Desire
by Ignus042
Summary: Bell's journey from the Deep floors to the One-Eyed Black Dragon as he seeks to not only unravel the mysteries of the dungeon, but the secrets behind Ais Wallenstein, the Xenos, and the hidden shame of Ouranos.
1. Part I

"Not bad at all."

Welf turned to Lili as she and Haruhime finished digging magic stones from the carefully arranged row of monster corpses. Lili smiled back as the last stone was safely stored in her bag.

"With Master Bell as a Level 4 and Miss Haruhime's development as a sorcerer, the twenty fourth floor is much easier than before. Not to mention Lady Mikoto sharing martial arts training and Lili's growing skills as a tactician."

Welf narrowed his eyes. "Well, good for you. What about me, huh?"

"Meh. You're still a bad influence on Master Bell, but Lili does enjoy a supply of high-quality crossbow bolts."

The smith groaned loudly, but the others saw the small smile on his face. "Hey, Bell!" Welf noticed the captain's tense posture as the white-haired boy stared intently down a passageway. "What's up? Bell?"

Eyes locked ahead, Bell didn't move until Mikoto readied her sword. "No," he gestured for her to stand down. "Whatever is coming...it's not going to hurt us. She feels...hurt."

Wondering at the heightened senses of the adventurer two levels above her, Mikoto paused when she realized what Bell said. She..? Mikoto was about to ask more when Bell's eyes snapped wide. An instant later her hair whipped back in a strong wind. Its intensity rose into a tempest making her stumble backwards. Quickly bracing herself, she was about to shout a warning to the rest of the party when the pressure subsided. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned to Bell. "Captain, what was...Bell-dono!"

The wind had surrounded him, though it seemed a gentle churning rather than the harsh thing she experienced. This close she almost felt the hurt Bell sensed...and something else. Lightly caressing her captain, this strange wind felt...sorry? Sad? She...was this a living entity of some sort? Suddenly, the wind began to pull away. She watched Bell reach after it, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Captain...what..?"

"Get to the surface!"

The party started as Bell began chasing the wind.

"Master Bell, we have to stick together!"

"What're you doing, Bell?"

"Bell-dono, why..?"

"But, doesn't that lead deeper into the dungeon?"

Lili, Welf, Mikoto and Haruhime rapidly voiced their objections as they moved to follow their leader.

"No!" Bell's uncharacteristic roar stopped them cold. "Lili! Get them to the surface, now!" He was already out of sight down the passage. "I'm sorry! Go!"

Bell quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He would need all his focus for the journey ahead and every point of speed and agility. He had to catch the wind no matter the cost. Bell regretted leaving the others in that situation, but when faced with the choice his feet moved of their own accord.

It was Ais' wind.

Bell could sense her coming, her pain and sadness. It had scared him more than anything, a feeling surpassed moments later when the wind carried her voice to him.

"I wanted...to spend more time with you."

The most terrifying thing about the message was the resignation in her voice. She had already given in. But she was alive. He couldn't tell how he knew, or maybe he only hoped. Having delivered its message the wind retreated the way it came, Bell pouring everything into pursuit. He had to believe it would lead back to her, that she could be saved. The wind rushed ahead and Bell thought he saw a flash of blonde hair as Ais got further and further away. The vow to get stronger, to stand by her side, burned in his heart. Redoubling his efforts, the wind got a little closer.

Through the dungeon it blew, leading Bell along unfamiliar pathways. Nearby monsters were unable to react, too slow for his current speed. Bell had never truly used the full potential of Level 4 leg speed, instead focusing on technique and weapon play. Now he unleashed it all, steadily gaining on Ais' wind. Down it led through holes, ramps, and even narrow fissures no adventurer would dare brave in the Lower or Deep Floors, nor would suspect led to a lower floor. Ais led and Bell followed down, down, down.

As the landscape of the dungeon changed so did the monsters. Bell glimpsed hulking brutes of terrible power and ran by hordes of creatures Eina never covered in any dungeoneering lesson. The oppressive fear or wonder he might have had normally was not present—nothing scared him more than Ais' message. Resolve powered his feet as he chased the vision of his princess. Having lost all sense of how deep he had gone or the level of the monsters around him, Bell failed to notice their heightened reactions as time and again he unknowingly avoided death by a hairsbreadth, tooth and claw gnashing and grinding behind him as the crowd of pursuing monsters increased.

Then he reached Ais.

As his foot caught the outer edge Bell leaped forward, enveloping himself in the wind. Her words sounded in his ears again, but the her tone was now laced with confusion. "Please!" Bell roared. He not fully aware of what he was saying. Head focused solely on running, his heart spoke. "I have to find you! I will find you!"

The wind swirled around him, warm, gently running through his hair before rapidly spinning down around his feet. Surrounded by Ais' Tempest, Bell ran with unmatched speed through the deepest levels of the dungeon.

The fifty-first floor was a labyrinth maze reminiscent of the upper levels of the dungeon with slightly wider hallways and higher ceilings. Marching from the safe zone above, Loki Familia was prepared for heavy resistance before the mad dash through the Dragon's Vase. Even so a torn jester banner lay trampled not far from the entrance ramp, blood and dust slicking the ground with red mud. Distant roars were barely audible from deeper in the maze, a sickening red marking the way.

The sounds of battle got louder as Bell ran down an empty passage, the rising cacophony bouncing off every corner of the maze. Navigation would have been extremely difficult but for Ais. She led him true and soon he was in a new world. A strange green substance coated the walls and floor of the dungeon, plantlike and pulsing. The maze had opened into a large crater-like depression from where he stood. He was not well-versed on the Deep Floors, but he knew that sudden changes in topography on a floor was highly irregular and this green growth was unnatural.

Nothing here belonged.

Loki Familia was in the crater. Bell recognized many faces belonging to lower class adventurers as those who sneered at him on the eighteenth floor. They had formed a half-circle around a pile of wounded familia members, holding off a horde of monsters. They were doing well, but Bell noticed that only the warriors were on their feet. The party's entire support element was out of commission, lying in the center. Without help they would collapse eventually, but they would hold for a short while. He was more interested in the other half of the circle.

Ais stood at the fore of the elites, striking down monster after monster. Her beautiful golden hair was dyed red, and though her sword arm still had strength her legs seemed barely able to support her weight. She and the other elites were split between defending their wounded and attacking...

...what was that thing?

It was a gigantic creature. The upper half was a beautiful woman smiling down at her prey, but the lower...where there should have been a right leg there was something that looked like it might once have been a Valgang Dragon. Bell had read about them. After Hermes told the story of the Three Great Quests, he had wanted to know everything about dragons. In place of a left leg was...was that a Juggernaut?

It was far larger and more grotesque than the one Bell had faced, mutated to obscene proportions. He considered the green substance and the crater. Juggernauts spawned when the dungeon suffered extensive amounts of damage and their strength was determined by the floor it spawned on. If that Juggernaut spawned here..? Bell wracked his brain trying to remember everything about enhanced species. Their intelligence, their growth through cannibalism...was it possible for a species of monster to parasitize another monster, to grow stronger by subsuming their being into its own? And if it could do it to one, what was stopping it from doing it to another? He thought of the Hyrute sisters. If people could have twins, why not monsters? A creature that could incorporate a Juggernaut from the fifty-first floor and a dragon from the fifty eighth floor concurrently, absorbing the strength of each..?

It was a level of power he had never considered.

And then the creature began chanting.

In the center of Loki Familia's defenders an elf stood amongst her familia's wounded and dying. Riveria Ljos Alf slammed her staff into the ground and a green shell of magic covered their small circle. Another elf was at her side. A second later, Lefiya Viridis cast the same protection spell...twice. Just as her spells combined with her mentor's, the creature finished chanting.

Fire rained on Loki Familia. Battle sounds ceased while the inferno raged. The defensive spells directed the fire away from the party, causing a rolling wall of flames to spread across the battlefield...and straight towards Bell, still running forwards.

Ais' wind rushed forward in a wedge to force the fire away from the boy. Using the flames as cover he ran down the crater, shoulder to shoulder with the monsters charging the defenders. The fire killed some, but these monsters were Level 5; maybe higher. Though many were injured they pressed on. Bell knew a single Level 4 adventurer wouldn't tip the scales. His combat skills may have freed up an elite to take the offensive, but a single elite against that creature was suicide. He didn't have the weapons or items to help their party; he wasn't even properly provisioned for himself—he didn't care. The moment he heard Ais' message, he had stopped being an adventurer. He wanted to be a hero. Her hero.

Chimes sounded as brilliant white light shone around his hand. Hieroglyphs burning on his back, he could feel Mind drain away at an alarming rate as he willed Argonaut to fill his body. The charging monsters near him shrieked in surprise—the fire spell had run its course. Bell pushed and leaped, aiming for the center of the defender's circle. From above he saw Riveria and Lefiya on their knees. The warriors had gotten a brief rest but the elves would not be able to protect against another magical attack, and without supporters or items..?

"Everybody, down!"

Finn Deimne had seen Bell's approach and, seeing the white light, knew his intent. He and Bell yelled at the same time. Shock at the appearance of another adventurer from a small familia who should not have known where they were or even been able to reach them stunned the party for half a moment before their captain's order and the sight of Bell glowing pristinely white, arms outstretched, made them obey. Focusing his Mind as hard as he could, Bell separated the dual charged Argonaut between his hands and aimed out to either side.

"Firebolt!"

Bell willed the magic to not stop, Mind draining to point of passing out as he spun on the spot. Argonaut-enhanced flames shot out in white-hot beams as he washed the floor in magic. Around the room monsters turned to ash in the ferocious heat he unleashed. Bell stopped after completing a whole circle, Mind on the verge of shutdown though he refused to give in. He fought with his body, urging it to continue moving when a terrible scream rent the air and broke his deadlocked state.

The Juggernaut and dragon of the creature's lower half were marked by a deep, cauterized wound. The creature reeled backwards, hurt for the first time.

"Bell..."

Ais had risen from where she'd dropped when Bell unleashed Argonaut. Locking eyes, she graced the boy with a small smile. She stood with more strength than before, though Bell could see the wounds covering her body; particularly the head wound. It did not look too bad, but he knew had badly head wounds could bleed and it looked like she had already lost too much. Before either could say anything, Finn took command.

"Raul, your group is to take the wounded back to camp on the fiftieth floor and secure the area. Bete, Tiona, Tione, go ahead of them and clear out the remaining monsters leading to the ramp. Everyone else..!"

"Ah!"

Bell could not be entranced by that voice. It sounded angelic, otherworldly—but it was carried on harsh, pained undertones. Corrupted. The creature had moved back into position. Completely regenerated, she was smiling again. Though the lower class adventurers were evacuating the wounded as ordered, the others were frozen as the creature continued speaking.

"A new thing for me to play with! Delightful. Is this your toy, Aria? I see your mark on him."

Mark? Everyone staring at him, Bell realized Ais' Tempest still circled around his feet, puffs of dust swirling in little eddies.

"So kind of you to share, Aria. I just have to have him!" And the creature began chanting again.

Bell was amazed when layers of green light shielded the party again. Riveria and Lefiya were still on their knees, sacrificing pride to power the spells that would keep their family safe. Bell felt safe for a moment...until a sick feeling gnawed at his belly. "This feels wrong," he thought. "This spell she's casting, it's different...Ais!" He shouted her name aloud as he jumped in front of her. Whipping off the Goliath Muffler he stood on one end and raised his arm like a bar to secure the other, making the best shield possible as fast as he could. He braced himself just as the chant finished.

Instead of a large area of attack the creature fired a targeted spell. If not for the layers of protection from Riveria and Lefiya, Bell and most likely Ais would both have died. Even blunted, the attack tore at the Goliath Muffler, shoving Bell back several inches. Numbed with adrenaline and his desire to protect Ais, Bell felt only a dull ache as his right arm fell useless to his side, Muffler dropping heavily to the ground. He calmly noted that it had been broken in multiple places and he probably had a few torn muscles. Considerate of the injury, Ais gently touched his left shoulder as she stepped beside him. Quickly assessing his condition and thinking of the battles she had been through earlier in the day, she looked back at her captain.

Finn was doing some dirty math with the remnants of Loki Familia. The lower class adventurers had been put through the mill and were gone along with all their support and items. Bete, Tiona and Tione were on their way back, but aside from Urga they had broken or heavily damaged their weapons in the earlier fighting. They were still armed with backups but their fighting power was heavily diminished. For himself, his weapon was in good condition and was only moderately exhausted since his superior technique kept as much in reserve as possible. Gareth had used all his strength to hold a portion of the defense perimeter by himself; his gear was in excellent condition but the dwarf was on his last leg. Lefiya had collapsed from Mind Down after the last attack and Riveria wasn't much better, attempting to bring back the unconscious elf while fighting off extreme exhaustion herself. Ais was looking stronger since Bell had arrived but she had lost a lot of blood and was relying on her status to keep her up. It wasn't enough.

Finn saw Ais staring at him. He nodded. "We retreat!" he announced. It was a sign of their fatigue that nobody argued or displayed youthful bravado. "Gareth, carry Lefiya and assist Riveria if needed. Ais, you and Bell run to the others. Tell them to get back to camp. Return to the surface as soon as everyone can move. We'll finish this thing off later."

"Finn," Gareth rebuked. "What do you think you are doing?"

Of course, Gareth would see through it. "I'm distracting this thing while you get away. Move. Now." He would take no argument.

The creature spread her arms. "Ah, so many toys want to stop playing? I understand longing for the sky...I am generous. I only want one toy...I want Aria."

As Ais' face hardened, Bell looked at her. "Aria..?"

Ais grunted as she raised her sword. Bell knew her speed and strength all too well—the way she moved was sluggish and off-form; a far cry from the precise, graceful swordswoman he knew. She was a knight who would fight no matter the odds if it meant saving her friends and family...even if her death was guaranteed.

Finn could see the look on the boy's face—he had also done the math and knew someone had to stay behind. Thumb spasming madly, Finn gripped it as he motioned the others and ordered them to retreat to the fiftieth floor. He winked at Gareth and Riveria as the dwarf picked the two elves up. They knew he was thinking something; their trust would see the rest of their party to the safety point.

"Ais..." Bell began. Her look stopped him cold. She was not angry, but he knew she was ready to die. The resignation he had heard on the twenty fourth floor was written on her usually stoic face. She was ready to die to save everyone. This was his deepest fear. He could not allow it to happen. He put a hand over hers, the one holding Desperate, and gently squeezed as he whispered in her ear "I want to spend more time with you, too."

Her eyes snapped wide before he wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her directly at Finn. "Run!" he screamed. The two men exchanged a look. Finn did everything he could to wordlessly convey thanks.

Ais screamed as Finn ran, his arms wrapped tightly to keep her from breaking free. Exertion made her wounds run with fresh blood; she would pass out before too long and very likely die if she did not receive medical attention. Finn ran faster as her screams rose, her eyes freely shedding tears as she watched the back of the boy getting further and further away.

With Ais being carried off the field Bell finally felt relaxed, the fear that had been with him since the twenty fourth floor vanishing. The creature seemed amused as Finn ran; Bell thought that it believed it could bring them down as it wished. It might be able to...but not so long as he was there. "Hey, creature!"

The thing turned, smile still in place. "Ah, the toy. Aria did not want me to have you, but you stayed willingly! Delightful. Shall we play a game before I bring Aria back to join us?"

Bell checked his leg holster. The run through the fire hadn't harmed him or his gear, but the potions on his leg were not very well protected from the heat. He didn't know that potions could curdle. If he made it out of this, he'd have to talk to Welf about that. He was exhausted and had no illusions about being able to fight an extended battle, nor to make the long trek back to the edge of the crater. He would never escape if the creature fired off another spell. He grimaced. She wouldn't even need a spell. Pure speed and strength would be enough, especially in this state. All he needed to do was give Loki Familia time to regroup so they could escape—so that Ais could escape. If Finn carried her past the crater, they could enter the maze and make it to the safety point and be clear of this creature. This thing seemed chatty enough; maybe he could talk for a few minutes?

"I'm not really one for games; maybe we could share some stories?"

The creature frowned for the first time. "Stories...perchance, of the surface world under the sky? I know those stories and all the fools in them. I am the reason for some of them!" She shook with rage. "And you would remind me of those times I long for and the pathetic mortals responsible for abandoning me here?" Her hair flared out as the Juggernaut's eyes gleamed with menace and the Valgang Dragon dripped tendrils of flame that burned holes in the floor. "No! You still bear a piece of Aria, and I will consume it before I take her! Come, morsel," she raged. "Feed me!"

Bell barely dodged as a heavy fist slammed into the ground where he had been. A new crater formed, his feet slipping on the edge as he scrambled away. The raging creature had dragon scales and Juggernaut armor up to her navel, but was smooth flesh after that. Bell knew it was probably extremely difficult to cut through, but it had to be easier than dragon scales. Drawing his knife, he cast firebolt on his blade and began dual charging Argo Vesta.

Bell realized his mistake about the nature of this creature. Whatever it was, it was not a monster, though he didn't have time to speculate about that right now. The woman turned away from Bell, a secondary prey, to focus on Ais and Finn, nearly to the edge of the crater. Bell gaped for a moment as the creature opened her mouth wide. The flame of a Valgang Dragon shot forth, directly in the path of the last two Loki Familia members in the room. "Finn!" Bell shouted for all his worth. "Incoming!"

The Prum dodged, a lance of fire tearing through the floor...and, if Bell's ears heard correctly, many other floors below that. Finn held a limp Ais close as he jumped over the pit and finally entered the maze.

"No!" the creature roared, turning to Bell in a vengeance. "I will have the surface yet!"

The attack had taken roughly twenty seconds. It was not long, but Bell put the little he had left into charging his skill. Leaping at the enraged creature, he slashed at its belly. Bright crimson light shone throughout the floor as the creature screamed. Heat and power burned through its flesh as a long line ripped open along the middle of the creature, exposing its innards. Ais' Tempest was still with him, pushing away the recoil of his own attack...with the unintended consequence of Bell continuing forward instead of being blown backwards. A powerful blow, it was not enough to kill such a powerful creature. Already it was regenerating, the damage to its body healing shut. Bell took a deep breath before landing in something soft and sickeningly moist, the impact shaking the grip on his weapon. The creature finished healing as Bell fumbled for his blade. The boy blankly registered that the world was in total darkness before being claimed by Mind Down.

Bell was trapped inside the creature.

The wind was still with him, spinning around his body as fast as possible. The noxious, flammable liquid the Valgang Dragon spat was trying to eat the boy though the wind kept his unconscious body safe...for the time being. Slowly the wind began to lose strength, itself eaten away, mitigated by the confined space. Frenzied, the wind could only offer the words it had been given. "I wanted...to spend more time with you."

Somewhere deep inside himself Bell lay with Ais. His head was in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was weak; she kept him safe. Blood ran down her face, wounds leaking down her shredded battlecloth, yet she smiled at him. "It's okay," she whispered. He had never seen her so sad. He knew how to read her moods, but now it was as if her heart was completely exposed. "I'll be with you. Until the end."

"...end?" Bell felt pain in his feet. Glancing down, he thought he saw his shoes smoking as the leather curled and slowly began to be eaten away by an invisible force.

Ais nodded as she combed his hair again. "The end." She had stopped bleeding, but Bell could feel her sagging against him, every bit as weak as he felt. She held him close as the pain spread up his legs.

Bell remember Ais escaping with Finn. This couldn't be real. He remembered the light vanishing as the creature healed around him. Shock flooded him as he realized what had happened—Ais was with him, and he had just let that creature consume her just as it wanted. When he went inside, her wind was still wrapped around him. As the vision of Ais above him cradled him close, he knew it still was. "No...no!" He pushed himself off her lap. The pain in his legs immediately got worse and began to spread rapidly upwards. "You have to go, now!"

Ais looked hurt. "I want to stay with you...I want to protect you."

Bell shook his head. "And I want to protect you. I want to see you again. Really," he stood up. "In the real world. You can't sacrifice a part of yourself like this in an effort to save me." Braving what he never could have before, he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I will never be the reason you lose yourself." The pain got worse as he stepped away. "We can't let this creature have you. Go, Ais. Please." He flashed a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Tears stained her cheeks as she stared at the young man in front of her. "Turn around," she said. Bell did, and felt something being pressed into his left hand—she had returned the Hestia Knife. "You have..." Ais stopped and he felt her forehead rest against his back.

"What?" he asked.

Ais shook her head between his shoulder blades. "I recognize this back."

Bell didn't know what she meant, but the pain in his body was building at an impressive rate. "Go, Ais."

The pressure on his back lifted and Bell was plunged into a world of pain.

Ais woke with a splitting headache. Camp was a madhouse around her, rows of injured familia members lay about either receiving or waiting to receive treatment.

"She's up!" Tiona's happy voice was darker than Ais had ever heard it. "Captain! Ais is awake!"

Ais lifted her shoulders to see Finn move from his camp table. He and Gareth had been going over logistics to see when the safest time to return with their injured was. Turning her head to the right she saw Riveria and several others tending the wounded; whoever was well enough to walk was pressed into service. Ais made to stand as Tiona pushed her down.

"Easy," the Amazon said. "You pushed yourself harder than anyone...except maybe Lefiya. You need to rest."

"Indeed," Finn had joined them. "Lay back, Ais. I just need you to think—what happened out there?"

Ais cocked her head. "What happened..?"

Finn nodded. "Do you remember, Bell Cranel arrived on the battlefield. Your Tempest was around him."

Bell? Ais was confused. How could Bell have..? Memory of their last battle flooded her brain. Bell had arrived, Bell was there...where was Bell?

Ais shot to her feet. "Where?!" Tiona tried to calm Ais down, but Ais moved away, frantically scanning the camp. "Where is he?"

Tiona and Finn exchanged a look. Finn stood squarely in front of the distraught knight. "He stayed behind," he said. "He saved all of us."

No...her heart couldn't take it. She knew. Somehow she knew he was still alive. "No," she declared. Finn looked sad as Tiona perked up. "No. He's alive. I feel it. He wouldn't leave like this."

Tiona jumped onboard. "Hey, Captain! If anyone could pull it off it would be Argonaut, yeah!"

Finn grimaced inside. It had been several minutes since they reached camp. On their way up to the fiftieth floor he had seen a bright red flash, heard the creature scream. There had been nothing after that. He wanted to believe he boy was alive, but the odds..? Finn considered his new philosophy about heroes. His new outlook based on Bell Cranel. Challenging fate, the unknown, saving others without thought to personal harm...Finn smiled as he looked at the girls. "If anyone could pull it off, it would be Bell." Suddenly his thumb itched harder than ever before. "You've got to be kidding me..." he muttered.

Loki Familia froze as a new sound filled the air. Ais snapped her head to the descending ramp and began to run. Finn looked back to Gareth and Riveria and nodded before pursuing. Riveria quickly gave orders for the others to continue holding their camp before tearing after the other elites. The Grand Bell had tolled.

Ais was the first to reach the edge of the crater. The demi-spirit was thrashing about, clawing at her belly, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the appearance of the Loki Familia elites. Ais was very confused...and she was not the only one.

"Where the Hell is he?" demanded Bete. "And what is that damned thing doing?"

Everyone was scanning the field but nobody saw him.

"Inside."

The others turned to Ais.

She was glaring at the demi-spirit. "He's inside that thing."

The others were aghast at the statement, not knowing what to do. In that instant the creature threw her head straight back, screaming at the ceiling. Her voice choked off as a white light shone forth, cracking the ceiling in a large spiderweb pattern. The light increased with such intensity the creature's skin began to pale from the inside, like holding a magic stone lamp to your finger, before darkening as the demi-spirit cooked from the inside out. Its skin cracked and peeled, light shooting out of each new wound as the creature finally stopped thrashing its arms. With a final burst of radiance the demi-spirit crumbled into ash and was no more. The Grand Bell fell silent.

The others were shocked still for a few moments while Ais ran down the crater. The boy was there, white hair grey with ash and partially eaten by acid. His face and skin was lightly marked by acid; Ais realized he probably had the Abnormal Resistance skill, and that it was very high. His armor was also intact, though the leather straps holding it together had disintegrated. She peeled off his breastplate and put an ear to his heart. She felt it beating, but slowly and getting slower. Fighting off panic, she checked his entire body for wounds. The acid had done some damage, but there were no major exterior wounds. Which meant...

Ais checked his breathing and felt nothing. She knelt, lifting him to rest against her, begging him to breath. She thought of everything she knew about medical care. She vaguely remembered something about pushing a muscle at the base of the chest and pushing air into their lungs. She didn't know how to do it, but...she put her hand over his heart and felt a weaker pulse. There was no time.

She pushed into his chest as hard as she could without breaking any ribs a few times before clamping her mouth to his and blowing in air. No matter how many times she tried, his condition worsened.

"Ais." Riveria was kneeling beside her. "When you press, lay him down flat. Place your hands like this, and press down here...good." Ais did as she was told. "And when you breath, make sure to tilt the head so the throat is open." Ais followed instructions perfectly, but the boy did not stir.

"Riveria," Ais cried. "Please. Please, save him."

The high elf nodded. She would have done her best anyway even had Ais not asked; while Ais was working with the breathing technique, Riveria had been gathering Mind and preparing her chant. Soft blue light fell on the young adventurer; the acid burns on his skin closed and the swelling on his right arm went down but he still refused to breathe.

"Magic can't fix this," Riveria said. "Whatever is preventing him from breathing is still inside him. It must be the demi-spirit's acid. My magic will not reach it. We need..."

Riveria broke off as Ais clenched her fist. The wind began to pick up, swirling around them with tremendous force before centering on the boy. Holding his mouth open, Ais willed Tempest to carry away every foul bit of that creature it could. Riveria was about to protest when she felt the difference in Ais' magic. She had seen it as a vehicle for speed, a shield and an offensive weapon of tremendous power; she had even used the wind as a tracking device in Knossos. All these uses required broad, vicious power that could rip monster or man apart...but now from the maelstrom of Ais' emotions swirling around them a delicate tendril reached towards the boy, gently slipping between his lips.

The boy gagged.

Eyes wide open he flung himself on his belly as he vomited acid. Tempest cleared the area, carrying it several feet away before dropping harmlessly on the dungeon floor. Breathing raggedly, Bell lay flat on the ground. A hand gripped his shoulder and he felt himself getting turned onto his back.

"Bell?"

A gentle voice. Ais..? Her face swam into view. "Hey," he smiled. "Told you I'd see you in the real world." And he passed out.

Ais blushed. In the battle against the demi-spirit she had come perilously close to dying many times. Seeing her party crumble she knew the end was inevitable. Her one desire at the moment was to apologize to Bell, to tell him she wanted more time. When he arrived she was the only one not truly surprised; it was like a part of her already knew he was coming. And when she saw her wind wrapped around him, she knew a part of her did know. Had her desire been so strong her magic had dispatched a portion of itself to him? And when it stayed with him had he been able to feel her? The fact that her magic had helped him descend this deep into the dungeon deepened her blush. It seemed a part of her was more willing to act on feelings than she was accustomed. Staring down at Bell she felt that while she was unconscious they had connected somehow. It left a feeling...she didn't know. But she was never going to lose it.

Riveria raised an eyebrow. "Ais." The girl had lifted him up again and was holding him tightly to her chest. She didn't pay attention to the elf. "Ais," she repeated. She continued when the girl finally looked at her. "He needs more medical attention and we can't be away from camp for too long. Besides," she cleared her throat. "He would probably appreciate it if you protected his decency."

What little blood Ais had left rushed to her face when she realized what Riveria was talking about. The dir-adamantine plates had survived, but his battlecloth and underclothes had been completely dissolved in acid. She was hugging a naked boy. She frantically thought of how to cover him when a Prum battlecloth dropped onto Bell's lap.

"If it can cover Tione it ought to cover him," her captain said. Ais bowed her head in thanks as she wrapped it around Bell's waist. "Alright. Let's get back to camp."

Loki Familia had worked quickly. Raul had organized the defenses while Lefiya took charge of the medical team. The wounded had been tended, the few surviving tents set up for their use. Crews had been dispatched to collect whatever resources they coul find. Food was more difficult to come by here than in the Under Resort, but it was still a forested region. Food could be found and water and firewood would be plentiful. Not enough for a large party and certainly not for a long time, but they could make do for a night if they were lucky. Raul had already catalogued their supplies and set up a ration plan in case the worse happened. He tore himself away from Finn's camp table where he had been going over plans when the sentries cried out a warning. The elites had come back...with Rabbit Foot hanging from the Kenki's back. His jaw dropped as they carried him to the medical tent. He turned back to the table in a daze. Looked like the ration plan needed some adjustment.

Bell slept for several days. Ais helped care for the other wounded and went foraging as needed but spent the rest of her time at Bell's side. When it came time for the party to continue moving towards the surface Ais hauled Bell's litter. When they reached the rest point on the thirty ninth floor, Riveria came to her.

"Almost everyone is back on their feet," she began. Ais nodded. "No change?" Ais shook her head. Riveria bowed hers. "I am confident he will make a full recovery. His arm may take some effort by more practiced healers on the surface, but I have examined him thoroughly and am convinced this is just a Mind Down. That it has lasted this long..." She caught Ais' eye. "He is a Level 4, correct? Did you know he could wield an attack like that?"

Ais shook her head."No. We all saw him use a similar attack during the War Game and Raul and the others reported what happened in the Nidhogg room in Knossos—and we all heard the Grand Bell like they described. I never imagined it was that powerful. To see it up close, twice in a row..?"

Riveria closed her eyes in thought before speaking. "To wipe out that many monsters on a floor that size and to take the demi-spirit apart from the inside with a similar attack just minutes later...it would take an unprecedented amount of Mind. It's not surprising he's out cold." She cracked open an eye to stare at Ais. "He must have had powerful motivation to fight."

When Riveria closed her eyes Ais had turned back to the comatose Bell, cleaning the sweat around where the straps had secured him to the litter and making sure fresh clothes and water were prepared. She blushed at the elf's last words and fumbled the pot of water. Riveria deftly caught the handle before it could all spill. She smiled at Ais' sheepish look. It was everything she had to know.

She had seen the skill on Bell's back.

Hestia had never gotten around to asking Hephaestus how to lock statuses and the boy had been on his belly naked as a baby. Ais had been solely focused on his welfare. Riveria was concerned as well, but since he had begun to breath and her magic was already working to heal his acid-burned lungs, she took a moment for a fascinating read. She hadn't told the captain or anybody else; though she succumbed to temptation, she was not going to spread the knowledge around. She giggled as she left the tent.

That young man really was something else.

They reached the eighteenth floor the next day. They could have pressed on to the surface, but with all party members mostly recovered Finn felt it important to return looking as sharp as possible rather than coming back ragged and licking wounds. Unwilling to paint unnecessary targets on his familia, they camped on the safety zone and splurged for food in Rivira. Riveria volunteered to help pick things up, making a short personal stop along the way.

After rest and a much needed meal, the familia split into groups for bathing. Ais had no intention of leaving Bell's side no matter how many times female party members asked her to join them. Even Tiona had no success. It took Riveria bluntly saying "You stink" to make the girl bathe—harsh, but not untrue given their battles and a nearly week-long retreat through the dungeon, stopping only to rest before rushing towards the surface once more. Once she left the tent, Riveria pulled the small bottle she bought from the dungeon town from her robes. Gently pressing Bell's cheeks, she parted his mouth and poured the blue liquid in. Tucking the vial safely away, she sat quietly until the adventurer lying before her stirred.

"Good day, Mr. Cranel."

The boy blinked a few times staring up at her. Slowly, he lifted himself into a seated position and took in his surroundings before turning to her. "Miss Riveria. I guess I'm in Loki Familia's debt once again."

The high elf waved a hand. "No. Indeed, it is you who saved us. I do not wish to talk about that right now." She leaned in. "Tell me, what do you think of Ais?"

Bell started. "Uh...think? About...Miss Ais?" His body felt fine; other than his arm, he had finally gotten through an adventure that didn't leave him a broken mess. His head, however, was clouded. The potion Riveria had used was a basic mind potion. It had brought him back to the realm of consciousness, but he was still incredibly exhausted. "Well...she's...I admire her."

"Admire?" Riveria smiled. "Yes, that's good. But that's not all." She saw the worry on his face and sighed on the inside. Children. "Calm, Bell. Did you know Ais was seven years old when she came into our famila?" Bell nodded. "I have known her the majority of her life, now. Nine years. In that time she has come a long way, more than you could ever know. Loki, Finn, Gareth—we all had a hand in raising her, teaching her, guiding her. But the path she walks has always been her own and she was..." Riveria's eyes twinkled "...difficult, to say the least. I love her like she was my own daughter."

Bell froze, unsure how to respond. Riveria continued.

"Bell, the changes she has made over the past nine years, all of the hard work and effort both from her guardians and from her...and you make it seem easy."

Bell was dumbfounded. "What..?" He breathed.

Riveria smiled again. "It is a wonderful thing. Even before she had a falna she possessed a resolute will, a singular purpose—to destroy monsters. Ever since meeting you, she now thinks about things other than the dungeon. She has grown more as a person these past few months than the past decade." She leaned in close. "And so have you. I have to ask—what do you think of Ais? Do you want to be the Sword Princess' lover?"

Choking, Bell spluttered for a moment before wilting under Riveria's disapproving gaze. He knew there was no getting out of this. He was an honest person to the core and the mother figure before him seemed genuinely concerned for her daughter. Calming down, he decided to tell Riveria the whole truth.

"Being the Sword Princess' lover...that's an interesting question. I wouldn't put it that way." Riveria's face didn't change. "Let me explain. Ais has a dark flame burning inside her. We've talked about it. I've seen it. I saw it the first time we met when she slew the minotaur. I saw it when you departed on your expedition, as she descended into the dungeon. And when we trained together, when we were attacked in the city and she fought off the masked adventurers." His voice got quiet. "I saw it in Edas village when we came across scales from the One-Eyed Black Dragon. I saw it again when I asked her about intelligent monsters, and the last time I saw it was when we dueled as I defended a Xenos, as she threatened to cut me down."

Riveria was stunned. She knew they had probably met a few times in the city and suspected the training after witnessing his fighting style...but why had Ais never told her about being attacked by another familia? And had she really threatened to cut Bell down that night? No wonder the poor girl had been feeling so out of sorts. Bell continued.

"But I have never been afraid of her." Riveria raised an eyebrow. Bell laughed. "No, it's true. I'm cowardly in a lot of ways, but I have never been afraid of the darkness in Ais. Rather...it's more like I'm afraid for her." He lowered his eyes. "In the dungeon, she came to me. Her wind. Tempest, she calls it? I don't know how, but she spoke to me. She sounded...tired. Sad. Like she'd given in. That scared me more than anything. And on the fifty-first floor she was ready to sacrifice herself for everyone. That was my greatest fear. That she would use that hatred, that drive, that singular desire to get stronger, whatever—that she would burn out of control and pay the ultimate price."

Riveria discretely wiped away a tear. In only a few months, this young man shared her fear.

"That black flame is the real Sword Princess," Bell continued, "and I don't think there's room for anything else beside that flame." He looked at the high elf. "I don't want to be the Sword Princess' lover. I want to be Ais Wallenstein's hero!"

Riveria stopped breathing for a moment. This boy seemed to know Ais awfully well...did he know her deepest desire? To have a hero? Or was he simply a kind-hearted lad who liked Ais? She waited for him to keep speaking.

"That black flame, it's inside of her but it's not everything. It's not her core. She has so much happiness and light and love and wonder waiting to be free. I feel...I feel like she's the wind. She feels warm and gentle, her touch wiping away every bad feeling. I've seen that part of her, too. I saw it after she slew the minotaur and saved my life, when she offered me her hand. I saw it when I woke up from Mind Down on her lap—and every lap pillow during training when she kept knocking me out!" Bell laughed and blushed. Riveria's brow rose so high it was hidden by her hair. Bell kept going. "I saw it on the eighteenth floor when my party was injured. We walked together to the ridge overlooking the floor and talked. And when we shared our first dance at Apollo's banquet before the War Game, and when she accepted me as a student again when she said it felt wrong to abandon me..." Bell's eyes moistened. "I saw it in Edas village when she danced with my goddess and laughed and worked with the villagers; she looked so natural and happy. The last time I saw it before our encounter on the fifty-first floor was on our favorite spot on the wall. We reconciled the Xenos affair. She said I had the same eyes as her...only more beautiful." Bell frowned. "I worry sometimes Ais thinks of herself as dirty or unclean. I know there is something weighing on her heart, but I have no idea what it is." His frown deepened. "Whatever it is, I want to be able to stand beside her, to protect her. She asked me once how I was able to get so strong so quickly. I don't really know why, but I believe it's because there's a goal I have to reach, no matter what. That's what I told her. What I didn't tell her was she was the person I wanted to catch up to." Bell looked into Riveria's eyes and she read the resolve in them. "That person, the woman behind the black flame. That is the true Ais Wallenstein. I don't just want to be her lover—I want to be Ais' hero!"

Feeling rather blown away, Riveria took a moment. There was a lot of dancing and training going on...did Ais tell her nothing anymore? Far more importantly, Bell had hit it on the head when he worried about Ais not seeing herself as attractive. She knew the black flame—most adventurers had it to a certain degree; she was not exempt from that. And she knew Ais was particularly sensitive about hers. It helped her kill monsters, helped her grow strong enough to reach her goal. But for anything outside of that goal, Ais never felt worthy enough. It was one of her great failings. That was the main reason why Riveria had been so happy at seeing the changes Bell brought about in her—she had begun to care about other things. Riveria wanted the best for her daughter—she wanted Ais to be happy, not necessarily with a man but with herself, to see herself as beautiful.

She looked down at the injured boy. Or tried to. At some point he had stood up. Rising, Riveria gently took his hand and guided him back to bed. "Thank you," she said. "It makes me very happy that Ais knows someone like you." She handed him a cup of water, took it when he was done and pulled his blankets up. "You still need to rest. Ais should be done bathing soon; I'm sure the next time you wake she'll be here."

The young adventurer—hero—drifted to sleep with a smile.

Wiping her eyes again, Riveria stepped out of the tent.

"Well...that was enlightening."

Were she not so elegant and refined Riveria would have shrieked. Finn and Gareth both stood outside the tent. "What in Gekai are you two doing here?"

Gareth laughed. "We wanted to talk about the best way to present ourselves tomorrow, coming back with almost no supplies and some of our people looking undeniably awful. This rest day did a lot for most, but we still want to hide as much weakness as possible from watching eyes."

Riveria rubbed her forehead. "Not a word to either of them, do you understand? Bell told me those things in confidence and he will tell Ais when he feels the moment is right. It's the kind of thing that should be handled between them personally."

Finn and Gareth grinned, looking over Riveria's shoulder. Spinning around she saw Ais—freshly bathed and bright red—slipping inside the tent flap. "Don't worry, Riveria," she said. "It will be." She went inside the tent, but a moment later burst out again to engulf the elf in a giant hug. Riveria was stunned. "I love you, too," she whispered before ducking back into the tent.

Riveria stood dazed for a moment before slowly turning to the two grinning faces of her best friends. "Silence," she ordered, stiffly walking away. As they laughed behind her, her face glowed as red as Ais' had and her heart felt light. She knew her girl would be okay.


	2. Part II

Bell opened his eyes.

He was in a very familiar whitewashed room, the smell of potions and elixirs blunted by cleaning agents. Shadows moved behind the white linen curtain surrounding his bed. Dian Cecht Clinic. Bell nestled his head into the soft pillow. This place was beginning to feel like a second home. Though considerably quieter since his goddess wasn't...

"Where is he?! Where is my Bell-kun!"

The boy sighed.

The curtain flew open with a flash of black ponytails, slender arms wrapping around his neck before he knew what was happening. He hugged the tiny goddes back as well as he could with one arm. "Good to see you too, Kami-sama."

She had barely lifted her face to smile at him before others entered the room. "How are you able to move so fast without using arcanum?" Lili demanded. Still reveling in her Level 2 status, the Prum hooked under the goddess' arms, pulling her aside before quickly composing herself and stepping into Hestia's place. "How are you feeling, Master Bell?"

Bell looked at his right arm. It was encased in a thick cast; his head spun a little at the high-quality materials used in its construction. Medical equipment was already costly, but for adventurers Level 3 and above they had to be made almost weapons-grade so as to keep the wearers limb immobile. The amount of adamantine on his arm could pay his familia's yearly taxes. Aside from a dull throbbing in the cast arm and a mild headache Bell felt fine. He reported as much.

"Great!" Welf moved closer and thumped Bell on the head. "Never leave your party like that again," he said. He looked satisfied at Bell's chagrined face while Lili nodded emphatically beside him. Mikoto and Haruhime looked on sadly. "What in Gekai were you thinking? We were told Loki Familia carried you to the surface, but they were gone before we got here and their goddess hasn't responded to any of Hestia's messages." Bell followed the smith's glance to a box next to his bed where the pieces of Pyonkichi lay. "What happened to you?"

This was not the first time he had woken up since the adventure on the fifty-first floor. Finn had ordered a mind potion to force him awake over Airmid's recommendations. He had been reluctant to wake Bell in the dungeon again and potions in Rivira were expensive, but he had to talk to Hestia Familia's captain. They had brokered a deal. It was simple: each had seen things considered proprietary knowledge to their respective familias. If Bell kept his mouth shut about the demi-spirit and Ais's wind, they wouldn't say anything about Bell's outrageous attack ability or how deep he had gone. Finn hadn't gone into more detail when the boy asked what a demi-spirit was, but promised to discuss it further in private when he felt up to it. Now, with his familia staring down at him, Bell thought specifically about the insanely powerful creature—the demi-spirit. Even without the promise to Finn, he didn't feel comfortable scaring his friends with knowledge of what lurked in the depths of the dungeon. What they had faced in Knossos was bad enough; the thing he defeated was on a different level entirely. Forcing a smile, he said "Something came up."

The others were incredulous. They began to berate him for carelessness, thoughtlessness and being deliberately vague before Airmid came to his rescue. She had them in the hallway before Bell found his voice again. "Hey," he called. They stared at him as Airmid held the curtain open. It hurt looking at them like that, but Bell made the words come out. "I'm sorry. I can't say what happened. Just, please believe I didn't want to leave you. Something important came to me, and I had to take care of it. I'm sorry."

Nobody spoke, but Hestia slowly began to push her children down the hallway. "It will be okay, Bell-kun," she said. Her godly intuition knew he was speaking the truth. "They'll forgive you in time. They're just worried about you. We all are." Airmid closed the curtain as Hestia walked away, emphasis on her last words. Bell felt ashamed for putting them through so much worry, but knew he'd do it again if necessary.

"Well," Airmid said as she checked Bell over. "It doesn't seem like your familia injured you any worse." She took his vitals and efficiently ran him through a guantlet of tests. After telling her in great detail how his headaches felt, she nodded. "You should be able to go home in a few hours. I want to monitor you while you're conscious before releasing you." She tilted her head. "You should have been far more damaged by the Valgang Dragon's acid. For an adventurer who has never been exposed to such material before, it is amazing your Abnormal Resistance was able to handle it so well." She leaned in, bursting with professional curiosity. "How were you able to train your body to withstand such extremes?"

Her patient had no idea; he had been told that only a little hair and a few patches of skin had been melted away. The only harsh thing he was regularly exposed to was Syr's food. The greatest healer in Orario was not amused by Bell's answer. Still, the boy had somehow survived. Airmid thought she saw part of the reason why Riveria insisted on handling the bill for his medical care personally. The high elf had asked for privacy, however, so Airmid told the boy his care had been handled by Loki Familia as she made to leave.

Bell asked her to leave the curtain open as she left. The clinic was right across the plaza from the dungeon entrance so anybody coming up needing care could be seen as fast as possible. Across the hall from Bell's room was a window looking onto the plaza. He thought back to the conversation with Finn. In hindsight, the Prum had been more insistent he not mention Ais' magic than knowledge about the demi-spirit. Watching adventurers enter and exit the dungeon, he thought about the mysteries in its depths and wondered if Ais was a mystery he'd ever truly understand.

Across town, Loki sprawled on Ais' bed as its owner paced restlessly. "Well, ya don't look sick."

The knight stopped pacing and sat down across from her goddess. The slight upturn of her lips would have looked like mild amusement to an outsider, but it was a big, goofy grin to Loki. "I'm not sick," Ais said. She tucked her knees into her chest and held them close, trying to hide as much embarrassment as possible. It had the opposite effect. "I feel differently, not ill. When Bell woke up on the fifty-first floor...it was like a weight lifted." Ais struggled to express her feelings properly. She wanted to say she felt light, like before the loss of her parents. She wanted to say she felt something in her being shift the moment the boy opened his eyes. The young girl felt all these things, but a lifetime of disciplined vengeance left a deep pool of unexplored emotions she was not equipped to wade into.

Despite her struggles, her goddess seemed to understand enough. "Ya connected, huh?" She watched the girl's eyes widen as she nodded. Loki grunted. "Figures. Had to be Itty Bitty's kid." She sighed as Ais got lost in her head again. It was happening more and more lately. "I know what'll cheer ya up! You've not had a status update since ya came back! Shirt off, Ais!" The mischievous goddess flexed her fingers. She had a predilection for beautiful women and Ais was her favorite...but at this point, her perversion was geared more towards being a comfortable familiar to the emotionally unstable child before her.

"I'll cut you if your hands 'slip'."

Loki smiled. That's her girl.

Drawing a droplet of blood, Loki quickly unlocked Ais' back and updated her status. Ais thought she paused for a moment, but a sheet of paper was soon pressed against her skin as Loki finished the update. Sitting up, Ais was putting her shirt on when Loki surprised her with a question.

"Do ya think ya could share your story with the others?"

Ais whipped around at this unexpected question. Loki remained calm, idly playing with the paper in her hands. Loki continued, unperturbed. "Ya know, the others would accept ya if ya told them what ya really are." She leaned in. "How 'bout it, Ais? Willing to put yourself out there, accept your true nature?"

Loki waited with bated breath. This was the third time in nine years they had broached this topic...and it was the first time Ais seriously contemplated the answer. Her hopes were dashed a minute later.

"No," Ais said. "The others...I understand how things are right now. If things were to change, if the others didn't like it...I wouldn't be able to reach my goal." In other words, Ais was comfortable with the status quo and thought changing things up might endanger her goal. She wanted to be honest with her friends—her family—but her goal had been emblazoned on her heart long before knowing any of them. She could not—would not—abandon her quest. She reached for her status sheet, accustomed to burning them after reading to prevent any possibility of her information getting outside her familia. This time, however, Loki held it out of reach.

"If ya don't mind, Ais, I'll hold onto this for a little bit," she said. "You went up about one hundred twenty points. Not bad for a Level 6." She flashed a wide smile as Ais frowned, then nodded, leaving the room. Loki stared at the paper in her hands and called out for Carmilia. Riveria had instituted a policy that Loki should have a guard at all times...though the person chosen was low-leveled and tended to report when Loki had smuggled in alcohol rather than actually protect her from threats. Camilia quickly entered and Loki bade her tell the gate guards not to hassle the next person to come up. When asked who she was expecting, Loki replied "If I know her, a certain Loli Goddess is going to want some answers about her child." As her child left with the message, Loki pulled back a hidden panel to reveal a very expensive bottle of wine. Riveria was good, but she was the Goddess of Mischief.

In the Hearthfire Mansion, Bell left the others behind as Hestia called him into her room. True to her word, the others had forgiven Bell after a few more rounds of ribbing and expressing their discontent with his actions, but they trusted he would not have endangered or abandoned them without good cause. They had asked repeatedly what it was, stopping only when Bell said he had promised not to reveal anything. Despite their burning curiosity, they knew Bell would never go back on his word.

Closing the door behind him, Bell immediately wished he were back with the others. The happy goddess who had greeted him in the clinic and welcomed him home earlier was replaced with icy glares and cold fury. Incredibly upset at his actions, she demanded to know where he went and what happened to him, insistent that as his patron deity she had the right to know what he faced if she were to take care of him. Bell believed the gods had to be honored and he respected Hestia more than anyone. But he refused to break his promise.

"I got involved in an irregular situation," he finally said. "I can't tell you too much—I promised to stay quiet. And there are things you don't want to know." He scratched the back of his head. "If it got out to the Guild how deep I went our familia would be taxed into oblivion because we'd never be able to pull off an expedition to surpass it." He struggled, wanting to say more before clamping his mouth firmly shut.

He thinks he's protecting me, protecting them, Hestia thought. It was sweet...and annoying. But after covering up his skill she couldn't really come down on him too hard for withholding information. To think, she didn't believe he could keep a secret...she cleared her throat.

"Bell," she began, "I am very happy everyone came back alive. But you are their captain. They rely on you for leadership in the dungeon. You cannot abandon them like that again, okay?" Bell nodded solemnly. She perked up. "Now! Let's check out your status, shall we?"

Hestia rather enjoyed Bell in a cast. She had to help him with his shirt before he lay down. Airmid had done a wonderful job, but Hestia could see a few spots of waxy flesh that hadn't been there before. Wherever he had been, he had been burned. Carefully straddling him, Hestia pricked her finger and began updating his status. Bell thought she went slower than normal, but eventually she finished, asking "What did you get up to, Child?"

She dangled the sheet in front of his face. "Almost four hundred points, all in speed and magic. Did you just run around throwing fireballs until you passed out?" She remembered him crawling back home after his first Mind Down. "I thought you had learnt your lesson?"

Despite himself, Bell grinned. "Well, that's not surprising. I didn't really fight anything...but, yeah." He carefully rolled over and sat up, reaching for his shirt. "I ran a lot and used a lot of magic."

Hestia helped him with his shirt, but didn't enjoy it as much as before. Too many thoughts plagued her mind. As soon as he was dressed, she told him to take some time with the others. She had an errand to run.

Twilight Manor was imposing to Hestia. It seemed to very much resemble the goddess who resided there, tall and lithe. She did not slow down as she approached the gate; if she was right, the way would be clear. Sure enough the guard opened the gate with a cordial greeting. An escort took her inside and before she knew it she was shown into Finn's office, where the vermilion-haired goddess sat at the desk. Hestia slid Bell's status sheet onto its surface where it rested next to an identical paper. "You too, huh?"

"Obviously." Loki's grunt matched Hestia's tone perfectly.

Both papers had a new item in the Developmental Abilities section.

Loki knew far more about what had transpired on the Deep Floors than Hestia, but even the shrimp wasn't so stupid she wouldn't know something was up. And whatever her flaws, Loki knew she cared for her children...particularly the bunny boy. Both goddesses were thinking along the same lines as they ran it through their minds.

Level-ups required excelia. Excelia was gained from adventures. Adventures were for gaining experience. Experience was how one grew as a person. The greater, more impactful, or more noteworthy the experience, the greater quality of excelia earned. Quality excelia meant better material for a patron deity to craft their child's skills and abilities with upon level-up, which happened when the child's current vessel, or level, could hold no more excelia. Their vessel was increased and everything they earned was written into the falna on their back. That included Developmental Abilities, which, as the name implied, meant their child had developed in some additional way that required high-quality excelia. Only a god or goddess was able to interpret excelia and write their advancement into their falna. In short, gods enhanced their children based off of their growth.

So how had both of these mortals have a Developmental Ability appear without their goddess' hands writing it into being? And the real question for these goddesses: what had happened that was so impactful to their child it inspired this level of growth?

"Wallenwhatsit."

"Your pet rabbit."

They spoke at the same time. Neither glared; instead, they turned their attention to the papers before them.

Spirit Connection.

There was no description and it confused Hestia very much. Whenever she was confused she would either rely on her divine instincts or go to Hephaestus...if she were really in a jam she was also fond of reading and could find out answers on her own, but that was generally too much effort and took away from her enjoyment. She tried to remember everything she knew about Spirits.

The Spirits in the world now—Gnomes, Undine, etc.—mostly lived in isolated communities. Very few were represented in Orario and Bell didn't have contact with any she was aware of. Besides, those were Lesser Spirits—blessed with longevity and a handful of other gifts, but nothing that could be bestowed upon a person. Some Spirits, like the Undine and Salamanders, traded with their hair or shed skin—the source of the powerful elemental protection garments. Gnomes had the ability to see through enchantments and detect falsehood and sold their skills to royal courts where such abilities were needed on a regular basis. The gift of Spirit blood could manifest in some sort of magical way, but Hestia knew Bell had no such blood.

Then there were the Great Spirits. The First Children of the Gods, Great Spirits moved amongst Man and gave them enhanced strength and abilities to fight monsters before the gods came and bestowed falna. Great Spirits connected with the heroes of old...Dungeon Oratoria featured hundreds of heroes, each with a Great Spirit tied to them. But the last of them had perished long ago, their time cut short by the dungeon. Hestia was saddened by that. She had only interacted with a handful of the First, but she remembered their beauty, grace, and power. It was easy to see how their aid allowed ancient peoples to rise against the monster hordes. But it was impossible for that to affect Bell. They were all a thousand years gone.

Hestia was stumbling and she knew it. Still she ventured to speak.

"A Developmental Ability...I suppose it doesn't take a level-up for a person to grow, in a sense. Whatever it was, how could it have been powerful enough to encourage that kind of growth...and in both of them? Spirits..?" She frowned. "What happened on the Deep Floors?"

Loki shot her a quick look before regaining her placid demeanor. Finn said he had sworn the boy to silence, but she hadn't honestly believed he could keep anything from his goddess. She was both impressed and irritated. Either way, this conversation was not as productive as she hoped and she had no desire to bring the shrimp into this. She shrugged before telling Hestia the conversation was over. "And don't be talkin' to anyone about my Ais, ya hear?" The tiny goddess didn't argue, but calmly took her child's status sheet before leaving with a thoughtful expression. Loki grunted to herself. Maybe she wasn't entirely boobs for brains. Leaning back to stare idly at the ceiling, Loki's thoughts were not dissimilar to Hestia's...though far more informed.

"Looks like you're already willin' to put yourself out there, Ais. At least parts of ya." She sighed. "This hero race just got a lot more interesting."

Far removed from her familia, Ais waited for the gates of Folkvangr to open. Training under Ottar had helped immeasurably during her fight with Revis and she felt he deserved to hear thanks in person. As she was let in, she did not have to look far to see the Warlord. Standing head and shoulders above Riveria and wider than Gareth, the strongest adventurer in Orario stared her down as she approached. Ais never lost sight of him as she offered a small bow. She was under no illusion they were friends. At best he was a temporary mentor...but one who had saved her life, hence her visit. He made a disinterested noise as she offered her thanks.

"I know the creature is dead," he said. Ais cocked her head. "You're standing here."

Ais nodded, unsure what more to say. Deciding all that was necessary had already been said, she bowed again before making her way to the exit. She stopped short at his next words.

"What happened to you?"

Confused, Ais looked down at herself. Everything seemed fine. She looked askance at him, and Ottar continued.

"You seem...muted. Less. You are a first-class adventurer, burning with lethal intent...or you were. The aura around you is lessened. The pressure associated with your level...I trained you to become stronger. What happened, Sword Princess?"

Ais thought about the lightness she felt, the shift within her. When Bell had arrived on the battlefield she had been so happy, and when she overheard him tell Riveria how he wanted to be her hero Little Ais had done so many cartwheels she thought she might pass out. But...would accepting him as her hero take away from her own accomplishments? Her own sword arm had been enough only a few days ago; was she already overrelying on Bell? She was so confused. This new lightness of spirit, the clean, pure feelings Bell inspired...she felt closer to her parents, her reason for taking up the sword, than she had in years, yet here was the strongest adventurer in Orario saying she was weaker. Had sentiment broken her resolve? Did she not still long to take her mother back?

Had she lost her edge? A weight pressed down on her, the newfound feelings compressed beneath it.

Freya watched the exchange from a balcony above the training yard. She was amazed how a few words from Ottar affected the Kenki. She watched her brilliant golden glow tarnish as doubt set in. She grinned to herself. The Kenki's faded luster was her golden opportunity. "Sword Princess. A moment."

Freya doubted the girl even heard her, lost in her head as she was. That didn't matter; Freya could see doubts eating away at her. The longer she stayed like that, the more susceptible she would be. She took her time walking down the steps to the yard. Ais' eyes widened to find the Goddess of Beauty before her. She bowed, partly out of respect for a goddess but mostly to avoid the pull of her eyes. "Lady Freya," she muttered.

Freya smiled warmly as she placed a hand on the knight's shoulder. A warm sensation shot down Ais' arm and across her chest. She forced herself to pay attention as the goddess kept speaking. "It seems you are having difficulties. Please, allow me to help."

Moving carefully to ensure she did not provoke the goddess or any of the dozens of familia members around her, Ais disentangled herself from Freya's grasp and made sure the warmth she imparted was gone before speaking. She wanted to make very sure her words were her own. "You are very kind, Goddess," she started, "but I can handle my personal affairs."

"Of course, of course, child," Ais had to look away again as Freya smiled radiantly. "Still, it pains me to see any of the children distraught such as you. Tell me..." Freya had to press on the sorest spot she knew. "Are you strong enough to accomplish your goal?"

Eyes wide, the golden knight clamped her mouth shut. Freya was now smiling so brilliantly it was hard to keep a blush from forming. "I...I am...I will accomplish my goal."

Ottar came forward at her gesture. "I know his aid was invaluable to you before. I am willing to help you again...you may train with my captain and grow as strong as you wish for as long as you wish. I will aid you in any way you require." Freya leaned close. "In return, I will collect the favor you owe me."

Little Ais raised a red flag in the back of her mind, but Ais was in no state to recognize it fully. Listless over the thought of having stumbled in her quest to take her mother back she was on uncertain footing, mentally speaking. "What favor?"

Freya smiled lasciviously. "Bring Bell Cranel to me at my home in Babel and walk away."

Ais was stunned. Why would Freya want Bell? Whatever the reason, it was not an idea she would entertain.

"I won't do it."

Freya giggled. "Of course you will, knight. You gave your word. A promise might be an easy thing to make and easier to break...for most people. But you aren't most people, are you, knight?" She giggled again. "Besides, breaking promises to gods or their..." she ran her fingers lightly over Ottar's heavily muscled arm "...powerful followers is not good policy. For individuals or familias."

Ais froze. Her paying the price for a broken promise was one thing, but if it led to all-out war between Freya and her familia..? She regained some of her composure. "No," she said. "We agreed this was a personal debt—my familia has nothing to do with it."

Freya shrugged. "True. But if you decide not to abide by our agreement, why should I?" Freya moved close and wrapped an arm around Ais as the girl sagged. "Everything I offered you is still on the table. Strength, my aid in attaining your goal...I will provide anything you need. You will repay the favor one way or another. Profit from it while I am making the offer."

Ais struggled as Freya's charm tried to worm its way through their contact. "Why do you want Bell?"

Freya thought an honest answer would put the girl at ease...well, a mostly honest answer. "Being a goddess of beauty can be problematic," she explained. "Going out in public causes mayhem; just seeing my face can cause accidents and my smile has ruined kingdoms." Ais knew she was not joking. "Bell Cranel is an interesting adventurer. Every other god in the city is free to wander and approach, to ask questions and fulfill their curiosity. I am restricted." Her eyes flashed. "He is a curiosity and I am a goddess. I desire to speak with him. No more."

Ais frowned and made no pretense of politeness when it came to brushing away the arm around her. "You could visit his home, or find some other way. There's no need for him to be brought to you."

Freya hid her irritation well. She had extracted what she desired from countless marks over the centuries...and just as she was about to snag what she desired the most, she met one unusually resistant to her charm. She would have to be careful. "Calling on him personally would involve not only a public appearance, but Hestia is sure to constantly interfere in the conversation. The same is true with other public venues—it would be impossible to speak. I want a peaceful conversation with the curiosity that enthralls the gods." Freya smiled with everything she had, short of outright charming the poor girl into submission. She was so favored by Loki it might provoke a war. Despite her threat to Ais that was the last thing she wanted...for now. "I swear to you, Sword Princess. No harm will befall Bell."

Still Ais hesitated. "You promise he will come back?"

"Of course."

A thundering series of shattering glassware sounded from the kitchen of the Hostess of Fertility. Momma Mia followed the noise in a rage, threatening hours of painful chores for the one clumsy enough to break Hostess property when she entered to find Syr standing over a pile of broken plates. Eyeing her dazed expression, Momma Mia lowered her voice as she grabbed a broom and began cleaning the mess. "What happened?"

Syr slowly looked over at the half-dwarf. "She made her move."

Bell Cranel strode happily into the Miach Familia Clinic, feeling all was right with the world. He was a bit curious about the sudden errand Hestia had to run, but otherwise he felt a peaceful lightness had welled up from within as he made up with his familia members and set about his day. They had plans to meet later on, but for now he had some errands of his own. He already spoken to Welf about the leg holster situation; now he wanted to ask Naaza about the curdled potions. He had never really asked questions about items before, just assuming they would work when he needed them. He knew now that was a dangerous attitude. Greeting her as he walked in, he laid the vials of health and mind potions on the counter and asked what she thought. Naaza raised an eyebrow.

"Wow! You said this was caused by heat?" She shook her head. "I have no idea what kind of fire you were exposed to in the dungeon, but potions should most definitely not do this!" She turned the vials over and over in her hands, staring intently. She nodded. "We have to show this to Lord Miach! He might have an idea of what happened."

As she showed Bell into the back, new customers entered the shop. "Agh!" Naaza exclaimed. "Make sure Miach is prepared to explain everything to me later, okay? I want to know what he thinks!" She returned to the desk.

Continuing on to the back fo the shop, he saw Lord Miach hunched over a small table. Diagrams of bodies from every species littered the area, most with notes scribbled across them in Koine and hieroglyphs. Looking closer, Bell noted that most of them centered on the arms. Approaching the busy god, Bell waited until he finished writing something before clearing his throat.

"Ah, Bell!" Miach turned with a small, genuine smile. "I have not seen you for some time." He examined the cast. "I see you continue to be hurt on a regular basis."

Bell couldn't help but grin. "If I had been conscious, I would have asked to see you and Naaza."

A soft chuckle came from the poor god. "Dian Cecht has always been a more powerful businessman...but good at his craft. So long as you are hearty and hale, there are no hard feelings."

Bell motioned to the diagrams Miach had been poring over. "What are you working on?"

Miach carefully looked around the room before speaking. "I believe I am close to finding a way to restore Naaza's arm."

Bell was stunned. "But...she has a prosthetic. A nice one, too. Doesn't she have complete function with it..?"

Miach shook his head. "Range of movement does not equate to full function." He looked at Bell thoughtfully. "Bell, did you know that once this was a mid-tier familia that rivaled Dian Cecht's?"

Bell nodded. "Hestia-sama told me...and Naaza. They said you sacrificed everything you had to finance Naaza's prosthetic. All your followers abandoned you because of the debt incurred."

Nodding along with Bell's words, Miach continued. "Yes, exactly right. Except the word 'sacrifice'." The god rose and placed a chair in front of his, directing Bell to sit. Facing each other comfortably, Miach began examining the cast arm and shoulder as he continued. "When Naaza was carried back from the dungeon, I could see the damage done to her. Not just physically," Miach touched his heart, then his temple, "but mentally. I could feel my child slipping away. The terror of the experience was the more debilitating wound by far and was getting worse. She needed help immediately...a speed I could not provide, but Dian Cecht could. He saw it as a business opportunity and took everything." He finished the examination with a warm smile. Airmid always did good work. "Sacrifice implies you gave up something you'd rather not lose. If I had been unwilling to part with money or status for the sake of my child, I would not be a healer...and I certainly would not be a god. Bell, my followers left because of money—none were dedicated to healing and none wished to stay behind when their familia member needed them most." Miach gave a small smile. "I lost nothing the day Naaza came back home. She remained, not out of guilt or a sense of duty but for love. I answer that love," Miach waved an arm at the diagrams around the room, "with my own. After halting her deterioration I could have focused on rebuilding, on paying down our debt and making money. Instead, I choose to focus on healing. Naaza is my most precious child, and while that prosthetic has aided her tremendously it is only a stop-gap measure." Bell was gaping slightly as Miach again looked around at all the hard work posted around the room. "I have always accepted Naaza as she is. Arm, fears; nothing makes her less precious to me. But she has trouble accepting the wound in herself. I feel that if I help make her physically whole again then her spirit will heal and she will be truly whole." Bell was stunned as Miach flashed a radiant smile he had not seen before. "In the end, healing is an act of love and the most powerful expression of love is acceptance. I will do everything in my power to bring peace to Naaza's heart."

Bell reflected on Miach's speech. He thought about the flight from his friends when Ais called him. The idea of being willing to give up so much for the sake of one person didn't sound crazy to him. He felt there was more there but was interrupted before he could think for too long.

"Apologies for speaking too much. What brings you back here, Bell?"

Bell sputtered he enjoyed hearing the god's story as he handed over the vials. Miach looked on curiously. "Fascinating," he said. "I will wait for further examination until Naaza is available. I know she would like to be part of it." He set them on the desk. "I will make sure to let you know everything we discover. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

Bell shook his head, thanking the god again before heading to the front. Naaza was just concluding a deal with the other customers, the two smiling at each other over their heads as Bell left with a small wave and a quirky smile. He didn't think he'd ever be able to wrap his mind fully around the concept of romantic love between a god and a mortal, but he respected those who could. On the street, his feet moved on their own. His next stop had to be the Hostess of Fertility. He knew Hestia had made a fuss about his disappearance and wanted to let his friends there know he was okay.

The lunch rush was just ending as Bell walked in. In-between shooing their last customers out the door and clearing tables the girls alternated between happily chatting with and rebuking Bell, glad he was alright. Ryuu's eyes were sharper than the others; she saw the scarred burn marks under his collar. Walking close, she quietly asked "Deeper than our adventure?"

When the boy nodded, whispering "By fourteen," the elf felt faint. Even when she was in a party with Alise and the others they had never gone past the forty-first floor. Worried to the point of anger, she insisted on weekly training early in the morning. They had tried before, though Ryuu's lack of restraint and Syr's protection of Bell had cut their sessions short. The air cracked as Ryuu brought her hand down, brooking no counterargument. She claimed he was strong enough she wouldn't need to hold back and the more training he received the more likely it would be he'd survive and not worry her so much. Blushing that she may have said too much, she watched Bell sweat as she promised to push him extra hard when they met. She hurriedly walked away, saying she expected to see him early the next day.

"You shouldn't take advantage of Ryuu, Bell."

Bell yelped at the voice behind him. "Advantage..?! She was threatening me!"

Syr narrowed her eyes at the thickheaded boy in her sights. She poked his chest, and Bell felt himself pushed back despite her lack of falna. "Seriously, Bell!" And she stormed off to the kitchen.

Confused about what just happened, Bell suddenly felt very sick. It was like every meal Syr ever made hit his stomach at once; no, it was more vicious than that. It was like a wild animal had sunk its teeth into his core and was savaging it mercilessly. It was a strange, alien experience...almost like it wasn't coming from him at all. Feelings of doubt gnawed at the pit of his stomach, but he had no idea what there was to doubt about. He was fine just a moment ago...he felt weighed down, like an iron blanket had covered his happy mood. The sound of many plates shattering and Momma Mia yelling brought his attention back to the present.

Syr came back into the dining area, blue-grey eyes darker than usual as she strode purposefully towards Bell. She spoke without preamble. "You should seek as much help as possible. Ryuu is expecting you tomorrow; do not be late."

The mysterious waitress stalked back to the kitchen to take over cleaning up her mess before the others saw Momma Mia. The Goddess of Love and Beauty was a strange and wonderful being; Syr owed her everything. Freya had provided for the past nine years—half her life. An involuntary shudder shook her body. The only half she cared to remember. Peeking around the doorway she saw Bell leave with a final wave to the other girls. For the first time, she thought she might regret the deal she made.

Bell wanted to spend the rest of the evening home with his familia...but there was one place he wanted to be more. He blushed, thinking about the fifty-first floor. His last memory of Ais was lying in her arms as she cradled him. He remembered speaking with Riveria and, on the surface, with Finn...but he had not seen or spoken to Ais since that moment. He had to go see her, to make sure the rest of her party had returned safely.

His senses jumped into overdrive as he felt watching eyes...somewhere...he turned and was surprised to meet the gaze of Ais Wallenstein. He waved happily as he approached. "Hey, Ais! I was just on my way to check on..." He stopped abruptly at her expression. Perfectly placid, she might have been carved from stone for all the emotion he could divine. "Ais? What's wrong?"

He was talking to the Sword Princess.

"I..." uncertainty cracked her rocky veneer, but the black flame quickly took back over. "I was asked to fulfill a request. Lady Freya wants to speak with you."

Freya..? "But...why are you telling me this?" Freya had plenty of followers; how did a Loki Familia executive become a messenger for a rival goddess?

She saw the confusion in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said "I owe Lady Freya a favor. I asked for her help and, as payment, she asked for me to bring you to her." Bell listened as Ais explained everything. He thought it amazing she had trained under Ottar—what she must have learned!—but only half paid attention to the details of how she made sure the goddess only wanted to talk to him and that he would be fine. He felt the gods should be honored; besides, if Ais trusted the situation then there shouldn't be a problem. He agreed to follow, though mostly because he wanted to walk with her and try to raise her spirits.

Along the way, however, Bell found his companion resistant to conversation and jokes. In their few times alone he quite enjoyed talking with her; he still found her engaging even whenever there weren't weapons or looming danger involved. Now, though, she seemed locked down. He was concerned with the distance Ais held herself at. He knew nothing about the anguish now behind her stoic face, but he did know something was affecting her to act like this. He thought of what he told Riveria—there was a weight on her heart, but he didn't know what it was. He wanted to do everything he could to help. While thinking of what t do, they had reached Babel and were taking a magic stone lift to the apartment levels. Ais had said she would take him to the top and he would be escorted into Freya's chambers. Figuring he did not have much time before the lift reached its destination, Bell steeled himself.

"After this...if you're not busy, you would like to get a jagamarukun? Take-sama told me they opened a stand with some new flavors to try to compete with Hestia...Ais?"

The girl's mask cracked and the Sword princess was having a difficult time composing herself. Jagamarukun or no, she wanted to spend the day with Bell...from the time Bell asked until her answer was just a few seconds, and she hated herself for taking that long to remember her quest. Her mother.

"No."

She hated herself just as much for lying.

"I can't today..." Why had she kept speaking? Little Ais was pushing words out her mouth while the black flame raged, reminding her of her purpose. Still, Little Ais prevailed. "Bell...be careful with Freya, okay? I think she meant it when she said no harm would come to you..." she flushed, out of words. "Please, be careful."

The doors opened as the lift stopped. Warlord Ottar towering over Bell as he stepped out, gut-wrenching nausea gripping his core. With a final glance back at Ais, he said "I'll see you later."

Ottar led Bell up winding stairs that seemed to go all the way to the heavens. Finally they leveled off into a wide entrance hall. Guiding Bell through a series of sitting rooms and what looked like trophy rooms of disturbing content, Ottar left Bell in a room on the outer edge of the tower. The three surrounding walls were tastefully adorned with the richest fabrics and the rugs were soft and luxurious. Bell sweat at the large, pure white bed veiled with thin white curtains that took most of the left side of the room. Just the sight of it imparted a sense of softness, comfort...and other, darker promise. The boy focused straight ahead. A throne was set at the back of the room, but looking outward over a large balcony where a fourth wall should have been. His mouth fell open as he walked to the railing. This view of the city was spectacular.

"You have fine taste. As expected."

Bell jumped, spinning to find the Goddess of Love and Beauty immediately behind him, hand perfectly placed to caress his cheek as he faced her. Rooted to the spot, his mind went blank as she pressed a light kiss onto his cheek. With a sly wink, Freya flowed around him to look over the cityscape. Bell came to his senses and turned as well. Rubbing his cheek, he asked why she wanted to speak in private.

The goddess waved her arm over the city far below them. "Most children believe beauty is subjective...it is not. Some is absolute." Her silver eyes flashed. "Certain individuals cannot see it—the fault lies with them." Bell followed her gaze to the Pleasure Quarter.

"You..." Freya looked at Bell expectantly, slowly inching forwards in a way that worked every curve to best advantage. He gulped. "You were the one standing on the tower. The night Ishtar fell."

There was nothing bashful or regretful in her nod. "Of course. I have had to deal with the jealousies of the heavens and lower world for an eternity; Ishtar was only the latest to hold a grudge. She was...inelegant in her ploys." Freya leaned her luscious body into Bell, looking up through long lashes. "I suffer nobody playing with my mate."

"Mate?!"

Bell was extremely alarmed.

Freya giggled. "Of course. I have searched for you longer than a mortal can comprehend. The gods are numbered; it did not take long to work my way through them. There was not a man among them worthy of my time or interest...beyond what they could do for me in the moment. But here!" Freya disengaged herself from Bell, opening her arms to the world. A large mirror sprang into being and through it he saw images from all over the world. People in strange dress walked along streets with buildings the likes of which he had never seen. A myriad of color and activity—life—flashed in the mirror before the goddess closed it.

"One of the few uses of arcanum allowed...if you get permission. Easy enough for me." Her tongue played suggestively with her upper lip. "From here I view the souls of mortals to determine their interest to me. The most appealing, I take. I add them to my familia or..." She cleared her throat. A moment later a young man entered bearing a tray of wine. "Thank you, Tammuz."

Bell watched as the man scampered away. He seemed different than the others he had seen in her familia. He almost seemed...

"Bewitched." Freya finished his thought. "Like I said. Some beauty is absolute, and if others cannot see it..." She trailed off. Bell gulped again. "But for you," Freya licked her lips again, "I have something entirely different in mind." She sat on her throne. "I have sought my destined partner for eons. Finally, my search is ended."

Bell stood there with his mouth open. "Umm...destined partner? I...I'm sorry, but...I think you have the wrong person."

Freya waved a hand. "There is very little in this city that escapes my notice—particularly your exploits. Putting aside your personal accomplishments, including your series of record-shattering level-ups, you have affected the two most powerful adventurers in Orario. Finn Diemne and my Ottar; you changed Finn's path. He became a heretic to his own creed. You inspired a change that brought out a noble beauty in his soul...and potentially damaged the prospects of my most dangerous ally's strongest child. For Ottar...he had stopped surprising me until you came along. He is my most faithful child...but faith gets dull if everything becomes commonplace. You inflamed Ottar's sense of adventure and brought his soul to a shine that pleases me greatly."

She waved a hand. More servants entered and Bell was overwhelmed by heavy, musky scents as incense wafted across the room. Two people carefully pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed. The atmosphere was increasingly more...inviting. Freya gently laughed as Bell pulled his collar. "You bring about changes in others in a way I have never seen. Your soul is unique." Her arms wrapped around him. Bell struggled to remember when she had left her throne...this was not divine charm. He was just horrible with women. "I have found my destined mate. Stay with me, and be Consort to the Goddess of Love and Beauty."

Bell swayed on the spot. This was too much. He carefully pulled her arms from his shoulders. "I do not believe mortals should be with deities. The potential for pain..." he thought of Hestia holding him in Edas village after Caam died, and of Artemis. "I recognize your feelings. Thank you. But...I can't be your destined partner. I already love someone."

The scantily clad goddess scoffed. "Your puppy love for the Kenki? That was infatuation born of proximity and chance. I have seen you on a level deeper than you can imagine. You are mine." She flicked her fingers casually. "With a few slight alterations you will be perfect."

Frowning, Bell thought of Miach's words as he worked solely for Naaza. "Love is accepting a person as they are and doing everything in your power to make them whole, complete." He thought about Naaza staying with her near-destitute god, working and caring for him without knowing the project he was working on for her. "It's mutual. It's a partnership. Its about them making you complete." He looked the grinning goddess directly in the eye. "I am not your partner. Sorry."

The grin remained. "You really are silly. You think to tell a goddess of love she is wrong about her own heart?" Brushing off his words, she said. "There's really only one major alteration anyway—getting rid of your infatuation."

Alarm fired through every nerve in his body. "What do you mean by that?"

At the base of Babel, Ais waited for Ottar to descend. She had prevented a war between Orario's most powerful familias, no longer had a debt to a goddess hanging over her head, and would receive training from the best in the city to make her goal reality. She had told Bell everything she knew about the situation...but that didn't make her feel better. She had thought that after Bell was out of sight she would be able to focus solely on her quest, but she was turning into even more of a wreck. It felt like Daedalus Street all over again, staring down at herself, thinking she knew herself better. Why was she having so much trouble understanding her traitorous self?

Ottar emerged from the lift. Heading straight for her, Ais was too caught up in her head to demand confirmation that Bell would not be harmed. The giant Baoz paused for a moment before heading towards Folkvangr. "If you wish to begin, follow me." Hoping training would sort her out, she followed.

The courtyard of Folkvangr was still full, Freya's adventurers clashing madly for strength in an effort to be more appealing to their goddess. Spending more time in her head, however, numbed her situational awareness. The dozens of armed people around her were not truly focused on their opponents, but on her. As they reached the center of the courtyard, alarms blared in Ais' skull as she sensed the attack from behind. Desperate flew into her hand as she spun, deflecting Ottar's surprise blow. The battle begun, the others dropped all pretense, forming a ring of steel around the dueling elites. Like before, Ottar used only his basic speed and strength; still, it took her entire concentration to stay alive, steel missing flesh by the barest margin as attacks and blocks moved faster than the eye could see. Too late to do anything about it, Ais realized her mistake.

She had walked into the lion's den.

The Sword Princess brought out all her strength to fight the Warlord, but nothing enabled her to break through for a counterattack. She knew from experience that even Lil' Rafaga could not overcome his basic stats...and even if she tried a more powerful version of it with her Level 6 stats, she'd be too slow to conjure the attack let alone use it. Ottar would cut her in half if she tried. He could already have killed her, if that was their goal. Judging from the hungry auras of those surrounding them, she had to say it was. She didn't think it was like Ottar to play with his food, so to speak, especially if his Lady had given an order. What was going on?

In case it gave her an advantage, she ran through everything in the back of her mind. Freya had set her up, ordered her death...why? And how did Bell fit into this? She was the Goddess of Beauty and Love. What had Loki said about her at that cafe the morning of Monsterphilia? That she'd do anything for a new man, young or old...she had seen Bell rush by in the crowd and Freya had left immediately after...and the sense she and her goddess shared about the hidden hand moving events as the monsters escaped...yet, nobody was hurt...and, at the end, Bell facing that silverback...and the masked adventurers who gave me a warning; it was to stay away from Bell...

Oh.

Lightning struck the poor girl and her defenses slipped, Ottar's blade drawing a line of scarlet down her arm as the onlookers cheered. The Warlord's eyes narrowed. Ais had lost her motivation. Laying on the ground where the force of the blow had sent her, the girl did not get up. Ottar had only inflicted a shallow wound; it was the crushing realization of what she had done that kept her own. Freya loved Bell. Ais had been used as a prop for the Goddess of Beauty to get what she wanted. She had sold Bell out to advance her own agenda, her parents used as a lure to make her sacrifice the boy she cared about. And now she was going to die.

At the height of Babel, Bell was frantic. The servants, after setting up what could only be described as a love nest, had barred the doors from the other side. Even using all his strength Bell couldn't break through them. He had looked over the balcony as well—there were no other balconies in sight, nor any sort of outcroppings or decorations for him to descend onto. And the slope was sheer—it didn't matter how good his speed and agility were. Even if he could move fast enough to keep his feet firmly on the side of the tower, he'd only smack flat into the ground running instead of falling.

The worst part was the sense of alarm he felt. He had been plenty alarmed on his own when Freya had mentioned getting rid of Ais, but an entirely new sense of alarm had struck him moments later. It had come from the same place the lightness from earlier in the morning had come from...and that heavy, oppressive blanket and the nauseous feeling from the magic stone lift. He had thought maybe he was sick, but now, with his focus on Ais' safety, he recognized the source as external—somehow, if they were strong enough, he could feel her emotions.

And she was hurt.

"Stop the attack!"

Ignoring his plea, Freya paraded in front of Bell, claiming the last thing of note keeping his attention from her would soon be gone. Flaunting her salacious attire, she tried to draw interest back to herself. It was exciting to her—she had never had to work this hard before. It was fortunate for her the young boy did not have experience with women; trying too hard did not look good on the usually elegant goddess. "Aren't I beautiful, Mate?"

Fists clenched, body shaking in rage and fear, Bell shouted at the goddess.

"No!"

Shocked as if slapped, Freya pulled back as Bell continued.

"No, you're not! You have a pretty face, but what you're doing is wrong! Murdering the woman I love, keeping me against my will..! Nothing about that is beautiful!"

Freya glared at the pure soul before her. How dare he..? She could not ever recall being truly angry before. She had no experience marshaling such a foreign emotion. Lashing out for the first time, she screamed. "I am absolute!" She took a moment, doing her best to calm down. Finally, she looked at Bell with bright silver eyes. "You don't see it. Hah, to think my destined would be flawed in such a way...but there is a fix for that as well..."

Bell clung to her words. "I am flawed! We cannot accept each other for who we are; there is no way I can ever be your destined partner!"

"No." Freya's voice was ice. "I know your soul is the one meant to be paired with mine forever. I have watched you for too long, invested too much for you not to be. If you will not stay as my willing Consort, you will stay as my adoring slave!" She smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Love, but your soul is too beautiful for me not to have." Her eyes glowed bright silver with otherworldly light as she blasted Bell with her Charm. "I take what I want, and love all I take equally. You are mine."

Bell stood there blinking. Freya extended a hand, willing him to take it. She smiled widely as he did...but he looked on her with pity.

"I love another."

Her Charm..?! Ishtar said he was resistant, but she assumed he had only been able to resist that cut-rate goddess...never her. So, this is what it's like. She had sunk to her knees. To be seen as ugly, to be rejected...how many people had she hurt or passed over simply because she had no concept of this feeling? To be a goddess of love, of beauty, and to not even recognize how the lack of those things affected the children of this world..? She felt ashamed. Wallowing in self-pity, she did not hear the boy's repeated requests for her to stop the attack on the Kenki.

She vaguely registered surprise in the young man's voice and that there was more light in the room—someone had opened the doors. A hand gently cupped her cheek. It seemed familiar. Blinking away tears, she saw Syr kneeling before her. "Goddess," she breathed.

Freya slunk even lower. She felt even more pitiful that Syr, the precious child, had seen her like this. She had nothing to say...but Syr did.

"Lady Freya..." There were tears in the young woman's eyes as well and she did nothing to hide them. "Lady Freya, you found me as a little girl. I was nine years old, do you remember? You found me starving, broken and dying in the snow. I didn't know what love was, never had anybody care for me. You took me from there and offered me a future—and for the next nine years you gave me the love of a mother I never had. You let Momma Mia leave your familia to start the Hostess, for me. It has become a place where women like me can find refuge, a place of kinship and healing." She gently brushed her goddess' hair. "The Hostess is the place that spreads your love throughout Orario. Nothing about you is ugly, my Lady." Syr took a deep breath. "Just lonely, and misguided."

Freya looked up sharply. Syr smiled.

"It's not an insult," Syr said. "I worry about you. I know how long you've searched to find your partner; it's part of why we made our deal—in exchange for my new life, I would help you find him." Syr looked down sadly at the goddess she adored, continuing to brush her hair. "But it's not Bell. You know it's not; you just wanted your search to be over. And that's okay. Just know that as long as your search takes, you'll always have people like me to help you."

Sniffing, the goddess rose with the aid of the young waitress. Carefully composing herself, she wore a cloak of elegance once more. "Quickly," she said. "Take word to Folkvangr. Let Ais Wallenstein go. I pray it is not too late."

Without wasting a second, Bell picked up Syr and ran.

"On your feet."

Ottar verbally prodded the blonde knight on the ground. She had been knocked down four times and gotten up three. The pauses where she lay on the ground were getting longer; several times he had to glare at familia members who moved to attack the broken girl. Freya had charged him with the task; she was his prey. Considering his goddess, he spoke. "You have weighed yourself down. It is a mess of your own making; only you can clean it up. You will never be fast or strong enough if you only seek vengeance."

Weighed...myself down? Yes. She had betrayed Bell for the sake of her...

...goal.

Mother.

Wounded, kneeling with her back to the Warlord, Ais' eyes snapped open as the wind lightly played with her hair. Had she been so consumed by hatred she never considered what she was becoming? She had come to terms with being a weapon, being ugly. But...there were those who did not think so. It had been a shock to her, finding a level of comfort in her comrades. Even though she had known them for years, it was only in the past few months she fully appreciated that the change they brought about was for the better. Left to pursue vengeance on her own, she would have died before becoming Level 2. It was Riveria, Finn, and Gareth who saved her then, and later the others all came together to create a safe atmosphere—a home. By finding respite from vengeance, she had become stronger and reached closer to her goal. Tsubaki had said it—she was still a weapon, she had just found a sheath.

And then there was Bell. She had seen herself in him the first time they met, saw his drive and dedication. Their time together—even the stolen moments when he lay unconscious on her lap—was a pure, cleansing experience. He brought back memories of her parents, times left behind as she only thought about attaining the strength to take her mother back. Her black flame would have been the end of her in Knossos but for Bell. He had pulled her from the brink, cleansed her soul...and she had not only lived, but overcame the deadliest rival she had ever encountered. She smiled. And she had come out not feeling empty.

Bell.

She recalled the conversation overheard between he and Riveria. Every word was etched into her heart. The things he had said about everything within her waiting to come out from behind her black flame...all of that was from her mother. Questing to save her while repressing her greatest qualities was not strength. Embracing her goal, her mother's memory, in a new way, Ais stood. She no longer wanted to be the Sword Princess. She wanted to be Ais Wallenstein. When she freed her mother, she wanted to meet her as a daughter she would be proud of.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered. "I'm coming for you. But...there's other things I need to take care of, too."

The sense of lightness came back as the girl came to a conclusion. At the same time, from the same place she felt the shift within her, she knew she was not alone. Bell was coming. But she would settle things with him after—she felt the air split as Ottar unleashed an attack at her exposed back. Ottar was right; she could and would clean up her own mess. Spinning with unbelievable speed, Ais caught his blade with Desperate, using his own momentum to force the sword into the earth before applying all her strength to the side of the blade.

The Warlord's sword snapped with a painful scream as Desperate whipped towards its unarmed owner. His speed was enough to avoid the first attack, but the second, third, and fourth connected. She smacked him hard with the flat of her blade—a fencer's touch, she refused to cut an unarmed opponent. Feeling the hunger in the watching crowd turn to shock, she lowered her weapon. She did not fear any adventurer there.

Despite having a second sword strapped to his back, Ottar did not draw. Instead, he slowly looked at the welt rising on his arm where her first score landed. He nodded. "Well done." He nodded to the gate. "There is nothing more you can learn from me."

Ais also turned to the gate, knowing who was about to come through. Moments later the gates flew open as Bell entered carrying a blue-grey haired young woman in a waitress outfit. Ais recognized her from somewhere...from the Hostess of Fertility? She raised an eyebrow; wasn't this also the one who had goaded her a handful of weeks ago? The one who had been given a lap pillow from Bell? What was the word she had used to describe it...'passionate'?

The ring of adventurers around them now faced outwards, barring the newcomers entrance. Ais saw the girl in Bell's arms whisper in his ear and he set her down before carefully stepping back. She approached as closely as drawn steel would allow before speaking. "Your Lady demands you release the Sword Princess at once."

Some of the upper-class adventurers recognized Syr as a favored agent of their patron goddess and sheathed their weapons, but most only saw a young waitress. "Our Lady issued a command," Ottar said. When only a handful of guards reluctantly put their weapons away, the Warlord growled. The pressure of the Level 7 adventurer lay heavily on his familia members as they quickly stepped aside. Ais offered another short bow to Freya's captain before she, Bell, and Syr departed Folkvangr.

Syr took the lead. Stopping in the courtyard before the dungeon's entrance, she turned to the two adventurers behind her. "Miss Wallenstein, on behalf of Lady Freya, I offer sincerest apologies for the attack on your person. I cannot explain what happened, but I assure you—you have nothing to fear from Freya Familia moving forwards." She turned to Bell. "Bell-san, I would take it as a personal kindness if you did not share what happened in Babel with anyone—particularly about me and the Hostess. I don't want anybody to treat me or the other girls differently."

Bell nodded rapidly. Ais was not happy, but nodded as well. She knew Ottar had held back; she could classify this as 'intensive training'. Smiling that an understanding had been reached, Syr perked up as she asked them both to continue patronizing the Hostess. "Come spend lots of money!" She called as she walked away. "I'll still have sandwiches for you, Bell!"

Alone, Ais mustered all the courage she had. In a rush, she apologized for everything, for being weak. And, for the first time to anyone outside of Loki, Riveria, Finn and Gareth, she told Bell her goal.

"My mother...she was taken," she said. "A long time ago. Nobody came to help; I took up the sword myself, decided to be my own hero so I could save her. That's why I have to get stronger." She hung her head. "I lost sight of a lot of things trying to get her back. When Freya said she could help me...I lost sight of everything except for her." She looked in Bell's eyes. "You wanted to know what was weighing on my heart. That's most of it."

The boy's eyes widened as he took in her words. "Oh. Umm...you, uh...you know about...that..?" Ais nodded. "Oh. I wanted to tell you those things myself."

She raised her hands. "Don't blame Riveria. I was outside the tent and happened to overhear." She shuffled her fingers, shy. "I liked what you said."

Beet-red, Bell nodded. "Yeah. Well, I meant it." Embarrassed and unsure where to go from here, Bell asked "So...you said that was most of it? What else is troubling you?"

Looking to the ground she shook her head. "I want to tell you...but I need to speak to my family first." She looked at Bell again. "Thank you for saving us, Bell. In the Deep Floors...you were incredible."

Thinking he might pass out if any more blood rushed to his head, Bell calmed down as much as possible before answering. "Oh, no! You and your familia have saved my life and my entire familia several times!" He shuffled his feet. "You're welcome." Seeing her smile, he decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "Have you been feeling anything strange today?" She cocked her head. "I mean, all day I've been getting flashes of emotion...and I'm pretty sure they're not coming from me." He looked at her meaningfully.

Ais blushed. "Thats part of what I want to talk to my family about...but, yes." She thought about the conversation Loki brought up that morning. She got the feeling her goddess knew a lot more than she had shared—there would be more than one conversation tonight. "If you can come by Twilight Manor tomorrow afternoon...I think that would be the perfect time to tell you everything."

Bell called as she turned to go. "May I walk you home?" Receiving a shy nod, Bell fell into step beside her. Feeling lucky, Bell said "You know, that jagamarukun stand I mentioned is only a few streets away from here—not far out of the way at all, if you're interested?"

Smiling warmly, Ais accepted as they went down a different path. Then she asked "That girl you were carrying..." Why did the muscles in Bell's neck feel so tense all of a sudden? "...sandwiches?"

"They're probably the reason I can eat Valgang Dragon acid," Bell said. Bell shuddered a little at seeing her eyebrow raised. It was very Riveria-esque. "My familia used to be very poor. One day, going into the dungeon, I didn't have any food. Syr introduced herself and gave me her lunch for the day and it kind of became a thing after that." He shuddered. "They really are horrible, but...I guess accepting her sandwiches helps keep me grounded, you know? They're just part of my roots as an adventurer."

Ais nodded. Roots were important. She'd still keep an eye on the older girl, though.

Freya watched a renewed Ais Wallenstein walk with a clear soul. Syr had been right about her loneliness; thanks to the days events, however, she had learned she was searching too narrowly. She would continue her own quest. Following the radiantly gold soul, she said "You did very well, Ottar."

The large Baoz had entered the room, silently waiting at the ready near his Lady's throne. "I hoped you might be pleased."

Not at all upset, she continued staring out the window. "I gave you orders to kill her." She waited, but there was no reply. Unexpected. "Why is she alive, Ottar?"

Her most faithful was respectful, reverent of his Lady...and spoke without bashfulness. "I believed you would change your mind."

She spun on the spot, eyes wide. "What?"

Ottar took a step towards her. "I have and will always follow your orders, Lady. Had the girl had a misstep or made a foolish mistake, she would have perished. However, until she forced my hand I thought it best to keep her alive." He saw the question in her eyes and something else he had never seen before—vulnerability. "You are the Goddess of Love and Beauty. You would recognize your nature and rectify any doings you may have cause to regret. I am a warrior, a tool. I left the talking to Syr while I kept your word to train and give strength to the Sword Princess."

The goddess blinked a tear away. She had never seen a more beautiful soul.

Across the city Hestia was fuming. Only partly because her jagamarukun rival, Take, had created a new range of flavors that resulted in his gleeful message that the infamous enemy of jagamarukun Ais Wallenstein had bought two of everything at his new stand—the sword god had graciously neglected to mention that Bell had been with her—but mainly because of the other god in front of her. Loki leaned casually on the cart with her other arm carelessly resting on her hip, the two arguing ferociously to the point that everyone around gave the cart a wide berth. If any paid closer attention to their faces, they would have been hard-pressed to tell if they were grimacing or smiling at one another.

Satisfied there were no interested ears around, Loki dropped the argument and spoke normally. "So, wha'd'ya think, Shrimp? Let 'em be for now?"

Hestia grumbled to herself. She was not fond of the idea of her Bell being with anyone other than her...but ultimately, she was his patron deity and he was her child. Besides, she was the goddess of family—she took care of her own. "Children should be free to walk their own paths," she said, "and we are meant to help them achieve their goals."

She and Loki shared a frown. "Damn responsibilities..." they glared at each as they spoke at the same time.

Loki shrugged. "Have you ever heard of the race of heroes?"

The tiny goddess thought. "I've never heard that term before, but Zeus used to speak passionately about the return of the Age of Heroes. I never really thought about it seriously, though—he only brought it up when trying to seduce women." She waved a hand indifferently. "I always thought it was a cheesy pick-up line."

Loki grunted and turned to go. "Do you like to read, Itty Bitty?"

"Sure, why?"

"You might want to get a gods-approved version of Dungeon Oratoria."

"Wait, why?"

Loki was already several feet away as she waved over her shoulder, not looking back. "Might be relevant!"


	3. Part III

"Well. Damn."

Bete broke the eerie silence that had settled over the room. Soon after, an excited Tiona and Tione rushed to lift Ais into a big, welcoming hug while Lefiya prowled just out of reach of their flailing limbs awaiting her chance to hug the blonde girl. Riveria and Finn wore small, contented smiles in the back corner of the room while Gareth laughed merrily.

Shock quickly gave way to joy. Ais had told her family about her past and they had accepted her. Most importantly, she didn't feel that accepting their kindness made her weaker. On the contrary, she felt like her family were now even greater allies. Tightly squeezing back the Amazon sisters, then Lefiya, Ais felt much more confident about talking to Bell that afternoon.

While Ais was receiving hugs and acceptance from her friends Bell was receiving lumps from his. Training with Ryuu had been tough enough when he was a lower level. Now they were peers in terms of level she felt he needed humbled when it came to depth of experience. She didn't hold back any strength nor show any concern for his cast arm. Even so, his extra ability points from previous level-ups made him far stronger and faster than her—even lamed, Bell should have been able to mitigate her strategy to some extent. Unfortunately, Syr and Ryuu's very public insistence that Bell be trained caught the attention of the other waitresses. Bell knew from his last adventure the Hostess was a place for women who had lost their way or needed a home. He knew the cat people, Anya and Chloe, had a secret past…and it had been terrifying when they had attacked with knife and spear while he was trying to dodge Ryuu's sword. Picking himself off the ground—again—he checked the gouges in the metal arms of his cast. He was faster and stronger than all of them but three on one and with their years of experience, he found himself face-down or landed on his rump mere seconds after the fighting began. Bell was able to overcome the pain and embarrassment of this by realizing how very much more he had to learn.

Finally getting away when Momma Mia ushered the girls in to start the day, Bell gingerly limped home. After a shower and a change of clothes Bell felt mostly human again and ready to visit Ais. Despite getting the crap knocked out of him all morning he was still riding on a cloud after yesterday's jagamarukun date. Knowing that Ais felt the same way for him was a wonderful feeling; he was excited to see her and find out what she wanted to share. Waving goodbye to Haruhime on his way out the door, he told her he would be back in a few hours.

"Bell-kun!"

His goddess' voice dragged him back inside. "Yes, Kami-sama? What is it?"

Hestia latched onto his good arm as she led him to the sitting room. "I need a favor, Bell." She sat cross-legged on the couch across from him with a big smile plastered on her face. "And I think you may enjoy it as well."

Bell leaned forward. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"I know you left a lot of things behind when you left for Orario. Now you're stronger and have friends to help you—I'd like you to go to your old home and bring back the things you left behind."

Bell frowned. "That's a nice thought, but…I made peace with that before I left. There's nothing back there, really. The only things I left were grandpa's old books. They were too heavy to carry all the way here and nobody in the village wanted to buy them." He shook his head. "Why do you want me to go?"

Hestia shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I do have an ulterior motive. I've read my way through Hephaestus' library and half the booksellers in Orario…I'm bored." She flashed a bright smile. "I remember you talking about your grandpa, how he made up stories for you. I know how much those books meant to you and I'd like something fresh as well."

Happy at the thought of bringing back his favorite hero stories—the last bit of his grandfather remaining to him—Bell said he would head out as soon as he finished talking with Ais. Hestia threw up her hands. "Oh, that won't do at all!" She whipped out a sheaf of papers. "I got special gate passes for you and Welf but they're only good if you leave this morning!" Calling for Welf, she shoved bags into his and Bell's hands. "I packed up for you guys; have a fun trip! See you in a few days!" She pranced away, leaning around the corner to peek at them one last time. "No time for Wallenwhatsit, now, Bell-kun! Off you go!"

Looking at each other, Welf grumbled as he shouldered his pack. "So. Where we going?"

Bell thumbed through the papers, handing Welf the ones with his name on them. "Back to where I came from." He frowned, shouldering his own pack and checking the Hestia Knife in its sheath. "Let's go. The faster we do this the quicker we can get back home."

"Agreed."

Hestia watched them stop by the forge for Welf to pick up his sword and lock up, then walk out the gate. She felt bad for keeping him away from that Wallenwhatsit girl—well, not really—but she had the strong sense that very big, potentially very bad things were about to happen in Gekai. While Loki held the advantage in her knowledge of Spirits, Hestia knew the secret of Bell's grandfather—he was the old god Zeus. Zeus had been obsessed with writing down the exploits of his familia and the histories of the larger world. When Loki suggested reading the gods-approved version of Dungeon Oratoria she had…and found nothing that seemed relevant. But given the hint that Loki was on Zeus' trail—something about the race of heroes—then maybe he had kept records different than what was popularly passed around.

Outside the city gates the two boys agreed to run, both for exercise and because they wanted to be back in Orario as soon as possible. Maybe if the girls had been with them they would have been persuaded to slow down and appreciate their time outside the city, but left to their own devices they found the experience trying. Welf wanted to be back at his forge, Bell back to training; both for the same reason. Welf was huffing as night fell. Finally able to rest, the still-energetic Bell set up camp as Welf choked out the first questions of the day.

"So, Bell. What are we doing out here anyway? I gather Hestia wanted something from your old home…but you don't seem excited to be going back." He narrowed his eyes at Bell's grimace. "Want to talk about it?"

Tent set up, Bell rummaged through his pack to find the rations Hestia had packed. Tossing a small bag to Welf, he thought while gathering tinder for a fire. Casting firebolt, he began to speak as the two sat next to the flames.

"It's…" Bell stopped, shaking his head. "I don't…" he shook his head again, looking into the fire. Finally, he took a deep, steadying breath. "My Grandpa raised me. He's the only family I ever knew before meeting Hestia. I left for Orario shortly after he died."

Welf nodded. "I see. It's still fresh, huh?"

Answering in the affirmative, Bell added more wood to the fire. "It's fine. It's only been a few months, but it's okay. He's gone and I do my best to make him proud." He laughed. "You know, the more I think about it, he was kind of a dirty old man. Did you know that when I came to Orario I was actually looking for a harem?"

Roaring with laughter, Welf wiped a tear from his eye. "Seriously? You?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just so straight-laced and innocent. Girls can throw themselves at you and you don't even realize what's going on. You can't even handle one girl's attention, let alone a harem."

"Not true!" Bell beamed with pride. "I have a girlfriend!"

Welf dropped his food in the fire. Cursing, he snatched what he could from the edges of the campfire and brushed the ash away before looking wonderingly at Bell. "What?! Who?! When did this happen? I thought you were head over heels for the Sword Princess!"

Bell widened his eyes. "How'd you know about that?"

Remembering they had been sworn to silence, Welf managed to play it off as common knowledge. "You're pretty obvious about it, Bell."

"Really?" Welf nodded. "Oh. Well. She's the one."

It took a minute for his words to compute in Welf's brain. "Wait." He looked at Bell sharply. "You mean..?" Bell grinned. "No." Bell smiled more broadly. "Whoa! Okay, details!"

Laughing, Bell told Welf a little about the past two days. He kept his word to Finn and did not give any more details about his sojourn to the fifty-first floor, simply saying that the thing he had to take care of involved helping Ais and Loki Familia. About the previous day he told Welf everything, except for details about the Hostess of Fertility and Ais' goal. Welf looked faint when he finished.

"Holy. Hell. Bell." Welf was not happy. "Folkvangr? And don't even get me started on Freya throwing herself at you!" Heart given to another, Welf was not at all jealous of the attentions Bell garnered…but as an older brother to the young boy he was extremely concerned. "How can we know Freya is really done messing with you?"

Bell shook his head. "It's over. When Ottar told the others to let us go…" he shuddered at the memory of the Warlord's aura. "It's over."

Frowning, Welf decided he was satisfied. "Well, congratulations! Don't worry; I won't tell Hestia about the jagamarukun date." He clapped Bell on the back. "Can't believe you actually got with Ais Wallenstein!"

Bell shrugged, shy. "Well, we've not actually talked about it officially. We only went out once. I was supposed to see her again today but Hestia…"

Welf nodded. "I get it. I'll help you out, Bell." Acknowledging Bell's thankful nod, he switched gears. "How much further to your old place? Tell me about it."

Bell shrugged. "Not much to tell. It's called Domum. It's a small farming village tucked in the mountains." He thought for a minute. "I recognized some of the landmarks; we're pretty close already. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon if we push it like today." He grinned. "Falna really is amazing! We can run there in two days. When I left it took a week of travel, half of it on the back of a merchant cart!"

The two made small talk until the fire died, when Welf insisted they get some sleep so he wouldn't pass out on the long run ahead of them.

They packed quickly as the sun rose and made it to Domum by the late afternoon. The terrain had begun to rise as they continued into the foothills, Welf's Level 2 status strained by the time they got to the village. Bell had tried to point out certain areas he played in as a young boy but the smith was in no mood for conversation. When they finally stopped he dropped to a knee, thanking Hephaestus it was over.

"Is that…can that be…Bell?!"

Welf rose as a man walked towards them. He was shorter than Welf with dark hair and sun-burnt skin. Weather-worn and swarthy, the farmer was staring at Bell with open amazement. Bell waved in acknowledgement. "Good day, Gei-san. How are things?"

The man, Gei, continued to stare open-mouthed. "My word," he finally said. "Mighty surprised to see you, boy. We all thought you'd be dead by now for sure, if you even made it to Orario in the first place!"

Bells' smile slipped. "Well. Happy to disappoint you."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Gei waved a dismissive hand. "You know what I mean. You were always so determined to be a hero, prancing about with your head in the clouds. You calmed down a bit when your Grandpa died; we all thought you'd finally settle down, be normal. Then you up and sell all your stuff and declare you're going to the city…"

"Speaking of which," Bell forcefully interjected. "Is the house still empty?"

"Oh, yeah," Gei stumbled at being interrupted. "Yeah. Sure, nobody was much interested in anything you left. We bought what we wanted and you donated the rest to the village. Nobody has needed the space so it's been empty since you left."

"Great," Bell said. "We're going to set up in there for tonight. We're not staying long, we'll be leaving in the morning."

"Got somewhere you desperately need to be, eh boy?"

"I have to get back to my familia and keep training."

"Can't believe you actually found a god to take you in. Why, I would have thought…"

"Captain, Sir," Welf intervened. "Lady Hestia entrusted us with a mission. We should rest and continue as quickly as possible."

Gei gaped. "Captain..?"

Welf nodded brusquely. "Indeed. First child of our Lady, Record-Holder of Orario, and War Game Champion."

There were sputters behind them as they walked towards a lonely cabin on the outskirts of the village, followed by hearty laughter as Gei called out behind them "Nice one! You almost had me! Like you could ever be a hero, the kid who ran and left his grandfather to monsters!"

Bell pulled Welf around and continued marching to the cabin. "I appreciate you trying," Bell told Welf, "but people you grow up with have difficulty seeing anything but the kid they knew." They reached the cabin door, Bell pushing it open. "And growing up I was just as he said." He stopped Welf speaking. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. Let's just pack this stuff up and go home."

The cabin had three simple rooms, a living area with two doors in the back and to the sides which Bell explained was his and his Grandpa's old rooms. There were no footprints or disturbances in the fine layer of dust that coated everything. Gei had told the truth—nobody had needed the space so people had left it alone. The living area featured a small, soot-stained fireplace with the grate removed. There was no other furniture aside from a bookshelf with around a dozen books. Bell smiled as he wiped the dust off one of their spines. "Grandpa wrote all these himself. Illustrated them, too."

He flipped through the pages, Welf catching glimpses of richly colored heroes and monsters. "He was pretty talented."

"Yeah." Bell set the book to the side and stacked the others on top. He wanted to dive into one before turning into bed…but something drew him to the rooms in back. Welf followed him as he pushed open the door to his old room. It was empty save for dozens of pictures pasted on the walls, scenes from the heroic tales he loved. He had never had a lot of possessions; the little that used to be here he had either carried to Orario or sold or donated to the villagers before leaving.

"Wow." Welf looked at all the pictures. "You really do love heroes."

Bell smiled as he made to go back to the living room.

"You're not going to check the other room?"

Bell turned back. When Grandpa died, Bell hadn't the heart to enter his room. Maybe some villagers had gone in and rummaged around for things; Bell wasn't sure what to expect. Taking a tentative step forward, he clenched his fist before striding purposefully to the door and pushing it open.

It looked exactly as he remembered. The old bed in the corner was gathering dust, a small chest of clothes at its foot. A large desk dominated an entire side of the room, inkpots and jars of paint in neat rows along the back with neatly arranged quills and stacks of paper. An almost completed book lay in the middle. A handsome black leather cover lay separate from a stack of pages, a glue pot and stick in easy reach. The pages were in two stacks, one filled with neat writing and the other with mostly finished illustrations.

"Looks like he nearly finished a new book for you," Welf said.

"Yeah," Bell replied. "It's weird, though."

"Why's that?"

Bell flipped through the pages slowly. "I recognize this. It's Dungeon Oratoria. We already had a copy…but that's not all. Some parts of these stories are different." He stopped on one page. "Like here. Every book I ever read talked about the heroine Alva having brown hair, but this says she had bright red hair." He flipped a few more pages. "And here. Radet famously killed a giant snake monster with a small dagger, but this says he used a kitchen fork!" He flipped through a few more before straightening them and placing them carefully in the binding. "We'll take this back as well; I want to see what all changes Grandpa made." Closing the cover, he noticed a silver engraving on the front—a shield featuring a mountain with twelve lightning bolts surrounding it. "Welf, you ever see something like this?"

He shook his head. "No. It looks a little like a familia emblem, though."

Bell nodded. What significance did this have to his grandfather?

A noise drew him back through the living area and to the front door. Villagers were running to the village center. Bell noticed for the first time there was a new feature—a wooden palisade surrounded a portion of the village green. A few men with bows stood on rickety platforms as villagers struggled to get in. Bell and Welf recognized the shrieks rapidly approaching the village. A horde of goblins was on the way.

"Doesn't sound like many," Welf said. "A small band, maybe twenty. Goblins are the weakest monsters in the dungeon, and surface-born monsters are far weaker. Formidable to the villagers but either of us could take care of them in a blink."

Placing the incomplete book on the stack of others, Bell flexed his fingers around his knife. "Stay near the palisade in case any come from behind. I'm going to meet the goblin war party."

Welf took his position as Bell calmly walked out to the center of the village. He heard a few mutters from people who recognized the white haired boy, heard claims he was crazy and still had delusions of being a hero. The howls of the war band grew louder before they crested the rise on the far side of the village. The villagers around Welf trembled in fear and swarmed the gate in a frenzy, causing a jam. The shaking caused an archer to fall off the poorly constructed rampart, further clogging the entrance.

Welf knew yelling would only increase their panic. Instead, he drew his sword and slashed through the air. With a terrible screech and a flash of sparks the smith shattered a large stone into pieces. The noise drew the panicked villagers' attention. "Calm yourselves," he said, sticking a thumb over his shoulder. "You'll be fine. You'll want to see this." Slinging his sword over his shoulder Welf turned nonchalantly to watch Bell. He hoped the villagers would remain calm after his example and not hurt themselves, but after hearing more and more of them question his captain's sanity watching him stand immobile in the path of almost two dozen charging goblins, calling him stupid or a wannabe hero, Welf had to grind his teeth and remind himself it was wrong to hate. They knew a different Bell than he did, that was all.

Standing completely still as the goblins ran closer the young boy waited. The villagers began to move fearfully for their makeshift fort again before Welf snapped at them to have a little faith. Finally, when the goblins were only a few feet away from the lone boy, he moved.

And he did move.

"Where did he go?" Murmurs spread around Welf. The smith could only see a blur; flashes of white hair and streaks of violet as his friend carved through monsters. To those behind him without a falna it must have seemed like he disappeared completely. In seconds the entire band was piles of ash and Bell 'reappeared', coming to a stop and sheathing his blade. More murmurs issued forth as Welf grinned. "So fast!" "With one hand!" "Is that really Bell?" "With just a knife!"

More howls sounded in the distance along with a human voice—a man was shouting in fear. Gei was running from the opposite side of the village. "They're coming!" he shouted. "Another band is attacking from the eastern pass!"

Welf felt the air stir beside him as Bell ran at full speed to the other side of the village. The howls were still in the pass, several hundred yards away. Bell didn't wait as long this time. As soon as the entire group—around thirty—was in view, he raised his hand.

"Firebolt!"

Little eddies of ash swirled before settling against the stone of the mountain, the entire party destroyed in a single blast. "Whoa…" Gei and a few others had run after them. He tried to speak more as the boy passed him but was unable to form words, stepping aside as Bell walked back to his old cabin.

Falling in behind him, Welf kept quiet until they were behind closed doors. "You're not acting like yourself, Bell." He put a hand on the boys' shoulder. "What's up?"

Hanging his head quietly, he shook his head. "I don't know. I guess…Gei was right, you know. Grandpa was killed by a goblin. He told me to run, to get help. He was killed while I was gone." Reaching for the bags he pulled out his sleeping mat. "All I wanted was to be a hero, and I ran. And then I ran from here to Orario, and in Orario I ran and ran and ran, always running. Never with direction—just away." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I wanted to make Grandpa proud of me, but I wasn't able to do anything for him or even for myself. Not until I met Ais. Ais, the familia, the Xenos— I still run, but now I have direction. Ever forwards; ever higher; ever stronger. Tonight…" he trailed off, finishing setting up his mat on the floor by the fireplace, quickly throwing some tinder in the grate and lighting it with a spell. "Tonight, I wanted to kill those goblins for Grandpa. I've never wanted to just kill something before; there's always been a goal or an adventure or it was in self-defense. I don't feel guilty," he hastily added. "They were wild monsters attacking a settlement. Still…there was nothing honorable in it." He worked under the blanket and turned his back to Welf. "You should probably set up your mat out here. You can try one of the beds if you want, but after being left alone so long I wouldn't trust the mattress."

Knowing it wouldn't be smart to push, Welf quietly agreed and set up his mat on the other side of the fire. There would be time to talk on the way back home.

A short while later Welf was woken by a rough shake. "Get up!" Bell urgently hissed.

The smith rubbed his eyes, looking around for signs of trouble. Bell had already let go and was packing everything with frantic speed. Everything, including the books, were packed in a flash and he was shaking Welf's shoulders again before he knew it. "Alright, alright, I'm up. What's going on, Bell?"

"Ais is in trouble."

Welf stood, scratching his head. "What are you talking about? How could you possibly know..?"

"No time." Bell already had both his and Welf's packs on his back. "Sorry, Welf. We need to get back fast and you're too slow." Ignoring Welf's roars of protest, Bell slung the redhead over his shoulder with the packs and ran.

They reached Orario early in the morning. Nursing a very sore stomach and even more damaged pride, Welf finally slid off his captain's shoulder in front of the Hearthfire Manor. "Not cool, Bell!" he shouted, but the boy had already rushed inside, dropping the bags along the way. Grumbling as he picked up after the boy, Welf walked inside to find Bell kneeling before a long-faced Hestia. The other girls lined the wall, each very glum. "What happened?"

Bell's jaw tightened and everyone in the room felt his rage as his aura pressed in on them. It didn't calm even as Hestia gently touched the kneeling boy's shoulder. The tiny goddess pursed her lips.

"Ais Wallenstein has been kidnapped."

The morning Bell left, Ais had milled around the garden near the front gate, anxious for Bell's arrival. As the sun passed its zenith and the afternoon wore on, she approached the gate guards to see if a message had been left. There had been…from Lady Hestia. Apparently, she had sent Bell on a mission earlier; he wasn't expected back for days. Put out, she ambled back into the manor. Maybe she could convince Finn to train with her. Finn had radically changed his approach to adventuring, had put his reputation at risk to adhere to his new ideals…and found success. She thought about the feeling of being left behind, watching Bell standing on the wall after his duel with the black bull. She was stronger and far more experienced as an adventurer…yet he had done far more than ever she could hope. He had even inspired Finn, who seemed to understand. She wanted to understand. She wanted to catch up. While Bell's quest was to gain the physical strength to stand by her side, Ais wanted to achieve the emotional growth to earn his affection. And…for herself. She wanted to be more for her mother. It was by far the harder route.

"Oh, Aizu!"

Ais inwardly groaned at the sing-song voice. "Please. Stop calling me weird things."

Loki grinned. "Heard about your boyfriend ditching ya. Shame on him, amiright?"

"B-boyfriend..?!" Had Riveria said something to Loki? And…boyfriend? They hadn't really talked about it, but…her cheeks flushed with warmth. "What do you mean, 'ditched?'"

Loki beamed. "He didn't show! Left ya alone! Didn't come to spend time with ya!" At the girls' frown, the meddlesome goddess relented. "Bah, I'm just messin' with ya. I got the message from Itty Bitty earlier and forgot to tell ya." The goddess frowned in thought. "Don't know how the shrimp finagled passes out of the city, or what she's up to." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I guess. I'm proud of ya, Ais, sharing with everyone like that! I wasn't entirely sure ya were there yet."

"Yeah," Ais gave a small smile. "I'm happy everyone took it well. Even Bete came to me for a hug. I thought he was about to attack."

A deep belly laugh rolled out of her goddess. "Oh, Aizu. Ya really are silly sometimes." She pat the girls' head. "We're family, here. There's not a person with my falna who wouldn't do anything for ya or any other member—regardless where they come from." She snickered. "Or how old ya are. Think it humbles Riveria that Momma doesn't have the age advantage?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, Loki."

"Fine, fine." She held up her hands in surrender. "I won't joke about it." She thought for a minute. For some reason Hestia's actions were still bothering her. Maybe her judgement had been wrong—gods and goddesses knew she had been wrong enough, lately—but she had thought Hestia might have been smarter than she looked. After cluing her in to Dungeon Oratoria she had hoped the big-boobed irritation might learn enough independently to become a partner in the future. Was Hestia fooling around…or was this surprise quest something to do with the race of heroes?

"Thanks," Ais said.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for not joking about it. I appreciate it."

"Oh. Oh! Yes, 'course, Ais." Loki grinned. "Sorry, I was thinking about a lot of stuff. What do ya think you're gonna to do today?"

Mentioning training with Finn, she was informed the captain was extremely busy—Loki had him running a number of scenarios she was curious about. That avenue cut off she said "Dungeon, probably. Tiona was begging for help to pay off some of her debt. I thought we could do some prowling together."

Nodding, Loki bade them good luck and told her not to go too deep without more backup. Ais found Tiona quickly but was shot down yet again. Apparently she had found some new books at the market and couldn't be persuaded to part with them before reading them through at least once. Sighing as she gathered her gear, she remembered Loki's advice. She'd go down to the twentieth floor, no farther.

The journey through the upper floors was boring. A short stop in Rivira didn't yield any excitement so she continued down. A few dozen monsters met her blade before she thought about returning. There was no challenge here and the magic stones she got were not worth any significant amount of valis. Without her friends or seeking a challenge, this was idle use of time. She had just decided to go back home and wait for Finn or some of the others when a flash of wings drew her eyes. The ceiling was fairly high on this floor and the monster was as high as it could be, skirting the edges of the room. It was unusual behavior for a monster…particularly since there were others on this floor. Ais saw a small party almost directly beneath it. She shook her head at them for not recognizing the danger, but was more intrigued it was not attacking. Getting closer, she realized something else very odd—it was wearing clothes. She gasped in recognition of Ray the siren. Thinking about Bell and Finn, she decided this may be the opportunity she needed to catch up. She decided to follow.

Ray took several turns, careful to avoid any parties she encountered. On the ground, Ais too kept herself concealed from others. After clearing several rooms with no adventurers and nearing a pantry, Ais decided it was safe to make herself known, calling out the Xenos by name.

The poor thing nearly fell out of the sky with shock before she saw Ais' face. She had last seen the girl sleeping on Bell Cranel…a painful thing to witness, sure, but also rather sweet given the events of the day. There was so much fighting that day and their enemies had been so strong. Ray liked the Loki Familia. They had been kind to her…and for a short time she had seen the sky, if only through a window. Scanning the floor, she landed near the blonde girl. "Miss Ais! I didn't expect to run into you! If any other adventurers saw us..?"

Ais nodded. "I know. It's okay. I wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe…" She choked a bit. She reminded herself that Tione and Alicia had formed an attachment with the siren. Mostly she thought about how far left behind she felt. "I thought maybe we could be friends."

Stunned into silence, the siren was still for a few moments before breaking into a wide smile. "Oh, that would be lovely!" Reaching out tentatively, Ais raised her hand in response. Gently, Ray held her hand. When Ais didn't pull away her smile grew more radiant. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "I was on my way home, if you'd like to see our village?"

Nodding, Ais found herself dragged along a few more rooms before ending in a dead end. The only notable feature was a small stream along one wall. Ray frowned slightly. "I always hate this part," she said. "It never agrees with my feathers." In response to Ais' questioning look, she stepped to the water's edge. "It's a very short swim. Hold your breath and take a few steps forward when your feet hit the bottom. When you reach a wall, push up and you'll be in our village." Her smile returned. "See you on the other side!"

Ais panicked as Ray readied to jump into the stream. "Wait!" Twiddling her thumbs as the other girl cocked her head, she said shyly "I can't swim."

Ray's mouth gaped for a moment. Huh, she thought. Never thought the Sword Princess would be so put off by water. "Oh, that's okay. You're not really swimming; your feet will be touching the bottom the whole time. If you can hold your breath and walk, you can do it! What do you think?" When the blonde didn't answer, she thought how nice it was to have a new friend, a human, hold her hand without fear. "If you like…if you like I can hold your hand on the way through?" Watching the other girl think, she couldn't help a happy squeal when she nodded. "Alright! Let's go!"

She's like a siren version of Tiona, Ais thought. She even wears Amazonian clothes. Accepting her hand, Ais took a deep breath as she was led to the water. Next thing she knew, she was submerged. Panic set in immediately, but a few comforting pumps of Ray's hand helped her keep her head. Ray led her through the dark water and after a few seconds light came from above. Pushing up, Ray and Ais clambered back onto solid ground.

Ray fanned her wings with a light shake. "I hate water."

Ais nodded, wringing her hair out. "Me, too."

Smiling brightly, Ray waved her arm at the cavern extending before them. "Welcome to the Xenos Hidden Village!"

Dozens of Xenos roamed the cavern. There were actual homes built; it looked like they had harvested trees from safe zones and other dungeon landforms to construct their huts and storage sheds. Many were colorfully decorated. Small groups gathered around fires, some telling stories, some preparing food. It was all peaceful…until they caught sight of her. Alarms raised, they were quickly surrounded. In spite of herself Ais was impressed—she had seen excellent teamwork in her own familia and in Hermes, but these Xenos had far higher numbers and still responded as a single unit. She knew from experience they were around Level 4 or weaker and had self-taught skills…still. They had turned their isolation into a strength, learning a level of teamwork most on the surface could only aspire to.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ray flapped her arms and wings to get attention. "She's okay, everything is fine!" She carefully grabbed Ais' hand again. "She's a friend, see?"

The others were hesitant until another voice joined Ray's. "If she says she's good, she's good." Lowering weapons they began breaking away, many sets of curious eyes lingering on Ais. When they finally cleared Ais saw the speaker who helped them. She recognized the gargoyle who had attacked the half-elf…Eina? This was the one Bell stood in front of before battling the black bull.

"Hello Sword Princess," the gargoyle said. "I am Gros. I lead this village." He looked at Ray, then back. "I am surprised to find you here, of all people. We never believed you could see us as anything other than monsters."

"I…" Ais shut her mouth. Even now she was having a hard time, but she was already starting to like Ray, at least. "It's new. I think…Bell was right. Xenos aren't monsters."

Gros looked satisfied. "Ah, you know Bell?" She nodded. "He's something of a hero to us—the first human to openly work with Xenos. And…" Shame spread across his blunt, stony features. That even Ais could make it out on a face literally made of stone was testament to its honesty. "He saved me from truly becoming a monster. A murderer." Ais remembered Eina. "It was a bad situation all around."

Ray brushed away the morose Gros. "It's all good, Gros! Stop looking so stony!"

"…not funny, Ray."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" The excited siren gestured Ais to follow her. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

It was a short tour. Ais enjoyed seeing the colorful homes they had built. It was a surprisingly warm environment. She was floored by one of the sheds, filled to the brim with drop items from creatures ranging from the twentieth to the mid-forties…and there was more than one shed. It was an unimaginable amount of wealth, though the thought was slightly spoiled by what she saw next. She raised her brow at that storehouse—there were lots of items, weapons and armor put away. Ray explained it was a source of shame that sometimes they were forced to survive by scavenging adventurers corpses. Weapons, armor, and items were as vital for their survival as those on the surface…but they couldn't exactly purchase anything. The dungeon could provide item drops and they could mine just like those on the surface, true…but that was only useful if there was a Xenos skilled at smithing or item creation. They had no metalworkers, and though some dabbled it would take many, many years for them to attain any sort of competency. Even then surface work would still be superior. Ais had to concede the point, though it still made her a little queasy. Understanding, Ray told her though this was the Xenos source of shame, it was a source of pride that they never killed any adventurers unless their home was directly threatened…which hadn't actually happened yet. The Xenos had a simple rule and had not broken it—if it is capable of speech, don't kill it.

Something in one of the piles caught her eye. Pulling out a sword, she examined every detail of it. The work was completely foreign to her as was the engraving near the hilt. It looked like a maker's mark but she had no idea what familia it was. The handle was almost completely disintegrated. Her experience with weapons told her it was very, very old. Asking about it, Ray said "It really is amazing what you can find in the dungeon! Not all of this stuff came from bodies, you know. Especially in the deep floors. Most adventurers fight their way through and only stay in safe zones, and not for long. Very few are actually equipped to adventure, to look around. We Xenos…the dungeon is our life. It's our Mother; our home. Though we have to fight to survive we aren't afraid to explore its depths. When you take your time to actually look around you can find some incredible stuff. Probably some of these are from the first adventurers ever to enter the dungeon!"

Ais was amazed at the idea and impressed with what Ray said. She had never considered the Xenos living situation before. The idea that they were also adventurers at heart…it struck a chord.

A commotion at the entrance drew their attention. "Lyd is back!" They seemed excited, including Ray, so Ais followed to see what was going on. A tall lizardman had returned with a small bunch of other Xenos. Ais could already feel the power difference between these and the ones in the village. Wherever they had come from they were much stronger. The lizardman—Lyd—jumped at seeing the Sword Princess. The situation was quickly explained and he asked the knight for a word. Saying goodbye to Ray, she followed Lyd to a hut near the middle of the village.

Refusing the food and drink he offered, Ais waited as Lyd settled in to talk. "I'm told you spoke to Gros already. He runs this village now; it was my responsibility not too long ago. Asterius—the black bull you encountered on the surface—made a rare visit to tell us he had seen new Xenos being born on lower floors. You probably noticed the Xenos I arrived with; know they're stronger than we are. I went searching and found a new Hidden Village. Some of the new Xenos had found it; I helped them organize and led parties to find more of our brethren. They elected me their leader. Things were going well…until people began disappearing."

Ais raised an eyebrow. "If it's deep enough in the dungeon to spawn Xenos as strong as those you brought then it's not surprising you lost some. The monsters down there are sure to have picked some off."

Lyd shook his head. "That's not it at all. I mean, you're right—we have to defend ourselves from monsters just as surfacers do. But this is not why they've gone missing." He leaned in. "We are being hunted." He leaned back. "Very successfully. I led a party to counter these hunters…I am the only survivor. That's the bad news. The worse news is I know exactly what killed my people. And I believe you are acquainted with the sort."

Ais cocked her head. Knew the sort..? The image of Revis came forcefully to the forefront of her mind. "Plantlike skin? Hybrid creatures, enhanced by eating magic stones?"

Lyd nodded emphatically. "I believe you knew two of them—one named Olivas Act and another, older one. Revis." He sighed deeply, eyes closed in thought. "Whatever they are, they are born of the deepest part of the dungeon. Monsters obey them and they can summon new types of monsters unnatural to the dungeon." He eyes opened with a glare. "These hunters, these…creatures…have decimated the new village already. And they're not going to stop." Anger fizzled to a lost look. "Xenos believe the dungeon is our Mother. It gave birth to us, gave us intelligence...the other monsters attack us, yes, but we can sense the kinship in them; the potential. Their souls are as ours, waiting to be reborn."

Ais started. What did that mean? Lyd continued before she could ask.

"But there is something in its depths that has decided we are a mistake. We do not recognize this. These creatures are not like our Mother—we do not sense anything in them. These creatures are from another source. We need to find it and stop it—though our goal is to one day live peacefully on the surface, that dream is pointless if we're all dead. I ask a favor, Sword Princess." Lyd lifted a small bag. Taking it, Ais discovered it was full of oddly colored magic stones, same as the violas. "Take this to Finn. Ask him for help. We know he is on the path of the stones and their connection to the surface—if he helps stop the hunters, we will aid you in reaching the source."

Thumbing the stones with a deep expression, Ais was unsure what to do. There were connections here to Aria she didn't want to discuss, but the Xenos knew about the demi-spirits—they had already helped in Knossos. Did they know the larger problem of corrupted spirits? And all that about the dungeon-Mother…she had no idea what to make of that.

Lyd clearly thought she could use another verbal push. "I want to be perfectly clear, Sword Princess. Finn will come back down here anyway. If he helps us, then when he leads his people into the deep we'll add to his army."

Clenching the bag of stones, Ais came to a decision. "I can't promise he'll help…but I will deliver your message."

Lyd bowed in thanks. "This takes a great weight off my shoulders, Sword Princess. The new village has been restricted—the hunters have not yet located the entrance, but travel outside has been restricted to ensure they never do. I and a few others run food to them but circumstances are rough. The sooner we can get help the more power we'll have to offer." He stood. "Ray will try to convince you to stay. Please, make haste for the surface…and please do not tell the others of this. For now only I, Gros, and the lower-born Xenos know of this. No need to incite a panic."

Nodding, the girl stood and tucked the stones away. She found Ray quickly. As predicted she tried to get Ais to stay. Politely declining her offer to see Ray's home, she truthfully said she'd love to see it another time. Ray escorted her back to the dead end room, cheerfully waving goodbye before slipping back under the water. Heading out, Ais had hardly entered the next room when her senses kicked into overdrive.

Desperate flew into her hands as she swung high and to the side. She parried the blow and followed with a sharp kick, knocking her opponent into the far wall. He was a small man, and dark—hair; eyes; countenance. His skin was a patchwork of weave-patterned, plantlike skin like Vendetta's lower body had been. A sour smile marred what might have been a handsome face. He was quick, though. No sooner had he hit the wall before he sprung off it in another strike…and he was not the only one. Three more attackers surrounded Ais. Desperate moved so fast it left trails in the air but she still wasn't fast enough.

Ais growled as she was cut one, two, three, four times. "Tempest!" She resumed her defense with renewed vigor…or tried to. Her wind didn't come. The sick feeling in her gut was all too familiar—she had been cursed. It was the same feeling as when Ishtar Familia attacked her in Melen. She was wounded again; blood ran down her back as Sour Smile ripped his blade from her back. Surrounded, wounded, alone and without access to her magic, Ais went on the offensive. She managed to blow through one opponent and put all four in front of her. With a narrowed range of incoming attacks she was able to defend and strike with much greater speed and accuracy.

Then their tactics changed.

They had behaved as individuals before; now they coordinated in such sudden fashion it took Ais by surprise. She had made the mistake of thinking of them as four individual attackers. She should have thought of them as a team. Two split to strike from the sides and a third went up the center. Acting as one, the three trapped Desperate and forced the tip to the ground. The one in the center took over holding her sword while the two on the sides grabbed her arms, sheathing their weapons. The one trapping her sword raised her grip to Ais' wrist and snapped it with a sharp twist. Desperate dropped to the ground but Ais wasn't finished. Pushing off with her legs she delivered a powerful kick to the chest of the one who broke her wrist. As he flew backwards she used the momentum to twist, breaking the grip of the man holding her good arm and smashing the face of the third man before drawing her arm back to break the second man's nose with her elbow. Not letting go, she moved to strike again…then time ran out. She hadn't seen Sour Smile get behind her. She felt the impact on the back of her head, then nothing at all.

She woke a short while later, the jostling of being carried between two people returning her to consciousness. The floor was rushing by, her hair dragging the dirt. Taking quick stock of her condition, she decided she was only moderately hurt. The blow to her head left a throbbing headache and the cuts she suffered were already crusted with dried blood. The stab wound on her back was painful but not deep; Sour Smile hadn't been able to work the blade too deep before she moved. Her broken wrist was swollen and shafing. She couldn't move her arms or legs. She was bound at the wrists and ankles in a depressingly familiar type of knot. It was the same way they tied up Bete when he drank too much. What did Tiona call it? Hogtying? She tried to look at her attackers. Unable to make out any faces, she looked for other information. After a few seconds she recognized they were on the tenth floor. This was another surprise. Why would they be carrying her closer to the surface? Another thing captured her attention. The monsters on the floor were ignoring them entirely. No; that wasn't entirely true. They were actively getting out of their way, behaving almost deferentially.

A terrible roar rent the air.

Ais stiffened; she recognized the battle cry of the black minotaur. Her abductors, however, did not stir. She saw why a moment later. Far, far larger than the average minotaur, the black bull entered the hallway behind them. The person at the rear of their party turned with a smirk, casually twirling his sword as he reached a hand out towards the angry Xenos. Perhaps he thought it was just an irregular monster, perhaps he was supremely confident in his skill. Whatever he thought became immaterial when the bull's fist came down.

Ais was dropped face-first on the dungeon floor. Free from her captors she flipped over to watch them, immediately setting to work on her bindings. She figured she'd have enough time to get her arms free then use her backup knife to cut the bindings on her ankles and escape.

She was wrong.

Two of them skirted around the mass of broken flesh that a moment ago had been their partner. The bull stood, heaving, red eyes gleaming menacingly. Like with Ais, they attacked simultaneously from both sides. Unlike with Ais, their opponent was freakishly, unbelievably strong. He grabbed one in each hand as they struck; their blades struck his body again and again but nothing penetrated his thick hide. A gurgle spewed out its mouth. The bull was laughing. A moment later it closed its fist around one's face; Ais had seen and done many unsavory things to monsters, but the sick crunching noise when the red-eyed Xenos squeezed made her want to retch. The man in his other hand stopped attacking the minotaur's body, instead trying to saw at the wrist of the hand holding him. For his frantic efforts he was rewarded when a single hair fell to the ground. His efforts ceased when the bull slammed him upwards into the ceiling then down into the floor. Red eyes looked behind Ais.

Her arms and legs were sharply drawn backwards as Sour Smile grabbed the rope and slung her over his back. From his pocket he pulled a glass bottle. Throwing it at the minotaur's face, he turned and ran before it landed. The sound of breaking glass and an angry roar rapidly faded in the distance as Sour Smile escaped with Ais. She heard him speaking…no, chanting. His feet began to glow, the light spreading to his footprints behind him. Suddenly they were traveling without sound and made no mark on the dungeon floor. It wasn't much longer after that Ais realized their destination. The hidden door leading to the tenth level of Knossos had been sealed by the Xenos after the second invasion ended. Finn had hypothesized the activation of the altar there and subsequent growth of that strange, pulsing green substance had turned the entire area into some sort of spirit realm, for lack of a better term.

The Xenos had done a great job. Ais had a good eye and she didn't see the entrance when Sour Smile kicked the wall. It seemed to split at the seams, a dank odor pouring out of the newly revealed tunnel. Without losing a step Sour Smile carried Ais deep into an alien green world.

Knossos as she remembered it was gone. Not a hint of stone remained; in fact, it eerily reminded her of the fifty ninth floor. The entire area was a lush, verdant jungle world. Humidity clung to her body like a thick wet blanket, droplets of condensation and sweat making her blink rapidly. Carried to the middle of the floor she was unceremoniously thrown into a cage. It was hastily made but still looked sturdy—it was made of pure adamantine, cast inches thick. With the rough edges and uneven distribution of metal, Ais judged none of her captors had been craftsmen. It looked as if they had mined ore and haphazardly melted it into bars for a cage. Regardless, she wouldn't be able to break through that much pure adamantine even if she got out of the ropes. Throughout these observations and dozens more constantly trying to gauge the situation, Ais had remained calm. Then she heard a very, very unwelcome sound. The disturbing click of something hard on thin crystal.

Sour Smile smiled wider in what may have been genuine pleasure on his part. It only made him more unpleasant. "Ah, you're awake. Good. And I see you recognized your host. Or rather, the one you'll be hosting." He laughed sadistically at his own joke.

Ais' eyes were locked on the ground beside him. A jewel fetus sat in a small divot in the floor. The sick, unnatural pulsing indicating the green substance was alive was, Ais noticed for the first time, directed towards the fetus. It was feeding. Ais realized something else that set her stomach churning. The corrupted spirit in the dungeon wanted her. Unsuccessful attempts must have made it change its strategy. Instead of consuming her directly it wanted to incorporate her into itself by making her a demi-spirit host.

She was going to be turned into an abomination.

Sour Smile seemed to sense her thoughts. "We learned a lesson from Revis. Your Spirit Wind is too useful a tool; we could have still beaten you but it would've been a tougher fight." He sneered. "Why go through the trouble of beating you when we can simply win?" He stared hungrily at the jewel fetus and began to pace restlessly around the prison bars. Rapping his knuckles on them produced a deep, resounding note. "Rough craftsmanship, no doubt...but effective. It would take a dragon to break these bars. More than enough to hold the infamous Aria until the curse wears off." He threw his body against the bars, that sick, sour smile pressed between them to get as close to Ais as possible. "Revis and the other pets made the same mistake. They wanted you beaten." He licked his lips. Ais heard...anticipation? Longing? Something that made her feel extremely uncomfortable was in his voice. "But Aria has never been beaten, not when she had her heroes and not for the past thousand years."

Ais gaped. Not for the past thousand years..?! Did that mean..?! "Tell me what you..!"

Sour Smile slammed the bars violently to shut her up. "They were wrong to try getting you their way. The curse we placed on you will soon dispel. I will take the seed and smash it into your heart. As the crystal shell tears it asunder the seed will enter your body and build you anew. From death you will become a Child of Cel, to be used or consumed as she sees fit."

Ais furrowed her brow. Who—or what—was Cel? The thought flickered across her mind, but Aria was the main attention draw. "Tell me!" she screamed. "What do you mean, 'never been beaten'?" Sour Smile pushed away from the cage as Ais managed to slip a hand from its binding, quickly drawing her knife to cut the rope around her ankles before charging, reaching through to grab at him. "Where is my Mother?!"

She withdrew her arms only after several strikes crushed several more bones in her already broken wrist, knife clattering to the ground. She desperately wanted to be free, to question the creature gloating just a few feet away. But she knew if she kept it up she may lose her sword arm for good. It would do her Mother no good if she lost the ability to use her weapon. She needed a way out. Since that bull monster had taken care of the other three, she stood a real chance. If she could break the lock and grab her knife...

Ais and Sour Smile turned sharply towards an unmistakable sound. The green substance coating the floor, walls and ceiling was several feet thick at least; its soft, dense quality meant it should have absorbed sound very well. Indeed, even Ais screaming at her captor had seemed muted in her own ears. For a noise to reverberate through the entire cavern it must have been very loud...or come from an extremely powerful source.

Sour Smile drew a sinister looking sword. Ais vaguely noted it looked old; almost as old as what she'd seen in the Xenos storehouse. It was jet black and oozed the same sort of sour aura as its wielder's smile, its edge so sharp it was almost painful to look at. He did not look scared as another roar shook the room, bits of green substance falling from the ceiling. He stood confidently as a large shadow spread across the cavern entrance shortly followed by its owner.

The black bull had found them.

Sour Smile grinned as it slowly approached. "My...brothers...were quite often a pain in the ass. Still," he shrugged with feigned regret. "They were someone to talk to." As he smiled the ill aura around his weapon intensified. Ais wondered at the weapon. It was a sick thing used by a sick person. Somehow it had the quality of being in tune with its user's emotions or intent—the weapon gained power from the wielder's resolve. She had never seen such a thing.

It clearly made Sour Smile feel supremely confident. As the bull neared the cage, keeping the same steady walking pace, he charged. He swung the black blade with all his might in a downstroke that could have killed any monster Ais had ever seen. The attack was over in an instant.

And the bull still stood. Raising a hand at the last possible second it had caught the blade on the palm of its hand—the impact had bruised it, perhaps fractured a bone or two, but the minotaur remained uncut. Sour Smile's eyes widened in shock as the bull grabbed the blade and held it before him. Her captor tried pulling the sword back, but the monster's grip refused to give an inch. Arming itself for the first time, the minotaur drew a massive battleaxe, one of two strapped to its back. Holding it aloft, casually rolling it in one hand as he contemplated the man before it, the minotaur took abrupt action. With a single swing it snapped the foul sword in half, its arc continuing to meet the man's neck. Blade and head fell to the ground followed by hilt and body, each going separate directions.

The victor stepped between the broken pieces of his foe. "Disappointing." Snorting, it approached the caged girl. Reaching out, presumably to break the lock, its nostrils flared wide. Sniffing excitedly it spoke again. "You know the white-haired human. Bell."

It was not a question.

Ais was unsure what to do. She was slightly offended he had smelled Bell on her. They had not touched much during the jagamarakun date—yesterday!—and she had bathed and changed clothes. Subconsciously sniffing herself, she decided she wouldn't lie to this monster—Xenos—but she wouldn't give out additional information. "Yes," she said simply.

"It's more than that." The bull shook its head. "I smell his pheromones all over you. He wants you very badly." The Xenos crinkled his nose as Ais' cheeks flushed. "And you him. This is fortuitous." Ais looked up sharply. "My name is Asterius. Your mate is my rival."

...Mate?

"I have been longing for a rematch..."

...Mate?

"...and you are the perfect lure."

...Ma...wait, what? "Lure?"

Asterius nodded. "I have been unable to seek him out. It makes the other Xenos uncomfortable when I venture too high, and though they try my patience it would be wrong—and inconvenient—to have to kill them all. So I have waited in the deep, challenging the unknown and strengthening myself for our next encounter." He smiled. Broad, flat teeth like tombstones gleamed in the green-lit room.

She had to throw him off track. "Bell has no idea where we are or that I am captured. Keeping me here won't do anything for you; you have no way of getting a message to the surface."

It raised a fist to the bars, opening his hand to reveal a small red jewel in his palm. She recognized an oculus—a magic item used for communication given to Finn by Asfi, captain of Hermes Familia. How had he gotten one?

"I already have."

Looking into herself, Ais sagged. She felt Bell rushing closer; she had been absorbed in the fighting before, but now she reflected on it she realized he had probably felt her get hurt and was returning from his quest. Part of her was happy he was so willing to rush to her aid; another part chastised him for giving up on his quest. Mostly, though, she worried for him. Her four attackers had handled her easily and Asterius treated them like a minor nuisance. She didn't want him to return. She didn't want him to face the beast lounging comfortably on the other side of her cage. She gulped heavily. She didn't want him to die.

"Why..?" the words came out softly. The girl steeled herself. "Why Bell? Why is he your rival? He's not weak, but he's not a first class adventurer—not yet. Is this because of your fight on the surface?"

Carefully cleaning the blood from his axe, Asterius considered her. "Our rivalry runs deeper than that." Satisfied his gear was in top shape he returned the massive weapon to its harness. "Attaining awareness is an unusual thing. I am considered unusual among the other Xenos—some say I am 'less advanced' or 'less evolved' than they." He snorted. "Perhaps they are right. They are born fully functional, knowing what they are. Knowing speech. Some have memories. Not I." He sat on the floor, settling in a comfortable position, waiting for Bell to arrive. "My first memory was battle. Facing white hair and red eyes; feeling the rush as my foe and I danced with death. Life, victory hung on the edge of a knife...and I lost. But it was a glorious battle. There was honor there." He snorted again, softer this time. "I came back. My desire for a rematch was strong enough the dungeon re-birthed me as I am. Lyd and the others tried teaching me the ways of the Xenos. Some has been beneficial and I suppose they make decent companions occasionally. But while they are conflicted about their reason for being, creating philosophy about the dungeon-Mother, I know my purpose." He clenched his fist. "I will duel my opponent with everything I have and the better shall win."

The way he spoke...Ais detected no malice. Thinking to their earlier fight, it seemed Bell had wanted that duel as much as the bull. Was it possible this was an honest rivalry? It was a foreign thought to her, but not entirely. Every good adventurer she knew picked a strong rival to compare themselves to, to help drive them forwards. Tiona and Tione had each other. Bete considered Ottar his. For the longest time Riveria had been hers; their relationship had become something far from adversarial, but the thought of Riveria still drove Ais to push herself great lengths. Her emotions diverged again. Part of her was terrified this great beast who had just killed four experienced, high-level hybrid creatures was gunning for Bell. Yet...she was also proud this powerful Xenos esteemed Bell so highly. Though terribly worried, she was oddly proud of her...boyfriend.

She began to feel a little better, the queasiness in the pit of her stomach lightening. The curse was wearing off; she could feel access to her wind being restored. It was game time. Despite her feelings of pride, there was no way she could allow Bell to fight Asterius for her. She stared at the cage lock. The entire construction was extremely solid, but amateur. She would never be able to break the bars, but the lock..? It was made of high-quality adamantine just like the rest of the cage but was a very simple mechanism—it had to be, she reasoned. If the bars had been made so haphazardly then the lock couldn't be more than a simple latch in a metal case. If she used her wind to power the strongest kick she could, she should be able to break it and escape. She knew the route back to the dungeon proper and the onto the surface where the bull could not follow. Going over the plan in her head, she called her Tempest.

A terrifying skittering against crystal came from the jewel fetus next to her, tiny cracks webbing its surface. Asterius gave a low, violent warning growl and the creature inside stopped struggling for a moment. "Let it go," he told Ais.

She released her wind immediately.

Checking the fetus with a disgusted expression he settled back into his old position. He jerked his head towards the fetus. "No need to wake up that seed. It's strong...very strong. Enough to be an exciting challenge to be sure...but you're the only host available and I'd rather that not happen."

Ais was surprised as his knowledge of the jewel fetus. "What do you know about them?"

He shrugged. "Talk to Lyd. He's the one with all the theories. But..." Ais thought the minotaur was grimacing; it was hard to tell. "These things make me sick. They are...unnatural. Corrupted. They're made from the energy that powers this." He pulled up a handful of green substance. Watching it work between his fingers, she couldn't decide if it was more plantlike or more fleshy. "My main goal is dueling the white haired human. When training myself, however, I find targeting these kinds of foes most pleasing." He threw away the clump of green, wiping his hand brusquely. "Now, let us wait. The human will be here soon."

In the Hearthfire Manor, Bell rose from where he knelt. Hestia's hand slipped off his shoulder as he stood. He knew something had happened to Ais and his goddess said she had been kidnapped. He needed more information. "What happened?"

Hestia held out a crimson jewel—the partner oculus to Asterius'. One of the few deities to see the Xenos firsthand, she was also the most compassionate. Like her work with the orphanages on Daedalus Street, she felt the Xenos worthy of compassion. Mostly she left offerings of supplies and gifts with Ganesha's people who would 'lose them' at certain points in the dungeon. She knew her own children—except Lili—would be happy to do it, but they weren't a large enough party to justify carrying large amounts of gear into the dungeon. Before too long they would get caught and their relationship with the Xenos would come to a swift end. The oculus was a way to ensure the supplies had been picked up and to check on their well-being. She wasn't sure how Asterius got a hold of it but now was not the time to find out.

She explained she had asked Fels for it in order to stay in contact with the Xenos in case they needed any help. Asterius' message had been simple: "Knossos, tenth floor, altar room. I will keep your mate until you come." Hestia kept out the mate part. She was worried for the girl's safety and terrified at the prospect of Bell facing the black minotaur...but if everyone made out of this in one piece she was going to bring down the fiery wrath of a scorned goddess on that boy's head.

"Asterius."

Given the rage and fear that had flowed from their captain just moments before, Hestia Familia was surprised at the levelness of his voice. He continued.

"That it's Asterius...this makes things different."

"What do you mean, Master Bell?" Lili shared Hestia's concerns and unhappiness. Right now, however, she was needed as a supporter and a good supporter kept track of their adventurer to give them the best help possible.

Asking Haruhime to please fetch the armor from his room along with his unicorn horn knife, Hakugen, Bell said "I don't believe Asterius kidnapped Ais." A flurry of objections and statements of disbelief assailed him. Putting his hands up for silence, he continued. "It's not his way. Asterius is a strange one. Powerful. Perhaps unique amongst Xenos. But kidnapping..?" He shook his head. "No. I believe he's too honorable for that. Something else is going on here."

Mikoto spoke up. "But, Bell-dono...his message about Lady Wallenstein..?"

He nodded. "He has Ais. No doubt about that." He raised his hands again at the new round of questions. "I just know, okay? I really can't explain it. I just...I feel she is in danger. She's hurt. I know Asterius is involved somehow but I don't think he's the one responsible." He shook his head. "No. This isn't about Ais. This is about me."

Amid the conversations exploding around the room after Bell's last statement, Hestia bowed her head guiltily. She had not told him about his new developmental ability, Spirit Connection. It seemed he had already worked it out on his own—or perhaps not, though the expected pang of jealousy at the thought didn't come. In its place was resolve to care for her children. She had to make this right.

"Enough."

Her children quieted down, standing motionless staring at her except for Bell and Haruhime, just back with his armor. The renart hesitated helping him equip it; she didn't want the boy to go. Bell began dressing himself, fumbling with only one hand—the cast and shoulder brace going up the right side didn't make it easy. Hestia knew she had precious little time.

"Bell has never been wrong about a person before." As the group before her made to open their mouths again she continued. "Never. He was taken in by your antics, Lili, but he knew who you were underneath them. I would never have accepted you if not for his judgement...and I would have been wrong. You are a fine young lady. Bell was the only one to see that." She turned to Haruhime. "You were a prostitute. Your own family cast you out on nothing more than a rumor and your adoptive familia was going to butcher you in exchange for a few magic trinkets. You saw nothing of value in yourself and had no hope of rescue. Underneath all of that Bell saw your character—he threw away the popular image of a hero and dragged himself through the muck for your sake. Because of him and Mikoto you have a real family who loves and honors you. Most importantly, you see value in yourself." She turned to Welf. "You were an angry young man disowned by your blood and disdained by your familia's captain. You kept everything about yourself a secret and lashed out when people got too close because when they discovered your lineage they stopped seeing you—they only saw what you could do for them. Bell never cared about your name or your blood. He had you pegged as a person before he agreed to sign a contract with you and nothing there has changed. You couldn't ask for a truer friend; a better brother." Standing straight, fingers steepled, she closed her eyes. "Bell Cranel is young, idealistic, and does not understand a single thing about women...but he knows the value of people. If he says Asterius didn't kidnap Ais Wallenstein then he didn't; if he says it's about him, it is. If his instincts say he has to go...you each need to decide whether or not you trust your captain and if you will follow his lead. Whatever he decides."

Haruhime secured Hakugen in its place at the small of Bell's back and tightened the straps Bell had incorrectly fastened. Tears streamed down her face at Hestia's speech. She was deeply worried about Bell's safety...but she trusted he would always come back. Always be their captain, their familia member. Their friend. Wiping her face she said "You're missing your leg holster. I'll be right back."

Checking the straps of his armor and gently flexing his fingers around the Hestia Knife, Lili and Mikoto saw what Hestia and Haruhime already had—calm. Collected. Resolved. It shamed them they had needed their goddess to point it out. He was going to go no matter what; however, their behavior towards him, one way or another, would have a marked impact on morale. It would be best if they were all on his side...but he would go regardless.

Only Welf spoke back to their goddess. Hands on his hips, cocky smirk in place he said "Hey! We all know Bell is an idiot. Who else would follow their dream of chasing after the Sword Princess or wind up with a freakishly strong, intelligent minotaur as a rival?" He clapped a hand on his little brother's shoulder and met his eyes. "But like the Argonaut ushered in the Age of Heroes and inspired those around him to fight back against the monster hordes, taking back the surface for all our peoples...sometimes it takes an idiot, a dreamer, to break the boundaries of what's possible and achieve the unimaginable." He squeezed the boy's shoulder tightly for a moment before clapping him again encouragingly. "Keep behind us. We'll escort you to Knossos' entrance so you can save your strength for what's ahead." He smiled widely. "Let's go get your girl, Bell."

Mikoto was the first to move, bowing first to Bell then to Welf as she ran for her equipment. Lili followed shortly afterwards. Haruhime had returned with the leg holster while Welf spoke; she, too, went to grab her staff. Alone with Hestia, Welf said "You know I was going to help him anyway, right? There was no need for dramatically calling me an emo who everyone hates."

"Of course."

"Grr..."

They smiled at each other. There were no hard feelings. Hestia knew Welf was solid and the smith knew she needed to get everyone in action to better protect her first child. Leaving him out would feel like she was picking on the girls and would have placed a sour note on everything. Hestia really was a good goddess when she applied herself.

The others arrived quickly. Surrounded by his family, spirits bolstered, Bell set out to meet Asterius.

In her cage, Ais was pondering everything Asterius had said. Some time had passed since they last spoke. With the strength of the adamantine bars and her wind not being an option, Ais had tried to think of ways to warn Bell to stay away. The oculus was the only sure way to get a message to the surface but there was no way to get to it. She had thought about using her wind anyway. It took at least a few seconds for a jewel fetus to turn its host into a demi-spirit and Asterius was fast; he could kill her before she became one of them. It was worth her life to ensure Bell didn't come down here to meet his end. Thinking about it, though, she realized she had no idea how her magic had worked that way before. Besides, if she was dead her magic would probably end and Bell would still come down only to find her corpse.

She was stuck. Bell was going to arrive soon; she felt him getting closer. There was nothing she could do about it. To distract herself from this she decided to gather as much information as possible. Asterius wasn't too cooperative with her information gathering techniques. Questions about corrupted spirits, demi-spirits, why he called the jewel fetus a seed; he could not be persuaded to discuss anything. "Talk to Lyd" was the only answer she got. Then she remembered him saying something about some Xenos having memories. She decided to ask.

"Talk to..." the bull broke off with a frown. Leaning forward, Ais carefully asked him to continue. "The dungeon is the only thing I remember. The dungeon, and fighting the white haired human. And..."

After a minute of silence, Ais thought he had finished before he reached to his waist. From beneath the hair he pulled a small satchel. Upending it in his palm, a single piece of metal fell out. He held it to the cage. A small piece shaped like a shield with a mountain in the middle surrounded by twelve lightning bolts. It looked like a familia emblem. Ais could tell it was very, very old. She also noticed something peculiar—the indented portion of the engraving was packed with silver-black chalk. Graphite. It was a unique feature of the dungeon she had only seen in one place: the 58th floor, the deepest known safe zone. "What is this?"

Asterius bounced the shield in his palm a few times before holding it tightly. "I told you dueling my rival is my greatest desire. This is true, but...it is not my only connection. The Xenos tried to indoctrinate me into their villages, to follow their ways, to long for the surface. I felt nothing for any of it. I only wanted to fight the white haired human. Delving into the dungeon seeking strength for our next encounter, I discovered a love—challenging the unknown. I take joy in surviving the deep. Something about it..." he struggled for the word, "echoes in me. I began looking around more rather than merely seeking out the next target. I found this near the edge of the spirit realm." He looked at the item again before putting it away, securing the satchel to his waist. "I don't know why, but this...calls...to me. It feels...familiar, somehow."

For his terrific strength and brutish demeanor, at that moment Ais could not help but feel he was very human. The sight of him tugged the edges of her own past. "Do you...do you think the Spirits may have been involved?"

Asterius rocked back in surprise. Then his brow narrowed. "Doesn't matter. All that is beyond me." He gestured to the jewel fetus behind him. "The only spirits in the dungeon I know of are foul, twisted spectres of what they once were."

Ais gripped the bars tightly. "Tell me—what do you know about Aria? Have you heard anything?"

Asterius thought for a moment. "Not much. She's not here." He snorted at Ais' face. "You knew. Why ask?"

She decided to talk. "The demi-spirits want me. They brought me here to become one of them." She took a deep breath. "They think I'm Aria."

He looked at her with a critical eye. "I can see why," he said with a grunt. "That wind of yours is special. But no. Aria is long gone from the dungeon."

Ais leaned against the bars, gripping them tightly. "Do you know where she's gone? Do you know where the One-Eyed Black Dragon is?"

The bull raised an eyebrow. "Quite the name! Never heard of it." Ais tried a few more aliases, none ringing a bell. "No. Though..I seem to...recall..." He pressed the satchel under his hair. Eyes squinted, lips pursed, he looked to be in pain. "The Black Dragon," he breathed.

"Yes!" Ais felt the anticipation rise in her heart. "Where is it? Do you know anything about it?"

But with a shake of its head the bull was done talking. "Talk to Lyd."

Ais slumped to the floor of the cage. She hadn't expected anything going in, but the glimmer of hope that grew near the end had been snuffed. And it hurt. The minotaur was done talking; she wouldn't get anything else from him. There was nothing else to do but wait for..."Bell!"

The young man walked steadily towards the massive bull. Asterius roared in greeting but did not move as Bell advanced. He almost sounded...delighted? Stopping a few feet away from the cage he looked Ais over. "You'll be out soon. How are you?"

"Fine," she said, standing up. She had had plenty of time to think about things. And seeing Bell now—tall, strong, calm, resolved—she knew the path she decided on was the correct one. Asterius and Bell were rivals. There was nothing she could do to prevent the duel and forcing Bell away from the fight would be a terrible mistake in the long run. She wanted him alive, true. But she knew how important it was for a person to be able to look at themselves in the mirror without feeling hatred or regret. She especially didn't want to be the reason Bell might ever feel that way. No, he was going to fight. There was no stopping it...so she would just have to give him her full support. She believed in him fully.

She loved him. "I'm alright, Bell. I'm very happy you're here."

He nodded acknowledgement. He faced the minotaur. "Asterius." The bull nodded in reply. Bell jerked his head towards the cage. "Would you mind letting her out before we begin? I want her out of danger."

Without a word he immediately ripped the lock off the door, allowing it to swing open. Ais carefully stepped out and into Bell's arms. She nestled into his neck for a moment enjoying the comfort before pulling back to look him in the eye. "I know why you have to fight," she said. "Do you remember what I told you when you asked about the deep floors?"

Bell grinned at the memory. "You said 'hold onto hope'." He stepped closer, their toes nearly touching, and took her hands in his. "You also said you sometimes thought about me. That if I was there you'd fight extra hard to make sure I'd come back."

Ais closed her eyes, leaning forward. Bell did the same, lightly resting their foreheads together as they intertwined the fingers of their good hands together. "This is the same," she said. "Remember your training. Trust in your experience. Hold onto hope—hold onto me." She pulled back and placed the lightest kiss on Bell's cheek. "Fight extra hard so you'll come back to me."

Bell would have touched the spot she kissed, but holding her hand was far better. He also felt like melting into a puddle of happiness, but the bull-shaped shadow of death looming behind him kept his mind sharp. Funny how life and death situations inspired maturity. Disengaging from Ais he pulled a vial of health potion from his leg holster and gave it to her. "Here. This should help with the pain and prevent your wrist from getting any worse." He nodded to the exit. "My familia is waiting outside Knossos in the dungeon proper. They can take you to the clinic and inform your familia you're okay."

She knelt to put the potion back in his leg holster. "Don't worry about me, Bell. I've broken plenty of wrists in the past nine years and it will probably happen again. You take every advantage you can get." She smiled. "I'll be over there. A broken wrist doesn't interfere with my feet; I can get out of the way if necessary." I am not leaving you, she thought.

Bell nodded. He thought she wouldn't leave; still, had to try. He knew Asterius wouldn't hurt her on purpose but anything could happen in the middle of a fight. He trusted in her skill as an adventurer. Ais walking away after a final squeeze of his hand, Bell turned to face Asterius again.

The bull was too good to rush or mock their reprieve before the duel. He waited patiently as the only foe he respected concluded his business. Watching them part ways and the white haired human turning fully to him, he grinned widely. Noting the cast he said "The last time we met I had the handicap. Seems fair it's your turn."

Bell nodded amicably. "I have to say; having a cast is better than no arm at all. I guess Fels fixed you up?" Asterius grinned. "Well. This will be a lot more difficult. And last time I lost."

Asterius rumbled with laughter. "Problem?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Asterius charged.

Ais watched from the edge of the battlefield. As Asterius charged he drew both battleaxes as he went on all fours. The ground before him was mulched and churned in a vortex of steel as he closed the distance to the small human in a blink. And then...Bell was gone.

As a Level 6, Ais was very fast; especially with her wind. The fastest she had ever seen anyone go all out, however, was Bete. Bete, whom even as a Level 6 she could still visually track in great detail.

She could see Bell but the detail was blurry. A violet line traced from where he was standing—a spot now occupied by two large axes and several hundred pounds of excited minotaur—several feet to the side as he dodged then counterattacked the bull's unprotected right flank. It succeeded...or so she thought.

Bell managed to land a hit almost immediately. His counterattack was successful in that he managed to dodge and strike. It was unsuccessful in that it did absolutely no damage. A streak of violet light followed the Hestia Knife as he put all his strength into the blow. Rather than pierce the thick hide at the side of the abdomen the blade came to a full stop. Unlike Sour Smile before him, Bell was not convinced of his own immortality. Recovering almost immediately from the surprise he repositioned to reassess his strategy. It saved his life—a heavy blade slammed into the floor where he had been.

Bell had leveled up since their last fight, from Level 3 to Level 4, and had almost reached Level 5. Considering the three levels worth of broken limits on speed and agility and the recent boost received from his adventure on the fifty-first floor, his speed was actually equivalent to a high Level 5. The reason he was so much faster now was his Escape ability. Fighting an opponent rated three levels higher than he, each movement away from an incoming attack enabled this ability to increase his speed and agility stats to ridiculous levels. Unfortunately, this skill only affected speed and agility. His strength was also on par with a high Level 5, but against the black minotaur and its incredibly resistant hide it was moot.

This is not a good situation, Ais thought. Bell's speed amazed her. He was faster than his opponent, but it was the only advantage he had. If his resolve held and he remained vigilant he could keep dodging Asterius' attacks, but not for too long. Maintaining that kind of speed for prolonged periods quickly tired adventurers out. His magic wouldn't work; that he hadn't attempted casting any meant he knew it too. And Asterius' ridiculous hide! Bell had one good arm and one weapon—a knife. A knife that couldn't cut its enemy's flesh. He was woefully underarmed.

In addition to being ill-equipped, Bell had less combat and survival experience. In actuality, Asterius was not much stronger than the last time they fought. Evidenced by his distate for the demi-spirits and the ilk that spawned them, he rejected out of hand the possibility of gaining strength by becoming an enhanced species—by eating the magic stones of other monsters or Xenos. Rather, he elected to get stronger by following the path of hard work and dedication. He was stronger because he spent months killing his way through the deep floors, every exertion building quality, honest muscle. The dungeon was his life. Compared to Bell, he was limited. Bell had a falna. In time, especially given his absurd rate of growth, it was very possible Bell could one day be stronger than Asterius. But that was not today. He was weaker by far and had far less experience. As with the first time they fought, it was Bell's bravery that made the difference. If he wavered at all, he would die.

That he would quickly lose stamina, didn't have a weapon that would actually do damage, and was comparatively weaker and less experienced; none of that was the worst of it.

Asterius was smart.

Bell walked right into the trap. Ais saw it a mile away but was unable to cry out before it was sprung. Bell had been cognizant of the strength difference. He knew that taking a direct blow from one of Asterius' axes would likely be a death sentence. However, Bell did have the strength to parry, pushing the incoming blades down and away. The floor was hacked and hewn deeply, original stone floor showing through in some places. Bell had been trying to plan the battle a few steps ahead...Asterius had planned more than that. Maneuvering at the last instant he forced Bell onto the uneven footing Bell had been trying to box him in. Caught off guard, Bell stumbled. A massive blade whipped towards him; the Hestia Knife in his good left arm wasn't going to make the parry in time.

The boy only lived through pure bravery and sheer dumb luck. Breaking the cast on his right arm at the shoulder he threw his arm up, using the adamantine arm braces on the side to force the axe away. It worked in that he wasn't cut in two. It did, however, leave him completely vulnerable to a backhanded counterstrike from the same axe. The flat of the blade caught him across the chest and Bell went flying through the air, smacking into the far wall with a moist thud. The few rivets holding his brace together popped on impact, bits of metal raining down as the cast broke apart.

Getting his bearings quickly, he cut the remaining bits of cast from his right arm and drew Hakugen. His arm hurt like all Hell, but it was mostly usable. He couldn't say for how long, though. The muscle hadn't fully healed from being torn. Seeing his rival regain his lame arm made Asterius roar with pleasure. It was a better fight now. Charging full-tilt, violet and white streaks met silver as sparks filled the air. Bell noticed some land on the green substance that had been hacked up. It ignited.

It did not burn long, but the boy felt it burned hot. The rest of the floor did not go up in flames; it seemed it had to be chopped up or mixed to be flammable. Looking at the minotaur's hair, Bell saw he was covered in green goop. With a little bit more...

What is he doing, Ais thought. Asterius howled in anger when Bell threw a handful of mulched green substance at him. Again and again Bell used his superior speed to scoop up more and plaster it on the angered bull. Gaining some distance she saw him raise his hand.

"Firebolt!"

Ais was amazed. A bolt of magical fire wouldn't do much to a magic resistant creature like a minotaur; it's hide would just cancel it out. However, magical fire was still fire and whatever it ignited stayed burning. The bull's entire body went up in flame, the moist green mulch sticking to its skin as it burned. The profile of the massive black minotaur on fire was a hellish image neither Ais nor Bell would ever forget. As Bell predicted the fire burned very hot...but not for long.

A rumbling laugh rolled across the cavern. "I thought you were trying to make a joke!" Asterius' hair was mostly gone and parts of his body where the green mulch had been thickest were scarred. A few superficial marks—the Xenos was still completely healthy. "I must admit, that was a good plan. Very interesting." He advanced, swinging. For the first time, Bell didn't bother parrying.

Chimes sounded as white light gathered around his knives. Asterius grinned. He had defeated this attack before. He heard from the other Xenos this attack had killed the Nidhogg—impressive, but only if it had time to charge. If he pressed he could force the small human to unleash it prematurely. Keeping up a heavy offensive, Asterius focused solely on the heroic strike Bell was charging.

Pushed by Asterius back to the center of the room near the cage, Bell gave signs of distress as he made to unleash his attack before it was ready. On the far side of the room Ais prayed Bell knew what he was doing. Blindingly white light shone around both knives the boy raised them high. His opponent mirrored the action, excited to pit his strength against it. When Bell brought his attack down, however, it was not at Asterius—he turned and struck at the cage. Selecting one bar he struck decisively, top and bottom.

The discharge of light and power—not to mention the deep ringing sound from striking pure adamantine— rushed through the air. Having expected to defend from a high strike, Asterius had been blindsided by the move. Axes still in the air and temporarily disoriented by the attack, he doubled over as something heavy crushed a rib.

Bell, holding the bar, was bludgeoning the minotaur.

It was a fair strategy. Asterius' hide reminded him of the Goliath Hide Robes and Muffler Welf had made. Impervious to cutting but blunt force trauma still got through. If Bell couldn't take the minotaur apart he would turn its insides to jelly.

Now he had a weapon and a viable strategy for causing damage, Bell's experience at hit-and-run style combat trumped Asterius' all-monsters-want-nothing-more-than-to-kill-me-face-to-face experience. The bull roared again and again as Bell crushed bones and bruised organs, escaping before he could react.

Getting cautious, Asterius turtled up. Keeping his defenses tight, Bell lost many opportunities for a strike. Seeing another opening Bell charged, raising the heavy bar in an attempt to lame a leg.

His arm gave out with a sickening ripping sound.

Dropping the bar with a scream, Bell barely had the presence of mind to roll away from the flurry of blows Asterius unleashed. Mind on fire from the pain he forced himself to get a grip on the Hestia Knife. Asterius prowled several meters away, still cautious, thinking the situation through to see if it may be a trap. Bell had to come up with a plan, had to act before...

...what was that?

A bright red glint caught his eye. Sharply contrasted against the green backdrop he saw something he thought lost forever—one of his old knives, Ushiwakamarunishiki, lay just on the other side of Asterius. Made from the second half of a minotaur horn, the drop item received from his battle with...

Battle with...

...Asterius.

His mind spun. He wasn't sure if it would work but that horn was once a part of Asterius. At least a previous incarnation of him. Was it possible that something made of Asterius could pierce his hide? Out of options, Bell leapt on the hope.

Ais' heart jumped to her throat when Bell roared. Leaving the Hestia Knife sheathed he charged the black minotaur empty-handed. She watched him successfully feign a jump before sliding between its legs. He grabbed something off the ground, threw his body to the side trying to spin, using momentum to compensate for losing mobility in his right arm. Asterius had already recovered, had turned and was reaching down to grab Bell. Ais moved forward with a cry, about to join the battle when red flashed between the combatants.

With a bloodcurling cry Asterius stumbled back. Between the stumbling minotaur and the prone boy a severed hand arced through the air. Rising, Bell rushed in to follow up the attack. Several more scarlet lines appeared on the bull's body. Ais felt lightheaded watching the battle. It was unbelievable; Bell was really going to win!

Her heart broke an instant later.

Asterius managed to grab Bell's wrist after a hasty strike left him open. Bell had gotten tired and had pushed too hard trying to end the fight. He was thrown against the ground. Hard. Raising his axe high, Asterius roared in triumph as he brought it down. Bell managed to knock the blow to the side...mostly. The bottom edge of the blade sunk itself into his good shoulder. Collarbone shattering and blood spewing, Bell howled as he placed his feet on the bull's belly and kicked.

Asterius pulled his axe with him as he was sent over Bell's head, flying a few feet before hitting the cage. Rolling to the side, he stood up to finish the boy off and on his first step...

...chink.

The sound of shattering crystal terrified Ais and Asterius. The black minotaur raised its foot. Seeing the demi-spirit seed attached there he howled in fear and hatred. Bell, who had used the distraction to pour the health potion from his leg holster over his shoulder, watched in horrified amazement as Asterius repeatedly attempted to hack his leg off with his axe. His skin was so tough even his strength couldn't sever it.

For the first time Bell witnessed the birth of a demi-spirit. The growth was rapid. Asterius' legs fused into a stalk-like support and he shot up several feet. The rest of his body began to change too, but then...

"No!" Asterius roared. The growth had reached his waist. He fumbled for something there; Bell saw him pull out some sort of bag and clench it tightly. "I...will...not become...one of them!"

Ais appeared at Bell's side. She pulled an elixir from a harness under her hip guard and poured half on his left shoulder and told him to drink the rest. "We need to go, now."

"Wait."

Bell knew the situation was bad and that they'd never be able to defeat a strong monster right now let alone another demi-spirit. Something about Asterius held him back. That's when he noticed it—the growth had stopped. Or at least, it had greatly slowed.

Through sheer willpower, Asterius was battling the demi-spirit.

"Bell..." it was the first time Asterius had used his name. "I...refuse...not...one of them. The knife...my horn...please..."

The young man lowered his head at what he was being asked to do. But he understood. Asterius was an honorable man. His rival. He was worthy of respect. To be turned into an abomination like this...he was begging for help.

"I'm sorry," Bell said. "Next time around...next time we meet, let's do this. Just the two of us."

Asterius' fist clenched tighter around the item pulled from his waist as he issued a short, strained laugh. "Good..."

Bell jumped on top of the cage to get closer then again to reach Asterius' torso. He landed blade first. Asterius smiled as Ushiwakamarunishiki pierced through his heart and into the magic stone behind it. The demi-spirit growth, already connected to the Xenos, crumbled to ash with Asterius. Bell fell through the black cloud, landing on his knees in the remains.

The great bull was no more.

Ais stared at Bell unblinkingly for some time as he knelt there. Approaching to kneel beside him she saw a tear track through the soot on his face. Despite everything, she understood. They were all warriors. In his own way, Asterius was honorable. Bell clearly thought so. "He deserved better," she said, putting her arm around him.

"Yeah." Bell tried to wipe the ash from his face, but his clothes were covered in it.

"Here..."

"Thanks..." Bell wiped his face on Ais' proffered sleeve. He turned to her. "I really need a shower. We both need medical attention. Your familia is probably extremely worried; you've been in the dungeon alone for two days, now. My own familia is waiting outside, probably waiting to give me grief.

Ais smiled. "They sound like a good bunch."

"The best." The two stood. Squeezing her hand, Bell said "Hold on a second, please." He went over to the bag Asterius had dropped. Drawing out the small metal shield his eyes widened.

"Do you recognize it? It looks like a familia emblem. Asterius showed it to me while I was in the cage, but we didn't know who it belonged to."

"No. No, I don't know who it belongs to. But I've seen this emblem before."

"Where?"

Bell gripped the emblem tightly, considered Asterius' remains, then met Ais' gaze. "On a very unusual book my grandfather wrote."

Ais watched him try to piece together the mystery. "I'll help however I can," she said. "I'll rope Loki and the others into helping. They'll be happy to."

"Thanks," Bell nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but...but..." he stalled.

Ais stood beside him and wrapped her arm around him. He did the same. I would never be able to do what he did, she thought. He really is leaving me so far beh...

Bell leaned into her for support, head hung as tears flowed. She understood. It was okay. Maybe...maybe I haven't been left behind, she thought. Maybe I'm right where I need to be. She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, waiting for the storm to pass. They would head for the surface when they were ready.

In the Guild building, down steps into a darkened, cavern-like chamber lies a throne. The old god residing on it has not moved for a thousand years. The sole god in Tenkai or Gekai so reclusive and bound to duty he had never once been embroiled in any sort of scandal.

"Ah," he sighed to the empty room. "What are you doing, Cel?"

The empty room whispered back.


	4. Part IV

Pages flipped slowly under sharp blue eyes. A small goddess scanned the other book next to her before closing both with light thumps. Turning the first over to frown at the mountain and lightning bolt emblem on its cover, Hestia sighed as she looked out the window. Hidden behind the walls of the garden, she knew Bell was training. Mortals had often surprised her when she was in Heaven; it was why she had descended to the lower world. None had surprised her more than her first child—he had grown at an unbelievable rate in the past six months; not just his level, but as a person. Still, the future she saw coming cast a shadow on her mood. Thinking of the small bunny-like human boy kneeling gratefully before her, agreeing to join her familia, her heart twisted with anxiety. I hope you'll be okay, Bell, she thought. I hope we'll all be okay.

In the garden, Bell slashed the air, delighted at the lack of pain in his limbs. He had been greeted back home with a wonderful party by his familia just the night before. Partly because he was lower level than Ais, partly because Miach had explained that natural healing was more effective than potions and elixirs in the long run, and partly because he felt he owed quite a lot to Miach, Bell had stayed in their care for three weeks. Ais, being a higher level and having received less serious injuries, had recovered more quickly. She had visited whenever able, her time often overlapping with Hestia Familia members. In addition to her and Bell keeping up with each other, Ais had found a natural friend in the shy renart, Haruhime. The red-haired smith, Welf, was also a ready friend; a bit brusque, like Bete, she had said, but far less crude. The far-eastern girl, Mikoto, had gushed at meeting Ais, especially when the blonde knight complimented her skill in the War Game and recognized her as the Eternal Shadow. Bell smiled, thinking about the two of them. Mikoto still blushed whenever she saw Ais, bowing deeply before rushing off to sharpen her martial arts skills. Lili and Hestia had taken longer to come around, but the simple, honest affection Ais showed their friend and captain had reluctantly won them over, not to mention Bell's tenderness towards her. Though new, by watching her sit at his bedside they both knew what they shared would last. Not that Bell picked up on any of that—he simply saw Lili and his goddess being genuinely polite to Ais and not as protective around him.

Slashing the air again, Bell visualized his target before going into a rush attack. He was unused to the new speed and strength. After the party Hestia had taken him for a status update.

He was now Level 5.

Already close to leveling, the battle with Asterius had pushed him over the limit. He had no new skills or abilities, but was too sad to lament that or rejoice at the higher level. He knew the duel with Asterius was inevitable; he also knew that if things had continued normally he would have died. It didn't change a thing. He hadn't beaten Asterius. It was an honorable fight, but not an honorable victory—it was a mercy killing.

The foreign familia emblem weighed heavily in his pocket. He had been unable to part with it, even lying in a sickbed. He meant to ask Hestia about it, but hadn't the heart to do so yet. He hadn't followed up Ais' offer to get Loki's help yet, either. Feeling the weight of the metal pressing into his thigh he launched into a series of rushes. The air cracked and hissed with his movements, a terrifying whirlwind of violet and red obscuring his form as he pushed as hard as he could. He had put away the unicorn horn knife in favor of the minotaur horn and, for the first time, allowed the rage of the bull to fill his body as he fought.

He finished with a huff, winded. It took a moment for the air to clear, vision blurred from the tracks of his blades. A light rustling from behind got his attention.

"Ais!" Ais and Haruhime waited patiently near the garden wall. He was surprised and a bit embarrassed to have an audience, but happy to see her. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged with a smile. "Only a few minutes. I called your name once, but you were so focused I didn't want to disturb you. Besides…" she flashed a shy grin, "I like watching you train."

Haruhime stood next to her in her maid's outfit. "Excuse us, Bell. Lady Hestia asked me to get you. She wishes to speak inside."

"Thanks, Haruhime," Bell said. Sheathing his blades, Bell reached for the towel he had brought out. Wiping his face, another voice stopped him reaching out to Ais.

"Yeah, yeah; we get it, alright!" The goddess Loki materialized behind her favorite child. "Ye'r a couple! No need to rub it in my face, Rabbit-Boy!" Bell shook off Ais' quiet apology as Loki kept talking. "Come on, let's get inside and get this over with so I can go home."

Loki glared at the walls of the Hearthfire Manor as they marched back in. It was much shorter than her familia's home, but far broader with two massive wings coming off a small central hall. The entire thing reminded her too much of Hestia. Insecurity made her subconsciously rub her small breasts; this place was slightly intimidating.

Itty Bitty herself lay eyes closed, sprawled carelessly on a couch by the fire. Loki was pleased to see a copy of Dungeon Oratoria flipped to the final few pages. Maybe her tagging along with Ais had been the right call after all. She watched the fox girl attempt to get her goddess' attention, but her polite attempts were to no avail.

"I got this," Loki cracked her knuckles with a mischievous smile as she approached. "Alright, Boobs Fer Brains…" Ignoring Ais' warning, she took careful aim before pouncing. "WAKE UP!"

Hestia slid off the couch before Loki landed, quickly jumping on top of the trickster goddess before she could recover from landing. "Nope!" Hestia exclaimed, happily sitting atop her struggling rival. "Not in my house, Flatty!"

Bell, Ais, and Haruhime watched with bemusement, unsure how or if they should intervene. Eventually Loki stopped struggling. "Fine," she pouted. "It's yer house; I'll give ya this one, Tiny." Twisting, she tossed Hestia to the side and sat up, the two sitting comfortably despite the struggle. Their respective followers each raised an eyebrow. They weren't sure they'd ever understand why deities behaved the way they did.

"Got a message for yer kid," Loki said to Hestia. When the small goddess nodded, Loki continued. "Finn wants to see ya in his office." She leaned in with narrowed eyes. "He promised to talk to ya about some stuff after yer little side adventure a few weeks ago." She paused. "Thanks fer that. Ye'r an interestin' kid, Rabbit-Boy."

"That's it?" Hestia frowned. "You know, Finn could have come here. Despite my best efforts, my children like and respect yours. We'd be happy to host."

Loki shook her head. "No good. No offense..." she frowned as well. "Despite my best efforts, my kids feel the same 'bout yers. But they're low-level and can't deal with things in our league. My place is more secure and allows Finn to operate at maximum capacity."

Hestia's frown deepened as Loki ordered Ais to take Bell back to their home, whenever he was ready. The two made a short round of farewells before Ais turned back at the door, waiting for her goddess.

"Nah," Loki waved a hand. "I'll be fine gettin' home, Ais. Besides," she sank into a more comfortable position next to Hestia. "There's a few things I want to talk with this Li'l Shrimp about. Ya go on ahead." Loki sneaked a peek at the goddess beside her as Ais and Bell left. Pleased as she was to see Itty Bitty reading Dungeon Oratoria, she was far more pleased to see the seriousness on Hestia's face as she asked Haruhime to give them the room. Praying the tiny deity was good for more than just picking on, she opted for the direct course of action. "Tell me everything you know about Zeus."

Hestia's response chilled and delighted in equal measure. There was something there after all.

"Tell me everything you know about Ais and Aria."

Outside, Bell and Ais made good time to Twilight Manor. Bell tried to tempt her with spending some time together in the city first, but Ais was in a rare mood. Excited, she only said she had a surprise for him and didn't want to wait. Permitted entry by two very confused and irritated guards, Bell took his first look around Ais' home.

Twilight Manor was tall with many thin towers scattered about. Banners with their emblem mixed with tastefully arranged landscaping to make a lovely courtyard leading to the manor proper. A couple dozen humans and beast-people milled about the area. Some were pursuing leisure activities like reading or simply walking around the courtyard while others were completing chores or training. The ringing of weapons-clatter fell when Ais signaled her intention to train, every fighter backing away with a small bow as one of their executives stepped onto the grass. Bell recognized Raul as Ais motioned towards him. The Level 4 human quickly produced a small package which he ran to deliver. Thanking him, Raul retreated as every eye in the courtyard snapped to her and Bell as the knight beckoned the white-haired boy towards her.

"Here," she said, holding out the package. "I think you'll find this useful."

Thanking her, Bell opened it to reveal two dulled training knives. Drawing one, he felt he weight and grip were very fine. "Thank you, Ais! These are..!"

Her attack was fast and merciless. Bell barely had time to block before another and another and another came. Defending himself with one hand, he fumbled for the second blade still in the box. Finally armed, he engaged the blonde knight fully, sparks flying as his new knives met the girl's own dulled practice blade again and again. Bell's smile instinctively matched hers, both oblivious to the incredulous onlookers seething with rage around them.

One of those in the crowd was a young elf girl. Normally fair and beautiful, she was currently a dangerous shade of red. Lefiya's anger was short-lived, however. Like Lili and Hestia, Lefiya recognized that her beloved sister had found someone else. Unlike them, she was finding it difficult to handle gracefully. Gloom settled on her, a feeling intensified by her realization of why Ais had begun their sparring match when, where, and how she had. It was a statement:

This boy is mine.

Watching them smile as they exchanged blows confirmed her realization. Ais had made them spar in full view of everyone to tell the world this was her choice. That they were from different familias didn't matter. They fought in full view of the public for the sheer joy of not having to hide anything. It was shameless. It was pure. It was agony to Lefiya. Her rival had finally done it. Her sister was gone.

Two thumps came from the dueling ground. The first, lighter one, came from a boot connecting squarely with Ais' chest armor. The second was Bell hitting the ground, hard. Duel over, the crowd's reaction was mixed. A smattering of catcalls and jeering sounded, some in surprise of the boy's skill, managing a strike against their Princess; most for her putting him on the ground. Some grumbled about this outsider boy's presumption, angry and unwilling to admit that their chances with Ais had been dashed. Most, however, were those who had been on the fifty-first floor just a few short weeks ago. These cheered and applauded, much to the surprise and irritation of their peers, though their rapidly changing faces surely meant that the vow of silence their captain had sworn them to was being broken. It would take time to accept, but all of them could see the genuine happiness on their beloved Princess' face. They'd come around, Lefiya knew. The pit of her stomach twinged again. She hoped she would, too.

Focused on the sick feeling in her core, the elf didn't notice the two making their way toward her.

"Lefiya..?"

The elf started as Ais called her name. "Oh...oh! Ais! That was...that was a good duel. Very well fought!" Was her voice high-pitched? It sounded high-pitched in her ears. Was she speaking too quickly? She made and effort to sound normal. "I mean, yes. Good match, you two."

Her heart tore itself apart in embarrassment when both of them raised an eyebrow, glancing at each other before focusing on her. "Lefiya," Ais said. "Are you okay?"

Growling on the inside, Lefiya quashed her irritation as much as possible before answering. "Fine, fine; everything is fine! I just..." she quickly scanned the area. Thankfully, Riveria was walking towards her. "Riveria! I had some work I wanted to do with Riveria. I wanted to learn more about the Way of the Tree. You know, to be more steadfast and reliable in the dungeon!"

"Excellent." Lefiya groaned. In her haste to make up an excuse, she must have misjudged how far away Riveria was and how loud she was talking. The high-elf was now with the three of them, and Lefiya had signed on for extra meditation and study. "That is a very mature thing to ask for, Lefiya. I think it will do everybody some good." The elegant mage turned to Bell. "Welcome, Mister Cranel. I believe this is your first time visiting our home? It was a pleasure watching your match with Ais. Thank goodness for your level-up..." Lefiya thought she saw the barest hint of a smirk on her mentor's face. "I don't know what would have happened if Ais gave you a lap pillow in front of all these people."

Bell stammered; Ais blushed; Lefiya howled inwardly as her core temperature dropped several degrees. It took a moment for the shock of that image to wear off before she realized what else Riveria had said. "Le...leveled up?!"

"Indeed," Riveria said as Bell managed to nod the affirmative with a small grin. Ais' small, oddly-proud smile said she knew as well. "Could you not read it in his movements, Lefiya? Where was your mind, hmm?" When she didn't answer, the high-elf continued. "Ais, please escort Mister Cranel to Finn's office. He wishes to speak to him as soon as possible."

"By the way, I wanted to thank you, Lady Riveria. Airmid told me Loki Familia paid for my care after coming back from the fifty-first floor. I never got the opportunity to thank you," he bowed with sincere gratitude as he thanked Riveria. "And Bell, please," Bell said as he began following Ais. "Just call me Bell!"

Lefiya's anger broiled again. She stuck an accusatory finger at the back of the retreating boy. "I'll not let you get ahead of me for too long, my rival! I'll catch up to you yet!"

The boy stopped, a sympathetic Ais gently squeezing his arm before he started again. Lefiya thought he might have been going for a weapon, but for some reason he just clenched something in his pocket as he walked away. "Don't call me that," he said shortly. "I'm not anyone's rival."

The hand pointing at Bell lost strength as his comment washed over her. She was...denied? Her rival dismissed her? She felt that her earlier anger should have been inflamed to a higher level, but instead it vanished, replaced by...concern? It was unusual for him to behave rudely, dismissively. She didn't truly know Bell very well, but she knew he wasn't that kind of person.

"Do not take it personally, Lefiya."

"Whaa...?!" Lefiya had forgotten Riveria was standing beside her.

"Rudeness is inexcusable. He will realize and apologize eventually. The reason behind it...as I understand it, that young adventurer had a rival of his own."

"Had?"

"Indeed." Riveria nodded. "He was forced to kill him recently."

"Kill..!" Lefiya couldn't believe it. She had seen Bell fight other adventurers in the War Game and he had stood against Loki Familia and others when the Xenos were on the surface, but the thought of him killing another adventurer didn't seem right to her. "How could...who..?"

"It was about three weeks ago," Riveria said. "And that is all that needs said."

Lefiya thought for a moment before gaping. Three weeks was when Ais had been brought back, injured, presumably kidnapped. Finn and Loki had stopped the mob that had formed when the lower-ranked members heard Hestia Familia was involved—if anyone other than their captain and goddess...well, anyone other than their captain said it, they would never have believed a small familia like Hestia's could have been responsible for rescuing their Princess. But the thing rumored to have taken her..?

"The black bull?!" Lefiya stammered, shaken. "You mean...that is...how is that possible?!"

Riveria placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The best thing to do is focus on you, Lefiya. Holding one as a rival is not always reciprocated. Bete considers Ottar his; I doubt the Warlord even notices his existence, much. Finn's goal to surpass is a thousand years dead. Even I am driven by tales of adventurers long past, those who dared the unknown and broke all boundaries. I strive to exceed their accomplishments. If Bell Cranel has achieved something you wish to surpass, then use him to fuel your motivation." Lefiya flinched as a sharp eye pierced her soul. "But do not mistake what another has for what you want." The hand slid off her shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day, but...Ais has formed a romantic attachment. You should be happy your familia member, friend, and sister has grown to the point they are able to make that kind of connection, have found that kind of happiness. Ais' heart is big enough to hold many people—her romantic love has been given to another, but she will always be your sister. Be worthy of it." Lefiya's eyes widened. "Jealousy is harmful not only to oneself, but to the entire familia. You mentioned it as a way to escape, but I think following the Way of the Tree will grant you peace as a person as well as giving you confidence in the dungeon." Riveria moved away. "You know where the books are and I am willing to help you whenever I am able. If you will excuse me for now, Finn asked to speak to me after his meeting with Mister—Bell—Cranel."

Shame and embarrassment weighed heavily on Lefiya's shoulders. Her mentor had seen straight through her. Remembering the resiliency taught by the Way of the Tree, Lefiya stood straight, carefully fixed her hair, and walked calmly to the library. This time, she would focus on her, and apply herself fully.

In the tower opposite the library, Bell waited nervously outside Finn's office. Ais had told him not to worry, but he couldn't help being a little star struck by Loki Familia's captain. But that wasn't what he was really anxious about. On their way up, Ais told him she wanted to talk. He could feel her fear and anxiety. Bell had taken her hand, a few warm, gentle palm squeezes reassuring her. Over the three weeks spent recovering they had spoken about their newfound ability to feel each others emotions. It was strange and intimate and a little embarrassing until they decided it was a good thing: they wanted to share with each other. Besides, as adventurers there were undeniable benefits—they would always have reassurance their partner was either alright or in need of aid.

Bell wrung his hands, still hesitating to knock on Finn's door. Ais had left quickly after showing him where to go, those few moments of hand holding their only farewell as she walked away, reiterating her desire to speak after Finn was done with him before she vanished down the hall. Bell felt her anxiety return as she spoke...and he felt it was tied into something else as well. During his recovery they had agreed they were in a relationship. Bell was overjoyed—an intense emotional response that brought a deep blush to Ais—but they hadn't been alone in the past month, not really. Like a few minutes ago, Ais quickly left before they could get closer than holding hands. Bell felt her anxiety was the key—she didn't want to get too close until after she told him whatever was on her mind.

Bell steeled himself. Whatever was worrying her, she would always be the Ais he fell in love with. He would listen to everything she needed to say, but to get there he had to finish with Finn. He knocked.

The legendary prum's office was simple and efficient. The furniture and decorations were spartan—clean, tasteful, and sturdy. A tall banner from floor to ceiling occupied a place of honor in the middle of one wall. Bell recognized the prum goddess Phiana and her Knights from his Grandfather's storybooks. Next to it was a small armory, Finn's spear and armor meticulously cleaned and ready for action at a moments notice.

The prum himself was smiling as Bell entered. "Good morning, Bell." Finn stood, coming from around his desk to shake hands with the young boy. "Welcome to Twilight Manor. I hope Ais' welcome didn't catch you too off-guard?"

Bell grinned. "It was a pleasant surprise. It's nice not to have to hide anything."

"Congratulations are in order, I believe." Finn gave a small smile at Bell's confused look. "Unless I am very much mistaken, you just reached Level 5."

"How could you tell..?"

Finn gestured towards the window behind his desk. It looked onto the courtyard and the main gate. Just a few years ago, during Orario's Dark Age, that window had been boarded to stop assassin's arrows and Finn had to peek through the cracks to view mobs and other threats to his familia's base. Now it let in a stream of sunlight and allowed the small captain to view his people train or enjoy their day as civilians on the other side of the gate walked by without a care in the world. He often looked out that window as a reminder of how important his work was. Besides, he had an inkling Ais had planned something and he wanted to see how it played out.

"I watched the duel, of course. Very impressive. It's been, what? Seven weeks since you made Level 4?" What he'd overheard between the boy and Riveria—that his growth was due to loving Ais? He couldn't find a reason for him to lie about it and Riveria sensed he spoke truly. It absolutely astounded him. He shook his head. This human's growth was ridiculous; as much as Bell admired Finn, Finn held Bell in equal respect...not that he'd ever admit it to him, of course. Still, for everything he had done for Ais on a personal level, Finn felt only happiness and respect for Bell's advancement. Hearing the story from Ais about his battle with Asterius, Finn knew the level-up was no sham. "But I suppose the past three weeks don't really count, lying in a recovery bed. One month from Level 4 to Level 5...very impressive."

Blushing, the boy tried to wave off the praise. "Thanks, but...I still have a ways to go. Besides, it needed to be done."

Finn watched him hang his head at the end. He really is an adventurer, he thought. I understand entirely. "Bell, he said softly. "I know things didn't have the resolution you wanted, but you did the right thing. Sometimes that's the hardest thing to do and it takes a strong stomach to do it. The moment your blade sinks deep and you feel cheated and robbed as a respected rival dies...it doesn't make you feel like an adventurer. I know." The prum look squarely into Bell's eyes with a hard expression. "But in that moment you are more an adventurer than ever. You danced with death, the greatest unknown of all, and came out on top. You carry forward with the memory of your rival...and strike harder, faster, and more decisively for it." Finn moved to sit at his desk, offering Bell a seat opposite him. "I think you'll find, in time, that a true rivalry grants you strength even after they've gone."

Bell sat, reflecting on Finn's words. He felt the weight of the strange emblem against his leg lighten considerably.

"To business," Finn said. Bell leaned forward. "Last we spoke was in the Dian Cecht Clinic; I believe I offered to discuss demi-spirits with you?" Bell nodded. "There is a lot of ground to cover. It should be stated at the beginning there is much we don't know and most of what I say is only speculation. Also, I should tell you my reasons for sharing information, but you need to understand this is a sensitive matter. Hestia Familia is small and filled with low-level members; I am afraid I must insist everything said today remains here, except for your goddess. Loki has expressed her wish to include Hestia personally in the matter."

Bell rocked back in surprise. "Really?! But, I thought they hated each other?"

Finn laughed. "Hatred and friendship are separated by a very fine line at times. I believe there is more to their relationship than meets the eye. Besides, if they really hated each other do you think you'd be here right now? Let alone in a relationship with Ais Wallenstein?"

Bell had to concede the point, blushing heavily.

"You may speak freely to Hestia. I am sharing this information because you have firsthand experience with the things we're dealing with, are a first-tier adventurer, you have a substantial amount of drive we can rely on...and you have a strong relationship with the Xenos. I admit it—I want to use your relationship with them to encourage cooperation and get information out of them...more on that later. I know Ais is waiting for you; let's wrap this up so we can be on our way...there are a few things I'd like to take care of and I was hoping you would help."

Settled in for their talk, Finn began. "What do you know about Great Spirits?"

Images of ancient heroes flashed through Bell's head, row after row of dirt and blood-stained warriors fighting monster hordes across desolate fields in some long-gone place. "Great Spirits," he said. "First Children of the gods, the most loved. Long after the gods abandoned the world they created, the first monster hordes came from the dungeon. They took over most of the surface world, leaving only a few bastions of civilization. The Age of Heroes saw the formation of many great armies and individuals who began to roll back the tide of the monster plague. It began with the foolish hero Argonaut, the first mortal to pair with a Great Spirit. Between then and the time the gods descended, Great Spirits were responsible for increasing the powers and abilities of the hero they bonded with, much like falna today. The last ones died a thousand years ago, shortly after the gods descended."

Finn nodded along. The boy knew his history. "A thousand years dead...why? What happened? Do Spirits die when their hero does?"

Bell shook his head. "No. A Great Spirit chose a hero and bestowed their power upon them. If their chosen died, they could choose another. The death of a hero didn't affect the Spirit, but if the Spirit died then the hero would be left without their power. There are lots of stories where heroes and their Spirit perish; usually because they got separated and surrounded by overwhelming odds. But most hero stories only have happy endings. There are only few ending in tragedy and not all mention the fate of the Spirit in them. There never was a record of Great Spirits or their fates. They just disappeared shortly after the gods came."

"And when the gods came," Finn said, leaning forward on his elbows, "do you know where they first descended?"

"Orario," Bell said promptly. "They broke the cap over the dungeon the ancient people built. Monsters poured out, and the first adventurers with falna stopped them."

"Very good. Now, what can you tell me about Orario's history? Before the gods came?"

Bell stumbled for the first time. "I...I don't know. That it's home to the dungeon and where the gods first came is all I know, really."

Finn nodded. "My turn. You know the walls of Orario are meant more to keep people in than out—even today the guards will let in multitudes of armed people, but you have to get a special pass to leave. This has been ingrained in the people of Orario since it was first built many thousands of years ago. Yes," he said to Bell's surprise. "Orario is that old. You see, when the dungeon began producing monsters, it was not the hordes you are familiar with from stories of the Age of Heroes. A few came here and there, small bands that dragged victims back to the dungeon. The original people of Orario became aware of the danger the strange hole in the ground near them posed. Orario became a shield, a fortress town designed to keep monsters contained. Every citizen was a warrior. When the hordes began to issue forth, Orario was destroyed. In the years immediately after, Orario was retaken and lost many times over until the power of the horde became too much and monsters swept the surface. When Argonaut kicked off the Age of Heroes, the united peoples of Gekai pushed them back Orario and capped the dungeon. Many, many Great Spirits perished. But," Finn's eyes gleamed, "here is my first speculation. You said it yourself—Spirits could be separated, surrounded, overwhelmed. It is my belief that some Spirits were not killed but captured. Dragged back into the dungeon like many mortal victims. What happened to them...we don't know." Finn held up his hands. "Maybe they had a way to return to Heaven, maybe they died in the dungeon. But I believe that at least one was carried to the bottom of the dungeon and corrupted."

Bell thought deeply about what Finn said. "Then...demi-spirits. Asterius called them seeds. Seeds have to come from somewhere."

"Exactly." Fiin looked pleased. "I believe this captured Spirit—or Spirits—have been corrupted by the dungeon. No longer working towards the survival of humanity, they have become slaves of the dungeon. I believe it is possible that they are somehow forced to split from the main body or essence of the Corrupted Spirit. Somehow, the original Spirit divests a portion of its power to create a jewel fetus—a seed—which then parasitizes a host body. From what we gather, seeds cannot wake to claim a host without incredible amounts of nourishment first. Do you recall the green substance on the fifty-first floor and in Knossos?"

Bell nodded. "It seemed unnatural; alive and extremely unsettling. I felt it had a pulse, like a heartbeat, leading to the seed embedded in the floor. Ais told me that over time it could grow from simple green muck into vines, trees—a jungle type environment."

Finn sat up sharply. "You felt the pulse heading toward the jewel fetus?" Finn grunted when Bell answered affirmatively. "Hmm. I missed that. That strengthens my belief of how they are nourished. To make demi-spirits, the original Spirit gives some of its power...but I do not believe it gives away very much. That is why seeds are not dangerous...at first. They are weak and need to grow by sucking nutrients from the green substance and, after finding a host body, by consuming magic stones." Finn frowned. "That all we know and can speculate at this point. I need answers. Unfortunately, every answer I need is at the bottom of the dungeon."

Another's words floated up from the back of Bell's mind. "You must clear the deepest floor of the dungeon. If you don't do that, the human race and the Xenos will never be able to coexist."

"What was that?" Finn snapped his head up so fast the air cracked.

"Fels," Bell said, "the black-robed mage. A couple months ago he told me the answer was in the deep." Bell thought about what Ais had said about the strange emblem he took from Asterius' ashes, how the bull held onto it. "I think the Xenos might have answers or theories to some of your questions. The dungeon is their mother; they were born of it and live in it, but..."

Finn narrowed his eyes as the boy petered off. "What?"

Bell raised his eyes. "They dream of the surface. They...remember." Shoulders sagging, he shook his head. "I don't know. But I feel the Xenos are worth talking to. And if they can point us to Fels, maybe we can figure out what he knows...and how he seems to know so much."

"Agreed." Finn stood, gesturing Bell towards the door as he moved from behind his desk. "Please, go speak with Ais. I need to speak with Riveria for a moment and when you're done, I would like you to accompany us to the Xenos Hidden Village. Is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely!" Bell was thrilled at the idea of meeting the Xenos again, being in a party with the Braver, and, most importantly, finding out more about the mysteries of the dungeon.

Riveria waited on the other side of the door. Changing places with Bell, she told him Ais waited down the hall before closing the door. Bell found Ais a few moments later, loitering restlessly in an archway off the main hallway. Smiling and waving for him to follow her, she led him down the adjacent hallway saying she wanted to have their conversation in private. They passed several doors before stopping at one near the end of the hall. Ais opened it and gestured for Bell to enter. Doing so, he found himself in a small bedroom. A small bed took up one whole corner, a small window opposite looking onto a portion of the city wall. Light from the window illuminated the objects of a small desk—her armor lay neatly arranged, freshly cleaned and polished, with brushes, rags, and pots of oil placed in bins along the back against the wall. Desperate, the first thing to be serviced, was sheathed and resting against her bed. A small closet was on the other side of the room...and that was it. It was small and simple for a wealthy familia executive, without any decoration or personalization aside from the arrangement of equipment-care products on the desk. Bell instinctively knew Ais' room was a reflection of the girl—small, simple, efficient, unassuming...and happy. Despite its lack of color, Bell felt an aura of happy contentment. This was Ais' home, the place she shared with loved ones.

"What do you think?" Ais wrung her hands behind her back, voice small.

Bell cracked a wide smile. "I love it." He reached out, Ais instinctively reaching out to grab his hand. Squeezing her palm, he said "Thanks for having me here."

Blushing, Ais showed him to her desk chair while she sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "So..." she frowned, coughed, and started again. "So. I'm sure you noticed that we haven't really been alone..?"

"Yeah," Bell smiled kindly. "I kind of figured it was because of whatever you wanted to clear with your family before talking to me—the thing weighing on your heart. And I think that maybe you worry about it changing how I think or feel about you." Bell could practically hear the thumping of her heart as she nodded. "It's okay, Ais. Say whatever you need to. I'll listen."

Relief and anxiety warred on her face as she buried herself in her knees. Finally coming up for air she muttered "This was so much easier telling the others...but, I want to share with you. If we are going to be together, you need to know what I am." She took a deep breath. "Finn talked to you about demi-spirits, right?"

Bell nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?"

Ais slowly disentangled herself and pulled a black leather-bound book from under her bed. "Do you know what this is?"

"Dungeon Oratoria," Bell fired off. "Tales of heroes and Spirits from the Age of Heroes. Begins with Argonaut and ends with Mercenary King Albert Waldenstein."

Ais giggled. "You do love heroes..." She frowned. "Albert was joined with the Great Spirit Aria. Albert and Aria had a lot of adventures, and...um, well...they're my parents." She quickly looked at Bell to see his reaction.

Bell sat there. If he didn't know better, he might have thought Ais was trying to play a joke. In a rare moment of divining female emotion, however, Bell knew she was being sincere. "Well...you look really good for a thousand years old."

She shook her head. "I'm sixteen. There's a lot I don't know. My memories from then are just flashes. I remember mother reading to me. I remember watching my father practice his sword technique. I remember their friends; a large group of humans, elves, Amazons, animal people...I remember life and happiness." Her face got dark. "And then it all went away. It came. The Living End. My last memory of my father is him telling me to wait as he turned away from me. All their friends...I remember broken weapons surrounding me in a circle. I was safe but they..." Ais broke off. The pain and heartache in her voice made Bell's heart twinge with sympathy. "I remember my mother. I reached for her, begging her not to go, to come back to me. She looked back." I buried her face in her knees again. Bell could barely hear her as she spoke through sobs. "The dragon took her. It's power was so immense, my mother couldn't fight it. She looked at me...and I simply stopped." Ais lifted herself and hastily wiped her face with a sleeve. "I don't know what happened. I waited for a hero to come, to save me, my mother...everyone. Nobody came. My next memory is waking up to Loki's face. I told her my story. She showed me Dungeon Oratoria..." The knight's usually placid face burned with anger. "I had to find out what happened to my father in a book meant to entertain children! But...he did it. He took the eye of the Black Dragon and drove it away from us at the cost of his own life. My mother...there's no mention of her fate. I know she was facing the dragon, but alone..?" She eyes focused on a very far away place. "I don't know for sure she's alive. But I feel she is. I can't really explain it, but...my wind. It's my mother's wind. It tells me she's out there somewhere. I think she was taken by the Black Dragon. And one day I will get her back."

The steel in her voice slammed into Bell like a smith hammering orichalcum. It was a fascinating story, but he felt like he was missing several crucial pieces. "But...how is any of this possible? Spirits can't bear children. And the thousand year gap, but you haven't aged? And..." A sick feeling gnawed at his belly. "Why did you ask about my conversation with Finn about demi-spirits? Are you saying..?"

"I am not like them!" Ais's words cut through the air like Desperate. "The Corrupted Spirit in the dungeon separates a little of itself to create a jewel fetus. That fetus, or seed, needs to feed from whatever taint sources the green substance. The entire process is foul, unnatural." A slight smile played on her lips, wistfulness in her tone. "My parents loved each other. Spirits can't have children...but they can divest part of their power. My mother willing gave a portion of her power; my father gave his blood. You've heard of miracles of Spirit Blood, yes? I believe your friend Welf is an example." Bell nodded. "It has only happened once I am aware of, but the reverse is also possible. If a mortal gives a Spirit some of their essence—blood—the Spirit can use their power as a force of creation. I was not born, Bell. I was created. By the Great Spirit of Air, Aria, and her human lover Albert Waldenstein."

It took several moments to process what she said. He had already come to a decision, but curiosity demanded he ask a final question. "And the thousand year gap..?"

Ais shrugged. "I don't know. I went to sleep under attack; I woke up to Loki's questions. My last memories, reading Dungeon Oratoria...it's why I chose to take up the sword and be my own hero."

Bell nodded. Rising from the chair he went to sit next to Ais. The girl didn't move as he playfully pressed his shoulder into her side. "Okay."

Ais sat there. "Are...are you making fun of me? Do you think I'm lying?"

"Nope!" Bell smiled broadly.

"Then...then...then you..." Thinking back to her familia's earlier reaction, she realized that Bell, too, accepted her. He wasn't afraid or disdainful. He accepted her. "You're okay with...everything?"

Bell nodded enthusiastically. "It's still you, isn't it? Does it matter who your parents are or what your birthday is?" For the first time, Bell dropped his face with a blush. "It doesn't change who you are or how I feel about you." Squaring his shoulders, he sat up and looked her in the eye. "I love you, Ais."

A moment stretched into ages as Ais stared at the young man who wanted to be her hero. With his acceptance and those words, she realized he was. Without reservation, Ais leapt from a sitting position, uncharacteristically assertive as she tackled Bell across the bed. Pinning him down with gleeful strength that easily pushed into Level 7 territory, Bell lost all sense of thought about how much his ribs hurt and how the practice knives Ais gifted him were digging into his back when she said "I love you, too." An instant later, soft, tentative lips trembled against his. Hesitation slowly morphed into confident passion as both of them fully explored each others lips. It ended with a knock on the door.

Definitely bruising Bell's chest as she pushed off, Ais launched herself back into a sitting position, carefully arranging her hair as Bell sat up and unruffled his shirt. "Yes?" Ais called.

Riveria opened the door. "Ah. I hope we are not interrupting. Ais, did you finish your conversation?" Though maintaining her refined exterior, Riveria couldn't help but inwardly roll her eyes and grin. Their red faces were all the evidence she needed to see their conversation had gone very well.

"Yes," Ais said. "He took it really well, actually."

Riveria eyed the boy subtly rubbing his chest and lower back. She could guess what happened. "Mmm. Bell, Finn asked if you were willing to accompany us to the Xenos Hidden Village. Ais, since you're the only one who knows where the entrance is located, would you be kind enough to escort us there and make introductions?"

The blonde girl nodded. "How long will it take for you to get your equipment, Bell?"

Bell thought. "Maybe twenty minutes. All my gear is ready to go, I just need to speak to Hestia for a bit."

Riveria nodded. "Very well. We shall meet you in front of Babel, Bell."

Still on a cloud over finally kissing Ais—her kissing him actually!—and excited at the prospect of their new adventure, Bell quickly bade farewells. Before leaving, however, a certain elf entered his mind. "Excuse me, Lady Riveria? If it's not too much trouble, could you please point me to Lefiya? I was a bit rude to her earlier and I would like to apologize."

"Of course." Riveria did let a small grin escape as she led Bell to the library. Lefiya was meditating among piles of books. Riveria was proud of her student. Even from several meters away she could feel the resolute will and focus the young elf exuded. To Bell it was a very intimidating aura. She looked like a young, delicate forest fairy, but if he closed his eyes he felt like her was standing next to a forest fire, or maybe an active volcano. Her aura and power was like a force of nature. He instantly knew why Ais said Lefiya was one day going to be Riveria's successor—she was a magical powerhouse.

"Lefiya..?" He reached out to touch her shoulder, thought better of it, and called her name instead.

"Yes?" He had expected anger or disappointment. Instead, she was cool and calm, not even opening her eyes. "I am attempting to focus on something very important right now, Bell Cranel. This had better be important."

"Well, uh...you see..." Lefiya opened her eyes and raised a disapproving brow at him. It was chilling to see how very Riveria-esque the expression was. He calmed himself and bowed. "I am sorry for my behavior earlier, Lady Lefiya. I was rude and dismissive towards you for no reason. I am sorry."

Blinking, Lefiya fought down the minor stab of irritation that her mentor was correct. Perhaps she was growing as a person, perhaps it was the recent meditation clearing her head, but she decided to be a big person. "It is perfectly okay, Bell. Thank you, I accept your apology."

Bell wavered between speaking and leaving. He made a decision. "Lefiya...you're Thousand-Elf, right?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking...if we're rivals, then we should be egging each other on to greater heights, right?"

The elf's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean?"

Bell grinned. "You can learn other's magic by paying attention to other spellcasters, right?" She nodded. "How would you like to add my quick-cast spell to your repertoire?"

It was hard to tell who looked more shocked, Riveria or Lefiya. Riveria spoke first. "Bell...that is an incredibly generous offer. Spellcasters are very secretive of their spells for a reason—they are powerful assets that change the course of battle and the unknown factor of them keeps the threat from potentially hostile familias down because they're afraid to attack. We cannot reasonably accept that."

Lefiya rushed on shortly after. "I take pride in my magical abilities, thank you. My spells are far more powerful than yours anyway!" She huffed.

Bell raised his hands, demeanor calm. "I mean no offense." He turned to Riveria. "I only have one spell; it doesn't involve a chant and everybody in Orario already saw it thanks to the War Game. There is no danger to my familia in sharing it with others." Turning to Lefiya, he said "And your spells are far superior to mine in terms of damage...but mine is fast, disruptive, good in close-quarters combat, and reacts with other magics and abilities. It's very versatile. You adventure with Ais—use it to keep her safe."

Mouth gaping, Lefiya sat in her meditation pose for several moments. When neither Riveria nor Bell said anything else, she rose. "Show me."

Getting permission from Riveria to cast out an open window, Bell aimed high into the sky, away from the manor. "Firebolt!"

Flaming bolts of lightning spread from his clenched fist into the sky, turning a surprising portion of the air bright red. It was the first time he cast magic as a Level 5—looked like it had picked up quite a bit more punch! Even without Argonaut, it might be a strong as Lefiya's Arcs Ray...a fact not lost on the young elf.

"Stand aside!" She pushed past Bell—the insolent human was grinning!—and thrust her fist out the window. "Firebolt!"

A significantly smaller series of lightning flames shot out, but the fire was intensely hot. It was so easy, she thought. What a neat little spell! She struggled to wipe the giddy grin off her face before turning around. "Thank you." She was going for stiff, but a little too much glee got out for her liking.

"You're welcome," Bell said. "I hope it's useful for you." He paused before leaning in. His words were only for the young elf. "I wouldn't entrust it to anyone who didn't love Ais as much as I do. I know she thinks of you as a favorite little sister."

Bowing, Bell followed Riveria out of the library, leaving a stammering elf behind. "Why..! That little..! Human! I..!" Eyeing her books, Lefiya took a deep, calming breath. "Thank you," she whispered. Settling down to her meditation, the grumpiness she usually bore when practicing the Way of the Tree was turned to smiles.

Bell returned home a few minutes later. His goddess was off with Loki, though his conversation with Finn meant that wasn't a surprise. He repeated Finn's words to the others when they commented on his lack of reaction: "Sometimes, the line between hatred and friendship is very fine." Equipping himself, Bell told his friends he was going for a short jaunt in the dungeon with Ais. Rolling their eyes, they let him go with minimal fuss.

Meeting Finn, Riveria, and Ais in front of Babel, they made their way through the dungeon. Finn and Riveria kept to themselves, almost like chaperoning parents as Bell and Ais took point. They made excellent time; not only due to their level, but because of how they worked together. From behind, Finn and Riveria couldn't help but smile at the intertwined movements as each of their fighting styles complimented the other. It was a level of cooperation that, in their experience, only came from a lifetime of fighting side by side. Yet, these two fell naturally into a rhythm that saw them reach the twentieth floor in no time at all.

Explaining how the entrance worked, Ais shyly looked back at Riveria and Finn, who were tactfully examining the far wall of the chamber. Sensing what was wrong, Bell held her hand as they stepped into the water and led her to the other side. Emerging slowly, Bell calmly waved his hands in the air to signal the guards he was unarmed.

The uproar was immediate.

Gros, Weine, and several others rushed the two of them. Ais was more than a little intimidated by rush of affection he received, until a gently prodding at her elbow made her turn. Ray had come to her first. Greeting each other happily, Ais explained the situation.

"Bring them in," Lyd said after the message had been relayed. He now stood near the entrance, the crowd of excited Xenos waiting for the new arrivals. Bell went to tell Finn and Riveria it was safe to enter. Ais grinned at the surprise on their faces—she knew they expected something primitive, animalistic. Seeing the vibrant colors and careful, clean arrangement of their home greatly elevated the Xenos in their eyes. In many respects, it was far nicer than Rivira. After a short tour—in which Ais was surprised to see Finn and Riveria were much more open-minded and understanding of their equipment horde than she believed possible—they settled into Lyd's hut to talk.

The lizardman bowed to Ais in apology. "I am sorry, Sword Princess. When we asked you to pass on a message for aid, we did not realize the enemy was so close to us." He turned to Bell. I understand Asterius killed the attackers before becoming infected by a seed?"

Bell nodded. "I didn't really save Ais. Asterius did. It is a shame he had to go that way."

Lyd nodded once. "Nobody blames you; indeed, we are grateful. A demi-spirit with Asterius as a host..?" He shook his head ruefully. "We'd never kill it."

That's what we wish to talk to you about," Finn interjected. "Can you tell us anything about demi-spirits, the strange green substance that feeds jewel fetuses, or the Xenos connection to the dungeon?"

Lyd's eyes narrowed. "You speak of Xenos and Corrupted Spirits in the same breath? No."

Finn cocked his head. "The Xenos are a dungeon irregularity; demi-spirits are a dungeon irregularity. No offense intended, but from an outside perspective they seem linked. Please, could you tell us what you know?"

"Hmph." Lyd grumbled for a moment. "Know. That is a strong word. The dungeon is as much a mystery to us as to you. But I have theories."

"Yes?" Finn prodded.

Lyd shook his head. "First understand: these theories belong to me. Most other Xenos do not care to speculate the way I do. They are good souls, but any attempt to find meaning in life bound to a monsters body causes them too much pain. The goal of all Xenos is to reach the surface, and the dream of living under an open sky is all they care about."

"Why are you different?"

"Because I want to know. Sometimes the hard questions and painful answers are the most important."

Finn nodded. His voice took on a slightly more respectful tone. "What are your theories?"

Lyd settled in, much like Finn had when questioning Bell. Like Finn, he asked questions. "What happens when one dies?"

"Reincarnation," Finn replied. "Whoever we are gets converted into a blank slate in Heaven and we come back to Gekai a new person."

"The same soul, just cleansed and reused, correct?"

Finn nodded. "You could say that, yes."

Lyd continued. "What might happen if a soul dies and is unable to get to Heaven?"

Finn frowned, pondering. Lyd stared at him for a few moments as the prum stared inwardly...then gasped. "No."

Lyd chuckled dryly. "Maybe not, but that's what I think."

Finn looked sour, face twisted in disgust. Riveria called out to him, breaking his reflections. He looked back to the lizardman. "Explain it, please."

Lyd held his arms wide. "The dungeon is our mother. It gave us life, our Hidden Villages; but where did our sense of self come from? The first Xenos came into being over sixteen years ago. Are we a new kind of monster...or are we not monsters at all?" Lyd touched the dagger hanging on his right hip. "I know how to use this. Not from the dungeon; I remember. I remember somebody teaching me. I remember struggling and putting in effort to master it." He then pat the sword hanging on his left side. "Same with this. I have memories of being taught skill at arms. Memories with the sun in them. All Xenos have similar memories. We remember plains, forests, fields: the surface world, and battles upon it." He frowned. "Some of us remember terrible wounds and waiting for death." Taking a deep breath, Lyd said "I believe that when you die in the dungeon, there is something in the dungeon preventing your soul from reaching Heaven. Something here absorbs your soul. It doesn't clean it, not wholly. Not like the gods in Heaven can. But there is something here that tries its best to emulate them. I have memories not only of the surface, of a past life, but also as a monster. I was a war shadow and a hellhound before being put in this body as a Xenos. I believe the souls of those killed in the dungeon are recycled by whatever power lurks in its depths—a would-be god attempting its own version of creation. We are the result."

Silence filled the hut. Finn's disgust infected the others at the thought—they all knew someone who had died in the dungeon. The idea their friends and comrades were not at peace filled them with righteous anger. Worse—the idea they had become the very monsters who had killed them, and that it was entirely possible that evey monster killed was actually the reincarnation of a friend.

Bell unconsciously rubbed the familia emblem in his pocket. Asterius had felt a strong connection to it...had he once been an adventurer from that familia? He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until Lyd nodded.

"Yes," the lizardman said. "The dungeon is our mother...and our grave. Many among of have found trinkets lost in the deep they have felt a strong connection to. I believe they were personal possessions from a previous life."

Finn clamped down on the conversation. "Very well. I'll accept that for now. You said Xenos and demi-spirits come from different sources. If the dungeon isn't responsible for the Corrupted Spirit producing the jewel fetuses, what is?"

Lyd looked angry. "Spirits can be taken. It is one of the worse things to happen for the suface world. The First Children are the most powerful beings ever to walk the earth. Without their aid, the monster hordes would never have been overturned. Whenever a Spirit was in danger of being captured, they could leave Gekai permanently."

"How," Finn asked, "can you know that?"

"I have seen it," Lyd replied simply.

"Seen it?" The adventurers in the tent felt woozy. "What does that mean?"

"My last memory of the surface was arguing against the Bulwark. I said adventurers blades would end the problem, not stone."

"The Bulwark?"

"Aye. Some wanted to cover the entrance to the dungeon with a stone plug—a bulwark—to stop monsters reaching the surface. Others, like me, wanted to go into the dungeon and clear out the infestation so they would never rise again."

Four sets of eyebrows shot up. The Bulwark—the cap on the dungeon destroyed by the gods when they descended to the lower world—was well over a thousand years old. If what he said was true, Lyd was the reincarnation of an adventurer who had retaken Orario from the monster hordes and died in the dungeon shortly afterward.

Bell couldn't help his curiosity. "What else do you remember?"

Lyd shook his head. "Not much. Only flashes remain; with time and luck, sometimes we can recall enough to piece together a small story. I have told you everything I know about mine."

Finn took over again. "You said you saw a Spirit go back to Heaven. So then, if they had this ability, why would you say it is one of the worst things to happen if a Spirit became corrupted?"

"Because not all of them did," Lyd's anger returned along with a healthy does of disgust. "Over time, cooperating with mortals changed them. Some became unwilling to leave this world. Putting them down took the aid of multiple uncorrupted Spirits and lots of blood. The marriage of Spirit and monster is a terribly powerful abomination."

Finn grunted. "Is that what you think is in the dungeon? An ancient Great Spirit that refused to leave and became an abomination?"

"No." Lyd seethed with rage. "I think it is something far worse. The abominations I speak of were the result of a dead Spirit—unwilling to leave, they were still killed by monsters. Upon death, they inhabited the body of the nearest monster rather than be summoned back to Heaven. The monster they took mutated in hideous fashion into a different monster entirely. Today, you call these beings Monster Rexes." He continued as the listeners gasped. "No, I think what's in the dungeon is far worse. There is the dungeon itself, with whatever is controlling it trying to play god, and there is the Great Spirit—still alive and it its original body, but corrupted in purpose and allied with the dungeon. The green substance that nourishes demi-spirit seeds; the hybrid creatures made from vines, the still-living bodies of adventurers, and Spirit Magic; the new breeds of monster with strange magic stone properties...all of it is a result of the unholy union between the dungeon and the Corrupted Spirit." Lyd gave another humorless laugh. "At least, that's what I think. Nobody knows, and the only way to find out is to reach the bottom of the dungeon and see for ourselves."

"One last question," Finn said. "Your desire to reach the surface...the demi-spirits have the same desire. The monster hordes of ancient times rushed the surface. How can you say with certainty you come from different sources?"

Lyd shrugged. "We can't, no more than you can say who you were in a past life or who you will become in the next." He leaned in. "I believe the yearning does come from the dungeon itself—or whatever power lies in its depths. But Xenos challenge those depths with the hope of earning our place on the surface." He crossed his arms. "We do not kill surfacers or invade. We stay in our homes and do the best we can until our time comes."

Finn spoke carefully. "You made an offer of alliance. We did not aid you as you wished...but if the offer is still available, I would be honored if the Xenos would join us in the deep." Finn's look could have stiffened the spine of the most fearful recruit. "We will reach the bottom of the dungeon and get those answers. For the Xenos, for the surface—for everyone."

Lyd froze for the briefest moment before uncrossing his arms and cracking a hearty smile. "Deal struck."

A sharp rapping came from the hut's entrance. "Enter!" Lyd called.

The black-robed mage came in, maintaining a respectful distance from the four adventurers. "Greetings, adventurers. I am afraid I must keep this short and beg your haste: you are summoned."

"Where?" Bell asked, but Finn was far ahead of him.

"And what does Ouranos want with us?"

"An audience," Fels said. "Your respective goddesses are already waiting in his chamber." Fels pulled a crystal from his robe. "Hear for yourself."

Finn took the oculus. A moment later...

"Hey! Hey, this thing workin'?" Loki's unmistakable voice came from the crystal orb. "Hey Finn, I'm here with Itty Bitty..." a shrill shriek of protest came from the background "...yes, Itty Bitty! Because ya are! Now shut up, I'm tryin' to talk to Finn! Sorry 'bout that. We're here in Ouranos' chamber, and I gotta say...Finn, you should hear this."

Finn and Riveria frowned. Riveria spoke. "Where do you hide your good booze?"

"Ya know 'bout that?!"

Riveria stared at the oculus, waiting for confirmation that this was actually their goddess and not some sort of magical trick.

"Ugh! Fine. It's in my little office space, a hidden panel behind the goofy-lookin' flower pot. There—convinced it's me?"

Riveria smiled. "Oh, we knew it was you. I just wanted to know your hiding spot."

"Dammit!"

"We'll be there soon, Loki," Finn said. "Try not to start a war with Hestia Familia before I get there."

"No promises." Scuffling sounded in the background before a distinctly male voice begged them to hurry.

Putting away the oculus, Fels felt sorry for Ouranos. At the same time, his boss had been cooped up for almost a thousand years. He needed more socialization than an eight hundred year old skeleton. "If you are willing, I can help speed the journey."

"How?" Riveria asked.

"I am an artificer. The magic is quite complicated. Suffice to say, if you agree to come with me I can get us inside Ouranos' chamber in a few moments."

Finn stood. "I'm curious. You guys?"

After a series of nods, they bade farewell to Lyd and thanked him for his theories. Ais surprised them by asking Lyd to say goodbye to Ray for her. Following the mage, he stopped at the edge of the village and marked each of them with liquid from a small vial. "This will help my magic hone in on you," he said. "And here we are."

The world seemed to twist for several moments, light and color shifting and churning before setting into the image of a darkened room. Four pillars fire with lit braziers on top illuminated steps leading to a throne. An ancient looking god sat atop it, stoically staring straight ahead as two bickering goddesses played below him. Palpable relief washed across his face as he felt Fels presence and his guests. Loki and Hestia noticed the shift in attention and greeted their children happily.

"We got a lot to tell ya," Loki said. Hestia looked sad beside her. Bell wondered why there was such a stark difference between the sad Hestia and the chipper Loki, but Loki's children saw the tight lines around her eyes and mouth—their goddess was worried.

"Indeed," Hestia said. "Turns out the trickster goddess is great at keeping secrets. Who knew?"

"Ah, stuff it ya big-titted Loli. Ya ain't so bad yerself."

Finn decided to bypass both goddess and go straight to Ouranos. "You summoned us here, Ouranos. What did you want to talk about?"

Hestia frowned and Loki grinned. "Oh, it's juicy, Finn. Ye'r gonna hate this."

Everyone staring at him, Ouranos sighed. "Before the dawn of creation, there were the gods of Tenkai. Before that, there was me. I was the sole being in existence...and it was boring. Desiring company, I created a new being. A goddess."

Bell was sure all of their eyes bulged. "You created a goddess?" Finn asked. "How?"

Ouranos nodded. "I took of myself, of course. I divested myself of a portion of power and gave it life. She was to be my perfect companion—after all, she was me." The ancient god's countenance grew dark. "But I was wrong, arrogant and foolhardy. As god of the sky, I chose to create my partner as an equal opposite—a goddess of the earth. Her name," he said with sadness, "is Cel."

The adventurers frowned. "We've never heard of her," Finn said.

"I took great pains to ensure nobody did." Ouranos sighed again. "Though I created a new being blessed with god-like powers, there was no real soul. She desired to create, so I made a place where she could play to her heart's content. I made Gekai."

"What!" The exclamation was universal, but the other allowed Finn to continue the questioning. "All the gods came together to make Gekai and its inhabitants."

"Well..." Loki stepped up. "Not entirely true, not entirely false. The gods did all come together to create new things. See, Ouranos did come first. When we hit the playin' field, Gekai already existed, not that we had much interest in it at first. It was only after losin' interest playing with our divine powers we turned to a new arena for entertainment. Gods and goddesses made Amazons, humans, animal people...all the races of the lower world made in our image. Mountains, oceans, deserts—everythin'. We just had fun. And then..." Loki looked chagrined. "...we forgot. Like a toy stuffed under a chair."

"You. Forgot." Finn said dryly. Loki nodded with a cheesy grin while giving a double thumbs up. Finn sighed. "So. You made Gekai for Cel. What happened next?"

"She had fun, at first. But her lack of soul became blatantly and hideously obvious very quickly. She used her power to shape monstrosities no sane being could imagine. Gekai became a hellscape of tormented imagination, each creation preying upon the last. When the other gods made themselves known, I did not want them to learn about Cel. She was flawed, and she was my responsibility. She is me." Ouranos clenched a fist. "I thought she could use more time to learn to control and appreciate her abilities, but the others deities were beginning to show interest in Gekai. I created the dungeon."

"What!" Another eye-bulging exclamation rent the group.

Ouranos held up a hand. "It was not how it is today, or was during ancient times. It was a peaceful, comfortable place. I am a god of the sky, but I did the best I could to make miracles happen in shaping the land. I made places of beauty and plenty for her to study and emulate—you now call these places safety zones, like the Under Resort."

"It's a school," Finn said. "You created the dungeon as a school for an insane goddess?"

"Close enough," the sky god nodded. "My creations drifted apart as she used her power trying to copy my work. But she couldn't do it. I believe she honestly tried, but in the end she could not overcome the limitations I created her with. I was a fool."

"So you locked her up," Finn said. "You couldn't teach her, so your school became a prison."

"Yes. She tried at first...but repeated failure has an incredibly negative affect on those without resiliency—and she was a young, petulant, insane goddess. She had no resiliency, no ability to learn from mistakes or bounce back. Still, I held onto hope. I closed the dungeon, locking her away from the rest of existence as the other gods and goddess came to create their works on Gekai. It started to fall apart after the gods stopped playing. I do not know for sure, but I believe she studied how the multitude of visiting gods used their arcanum. She found new ways to subvert nature with her powers and the newly created peoples of Gekai suffered for it. She called for me to show me her latest creation. I was wary, but did so. I witnessed the first monster created with a soul."

"With a soul..? You mean, Lyd was right? Monsters are reincarnations of people?" Bell asked.

Ouranos nodded. "Lyd does not have the full picture, but yes. Cel had opened the dungeon—the hole you know today. She lured people inside, took them, and reforged their souls into the first monsters." He inhaled deeply. "She was proud."

Ouranos paused for several moments, letting the flared anger of the assembled adventurers simmer before continuing. "After that, I lost all sympathy for her. I attempted to destroy her...to no effect. I still do not know how she does it, but I believe she somehow learned how to guard against arcanum by watching the other deities who created their way across her world..."

"Her world?"

"...yes. Gekai was created for her, remember. That you inherited it does not change the fact she believes you are all her toys." Ignoring the indignant faces of the mortals below him, Ouranos continued. "She somehow made herself impervious to arcanum. When I tried to kill her, she stared at me in confusion, in anger; betrayal. Since then, no god has been able to enter the dungeon without incurring her wrath. The walls close and a powerful irregular monster is created to kill them because I tried to kill her."

As in Lyd's hut, silence reigned. After a time, Riveria asked what happened next.

"The gods left, civilization flourished, and the dungeon gaped open like a wound upon the land. As I could not harm her with my power, neither could I close the dungeon. She had taken control of her prison and turned it into her fortress. Small bands of monsters roamed the surface as well as the soulless creations she now disdained—you see, she envied the new monsters she created. Her creations had something she didn't, and it pleased her immensely to order them about. I think it gave her the sense of superiority she desired. She used her empty creations to capture mortals on the surface and bring them to the dungeon where she turned them into the monsters she so delighted in. Like a plague, she grew the monster hordes of ancient times. Then she destroyed her old creations. As Lyd suspects, the souls of those killed in the dungeon stay in the dungeon. Whatever method she uses to keep arcanum from affecting her acts as a barrier to Heaven as well. Every monster killed will be reborn; her numbers will never cease."

"And then the gods sent the Great Spirits?" Riveria asked.

"No." Ouranos, Loki, Hestia, and Finn answered at the same time. The deities looked at Finn, who grinned wryly. "There's only one thing the gods agree on—Gekai was boring. They didn't show interest until much later."

"Indeed," said Ouranos. "From time to time a Great Spirit would descend if they personally found a deserving person, but none of them had been directed by the gods. Not until Argonaut."

"The Argonaut?" asked Bell. "The Fool Hero?"

"The same," Ouranos nodded, "though history remembers him unfavorably. I will not tell his true story out of respect for the man himself. I will say with absolute certainty that without Argonaut, not a mortal would be alive today. Gekai would be the undisputed playground of Cel."

The adventures played through every variation of Argonaut's story they remembered. Was it really possible..? He was credited as the one who kicked off the Age of Heroes, after all.

"Interesting, but besides the point," Finn got things back on track. "History can fill in several hundreds of years in the next part of your story. Eventually, mortals pushed the hordes back to the dungeon entrance and plugged the hole." Finn glared at Ouranos. "You were the first god to descend, the first to grant falna. Why did you lead the gods down only to break open the seal?"

"To kill Cel." Ouranos sighed at their blank expressions. "With the dungeon closed, the threat to mortalkind was over. No more monster hordes...and no more camaraderie or cooperation. Your only fighting would be against each other. As all of you very well know, there is a vast difference between fighting a monster and fighting a person. Had you been left alone, you would have lived bountiful, peaceful, full lives...until the day Cel broke free and annihilated you all." He shook his head forcefully. "I came down and bestowed falna as a way to show the god's worth to mortals, to earn their trust. When the others came down, I convinced them it would be more fun and would cement their place as leaders of familias if they were wartime commanders—destroy the Bulwark, let loose the monsters, and let the world see normal people with your falna perform amazing feats of heroism. The ploy worked, and the familia system is still used today."

"Ye'r a real bastard, Ouranos," Loki said.

"I'll second that," Hestia nodded.

Finn held up a hand before things could degenerate. "That explains your creation of the Guild and the ban on arcanum...but what about your goal for us? You want mortals to kill Cel. You couldn't do it with arcanum, but we can with steel?"

"Finn?" Riveria asked.

Finn waved an accusatory hand at Ouranos' throne. "He created the Guild to monitor familias and track their progress through the dungeon. He wants to keep tabs on any changes inside Cel's old prison, see if she's learned any new tricks...and help the familias who are strongest since they have the best chance of killing her. That's why the Guild didn't do too much to protect Zeus and Herra when they fell. The Guild appreciated their years of service, but they no longer had the manpower to handle the task, and that's all he cares about." Finn glared at the sky god. "The fact the the Guild also provides a government of sorts and stability to mortals is secondary. It's all about Cel. Even the system of taxation and level-up reporting; it's not about making money at all. It's about forcing familias to spend more time in the dungeon, gaining more experience and going deeper. Ouranos used the simplest, most brilliantly efficient method of enticing mortals ever—go in the dungeon, work to clean up my mistake, get paid."

Ouranos bowed his head. "It is as you say."

"And the ban on arcanum?" Riveria asked.

Finn took control again. "Cel learned some nasty tricks from the other gods...if deities began using arcanum all over the place, who knows what she'd pick up next? With the current system in place, Cel can no longer learn from others...and her power only affects the dungeon, am I right, Ouranos?"

Ouranous bowed again. "It is as you say."

"But how?" Riveria asked. "Arcanum is banned for all gods—the others would know if you're using any. And even if you were, you admitted that you were powerless to affect her. How are you keeping her power limited?"

"Prayers," Finn snapped before Ouranos could speak. "Its the reason he's not left his chair in over a thousand years. He can't use arcanum...but he can communicate directly with the dungeon and the insane goddess in it." Finn laughed humorlessly. "After all—Cel came from him. He's not really using power—he's exerting all his strength to keep Cel from using hers. Like trying to keep your stomach tightened—she is suppressed so long as he retains tight control. The regular respawn rate, the long delay between floor bosses; everything that keeps the dungeon relatively tame and not spewing out monsters like in ancient times. It's all him. He recreated Orario as a proving ground."

"Correct," Ouranous said. "Though there are times she is beyond my ability to suppress, like when her anger flares at the presence of a god in the dungeon. I used my presence here and the structure of the Guild to make Orario the training ground for monster slaying. One day, the adventurers of Orario will reach the point of being able to reach and kill Cel. When they do, the greatest, longest lasting threat to mortalkind will be eliminated."

"And you think that time is very close." Finn's frown spoke volumes. "There's no other reason for telling us this. Now answer my question: how are mortals supposed to kill an insane goddess?"

"How do you kill a regular monster or a demi-spirit?" Ouranos replied. "Presumably, with great difficulty. She is a being on a scale of power incomprehensible to you. She can and does use arcanum. But she can be killed. It is important to remember—she is soulless. Loki can attest to what happens to a god killed in Heaven—they come back. Cel has nothing to bring back from death. She will simply cease to exist."

Loki nodded. "Sadly, I do know that."

"And what do you know of the Corrupted Spirit in the dungeon? Is it an original, living Great Spirit from ancient times? What is it doing there?" Finn asked.

"Difficult to say," Ouranos answered. "I believe so. I do not know it's name or which god it answered to. I do not know its abilities or its goals. I do believe there is only one, however."

Finn broke the long silence that stretched after that. "So. The dungeon is a prison for an insane goddess who is actually a part of the god of the Guild who wants us to kill her. There's also a Corrupted Spirit which is an original First Child of the gods who can break away pieces of itself to produce demi-spirits, all of which want to reach the surface." His glare sharpened on Ouranos again. "She's an earth goddess, Ouranos. Why do all her creations long for the sky?"

The ancient god bowed his head. "She is me. I created her to be a goddess of the earth...but an earth without sky is lonely, just as I was when I created her. The desire to reach the surface is a reflection of my own flaws."

Finn pondered the situation for a long time. "I don't want to scare anyone," he said. "But I have no idea what to do right now. I need more information. And don't," he harshly warned the sky god as he made to speak, "tell me the answers are in the bottom of the dungeon. I got that angle covered already, thanks."

Everyone remained silent for a long time, processing the enormity of the task before them. Ais had the next question, voice trembling as if she feared what she might hear in response.

"The Corrupted Spirit in the dungeon...is it really one of the First Children? An original?"

Ouranos frowned. "It is certainly possible. Cel keeps me out of her realm; I cannot see into its depths. I would not write it off as an incorrect assumption."

Ais decided to be blunt. "Do you know what happened to Aria?"

"She's not the Spirit in the dungeon."

Silence drew out at his statement. Finn spoke up. "So...you do know?"

Ouranous frowned again. "Yes."

Ais and the other members of Loki Familia were aghast at the statement, Loki included. Their goddess wasted no time berating the ancient god. "Ouranos, ya ass! How could ya sit on info like that all this time?! Did it not occur to ya we coulda used that?"

"It would not have done you any good," Ouranos said. "She is far, far from here. Any effort to reach her would take months and the fight at the end would be futile."

"Maybe let us decide that, ya pompous jackass!"

Ais was like a rock, staring at Ouranos with undisguised fire in her eyes. "Tell me. Now."

Ouranos sighed. "The Black Dragon is more than a powerful beast. You learned from Lyd that Spirits killed in the dungeon became fuel for Monster Rexes, yes?" He continued when they agreed. "In a moment of innovation, Cel managed to create three insanely powerful beasts using multiple Spirits as fuel: Behemoth, Leviathan, and the Black Dragon. I think she made them on a whim—why does an insane goddess do anything? But the Black Dragon was special. The Behemoth was supposed to be her specialty. Being a goddess of the earth, it was supposed to represent all her strength and skill...yet Zeus toppled it almost easily. Leviathan, I think, was made simply for symmetry—she created earth and sky, so water had to be represented. Zeus found that slightly more challenging, but only because it was a water creature and different tactics had to be used. He still prevailed. When it came to the Black Dragon, Zeus believed the Behemoth to have been the best Cel could do. A monster of the air would surely be no challenge. It was to be his downfall as it was mine."

The other waited as Ouranos dipped his head, true sadness entering his face for the first time.

"Your father was one of my last followers," Ouranos told Ais.

Ais' expression changed wildly; Bell could do nothing as the turmoil boiled over and raged inside her. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Albert Waldenstein and the Great Spirit of Air, Aria. I am the first god, lord of the sky. Albert was my Child from Gekai, who bore my falna; Aria my Child from Heaven, whom I created." Ais was rocked by this news. Unable to speak, Ouranos continued. "When the Bulwark was destroyed and my new Guild began organizing expeditions to map the prison-fortress, the Under Resort was quickly discovered on the eighteenth floor. I realized my original creations were still there, spread across the dungeon. I ordered a series of forts built inside the dungeon as a supply chain for adventurers. The goal was to have protection and resources for the army of adventurers on their way to end the threat of Cel once and for all. And they truly were an army—at the time, familia differences were not as fractious as today. There was unity among adventures. The Behemoth and Leviathan had already left the dungeon years before. Nobody knew about the Black Dragon. Only one fort had been built when it crawled from the depths—Rivira."

Ais' eyelashes fluttered. "The Black Dragon...came later? It attacked my home...my village. It attacked Rivira?"

"The first of many iterations of the town. Albert and his comrades, as well as the Spirit Aria, served me. Ouranos Familia led the way to the bottom of the dungeon. I knew Aria and Albert had fallen in love. They had discovered a way for Spirits to have children—they told you this, did they not? A reverse miracle. The blood of a human and the power of a Spirit. They asked me for permission. They desperately wanted a child, but they would not if it endangered the mission. I agreed to their request." Ouranos looked far off in the distance. "After so many mistakes on my part, I was happy beyond measure that some good may come of it. You were a beautiful child, conceived by the best of both worlds, Heaven and earth. I watched Albert and Aria raise you for years...and then they went into the dungeon. Rivira had been built, and they were adventurers at heart. You would be safe, they said. With their god pacifying the dungeon and surrounded by their friends and allies, it was unthinkable to them that any harm could befall their daughter. You were raised in the dungeon, in the first Rivira, until the Black Dragon escaped. It clawed its way through the fort, annihilating my familia—your father drove it off. At the cost of his life, he fought not to keep it away from Orario or the rest of his party. He fought to keep it away from you and Aria. He was half successful."

Ouranos paused for a breath. Loki jumped in. "Well? Don't leave us hangin' in suspense! Ass..."

Shooting her a disapproving glare that slid right off, the sky god continued. "It is impossible to know for certain, but there were eyewitness accounts from survivors. Aria was not killed, but taken. I can still feel her, like a god feels falna. I imagine that, as a monster made to be lord of the air, it wanted to consume Aria, the greatest and most powerful Spirit of Air—more specifically, my Spirit. Cel commanded it to consume your mother to capture her essence and increasue its power. It succeeded in the capture, but did not completely subdue her. Your mother is still fighting. She has been fighting for over a thousand years."

Bell, Riveria, and Ais all had to stop Ais from attacking Ouranos. They could not, nor feel any desire to, stop her verbal tirade. "That's my mother! How could you do that! She was your Child, and you left her to rot for over a thousand years in the clutches of a monster! And she's still there! You can feel her, you can lead us right to her location, but you sit on your throne and let her suffer!" A normal girl would have broken down into tears; Ais Wallenstein could cry while requiring three first-tier adventures to keep her from tearing apart gods limb from limb. "Tell me why! Where is she! And my father—are you telling me he died in the dungeon, that his soul has been trapped there this entire time? That adventurers have been killing my father over and over for a millennium in different monster bodies?!"

For the first time, Ouranos stood. "Why do you think I am here?" he asked. Holding out a hand in a pacifying gesture, Loki gently placed her own on Ais's shoulder. At the touch, Ais collapsed into Bell's arms. The young man hugged her close, putting as much consolation as possible into his touch.

Ouranos sat again. "The One-Eyed Black Dragon is too strong. It has not managed to consume Aria, but with her as a captive it has still received a substantial boost in power. I questioned the abilities of Zeus Familia in bringing it down and saving your mother; after two great victories, they became overconfident and did not heed my advice. It destroyed Zeus Familia as it did Ouranos Familia. The combat strength of Zeus and Herra was greater than every adventurer in Orario combined today—any attempt to rescue Aria is doomed to failure. Killing Cel will release her hold over the beast and cut down on its power. To rescue your mother, Cel needs to be destroyed." He raised a gentle finger. "Further, sending you to fight could lead to unknown and potentially disatrous consequences. As a child of Aria, you possess Spirit Magic. Tempest—your mother's wind. Perhaps you could use your abilities to help subdue the beast—but you are mortal, the daughter of a human man. Your power will never be in the same league as a Spirit...an in addition to being boosted by your mother's abilities, remember the Black Dragon is powered by many ancient Great Spirits. If you were unable to contain the beast and your allies were unable to kill it in time, it would consume you too. With the addition of your power, it truly would become unstoppable. Not to mention the effect on Aria if you were taken. She may lose her will to fight and be completely consumed by the monster." Ouranos tried to smile, his ancient face cracking along unfamiliar lines as he tried to show kindness. "Your mother is fighting hard every moment of every day because she believes in you, Ais Wallenstein. Your moment is not now—and do not waste it foolishly when the time comes. So far as your father goes...I am sorry."

Slowly, Ais pushed herself off Bell's chest. "You're one to counsel people on what's foolish." Carefully wiping her tears, she head toward the stairs. "I'm going home, Loki. I can't listen to any more of this."

"Ais..." Bell began.

"He's right," Ais said dully. "I want to go after my mother, but he's right. As we are, we'll die. And corpses won't save anyone." She only took a few steps before Ouranos called out to her.

"Would you like to know what happened? The time between when you last saw your mother and when you woke up to Loki?"

Loki and Ais both whipped around to face the sky god. "That's low..." Loki muttered under her breath. Still, she was incredibly interested in Ouranos' input. Ais had been a mystery for a long time...at least, she had until earlier that day. "I think you should hear this, Ais. But, I'm not goin' to demand it. You don't have to hear this here, either, if you want to keep it private. I found out this part of the puzzle just this morning."

Looking around at the others, her gaze lingered on Bell the longest. When he smiled, she relaxed and walked back to the group. "What can you tell me?"

"Rivira was on fire, Aria was taken and the remnants of my familia were in total discord. They did however, witness two very important things. First, they saw your father, surrounded by wind Spirit Magic, rush forward to blind the beast in one eye, causing its flight. Second, they saw Aria right before she was taken. She turned away from the beast...towards you. It is important to remember you are mortal; your human blood demands you age and die. But you are also part Spirit. Not only do you possess the wind magic of your mother, but since you came directly from her power, she was able to affect you much like how I repress Cel, though gods are harder to hold. Being a Spirit, Aria was able to entirely crystalize your essence, effectively putting you in a very, very deep sleep while your body became..."

"A jewel fetus." Ais couldn't believe it. After everything she learned, after everything she'd seen. She really was no different than the abominations in the dungeon. She was just like the corrupted demi-spirits.

"No," Loki and Ouranos spoke at the same time. Loki waved away the old god. "I got this. Ais, first I'll tell ya what I know from personal experience, then I'll tell ya what I learned today. Ya woke up nine years ago and agreed to join my familia in order to save yer mother and avenge your father. But...ya were in my possession for six years before that."

"What are you talking about, Loki?" Riveria's aura had suddenly become extremely dangerous. Beside her, Finn was only slightly less angry.

"Easy, easy," Loki held up her hands. "I never showed her to ya because I had no idea what we were dealin' with. As soon as I had an inklin', I told ya guys right away. It was fifteen years ago, when Zeus Familia lost their strength and we forced 'em out. Well, I met Zeus in the process. I wasn't about to kill him; y'all remember, it wasn't that kind of takeover. Well, it was for Freya and Herra." She shook her head. "Dumbass bimbo killed every one she could find and sent Herra back to Heaven. But Zeus...he had done a lot for Orario and, despite being a huge ol' pervert, was really good to his kids. I didn't want to kill him or his followers. We scrapped a bit, and in the end Zeus agreed to fold."

"What?" Finn said. "We didn't win; you arranged a surrender?"

"Yep!" Loki exclaimed happily. "We got the top spot, Zeus and his people got to live...so long as they stayed out of Orario. I had no idea about all the backroom dealin's he and Herra had with the Guild, though..."

Ouranos coughed.

"...and we'll cover that later. Point is, I spoke with Zeus before he left. He took me to a storeroom in the heart of his familia base. I thought at first he was showin' me some sort of treasure room, but there was nothin' in this room 'cept fer two very alarmed guards—he never told them I was comin', see—and Ais."

The blonde knight started. "I was in a storeroom? Under guard?"

Loki waved her hand. "Under guard may be a bit too strong. They were more like...babysitters. Just in case, ya know."

"In case of what?"

"In case ya woke up. See, Zeus wasn't a dummy—he knew what he had in ya. Knew exactly who and what ya were. Only problem is, he had no idea how to wake ya back up without usin' arcanum. So, he kept you safe and posted constant watch over you in case you woke up randomly. He didn't tell me everything—I only learned more earlier today—but he did tell me you were the most important, valuable thing his familia had; he said to take care of you and that one day he believed you'd be instrumental in taking down the Black Dragon."

"Why does everyone keep saying 'woke up,'" Bell asked. "Ais told me she woke up to your face, Loki; Ouranos said she was put to sleep by her mother...what does 'crystalized her essence' mean? Was she turned into a stone or something?"

Loki waved off Finn and Riveria's reprisal before they could say something they'd regret. "He's not too far off from the truth, actually." She turned back to Ais. "Ais, whatever your mother did affected the Spirit Blood inside ya. She was the one who worked the miracle that gave ya life; what she did before bein' taken was suspend it. The Ais kept by Zeus Familia was encased in crystal. Not like a jewel fetus, which is a tiny chip of power that requires whatever unholy nutrients Cel and the Corrupted Spirit provide—nah, the Ais I saw was a fully developed seven year old girl. The crystal surrounding a jewel fetus is paper thin; you were solid. Riveria could cast magic at you all day and not crack that shell. Your mother gave you life with love, a huge portion of her own essence, and the help of your father...and she protected you with almost everything she had left. Nothing in the dungeon, not even the Black Dragon, could have hurt you. She knew you'd be carried to the surface by her comrades; the hope was ya'd be revived by another Spirit or by a god."

Ais was silent for a long time. Bell could only imagine the kinds of things running through her mind; it was too much to process. Figuring the best thing he could do was be her pillar of strength, he stayed quiet and tried to send as much comfort as he could through their connection. When she finally spoke, she was calm. "But...gods can't use arcanum and there weren't any other Spirits around. That's quite a gamble. And if only Spirit Magic could wake me, how did I ever wake up?"

Loki nodded. "It was quite the gamble, but it was all she had. She couldn't let her little girl get killed when she could stop it. As for why you woke up..." Loki frowned. "Was there anything else in the book?"

Hestia spoke up for the first time. "No, you covered all the main points."

"Book?" Bell, Finn and Riveria looked at Hestia. She held up the book Bell recovered from his old home.

"Bell recovered this book. It's a variation of Dungeon Oratoria written by Zeus himself. It's more of a personal record than a storybook. Zeus paid more attention to Gekai than any other god, besides Ouranos. He was the one who sent the Great Spirit that helped Argonaut and was the second god to come down and bestow falna. He was the one who destroyed the Bulwark and helped Ouranos set up the Guild system. When Ouranos' people were wiped out by the Black Dragon, Zeus recovered Ais and brought her to the surface. Ouranos left her in Zeus' care due to his strength and influence, not to mention his goal of tackling the Three Great Quests."

"Zeus..!" Hestia's glare didn't stop Bell's confused shout. "You mean my...?!"

"Yes, yes, alright!" Hestia tried to shout him down, but Loki wouldn't have it.

"Calm down, Shrimp. We've been gushin' over my kids, it's time yers got a little attention." She turned to the rest of the group. "Turns out, Rabbit Boy here was raised by the one n' only Zeus. That's right," he said to Bell's amazed face and Finn and Riveria's sharp looks. "The leader of our old adversary raised this boy fer thirteen years." She winked at Bell. "Betchya didn't know yer Gramps was famous, huh?"

Bell took a closer look at the book in Hestia's hands. "That emblem...Zeus Familia?" His goddess nodded. Pulling out Asterius' emblem, he showed it to the crowd. "The black bull, Asterius. He said he felt a connection to this when he found it in the deep floors. He was once an adventurer...a member of Zeus' Familia! My grandfather..." Bell couldn't believe he had been raised by a deity. He was just...Grandfather. He looked to Hestia. "Is this true?" When she nodded, Bell felt faint. "Well...I mean, that's not significant, right? What does who raised me have to do with anything?"

Nobody noticed Ouranos and Fels staring hungrily at the book.

Loki shrugged. "Nothin' really. I just wanted the heat off my kids for a bit. Thanks fer being a good sport."

"Sweet Phiana," Finn breathed. Keeping track of everything was starting to get extremely annoying. "Okay. An insane god and an ancient era Great Spirit inside the dungeon—which is actually a prison-fortress—need killed, which will destroy the dungeon, its monsters, and release all the souls it ever captured back to Heaven, in order to weaken the super-charged One-Eyed Black Dragon so Ais can get her mother back, the Three Great Quests can be completed and every major threat posed to mortalkind will be eliminated. Ais used to be a rock kept in a vault and our new ally was raised by the patron god of our most accomplished and dangerous foe who we threw out of the city. Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much!" Loki chirped. "Though, I don't think ya have to worry about Bell holdin' a grudge. I mean, look at 'im."

"Thanks," Bell told Loki. He turned to Finn. "I don't. I didn't even know. I like the way things are now, and I respect Loki Familia. But I'm more interested in..." He nodded at Ais, who had a question on the tip of her tongue.

"How..." Ais's voice was very soft. "How did I wake up?"

Loki scratched the back of her head. "Not really sure on that one...one day I heard some noise comin' from where I kept ya and instead of a crystal there was a pretty little girl starin' at me."

Ouranos cleared his throat. "I have a theory. Nine years go, there was a very strong surge of arcanum I did not authorize. It was arcanum used in a way that gods haven't touched in thousands of years—a god in Gekai was making a Spirit."

"The hell?!" Loki exclaimed. "How did they get away with that? And who would..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Freya."

Nodding, Ouranos said "Yes. I should clarify—she did not create a new Spirit, but she gave unique abilities to a human follower nine years ago. At the time she uplifted this follower, Ais must have been close enough for the residue of Freya's arcanum to activate her, to wake her up. That, or close contact with the follower in question. The presence of Spirit Magic in them would be enough."

"Syr..." Bell whispered before coming to his senses. "I mean, nine years ago is when Freya Familia opened the Hostess of Fertility. Freya uses some of them as personal helpers to help her achieve her goal—finding her husband, her destined partner. Freya wouldn't have risked using arcanum too close to Loki, but Loki would have come into contact with the waitresses at the Hostess. And when she went home..."

"...the residue from contact with the Spirit caused Ais would wake up. Damn." Loki hated the idea that her beloved Ais came to her because of Freya.

"Freya..." Ais had a strange look on her face. "Syr?" she whispered to Bell. "The sandwich girl?" Neck hot, Bell nodded. "Hmm. I'm alive because of the sandwich, lap-pillow waitress." She paused. "Next date, let's go to the Hostess. I'm leaving a large tip."

Bell could feel the confusion, anger, and sadness still twisting just beneath the surface, but that she was making jokes was a good sign. It had shocked him when they began to spend more time together; she still didn't joke in front of other people, by privately Bell thought she was hilarious. It warmed his heart knowing that after all the heat she took, she could still crack a private joke with him. She was tough.

She was also focused. "Finn," she asked. "When are we going back into the dungeon?"

Her captain didn't hesitate. "Two weeks. We get the supplies double-time. Ouranos," he raised his voice to include the sky god in question, "will help pay the bills as well as act as liason with Ganesha Familia. Loki will go to Hephaistos and I will go to Freya and Dian Cecht. Riveria, I want open recuiting of elven mages regardless of familia—recruit quickly; use your noble status if you have to. You're going to make your Fairy Force as large as possible. The sooner you find bodies, the more time you'll have to train them. I'll assign Gareth to open recruiting of mercenaries. Ais, you and Bell will go to the Xenos; drum up as much support as possbile." He stood tall, spear dug into the ground. "Old grudges and petty disputes don't mean anything any more. The entire world is represented in Orario, and all of Orario will be drawn into the fight." He gripped his spear, the air crackling under tiny fingers that belied their true strength. "We're going to war."


	5. Part V

In the throne room beneath the Guild sat a tired, elderly god. None but the mage Fels, now patiently waiting in attendance at the foot of he throne, could have seen the tell-tale signs of stress in the deity. The white-knuckled grip on the arms of his chair revealed his anxiety to be finished with a particularly unpleasant task; the furrowed brow clearly painted the strain in his eyes. "I want that book."

Fels agreed. "It may be vital we learn everything possible about Zeus' heir. But..."

Ouranos did not appreciate the implication behind Fels' heavily sigh-laced halt. "You think Zeus wrote for vanity? That there is nothing of value there? You believe it possible that Zeus, with the hundreds of years of cooperation we shared, would have left us without anything at all?" He shook his head. "No. There must—there must!—be something."

The black-robed mage quietly noted the tapping foot mostly obscured by his master's robes. He was desperate. "Of course," Fels said. "I will see to it at once."

In his office, Finn closed the unique copy of Dungeon Oratoria for the last time. They had come from Ouranos' chamber the previous evening and he had stayed up all night to read the book in its entirety and make note of every discrepancy he could find. Stacks of notes piled next to him, but he wasn't sure what to make of them. There were a few interesting indicators that related to the current political scene, but most seemed completely pointless—sometimes only a single word had been altered in a story—and there was nothing of significance surrounding what he really cared about—Albert's story, the last tale of Dungeon Oratoria. He had even called in Tiona, with her near-encyclopedic knowledge of heroic tales, to see if she could provide any insight. There was nothing there.

Pushing off his desk, Finn leaned backwards in his chair, idle gaze sweeping the ceiling without taking in any details. His focus was intently focused inwardly as he pondered the biggest question he never thought he'd ask:

How do I kill a god?

Technically, it would not be at all difficult. When a deity came to Gekai, the rules of the lower world meant they came in a mortal body. They were as weak as any normal person without a falna. A broken neck, a knife in the heart, a well-placed arrow—any of these would do. The only reason deities were not killed—other than respect, of course—was fear. The idea of the all-powerful being you just murdered sitting in judgement of your soul was a terrifying prospect. Finn frowned. But every god on the surface was bound by rules; Cel was not. If she were not instantly killed—if she had a single moment to think—then she could use arcanum to heal her wounds. How did you kill a being that could kill you with a thought? Was there a single viable offense or defense against such a foe? His frown deepened. The only way he saw this happening was by dancing as many distractions in front of her as possible while a hidden blow came from behind. Tricking a god was a difficult process, but not impossible. In Heaven, Loki had killed several gods. True, she had use of her arcanum...but so had her prey. He made a mental note to speak to her that night.

Many other concerns plagued his mind, but the most immediate was the question of reaching Cel in the first place. The Xenos and Ouranos agreed she was on the bottom floor of the dungeon, but how deep was that? How many unknowns would they have to conquer before facing the most difficult battle any mortal could dare comprehend? And even if they could adapt to and overcome those challenges, how much of their fighting force would be left to take down the insane goddess? Loudly drumming his fingers on the desk, Tione burst through the office door.

"Did you call, Captain? I thought I heard you signal for assistance?"

Only letting a polite grin escape him, Finn felt warmed inside. Tione's exuberant pursuit of him was ridiculous at times, but her attitude and loyalty never failed to entertain or reassure him. After pulling a disappointing all-nighter with Zeus' book, Tione's bouncy manner lifted his spirits considerably. "No, thank you, Tione. I was just lost in my head for a moment."

The Amazon nodded as she turned, attempting a seductive hair flip as she left. The result was a Level 6 hair whip denting the wall, causing the shelf above it to jump. Tione cried out in frustrated embarrassment as she deftly caught the falling objects...except for one. A small porcelain figure—some atrocious thing called a 'Hummel' Loki claimed was high art—slipped from the top of the pile of things in Tione's arms and shattered on the ground. Beet-red and wide-eyed, she apologized again and again as Finn waved off her words.

"It's okay, really," Finn said kindly. "I hated that thing anyway. The way its eyes kept following me..." he gave a theatrical shudder. "You did me a favor, really."

Carefully placing everything back on the shelf, Tione smiled shyly. "Well, thank you, but...still. I should have been more careful. I didn't mean to make everything fall. And..." she waved a hand at the dent in the wall. "I'll arrange for somebody to fix that."

"Wait..." Tione turned back excitedly—while very, very carefully controlling her hair this time—as her captain called after her. Finn grinned as the beginnings of a plan formed. "Tione, I need you to do something for me. Send a message to Ganesha and his captain, Shakti Varma. I have some questions I'd like to ask them in person as quickly as possible."

She nodded enthusiastically, thrilled to be tasked by her beloved. Finn chuckled to himself as she turned to leave. There was chalk and dust in her hair from the wall. "Tione!" Already in the hallway, she leaned back into the office around the door frame. "One last thing. Don't get anybody to fix the wall. I rather like it the way it is."

Face flushing again, Tione beamed before running to carry out his command. Finn took a few moments going to sit at his desk, waiting to make sure she was gone before smiling at the new feature in his office. It definitely made him happier than Loki's decoration had. Shaking his head with a final chuckle, he went back to work.

The Hostess of Fertility was near empty when Bell and Ais arrived. They had just returned from the Xenos Hidden Village. Like Finn, they had recognized time was precious and so set out immediately. Finn's directive to "drum up support" was met by a great deal of enthusiasm by the Xenos. Gros had no trouble finding recruits. The gargoyle was back in charge of the village on the twentieth floor. With the threat of the hunters gone, Lyd had returned to the lower floors to lead the new low-born Xenos. Gros dispatched messengers immediately—the Xenos were honored to march with surfacers. Mission accomplished, they left the dungeon to find the sun's glow peeking over the city walls. Ais accepted Bell's invitation to breakfast at the Hostess.

Bell was surprised when the Hostess' girls let them in without a fuss despite their breakfast hours nearly ended, but didn't question it too closely. He and Ais were hungry, sure, but he had really asked her to a nice breakfast to make her slow down. Understandably, she had been extremely tightly wound since Ouranos' chamber the night before. Bell wanted to take a moment, just for her, where she could reflect on the fact that she wasn't alone. They were going to get her mother back—it all started with this invasion, and they had just scored a major victory in getting the Xenos' support.

The warm environment of the Hostess did the trick, Bell thought, watching Ais put down a healthy, hot meal. The lines around her eyes had vanished and he could feel the pressure lifting as she smiled. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Bell met her hand halfway as she reached for him. Holding hands on the table, they did their best to ignore a surprised meow followed by a heavy thump as the other waitresses subdued an excited Chloe. The two enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace, drawing out their time together as long as possible as they swapped stories about their childhoods. When she told him how her father came to her rescue as a little girl, telling her that one day he hoped she'd find a hero that was all her own, Bell couldn't help but blush at the eyes she made at him. He was pretty sure he'd melt if she looked at him that way for much longer.

Happy that another mission had been accomplished—making Ais feel better—Bell regretted that their breakfast date had to end. But, they each had things to do. As an executive in her familia, Ais had to check in with Finn and Loki and see how else they could use her. Bell, too, had to check in with Hestia before going to the Guild. He was going to be a part of the invasion, which meant going deeper into the dungeon than any adventurer in history. He recognized they would all be challenging the unknown...but before then, he wanted to fill in the knowledge gap as much as possible. Both of them reluctant to part, Bell made to stand first when a deep female voice told him to stay a moment.

Momma Mia approached their table. "Took you long enough," she grumbled, hands on her hips.

"Umm..." Bell wasn't sure what to say. He shared a look with Ais, who shrugged. "Long enough for what, Lady Grand?"

"Bah!" The dwarf waved away the appellation. "Just call me Momma, or Mia. And it took you long enough to quit jawing and finish your meal. You know I got business to do, right?"

Bell bowed his head, stuttering an apology.

"Ah, save it. I know why you came in here." The tall dwarf examined Ais with a deep expression. "We know the signs. It's why we let you alone. But now I gotta pass on a message." She leaned in, resting her knuckles on the table as she said in a low voice "Lady Freya offers Finn her full support. She's already sent Loki a stockpile of items and money as a gesture of goodwill."

Ais joined in. "That's wonderful, thank you...but why tell us this? If Freya and Loki already made a deal, or are making a deal, why bring us into it here, now?

Mia half-turned and stepped back from their table. Ryuu, Lunoire, Chloe, and Anya stood together a few paces away. "Because," Mia continued, "I want you to tell Finn there's some additional firepower headed his way. My girls want to help; who am I to stop them?"

Bell looked at all of them gratefully. Then he remembered. "Momma Mia...aren't you Level 6? Will you be coming as well?"

She shook her head. "No. I gave up on that life a long time ago. I look after the Hostess, and the Hostess helps look after Orario." She grunted. "And if my guess is correct, I'll be of far better service here anyway. If Finn succeeds, he'll need help on the surface." An extremely dangerous aura emanated from her as she scowled. "And you make sure, Sword Princess, to tell Gareth that if any of my girls gets so much as a scratch, I'll take it outta his hide!" Grabbing their plates, she headed towards the kitchen. "Go on, now!" She yelled. "Get outta here. With only me, May, and Syr, this place is gonna get interesting."

The girls followed Ais and Bell. Outside, the two thanked each of them before Lunoire and the cat people left to go train. Ryuu remained for only the briefest moment, only asking the two exactly how long until the invasion began. Nodding in understanding that the clock had just under two weeks on it, Ryuu bade them good fortune, saying she would meet them soon.

Watching her go, Bell asked Ais "How much do you think Freya knows?"

The knight shrugged again, looking much more pensive. "No idea...but it seems her ability to gather knowledge—particularly concerning Loki Familia—is considerable." She frowned. "I hope she really is on our side."

"I think so," Bell said after a moments silence. He was thinking of Syr's promise. "After what happened, I don't think she'd play us like that." Speaking for a few more minutes, they finally said their goodbyes.

Checking in with his familia took much longer than anticipated, but it wasn't wholly unpleasant. Hestia had decided to tell her followers exactly what what was going on. They were extremely displeased by the thought of not being able to accompany their friend and captain on the invasion, but they understood the level difference meant they'd only be in the way. Still, their worry and concern over the unknown meant they wanted to spend as much quality time together as possible before he left. They refused to let him leave before sharing a meal together, and afterwards Bell had to spend some time with Welf in his forge. After a few hours and apologizing deeply, Bell eventually found his way to the Guild.

Eina was just as worried as Hestia Familia, and far more angry in expressing her concern. Grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip the moment he set foot in the lobby, the half-elf hauled him into a side room before demanding to know what was going on, brandishing papers in front of his face. Taking them, Bell saw the first was the announcement of him reaching Level 5. The second was approval for a release of information—Eina had been instructed to teach Bell everything the Guild knew about the dungeon past the fiftieth floor.

"Written by Ouranos himself and stamped by Royman, Head of the Guild!" Eina slapped Bells chest, hard. "Why, Bell? What is going on?" She turned away from him; Bell thought he saw a tear sparkling on her cheek. When she spoke again, her voice was very soft. "And why are you going to be in the middle of it?"

Eina was shocked when Bell turned her around and hugged her. "You've been an amazing friend and the best dungeon advisor ever," Bell said. "I can't really believe what's going on either, but..." he let her go, looking at his hands as he held them in front of his chest. He clenched his fists. "I have strength, and it's being called on to help secure a better future. For everyone. For Ais, for my goddess...for you. You keep telling me that adventurers shouldn't go looking for adventure, but...this one found me. I have to go."

Bowing her head, Eina turned again before wiping her eyes dry. Facing the young man, she guided him to another room, the furthest away from the main hall. The walls were lined with cabinets, each with some serious-looking locks that only a first-tier adventurer could break...or one, sad Guild employee with a key. Opening one and carrying a box of files to the table in the center of the room, Eina directed Bell to sit. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

On the twelfth floor of the dungeon, sweat dripped from the brow of a lone elven maiden. Moisture stained her blouse and her hair was uncomfortably plastered to her neck, but her concentration never faltered as she chanted. Holding her left arm at the ready with a ring of stored magic around it, Lefiya thrust forward her staff with a cry of "Firebolt!" immediately followed by her left with "Cannon!"

There was never even a cry as the monster mob that had been charging her fell to the ground, adding to the pile of corpses littering the floor around her. Nodding with a satisfied grin, Lefiya looked forward to showing Riveria the results of her training.

In the little forge set on the Hearthfire Manor grounds, Welf was absorbed in his craft. The night before, Hestia had explained to everyone what was going on in the depths of the dungeon...and that Bell was going to be in the middle of it. He had initially been enraged at the request Hestia made on Finn's behalf—to make as many magic swords as possible. He was set to refuse Finn, refuse his goddess, refuse Bell...but he couldn't. Hephaestus' words rang in his ears as he began working: "Stop compromising allies for your pride."

With a final stroke, Welf moved to temper the blade before checking it in the light streaming through the half-shuttered window. Satisfied, he quickly attached the handle before setting it atop a pile of finished swords. Considering his work, he was pleased in spite of himself. He had promised not to tap into his skill with magic swords in order to reach Hephaestus' level. That promise was intact. He had no intention of asking her opinion of his work or even of showing them to her. Still, she was right to say nothing was so fragile as hollow steel. Considering the incredible nature of the task Bell was joing Loki Familia in, there was no room for error or misgivings, so he forged on with the most powerful motivation he had. He forged with her, Hephaestus, in his mind. She may have been a goddess, but if the invasion failed, even if it took ten thousand years, Cel would reach the surface and she would be killed. Welf grabbed another ingot and tightened the grip on his hammer with something approaching a snarl on his face. He could never allow that to happen and he would be damned if he didn't pour everything he had into his work. Ready to drop the ingot into the crucible, a loud cough broke his concentration.

Tall, lithe, red-haired, and wearing an eyepatch and a contented smile, the Goddess of the Forge herself leaned against some barrels on the opposite end of his shop.

"What the..?" Welf placed the metal in his hands back on the shelf and set his hammer on the anvil. A suspicious nagging pulled at the back of his mind. "How long have you been there?"

"Over six hours," she said to the young smith's dropped jaw. "You had just finished a blade when I came in. I called out, but you were so focused you began a new one without even hearing me. I had to interrupt you this time, though" She grinned at him. "Much as I enjoy watching you work, I do have things to do, you know."

Sheepishly, Welf scratched his head before offering her something to drink, pointing to some cheap ale tucked away on the shelf behind her. At her nod, Welf closed the distance between them, carefully reaching for the bottle. The redheaded goddess was squarely in the way, but refused to move as the smith reached around, brushing against her as he pulled the ale from its resting place. Unused to having visitors, Welf apologized for not having glasses.

Hephaestus took a swig from the bottle before setting it between them, using a barrel top as a makeshift table. "Quite alright." She watched Welf grin as he pulled a draught of ale. "It was quite something, watching you make a magic sword. The process was unlike anything I've ever seen. And I've been around a long, long time."

Welf shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not skill. Not really. It's blood, not effort. I wasn't going to ever show you any of this. This isn't my way of reaching you."

The goddess smiled. "So that's still your goal. Good." Welf raised an eyebrow. "It's important to aim high," she said with a wink.

"Well, you think awfully highly of yourself," Welf smirked.

"I am a goddess, you know."

The two drank companionably for a time before Hephaestus decided to get down to business. "Some of my familia are joining the invasion force. Your work will be keeping a lot of people safe, including my children. I'm glad you were able to put aside your pride for Finn's request."

"I shouldn't compromise my allies because of it." Welf supposed he shouldn't be surprised she was a part of everything going on. For an operation so big and important you needed the best—that was her.

She smiled at his words. "Aw, you do think of me."

"Every time I pick up a hammer. And sometimes without one."

Wow, Hephaestus thought. Tsubaki may have been right. I really need to practice on flirting. Thank goodness he's just as bad as me. "What about things other than magic swords? Worked on anything lately I can examine?"

Welf frowned. "Not really. Just about everything I've done for several weeks has been custom orders; they're already with their owners. Maybe I have something over here..."

Watching him poke through his shelves almost brought a blush to Hephaestus' face. A smith's space was very personal. Taking another drink, she casually turned to examine the other side of his shop. Behind her, a muttering Welf continued rummaging around, his path taking him by the window. For an instant it became much darker on her side of the shop...except in the far corner, a few feet from where she stood. A soft white light came from the floor; it had been obscured by light coming from the window. Curiosity piqued, she skirted around a spare anvil by the door. On the floor behind it lay a sword.

From a few feet away she could already feel its aura. Her mind instantly went to the knife she kept in her desk at home—the knife Welf made just before she invited him to her familia. He had been young, arrogant, and eager, scrapping with other smiths for a spot to set up shop. She had watched him work on that knife and, after feeling the passion he had for his craft, made him an offer. This blade felt the same, only far more refined and far, far more intense. Her lips began to tremble as she approached. Squatting to pick it up, a jolt shot up her arm and made her heart beat rapidly. Biting her bottom lip, she vaguely noted that her knees had become dangerously weak as she slowly stood. She was of two minds. The voice in the back of her mind appraised it as a blacksmith: mithril, flawless, balanced, light, first-tier attack power, non-magical. But for one of the only times in her long existence, her thoughts as a woman took the fore: passion. The sheer amount of raw passion Welf had put into this blade made her breathing erratic. She was desperate to know—how had he forged this? What had been in his heart when he made this? Most smiths—Welf included—would have said they crafted with ideas, goals, or visions in their minds. But true craftsmen held their goals in their hearts and trusted their minds and bodies to follow its instructions as they became one with the metal they worked. Somehow, somewhere, some way, Welf had become the first smith she had ever known on Gekai to cross that barrier.

"Sorry, I don't really have anything worth showing you."

"Hmm..?" Hephaestus turned, the softly glowing white sword held delicately in her upturned palms. "What about this?"

Welf stared at it with a critical eye. He seemed confused before recognition dawned. "Oh! Yeah. Forgot about that."

The Goddess of the Forge was incredulous. All that passion burning in her hands, the level of raw accomplishment...and he forgot? I swear, she thought. If he gives it some stupidly accurate name like _Jonetsu_ or _Shinka_, I might think he's actually a god in disguise. "Explain."

Welf nodded. "It was during the Rakian invasion, just before going to meet my father. I came out here to clear my head. When I stormed in here...I felt pretty lost. Very twisted and confused. But when I had metal and hammer in hand..." Welf thought for a moment. "I started working that blade without thought. I had no plan. I thought at first about the lessons my father and grandfather taught me as a boy. Then I thought of everything I learned from you. And then...I only thought of you. I was about to face all the demons from my past, and the only way to screw my head on straight was...you." He scratched his head. "Afterwards I set it on the anvil on my way out the door. Guess I set it down to close to the edge and it fell out of sight. Completely forgot about it 'til now." He moved from his head to scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose it isn't proper to have a sword without a name. How 'bout Heart Fire, _Shinka_? Or, I suppose maybe...?"

"...passion."

"...yeah!" Welf looked surprised. "Passion, _Jonetsu_. What do you think?"

Praying her knees wouldn't give out, Hephaestus calmly asked if Welf liked his shirt. Smiling wickedly at his confused response, she said "Weapons test" as she used the white blade to slice through his shirt from neck to pants, her 'attack' continuing to cut clean through his belt buckle. Ignoring his stuttering and spluttering, Hephaestus turned to bolt the door, stabbing the blade through the door above the latch to prevent anyone from entering. Grinning salaciously, she said "I would very much like to feel that passion."

Sputtering turned to gaping before the young man's scrambled mind congealed enough to enable actual thought. Standing up straight, Welf grinned back.

In Twilight Manor, over a dozen people crowded in a semi-circle around Finns desk.

"I don't know where Hephaestus is, Finny," Tsubaki said. The half-dwarf looked confused and vaguely irritated. "She was supposed to have been back hours and hours ago."

Finn nodded acknowledgement. With the exception of Hephaestus, he had assembled the deity and captain of every major player he was able to convince to consider joining forces. Ganesha and Shakti; Hermes and Asfi; Goibniu and Culann; Dian Cecht and Airmid; and Freya and Ottar. Loki, Riveria, Gareth, and Ais were also there, as were Hestia and Fels, though the mage stayed invisible and unobtrusive in the far corner. He had sent messages, plied every bit of leverage he could, called in favors, gave out a few, and pressed the Guild for backing in every way possible to get to this point. It had only been a day since Finn set the deadline, and those before him had only agreed to listen to his proposal. If he couldn't secure support today, the invasion was dead before it began.

Finn told Gareth and Riveria to go ahead and brief the others. The projects he assigned them were the reason for the short timetable. Both were recruiting from other familias—Gareth was in charge of gathering adventurers and training them to work together better; Riveria was leveraging her status as Orario's strongest mage and a High Elf to attract and train as many elven mages or magical swordswomen as possible for Loki's Fairy Force. Considering their objective, only adventurers Level 3 and above were being taken. Effectively, Loki Familia—Finn, to be precise—was requesting the strength of Orario. This meant that every familia who participated had to put their own adventures past the upper floors on hold, and that Loki Familia would have the greatest military force ever assembled since Zeus and Herra were deposed. Naturally, every other deity, adventurer, and citizen was suspicious of this. Finn's fame combined with Guild backing helped ease the minds of the public and many smaller familias, but the big and upcoming familias wanted to keep their upper-class adventurers for themselves. If Finn could convince the people in his office today to join him, then his expedition, as it was known to the public, was a coalition force and other familias would be more willing to lend their strength...particularly since Finn had convinced the Guild to back contracts supporting Loki Familia's recruitment efforts. Two weeks was hardly enough time to recruit, train and deal with the political ramifications afterwards, but if he took any longer then familias would pull out and leave his coalition weaker. Also...he watched Ais in the back of the crowd, soaking up every word as Riveria updated the group on her recruits. If he took more than two weeks, she would go off on her own. He had to get it done.

As soon as the High Elf finished she left to continue drilling her recruits. Gareth followed, keeping his brief simple and direct: "I got about thirty raw recruits who don't know how to work together. I gotta go fix that."

Finn took the stage afterwards. To the gods and captains he told the truth about their goal, but, for operational security, asked them to keep it among themselves, insisting on keeping the whole plan secret until they reach the safety point on the thirty ninth floor. There was much shock and disgust among the entire gathering at Ouranos' machinations, but they understand the need for action and secrecy. Each of them agreed...with one exception.

"No!" Dian Cecht grabbed Airmid by the shoulders and ushered her to the door. "Preposterous! Foolish in the extreme! Airmid is the greatest asset of my familia; I will not throw her away on a fools errand!"

"Lord Dian Cecht, a moment!"

Ignoring Finn's plea, the business-minded god stalked away from Twilight Manor, driving Airmid before him the entire way.

Finn frowned through the window at their hasty retreat. Without Airmid, things could quickly become...problematic. She was his insurance against the unknown. "No matter," Finn said, turning back to the group. "I will speak to her later. I'm sure she'll come around."

Loki perked her ears up. "Ya mean...ye'r gonna ask her to go against her god's wishes? Bold."

Finn's hand cut through the air. "She's a specialist. More than that, she's a specialist we need. I've worked with her before—if she's not on the field, there's a very real chance we never even get close to Cel." He took a deep breath. "I'll absolutely circumvent the gods. Cel thinks this world—the mortal world—is her playground. She takes everything we are and makes monsters of us. We have been tasked with ending that threat. The business sensibilities of an affronted god mean nothing next to that."

The others having already agreed to do something about Cel, the prum captain decided to take a more Gareth-like approach to the end of his brief. "We will split into two squads. Shield Group will consist of Level 3 and Level 4 adventurers. I believe, based off of today's results, that the final number of recruits we get will be sufficient for the second squad, Spear Group, to reach the safety point on the fiftieth floor without fighting at all. The goal is to save as much strength and use as few items as possible so that when Shield Group secures the fiftieth floor campsite, Spear Group is completely refreshed and ready for action. Spear Group will consist of adventurers Level 5 and above with select Level 4 supporters and Riveria's Fairy Force. Any questions?"

Only one hiccup, Finn thought as he dismissed everyone after a few rounds of logistical questions and answers. Not too bad. He lifted his coat off the back of his chair. He really must speak to Airmid as quickly as possible. He hated the idea of his plan having a single point of failure, but Airmid's skill and abilities really were unique.

"Captain..?"

"Ais." He hadn't realized she had remained in the room. "This is actually good, I wanted you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

Finn picked up Zeus' book and handed it to her. "Please give this back to Bell. I couldn't find anything useful in it. Maybe he'll see something I missed. Also..." he quickly scanned the room. "Tell Bell that when we get to the bottom of the dungeon, he's on Corrupted Spirit duty. His special attack...it may be the only thing we have capable of taking down a Great Spirit. It's certainly the fastest. And speed is critical." His eyes hardened and his lips curled into a sad, bitter frown. "We neutralize the threat quickly with overwhelming force. We go for the kill. There is no time for finesse or flair or honorably defeating an opponent. We are going down there to kill. Period." He put a hand on Ais' shoulder. "This is something neither you or Bell has ever done. Make sure you're both as ready as possible."

Slowly, Ais nods. "Understood, Captain. But..."

Finn was heading toward the door. He stopped for her to finish. "Yes?"

Ais held Zeus' book tightly to her chest. "What do you think is meant by the 'race of heroes'?"

Finn cocked his head. "Where'd you hear that phrase?"

The girl shrugged. "It's something Loki said. I heard her mention it to Lady Hestia one of the days I went to visit Bell. She said it was something Zeus used to talk about? And since Bell was brought up by Zeus..?"

"Hmm." Finn thought. There was nothing about that in the book. "Sounds like something Loki and Hestia may have had personal experience with. Loki knew Zeus on Gekai, and, as I understand it, Zeus and Hestia had some sort of acquaintance in Heaven."

"Okay," Ais said. "I'll ask one of them later, I guess. Good luck with Airmid."

Book still clutched tightly to her chest, Ais walked with Finn to the gate where they parted ways; he to Dian Cecht Clinic, she to the Guild. A pretty human receptionist, Misha, showed Ais to the furthest advising room where Bell and the half-elf Eina were pouring over monster information and floor plans. They started at the interruption, but quickly relaxed when the door shut again. Handing over the book, Ais decided to stay for a moment. She rather liked watching Eina teach; she was a strict disciplinarian in the same vein as Riveria. She sympathized with the beads of sweat that formed on Bell's brow when at her questions and no-nonsense demeanor...but she also found it quite humorous. At least, she did until Eina began asking her questions, stating "If you're here, you're learning." Unwilling to suffer harsh elven teaching methods any more than she already had and blushing at Bell's playful smirk, Ais stood to leave just as the door opened.

Royman, Head of the Guild, entered. "Bell Cranel," he said. "I have a request from Lord Ouranos."

Ais and Eina frowned as Bell looked questioningly at the strange, fat elf before them. "Uh...yes..?" he ventured.

"The book," Royman said stuffily. He clearly thought himself above being an errand boy picking up a book...but his god had been most adamant he get it. "Your copy of Dungeon Oratoria. Ouranos would very much like to read it."

"I don't mind..." Bell said slowly, "...so long as I get it back within the next few days. Since getting this I was in the hospital for three weeks and then Hestia, Loki, Finn, and everyone else read it. I'd really like a chance, you know?"

Royman clearly did not relish taking negotiations from a young boy of an adventurer, but Ouranos had told him something like this would probably happen. "Of course," he said. "Lord Ouranos wishes you to know it should be no longer than a week."

Agreeing, Bell handed over the book.

The next eleven days flew by in a maelstrom of activity. Bell hardly left the Guild; Eina insisted upon perfect recall of her lessons. No freebies were given; no mercy offered. True to his word, Ouranos returned the book a week later; Bell used the little free time between lessons to read what he could. He felt those brief reprieves were all that kept him sane, at times.

Ryuu returned...with her goddess, Astraea. It had been a shock meeting her; Bell had never before heard of a deity returning to Orario after being forced out of the city. The Goddess of Justice gently reminded him her exile had been self-imposed at the request of her child; now her child had found peace, she was returned. News of her return hit the city like wildfire; Bell was astounded by her popularity. The day she came back she had been offered a Guild loan on very easy terms in order to move back into her old familia home, Stardust Garden, and had half a dozen elven maiden familia members before the day was out. Ryuu had a familia again...but, she told the awestruck Bell, this didn't mean she wouldn't honor the promises she made to those who had become her family over the past several years. Astraea had also given her first status update in over five years—she was now Level 5. Bowing a quick exit, she said she wished to speak to Finn, requesting permission to join Spear Group.

As Finn had said, all Orario was drawn into the fight. The result was a logistical nightmare. Almost every store had a shortage of one thing or another as Finn authorized mass purchases of items and support components. The deadline he gave the city for their departure was two days away , which meant he was holding the might of the city hostage for two more days—had it not been for Finn's behind-the-scenes dealings with Ouranos and the resultant Guild contracts issued in support of the invasion, there may have been a mob to kick Loki out of Orario. As it was, the Guild kept merchant's pockets full and issued a series of quests to those not participating in the invasion to place resupply caches throughout the dungeon. Many of these quests were pointless to the success of the actual invasion —many marked cache locations were not even anywhere near the route his forces planned to take —but it offered bored adventurers a better way to occupy their time and kept them flush with cash.

Finn now had over a hundred adventurers. In a city of thousands, only a fraction chose to brave the dungeon for a living. Most familia's kept their numbers small, usually out of their patron deitiy's preference for a certain personality type, or skill set if they were a specialist familia. Only a handful of deities —like Loki, Ganesha, Freya, and Apollo before he was disbanded —had followers in the dozens or the triple digits. There were less than a thousand adventurers in Orario; half of them were Level 1. Of the remaining five hundred or so, a great majority were still at Level 2. That Finn had acquired the allegiance —or, at least, the use of —so many upper-class adventurers still astounded him. More astounding were Gareth and Riveria's latest reports:

They were actually working together.

It was rough, they said; extremely unnatural for them to cooperate with such a wide variety of people and familias. There was a concern that this infant spirit of cooperation was only visible on the surface...that in the dungeon they would revert back to old habits and not maintain defenses or coordinate attacks as they should. It was a valid concern, but Finn would take what he could get. If it absolutely came down to it, Spear Group could supplement Shield, though that was far from ideal.

Running the numbers in his head as he spoke to the recruits a final time, Finn scanned all of them assembled in the courtyard outside Twilight Manor. Gareth had brought in almost seventy adventurers; plus Loki Familia's own muscle, they had around eighty five adventurers...plus Riveria's Fairy Force. Loki Familia had seven elves in the group, mages or magic swordswomen capable of concurrent chanting. Riveria had recruited an astounding twenty additional elves, all heeding the High Elf's call. Smiling in the back of his mind, Finn finished and bade them get a status update and as much rest as possible. He would see them in front of Babel.

Returning to his office as they filed through the gates, Finn rested back in his chair. His concerns ran a little deeper than he cared to consider in front of others. There were teamwork and cohesiveness issues under the surface that hadn't been stressed...yet. Under attack in the dungeon —and particularly, Finn feared, when details of his plan came to light later —there was great risk of things falling apart tragically. Finn ran through the list.

Freya Familia was the largest concern. Finn did not doubt the sincerity of Freya's support, but he did doubt the temperament of her followers. Freya Familia had different operating standards than Loki Familia. Their Lady had given them the order to help, yes...but her followers had a tendency to liberally interpret orders. Freya had supplied a large number of first-tier adventurers and they were all independent-minded. As Finn understood it, their captain, Ottar, was only able to enforce any sort of order or unity to a certain degree through force or threat of force. When it came down to it, was there any way to ensure their reliability? Finn didn't know.

Ganesha Familia was central to his plans. They were large, well-organized, loved by the people...and lackeys for the Guild. Finn had learned a great deal over the past several days. He had regular meetings with Fels and Ouranos and had learned —partially from Ouranos himself, partially from Zeus' book —that Zeus Familia had once secretly been the military arm of the Guild. Zeus Familia had discovered the Xenos sixteen years ago and had been working with the Guild to try bringing them to the surface. Ganesha Familia had used their skill as tamers to take over that role, organizing events like Monsterphilia to get the public used to seeing monsters above ground. Finn had no doubt they would follow orders exceptionally well...so long as nothing he ordered conflicted with anything the Guild might want. He would have to make sure Ganesha and Ouranos left no doubt in their minds —so far as they were concerned, Finn was the Guild, now.

Hermes, too, was in the employ of the Guild. But that wasn't all —Zeus' book painted a picture of their relationship that nobody had guessed at before. Lackey wasn't he right word and partner was too strong a word...however one would characterize their relationship, Hermes undoubtedly served Zeus with great zeal. Or, rather, he served the idea that Zeus was the one to complete the Three Great Quests. Thinking on the matter, Finn was surprised at the integrity and constancy of the famously neutral god. But, therein lay the problem: Hermes believed in Zeus so much, he would do anything to ensure Zeus' legacy —Bell. Finn was confident Hermes' people would obey orders just as well as Ganesha's...unless Finn misused Bell. The big issue there was that 'misuse' could mean a lot of different things. Bell was a powerful first-tier adventurer; Finn needed him in the field. If Hermes decided Bell should be kept safer, Finn would lose Hermes and half of Hestia Familia, and everyone else would be greatly endangered as a result. Thinking deeply, Finn concluded a personal call to the god would be best. If they could establish an understanding, his people would fall in line.

A good working relationship with Goibniu and Hephaestus meant he didn't have any problems there, though Tsubaki did have a penchant for wandering off instead of following orders. Finn grinned at the ceiling. At least that was a simple problem. He'd let Riveria wallop her a few times with her staff; she'd like that. He didn't have any worries about Hestia Familia either. They had supplied two adventurers. Bell, obviously. The other was a sorceress Finn was not at all inclined to take until he saw her magic first-hand. He immediately assigned the girl, Haruhime, to the baggage train, afforded the same security as Crozzo's magic swords.

Finn's smile vanished. There was one last fly in the ointment. He had successfully acquired Airmid...expressly against the wishes of her god. Dian Cecht was a ruthless businessman, Finn knew, but still a god of healing. He did not believe he had to worry about any sort of retribution now. He wasn't capricious or vengeful; he conducted business. No, Dian Cecht was a concern for after their return. He made a note to speak to Loki. Perhaps she could speak to him, god to god, and come to an arrangement. That would surely soothe him more than dealing with the upstart prum who stole his greatest child.

Sending messages to the familias he was concerned about, as well as a status update to Ouranos, Finn thought he could use a rest for himself. Without thinking about it, his eyes found the dent in the wall near the door. Staring for several long moments, the small prum shook himself before standing. Rest later, work now, he thought, heading to Loki's room. He subconsciously touched the dent as he head out the door. There was too much at stake.

Two days later, the entire city gathered to witness the most impressive army of adventurers ever banded together. Traders and opportunists of all stripes mingled through the crowd hawking wares. Ignoring the excited fanfare and bubbling curiosity coming from the crowd, Finn addressed his troops. The respective gods of every familia participating were present, lined behind Finn. Everything had been orchestrated to place power in his tiny hands; but it was the prum himself who commanded authority. Raising his spear to the dungeon, the warriors cried out as they set to follow their entrance plan.

Being such a large group, Finn decided three separate groups of thirty to forty people apiece would be necessary, leaving about an hour between each departure. They would meet up on the eighteenth floor, gather the pre-positioned supply caches, and Shield Group would escort them down to the fiftieth floor.

Just over two hours later, Finn's group was the last to enter. As the light faded, everyone's jaws set —many of them would never see sunlight again.

They made their way through the dungeon at a modest pace. The upper floors were passed in a flash and soon they entered the labyrinthine middle floors on floor thirteen. This area featured upper and lower layers of dim, cramped, maze-like tunnels. For seasoned upper-class adventurers, this area should not have posed any problems. Finn had fallen from the lead, working his way to the rear, speaking with his people as he went. When a warning cry came from the front, Finn rushed forward, thinking there was an irregular monster prowling. He was not ready for the sight before him.

The tunnel was completely clogged, bodies from the first two groups laying scattered and even piled in places as far into the gloom as he could see. Immediately calling for a rear defensive position, a strike team to the fore and healers to immediately administer aid, Finn checked several of the bodies. None were dead; they looked poisoned somehow, or drugged. A few were conscious; several were frantically checking their fellows, not showing any ill-effects. Questioning them thoroughly, Finn yelled for the healers to use magic for healing rather than items. Confused, those passing out items corked their vials and fell back for the mages to do their work. Finn pulled Airmid aside with the adventurer he had just spoken to.

"Tell her what you told me," Finn ordered.

The man looked so nervous he was about to be sick. He knew what he was about to say bordered on blasphemy. "Well, Lady Airmid, this is a big mission, yeah?" He slowed down as if begging her to understand. He looked relieved when she nodded graciously. "Well, you see...a lot of the lads were nervous. The excitement of the unknown, the chance to work with Braver and other legends. Being relied on by them, actually! It's a really big thing. Well, a lot of the lads were nervous, and, like a godsend, all of a sudden there were these salespeople offering free potions and such. 'Cures your anxiety, keeps you fit!' you know? The group commanders initially told them to bugger off, but they were all uniformed and the guys were so nervous..."

Airmid was looking extremely wary. "Uniformed..?"

The man nodded. "They all had the same familia marking on their chest." He pointed at the emblem sewn onto Airmid's blouse. "That one."

"Thank you," Finn ushered the man away with instructions to help the ill. He fell in next to Airmid, who looked extremely sick herself. "Dian Cecht must be really unhappy about losing you."

The saint was frozen. When she was finally able to speak, she could barely manage a hoarse whisper. "It cant be...my lord is rough when it comes to business, but to believe he would hurt anybody...and for me?"

"It's not you fault," Finn gripped her shoulder. "But we can't focus on this right now. We are in a compromising situation. I need two things: I need these people on their feet and moving, and I need all the medicine we bought from Dian Cecht checked. Can you manage that?"

Shaking herself firmly, the healer nodded and strode towards the middle of the group of injured, beckoning her handmaidens along the way. Before she could get into position, however...

"Airmid, child."

Dian Cecht, suppressing his divine aura, stood several meters behind them near the exit to the twelfth floor. He was flanked by two hooded, heavily armed adventurers. He was grim as he continued addressing Airmid. "You have disobeyed a direct order from your god, child. It is time you return home. Now."

Finn had seen the saint overtaxed, suffering, and in conflict with dark forces of terrible power. Facing her god who had hurt people to persuade her obedience allowed Finn to see something he had never seen on her face before: the saint was openly crying.

"How could you do this!" She demanded. She held her arms out as she spun to take in everyone in the confined space. "This is not what we do!"

The god angrily silenced her. "You are too valuable to me to lose! I do not care how many of these people get injured or die; it's more clients for us! I do care about losing you. And I," his eyes took on a decidedly unpleasant gleam, "will do anything necessary to bring you back."

Tears flowed down her face at her deity's words. "This is where we are needed, Lord Dian Cecht," she cried. "Can't you see this is where I can do the most good?"

"You do the most good behind the counter in my shop," Dian Cecht seethed. "But I see you will not be persuaded. Very well," he smiled cruelly. "On your own head be it. Seize her!"

On either side of her, Airmid's handmaids each grabbed an arm.

"You won't die from this," Dian Cecht said. "Finn will see to that. But you are responsible for what's about to come." The two adventurers on either side of the angered god picked him up and ran for the entrance as he stopped concealing his divine presence. The dungeon shuddered in a sickening, wrenching way. Dian Cecht was carried through the entrance up to the twelfth floor just before the thirteenth floor was sealed.

They were trapped in a narrow tunnel, two-thirds of the invasion force was down, and something was coming.

The walls shook as grinding noises echoed through the rock, rising and dimming with stomach-curdling irregularity. Then the monster appeared. From the tunnel above them it tore through the ceiling —a Black Dungeon Worm. Regular dungeon worms were fairly small; they could burrow into the ground and chew through walls, could leap great distances and had a strong frontal attack. From the front, they were basically nothing but row upon row of grinding teeth. From any other angle, however, they were extremely soft and fragile. Any Level 2 adventurer could dodge it's leaping attack and strike it from the side, killing it.

This Black Dungeon Worm, summoned from Cel's anger to kill a god, was taller than Ottar and almost as wide. It's black hide resisted the few blades that could reach it as it tore through the ceiling...and made its way straight through the floor an instant later. The roof and floor of the dungeon healed after the irregular monster passed. A seven foot section of the tunnel that had been filled with Finn's troops was suddenly empty.

The grinding sound from below grew louder as the irregular set up for another pass. "Fan out!" Finn ordered. Black irregular version or not, it was still just a dungeon worm and those still on their feet were almost all Level 5 or higher. "One person every five feet, protect the injured! Bring this thing down, fast!"

His people began to spread out, but they weren't fast enough. Further down the tunnel, beyond the light Finn could see, terrified screams echoed...and silenced. Just before the worm began burrowing back into the rock, the grinding noise had taken on a disturbingly wet sound.

Finally in place, each adventurer listened for the approaching worm. It was very faint...and then it wasn't, rushing the middle of the group faster than before.

"Ais!" Finn felt the trajectory of the worm heading straight for his executive. "Now!"

The blonde knight dodged to the side just as the worm exploded into the tunnel where she stood a moment before. Desperate flashed, adamantine blade sinking deep into the side of the creature. A terrible gurgling and chewing noise bubbled from the depths of the creature —its spinning teeth were breaking against her sword, bouncing around inside it. It was being torn apart from the inside by its own teeth.

With a final downwards slash, Ais moved out of the way as the monster corpse fell before her. Guessing the location of its magic stone based on regular worms, she took careful aim and struck. The worm dissolved in a puff of ash as its magic stone was destroyed. Finn watched Bell run to her; satisfied she was okay, Finn turned to Airmid.

Her handmaidens were no longer restraining her; from their wide-eyed expressions, they had not been read into their god's plan. Airmid looked at each of them. Finn, unfortunately, had enough experience to know what those looks meant. He didn't argue when she wordlessly pointed to the now open exit to the twelfth floor. She was sending them back, alone. Airmid was staying with them, but she had lost her support.

"Please," she whispered to Finn. "I will heal them, if you can get everyone closer to me."

It took a few minutes, hauling everyone who remained closer to Airmid, but before too long everyone was on their feet. Ordering them to continue, Finn clenched his teeth when asked about the bodies. "Leave them."

It was an unpopular decision, but nobody fought it. They all wanted to be out of the tunnels as quickly as possible. Finn dropped back to where Airmid was, but she was not yet up to speaking, other than to apologize for her god. "There's nothing you need apologize for. This is my fault; I misjudged him."

Out of tears, the saint stared ahead as they walked. "So did I."

They walked for some time before Finn spoke again. "I know you will do your best. I have complete faith in you, Airmid."

The girl walked on.

They reached the eighteenth floor not much later. Camp was established and roll call taken. They had lost over thirty people in the attack; five had been recruits for Riveria's Fairy Force. The worse news came when Airmid came to the command tent.

"It's all of them, Finn," she said. "I checked all our supplies. Absolutely everything Dian Cecht sold you is poisoned. It's not something I've ever seen before. I can heal the effects of the poison, but I don't know how to remove it from the items themselves. And it's not just the healing items. Somehow, he got somebody near the food supplies. The entire stock is worse than useless —it's dangerous. We have to destroy them before we go on."

Finn rubbed his forehead. "Get on it. Task whatever people you need to do the job, but I want you doing something else. I'll give you some of my people and I want you to check out the other cache sites. Dian Cecht was our largest supplier, but not our only one. I want you to make sure he didn't get to the others. We had excess food stores brought down as well, lots of dry goods. Bring back what you can." While he was speaking, he pulled out a list of cache locations and the familias they had been purchased from, handing it to Airmid. "Take Bete, Tiona and Tione for protection. Raul will organize a group to haul the supplies back."

Gareth entered as Airmid left. "Finn." His voice was sober in a way Finn very much dreaded. "You might want to get out there. I think we need to put that glib tongue of yours to use. Help impress the importance of what we're doing on those who remain."

"Those who remain?"

The dwarf nodded. "At least a dozen mercenaries fled to Rivira or have returned to the surface. On top of what we lost on the thirteenth floor, our fighting force is down by more than a third. We need to stop the hemorrhaging."

Angered but understanding, Finn went to survey the camp. The discontent was palpable, even among his own people. Gareth was right. They needed to rally. Calling them together, he spoke. Calling upon them to honor the dead and remember their roots as adventurers, Finn eloquently painted their mission as critical to the future of Gekai, one that would change the face of the world forever. He ended with a challenge. "If that is not a worthy goal, then you are free to distance yourself from the title 'adventurer'. Stay in Rivira or return to the surface if you must. I will only take true adventurers with me past this point."

By that evening Raul's work teams had hauled several crates of food and medical equipment back to camp, each having been checked by Airmid personally. There was less than Finn had hoped for, but there were still a few more caches up to the twenty fourth floor. After that, they had to make due with what they had. By the next morning, Finn discretely spoke with the captains of the other familias. There had not been a single desertion in the night.

Doing their best to continue according to plan, Gareth took charge of Shield Group. Having recruited and trained them, he was natural choice. Two days and no casualties later saw them to the safety point on the thirty ninth floor. They had had to make some detours earlier to pick up the additional supplies—thankfully clean—but otherwise it had been a remarkably decent journey. Gareth, however, had concerns.

"I don't know, Finn," he grumbled in private. "They're not coming together like we hoped. And with the unexpected loss of manpower..?" He shook his grizzled head. "We may not be able to reach the fiftieth with Shield alone—not if you want a meaningful force left over to hold the camp when Spear Group leaves. We may need to tap into Spear's strength prematurely."

"You may or may not get the numbers you need," Finn replied cryptically. "It's time to tell everyone the score."

Finn had already apprised the captains of the situation; here at the half-way point, the others would be informed. A handful of the other captains counseled against the decision, claiming that excess knowledge would create rifts in the ranks. Any news resulting in discord at this stage of the operation was unnecessary. Finn insisted, however, on three grounds. First, his troops had a right to know what they were marching into. Second, he needed them to accept working with the Xenos. Lastly, if they succeeded in their quest, Finn had the uncomfortable feeling they would have to stay banded together on the surface—at least for a time.

The same shock and disgust their captains displayed in Finn's office echoed on their faces when Finn explained that those killed in the dungeon never left the dungeon. Letting that simmer for a few moments, he continued by explaining about the Corrupted Spirit and Cel. Rage, fear, confusion...a wild mix of barely-restrained emotion swirled in the crowd as they alternated between glaring at Finn and at their respective familia captains behind him. Seeing their silent support of the tiny prum, the adventurers' mutters petered off to a tense silence. It was a lot to swallow all at once...but the gravity of the situation they had been called on to resolve and the trust they placed in their leaders was enough to make them continue following.

Until Finn brought up the Xenos.

Reincarnated adventurers or not, many refused to work with monsters, period. The next several minutes were gut-clenchingly tense as Asfi, Tsubaki, Ottar, and others worked to calm their people. They tried to push a single message: this is a temporary alliance. We're not trying to change your ideals...but we need to accept their help. They were largely successful until a loud scoff came from near the middle of the crowd.

Alfrigg Gulliver, oldest of the four, Level 5 pallum brothers in service to Freya, shoved several second-tier adventurers out of the way, clearing a path to Finn. His three brothers followed closely behind. Sticking the butt of his spear into the ground, he naturally assumed a stance not-dissimilar to Finn's own as they stood only a few meters apart.

"Do you all hear this?" Alfrigg seethed. Around axe, hammer, and greatsword, eager hands shifted restlessly as the brothers watched Finn. "He wants us to make nice with monsters! Those loathsome, hateful beasts that have killed so many of us —so many friends and loved ones! You," Alfrigg's voice dripped poisonously, "call yourself the 'Pride of the Prums'. You are a lie; a damn conceited fool!"

"We are here," Finn calmly replied, "to eliminate the single greatest threat the lower world has ever known. From the monster hordes of ancient times to today, the source has remained unchallenged. You may be a part of it..." Finn casually flicked a speck of dust off his spear, "...or you may leave; betraying the surface world, betraying your goddess, and betraying the noble spirit of the prum race."

"You accuse me of betrayal?" Alfrigg raged. He held a hand out to his brothers as they took a step forward; he had enough to control to try another tactic. "And what will happen to the surface if you do manage to kill Cel, Finn? If there is no more dungeon to challenge us, how will adventurers continue to grow or make money? How will Orario survive?"

Several adventurers looked at each other uncomfortably. They hadn't considered that before. Finn had successfully rallied them moments before with noble ideas about putting down the monster adventurers were made to defeat...but now it seemed like Finn was taking away their livelihood. Alfrigg tapped that fear to fuel support. "You would use us as meat and leave us with nothing after the job is done. Magic stones are the lifeblood of Orario—Orario, jewel of the world! You would have that jewel crumble to nothing as thousands of people are displaced from their homes. No. I'm going to lead any adventurer that wants no part of this out of the dungeon right now." He leveled his spear directly at Finn's heart, his brothers fanning behind him. "Unless you think you can stop us?"

Calmly waving down those who stepped next to him, Finn took a step toward Alfrigg. The sign was clear—he would handle this without any outside interference. The restless hands that had been fondling weapons now became clenched fists—the Gulliver Brothers were enraged that this one Prum thought he could take all of them alone. Their combined aura grew into a dark cloud as their rage mounted. Finn remained calm as he spoke.

"Of course."

The spear that thrust for Finn's heart was pushed aside as Loki's captain moved past Alfrigg, tripping him before dodging a hammer blow and striking against the one holding the axe. Finn moved gracefully through his enraged attackers, baiting attacks and delivering counterstrikes. When Alfrigg found his feet and moved to re-engage with a bellowing roar, Finn slipped out from between his attackers; dipping low, he swung the Fortia Spear wide. The blow caught Alfrigg across the chest and sent him tumbling into his brothers, all four hitting the ground.

"Orario has many things the rest of the world lacks," Finn was standing calmly in the same resting position as before the fight started. "The city will go through a period of adjustment, but the people here are too strong to crumble so easily. And if your lifestyle demands leaving those thousands of lives—and potentially the entire world—at risk, then it's time for a change." Eyes narrowed, Finn held his spear against the brothers as they scrambled to their feet. "I offer one chance. Be a part of this. I will not allow rebellion."

Hammer, greatsword, and axe sagged as the younger prums considered...but a spear flashed as it met Finn's own. Half a beat behind, the other three supported their brother in the vicious, but short, battle. Nursing head wounds, at least two broken arms, and a deep gash running slantwise across Alfrigg's face, the beaten, disarmed Gulliver Brothers knelt before the superior prum. Standing tall, Braver ignored the fallen before him as he addressed the crowd. "We are all in this together. We will defeat Cel and every other foul thing that lurks in the depths of this dungeon. For the rest of time the surface world will be free from the tyranny of monsters; never again will a comrade fall to tooth or claw; never more shall a parent fear through the night for the child they just put to bed. And it will all be because of you—all of you. The members of this invasion will be remembered for all time as the heroes who slew the greatest, darkest, most vile threat mortalkind has ever known. Now, we have a camp to set up. Fall in!"

His last words with said with such authority, nobody thought to disobey. Moving quickly to carry out his orders, Finn was quickly left with the Gulliver Brothers still kneeling before him. Finn narrowed his eyes. "I gave an order."

Alfrigg blinked in surprise. Standing, he stowed his spear respectfully before hauling up his brothers. The four left.

"Well done."

Ottar stepped beside Finn, holding out an elixir. Finn took it with thanks and poured it down his left side—he had kept himself together pretty well, but the pain was mounting. Alfrigg had scored a deep hit, the head of his spear slipping between his ribs. He didn't feel any damage to his lungs, but he'd still have Airmid take a look. He nodded to Ottar.

"You're the one who said Freya Familia adventurers responded to strength. I dislike dueling my own soldiers...but the cost of not making them fall in line was too high."

"Indeed." The great baoz nodded.

Excusing himself, Finn was soon flanked by Gareth and Riveria. Quietly unpacking their things, Airmid arrived. Finn smiled; his friends had noticed the hit, but had not interfered, trusting him to get the job done. Setting up the first tent, they ordered their prum friend to rest as soon as Airmid cleared him. Tione arrived moments later; she, too, saw the captain get injured. Rather than interfere with his plan or embarrass him by making a fuss in front of other familias, she spoke quietly and carefully to Riveria and Gareth as her captain rested. Unwilling to entirely trust their allies, the three agreed to stand watch on Finn's tent all night.

Several tents away, Bell, Ais, Lefiya, Haruhime, and Ryuu sat around a fire. Ryuu was telling them about searching for Astraea. It was the first time she'd spoken to her goddess in over five years. She very much looked forward to whatever future awaited them on the surface after this quest. Eyes lightly misting over, she said "The people of Orario missed Lady Astraea almost as much as I did. However Orario may change, justice will never disappear." The elven warrior hugged her knees as she leaned toward the fire. "Never again. The city owes Finn quite a lot."

"How do you mean?" Bell asked. The others were equally curious.

Ryuu smiled broadly. "Finn ordered the Guild to back the loan that allowed Astraea to buy back our old familia home; almost as soon as she was in the city, we had a place to house and train new recruits." She beamed. "I already have six new sisters waiting up top."

Shocked congratulations rolled in from around the fire. They were happy for Ryuu, and wondered what Finn was thinking. They were all thinking the same thing in the back of their minds—after this, Orario would never be the same. Finn had known it, too, and had taken steps to ensure it wouldn't slide back into another Dark Age. What else had Finn done?

Haruhime, with her love of hero stories, and Lefiya, with her admiration of the elven warrior, broke the silence by asking for more stories about Astraea Familia's exploits. The happy elf, now blessed with two families, told delightful thrillers and comedies to the enraptured audience around her. Partway through the tale of how the youngest elven maiden of the group had once confused dungeon ivy for cilantro while making dinner, Ais tapped Bell's shoulder. Jerking her head to the side, Bell got up and followed her away from the others.

"How are you doing?" Bell asked once they were safely out of earshot. The fire flickered dimly in the distance. Bell thought the reflection dancing in the golden knight's eyes was very beautiful.

"Fine," she said. Through their connection he felt a small swirl of emotion twist in her depths. "I think. Everything we're doing...I can only think of this as a step towards rescuing my mother. Part of me rages to rush in and get it over with; part of me thinks we shouldn't be here. That we should be fighting the One-Eyed Black Dragon. But...I trust Finn. And Riveria and Gareth. They say we should do this, and they've never led me wrong before. I understand that the others here don't get that—they're not in Loki Familia, after all—but I'm angry that people like the Gulliver Brothers and," her eyes flashed dangerously, "Dian Cecht can oppose him with so much at stake. I don't know," she whispered sadly. "Maybe I just have to much personal stake in this."

"No," Bell said. Ais looked at him with surprise. "We all have a personal stake in this, because we're all part of the world this threat affects. I think the more personal stake you have in it, the harder you'll fight and the better we'll all come out in the end." He took her in his arms and drew her close. "After this, I promise—we'll get your mother back. I'll be there for you every step of the way." He paused as something worked through his hair. "Um...huh?"

Ais giggled into his neck as she continued playing with his hair. If he hadn't felt it through their connection, he would have thought she was just messing with him. "I like this," she said. "It's very calming. Just taking a moment like this with you..." She thought for a moment. "It feels...cleansing."

Bell nodded slowly. She really did feel lighter; happier. "I get that. Maybe I should try." Feeling her smile widen against his neck, Bell raised a hand to her hair and began stroking the long, golden strands. "Whoa," he breathed to Ais' giggle. "That really is peaceful."

Separating, they held hands and turned their backs to camp. There were no crystals here like in the Under Resort, but the swampy terrain dimly lit the dungeon with balls of swamp gas rising and bursting in the distance. The effect was mesmerizing.

"You could..." Bell choked. Ais looked askance at him, head cocked. "If you wanted...that is..." Bell shook his head, scolding himself for being so nervous. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to stay with me, tonight? No funny business," he said hastily to the girl's suddenly round eyes. "It's just that this," he gestured to the two of them; alone; together; "is nice. I want more of this."

Ais leaned into him, favoring him with a soft smile before closing her eyes and resting on his shoulder. "Me too. Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Heart doing multiple backflips, Ais grabbed her sleeping mat from her tent, quickly explaining what was going on and apologizing to an excited Tiona where she was going. "Oh, Lefiya's gonna hate this!" she exclaimed. "Oi, Argonaut!" She stuck her head out the tent to see a beet-red Ais and an—if possible—redder Bell standing side by side. "Don't do anything I'll have to kill you for, yeah!"

Waving and laughing with a slightly terrified expression at Tiona's full-toothed, smiling threat, Bell led Ais to his own tent. Whereas Loki Familia and the others had packed larger, multi-person tents, Bell was the only male from Hestia Familia present, so he packed a small, single-person tent. He blushed, hoping Ais wouldn't read anything into that; he had been so into the moment, he really had forgotten the lack of room. Fortunately, Ais slipped inside without comment, quickly laying out her mat as well as possible before patting his mat beside her. Laying down, Ais rolled over and shimmied back into him.

"Leave the armor on," she said without moving as Bell sat up, working the straps to his breastplate. "We are in the deep floors, now. You never know what might happen."

Bell thought about some of the things he had seen down here before. "Right."

"Also, Lefiya may try to kill you in your sleep."

Ais laughed as Bell choked off a cry. Turning over, she pressed down on his chest until he lay next to her. Wrapping her arms around him, he carefully did the same until they were comfortably intertwined. Smiling at the level of peace she hadn't felt in years, Ais drifted off to sleep. It only took a few moments for Bell to appreciate the happy expression on her face before he relaxed. In under a minute he was asleep. They held each other until morning; no angry elves came to murder them.

Nobody came to murder a certain prum, either. Finn hadn't been surprised to see Gareth and Riveria standing outside his tent when he woke, but it was slightly flustering when Tione angrily pushed a bowl of breakfast into his hands and told him to never hide injuries again. He thanked them and told them all to get some rest—they had a couple hours before reinforcements arrive.

"Ah," Gareth said, stroking his beard. "The Xenos are meeting us here, eh?"

Nodding, Finn said "Their leader is a lizardman named Lyd. I set Ganesha Familia the watch last night; they're the most level-headed and have experience with—or, at least, have long had knowledge of—the Xenos. There shouldn't be any trouble, but we have to get through that and then rush through eleven floors. You three go rest until Ganesha's people raise the alarm. I'm going to make some rounds of the camp til then."

Setting out, Finn was not encouraged by what he saw. Checking in with the other captains revealed there had been no violence or desertions, but there was a notable lack of chemistry between familias. A few times, Finn discretely ordered his own familia members to aid or mingle with their hired help, but most of these advances were rebuffed. Finn continued his rounds for the next three hours until a sentry gave a cry. Rushing to be the first on the scene, Finn grinned madly at the approaching sight.

In neat rank-and-file, nearly fifty Xenos marched professionally to Finn's camp. Coming to a crisp halt at their commander's word, they disbanded in a calm, relaxed manner as Lyd called "Fall out!"

Opposite the unified Xenos force, the segregated groups of surface adventurers appraised the monster's professionalism. There was grumbling among the adventurers, shortly followed by shocked silence as their commanders—shamed by the discipline the Xenos exhibited—came down on them.

Finn greeted Lyd as the lizardman approached. "We're all set here. How are things on your end? Do your people need to rest?"

Lys shook his head. "No; we are fresh and ready to march. The second Hiden Village appeared not too far from here; we camped there and only began moving a few hours ago. We are ready to press to the fiftieth floor."

Finn nodded. "Have you divided your people into appropriate power levels for Shield and Spear Group?"

Grinning, the lizardman held up a fist. "Spear!" A dozen Xenos stood smartly at his command. "Rest!" They sat down. Doing the same commands to indicate the members of Shield Group, the other captains looked on enviously. Even Finn was impressed.

"The Xenos have amazing discipline."

Lyd shrugged. "Remember: when most of us were alive—and I mean really alive, in normal bodies—we were soldiers." He surveyed the people behind Finn with an amused expression. "They don't seem to like us."

Finn felt the expressions painting his back and the hungry way the captains observed the Xenos. "I think it's more envy than anything. Mixed with a little bit of unease."

"No time for that," Lyd said. "Are you ready to go?" At Finn's nod, Lyd turned to the Xenos. "Spear, fall in! Command transferred to Finn Diemne! Shield, fall in! On me!" In seconds, there were two groups of soldiers in five neat rows ready to march. Moving to take his position at the front of the Shield Xenos, Lyd addressed them. "You know what we have to do. For every hope the Xenos will ever have—forward!"

"Fall in!" Finn commanded. A hundred yards away, Gareth echoed the order. Finn had to work at hiding the smile the rush of activity brought him. Adventurers loved rivalries; seeing someone better organized than they—particularly monsters—was the needed catalyst for getting their act together. A minute later, the Spear Group Xenos attached themselves to the back of Finn's group. The Shield Group Xenos reached Gareth's formation and Lyd transferred command to the dwarf.

As they marched, Finn was amazed to see his troops getting better over time. It seemed the discipline of the Xenos was infectious. He thought on the Xenos condition and Lyd's words. Most of them had come from a time when cooperation had been essential for survival. They had lived and breathed war and never let familia differences get in the way—for a great many Xenos, familia was never a concern. They had been regular men and women without a falna, from a time before the gods descended. It was discipline and courage that pushed back the monster hordes all those years ago—it would be discipline and courage that carried the day again, Finn was sure. He felt greater confidence in the future of Orario without the dungeon and the falna-based warring economy it relied on.

The Xenos-adventurer mix in Shield Group proved effective. The group tactics honed in the Xenos were easily applied to the more independent-minded adventurers, now they saw a challenge. Following the shortest known routes to the next level down as quickly and efficiently as possible, they reached the fiftieth floor before the day was out. Setting up camp, Finn was ecstatic to see his people helping each other more. The Xenos, integrated into their respective groups, had waited for their commander's order before setting up, but once they moved their work was done in less than half an hour. His people were trying to emulate the Xenos, but some of the ways they performed tasks had happened too fast for them to properly emulate. Finn observed a handful of Xenos cautiously approach a group struggling to rapidly set up their tent frame. With a few words and hand gestures, the Xenos quickly had it up. Laughing at the astonished faces in front of them, they took it down before doing it again more slowly.

This was not universal. There were several instances of the Xenos being scowled away from adventurers tents and for the most part they camped and ate apart from the others. Finn made a note to ask Lyd and the Xenos Spear Group to join him in the command tent for dinner.

That night, the final plans were laid out.

"Shield Group will remain here to hold the camp," Finn said to the gathered captains and his own executives. "We will leave a majority of the food and half the medicine, but just in case I want them to arrange foraging parties into the forest. Our stores should be supplemented as much as possible; there's no telling how long this will take. Spear Group will actually be three separate groups—Spear, Fairy Force, and Support. Spear will be the nineteen first-tier, non-mage adventurers we recruited plus the dozen low-born Xenos Lyd provided."

"Excuse me...low-born?" Shakti, Ganesha Familia capatin asked.

"Born lower in the dungeon," Finn said. "Depending on what level they gained awareness on, the more powerful they are. Every Xenos assigned to Spear Group is at least equivalent to Level 5." Shakti nodded, understanding. "I will lead Spear. Riveria will lead Fairy Force; there are twenty-three mages and magic swordswomen in the group. They are effectively a mobile fortress. Not only do they have a powerful cannon attack, but their area-of-effect barrage-type magics are real jaw-droppers. Most importantly, they can cast powerful defensive spells. Fairy Force is going to be the core of this attack; our rallying point. Airmid, I want you in the center of that group. They'll keep you safe, and you'll protect all of us." The young human woman bowed. "As I want every first-tier adventurer focused on attacking, Support will be Level 4 adventurers led by Asfi. Have you selected the twenty people for your squad?"

Asfi stepped forward, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I have. All Level 4, they understand the importance of support in critical situations. They won't run around getting in your way."

"Excellent. All told, there will be seventy five of us breaching the final floors of the dungeon. To get there, we are going to take a shortcut from the fifty second to the fifty eighth floor." He smiled at the questioning looks on everyone's faces...except for Shakti and Ilta, the two Ganesha Familia members assigned to Spear Group. They looked wary—Finn had discussed this part of the plan with them and their god on the surface. They were assigned a very special task after reaching the fifty eighth floor. "Yes, a shortcut. We're going to bait the Valgang Dragons to fire at us near the entrance to the Dragon's Vase. The closer to the ramp up to the fifty-first floor, the better. From the entrance ramp, Support will roll out the Salamander Tarp."

A wave a "What?" assaulted Finn's ears. He grinned. "Salamander Tarp. Similar to the spirit flags we had made to defend against demi-spirit magic. It's essentially a large, fire-proof blanket fitted to a collapsible metal frame. Goibniu Familia worked around the clock on it for almost the entire two weeks we planned this, and every magical craftsman and seamstress in Orario was pulled for the project. We assemble it on the ramp, then Support rushes it to the hole followed immediately by Fairy Force and Spear who will board the Tarp and descend. Support will immediately return to the tunnel where they will gather the rest of our supplies and follow us down; that should be enough time for the rest of us to subdue the floor and proceed. To the next part of the plan. Shakti..."

"Hold on a second, Finny," Tsubaki waved a hand. "You want us to jump down six floors?" The prum nodded. "You do realize that whatever falls has to land, right? And even if we don't get squashed into paste when we hit the ground, there's no way our supplies won't break when they fall."

"Unfortunately, my own familia expeditions have proven that a first-tier adventurer can safely fall through six whole floors. Well..." Finn jiggled his hand side-to-side. "Somewhat safely. When the tarp gets laid out, Fairy Force will take the center and Spear will surround them in a standard circle defense. There are several mages with air magic; Riveria has worked with them and assures me there will be a safe landing, for both people and equipment."

"Bold," Lyd spoke from the edge of the group. "I like it."

Finn grinned at him. "You're going to love what's next. When we subdue the immediate area on the fifty eighth floor, it is very important to leave at least one Valgang Dragon alive. Shakti, Ilta; go ahead and brief the group."

All attention on them, Shakti cleared her throat. "Once all other distractions are clear and the odds are overwhelmingly on our side, the final monster will be in the most pliable position to be tamed."

Silence followed. Tsubaki looked from her to Ilta to Finn and back. "You mean...tame a Valgang Dragon? Like, make it obey you?" Shakti nodded. "But...that's a Monsterphilia parlor trick! Monsters can't be trained..." She looked at the serious faces around the room. "...right?"

Ottar answered. "Monsters have a single desire: to kill their way to the surface. However, if challenged, they reveal something greater than base animal intelligence. They have the ability to be taught...and offer allegiance to the stronger party."

Shakti and Ilta nodded, impressed at the Warlord's knowledge. They decided to ask about it. "How did you come to know so much about taming?"

Stoic, Ottar replied "My Lady has many desires." He left it at that. Nobody dared ask more.

"Well," Shakti recovered. "He's right. It's the greatest secret of Ganesha Familia," she said, gesturing to Lyd. "Most people don't think about it, but we are able to tame monsters because there's more to them than people realize. We challenge the adventurer in them...and they answer."

The silence stretched out as her words sank in. Gareth jumped in. "Do you really think you two can pull it off, Lass?"

"With your help," Shakti nodded. She looked at Ottar. "And yours. Ilta and I have the most experience..." she narrowed her eyes at Ottar, "...I think. We should be the team to tame it. With Gareth and Ottar each taking a side, it should be fairly simple. You don't even need to hold it for too long; just a couple minutes."

"Minutes," Gareth scoffed. "We're strong, Lass. But Valgang Dragons are just as tough. And on the fifty eighth floor, 'minutes' means everything we just killed will have respawned and you'll be up to your necks in 'distractions', as you put it."

Shakti ran through the process in her head. Sharing a look with Ilta, the two frowned before Shakti nodded firmly. "A minute," she said. "We can work fast and the dragon will be injured, but we can do it in a minute."

Finn's ear perked up. "Injured? Will it still be able to breath fire?"

"Definitely. Just don't ask us to make it fly in a straight line or expect it to have good vision."

"Not a problem," Finn continued. "After the dragon is tamed, they will direct it to burn another ramp downwards—essentially, we're turning the dragon into a very large, very fiery drill and will use it to reach the bottom of the dungeon. We repeat the Salamander Tarp maneuver as many times as necessary until we reach Cel. This is the fastest way of reaching the bottom, bypasses the most danger, and exposes us to fewer unknowns. Presumably, the lowest level will also be the biggest. We will be walking in an entirely unknown world filled with unknown threats, not to mention its occupation by an ancient Great Spirit and a god who uses arcanum. This is why Shield Group was so important—I wanted Spear to be in top-form when we descend." Finn spread his hands across the camp table between him and the others. "When we arrive, all effort should be centered on killing Cel. We have no reasonable idea what her arcanum can do, but there is evidence to suggest she can use it in ways that confound regular deities. Be aware: she will most likely be able to use arcanum to heal wounds instantly, so don't waste effort with strikes that won't kill her instantly. Concerning Cel, quick and clean is the only way. I have several distractions planned; all it takes is one blade to sneak unnoticed behind her. The second objective is the Great Spirit. The only solid information we have about them is how their gift made normal mortals powerful enough to challenge ancient monsters. We have no idea what aspect of power this spirit represents, what god it belonged to, or why it is in the dungeon now." Finn squeezed his spasming thumb. Everyone in the tent had heard of Finn's legendary instincts; they latched onto every word even more readily than before. "Until Cel is dealt with, try to leave the spirit alone, if possible."

At the back of the tent, Bell grinned.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah," Tsubaki put a hand on her hip and smirked widely. "I heard you got little Welfy to make some toys for us. When do we break those out?"

"Welfy...Crozzo?" Asfi was stunned. As leader of Support, she thought it significant that she was responsible for handling that kind of firepower. "Crozzo magic swords?" Tsubaki and Finn nodded. "How many?"

"Know those three big boxes you've been lugging around since Babel?" Tsubaki said. Asfi nodded, light-headed. "One of those is medicine, one is the Salamander Tarp, and the other is chock-full of magic swords with enough power to reshape Heaven. Each." She laughed as Asfi subtly reached for a tent post for support. "Yep! Be careful dropping that down all those holes!" Asfi paled even further. "I hate to say it, but...that redheaded brat really knows his magic swords. Wasteful little..."

"Alright, Tsubaki." Finn cut her off gently. There was no stopping her once she started in on her old familia member. "Any other questions?" There were none, so Finn dismissed them with instructions to rest as much as possible before the final push.

"Captain..?"

Finn looked up. Tione was the only other person in the tent. His thumb usually tingled when she was about to do something inappropriate...but there was nothing, so he said "Yes?"

She sidled closer to the table. "How is your side? I brought some more elixir and some bandages. It's not even been a whole day yet, but those kinds of wounds can get worse if you don't take care of them. Which you haven't been."

Finn nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Tione. If you leave them here, I'll take care of them presently."

"Oh, no you don't," the Amazon forced the small prum into his chair and arranged her items on the table. Quickly fetching a small bowl, she filled it with hot water from a pot hanging over a fire just outside his tent.

"That wasn't there before the meeting." Finn pointed his chin to the fire.

"I started it just after the meeting began," she explained. "I could see you were still hurt. It's more important to take care of you. Besides, I can listen and start water boiling at the same time." Dipping a clean rag in the bowl, she said "Alright, now. Shirt off, you stubborn pallum." She fixed him with a stern glare. "And after this, you rest!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Finn chuckled as he removed his shirt and let Tione dress his wound.

The next morning, a cry rang out across the campground.

"Oh, come on! That's just not fair!"

Tiona, tongue sticking out, gleefully told Tione that for the past two nights Ais had altered her sleeping arrangements. "Yep!" She exclaimed to her sister. "And she's been looking very happy and well-rested, too!"

"Dammit!" Tione raised her fists to the dungeon ceiling. "Why do you always have to kick me out, captain! You could have been healed already if you accepted my loving touch!"

Finally settling down, the two Amazons quickly set to work breaking down their tent. Only taking what they needed for combat, every item left behind was carefully stowed in their folded tent and packed neatly in the center of camp. The Xenos discipline and work ethic astounded them as they made their way through camp. Given they had no idea how long they'd be gone, the Xenos of Shield Group had worked in shifts through the night harvesting trees. A solid pallisade had been erected around half the campsite, with more trees brought in every few minutes. Before too long, this would be a fortress.

"Wow," Tiona was impressed. "Look at 'em go!"

"We should be going too," Tione grabbed her sister, but it was hard to tear her eyes away from the Xenos handiwork. "We're heading out in a minute."

Finn was speaking to Lyd, applauding the work that had been done and telling him to make sure the other adventurers contributed.

"Already done," the lizardman said. "After seeing what we were doing, we couldn't stop them from grabbing axes. I think I'm going to have them dig a nice latrine pit next."

Laughing, Finn clapped the lizardman on the elbow. "Glad to have you with us, Lyd."

"Likewise."

The two saw the Amazons approaching. "Excellent, good morning!" Finn called. "Have you eaten yet?" When they shook their heads he led them to the command tent. It was being left up for Gros and Raul's use—they were in charge of Shield Group holding the fiftieth floor. Every other member of Spear was there sharing a meal before assembling at the ramp to the fifty-first floor.

Ais really does look happy and well-rested, Tione thought, as the young woman handed her a bowl of eggs and rice. It must be nice. She shuddered thinking about the last time they prepared to enter the fifty-first floor. Even if there were no nasty surprises like last time, they were still going down to accomplish an impossible goal. She would give anything to have her beloved give her comfort like Ais had. She quickly beat herself up for the thought. She was a warrior—she'd be fine so long as she could fight. An uncomfortable nagging gnawed at the back of her mind thinking about their previous fight on the floor below. Bell Cranel had saved them...she had seen him for several days now, but hadn't gotten the chance to ask him about it. Apparently, Tiona had the same thought.

"Argonaut!" She mumbled with her mouth full. "You gotta tell us! What was that insane attack you used to kill all those monsters on the fifty-first floor before?"

Shyly scratching the back of his head, his gaze went from Ais' politely curious face, to Tione's stare, to Finn's encouraging nod—sitting the next table over, Tiona's questions had attracted his attention as well. Haruhime, sitting next to Ais, told him it was okay to go ahead. Finally, he said "It's a heroic strike. My goddess says its the ability to overcome even the most overwhelming odds. I can charge it for one minute per level, but the more powerful I make it, the more damage I get in feedback."

"Feedback?"

"Yeah. I tried punching a monster with the skill and broke my hand; whatever weapon I use gets destroyed if I charge too much power. Well, every one except the Hestia Knife. I figured out how to do a few other things with it, like double-charging the ability. I try not to use it too often, though."

"Aww, why not?!"

"Because it takes a lot of Mind...and I don't like breaking lots of weapons. Besides, it doesn't really involve skill. It's for..." Bell frowned. "Well...I guess it's just for killing. I've only used it in bad situations where it didn't matter if I defeated or overcame or beat an opponent—I just needed it to die."

The Amazon twins, Ais, and Finn all nodded. They'd been there. They were surprised when he gave a small chuckle.

Ais cocked her head at him. "What is it?"

Bell waved his hand. "It's just...when I first met your familia on the eighteenth floor and Tiona started calling me Argonaut...and when you asked about getting stats to level 'S'...I thought you guys had somehow read my falna while I was unconscious."

The three girls looked at each other. "Wait." Tiona leaned in excitedly. "What are you saying?"

"That's the name of my skill, the heroic strike skill. Argonaut."

There was dead silence for half a moment before Tiona split the air with an excited shriek. "No way!" She got up to dance around the table. "Oh, man! Tione, Ais! There's no way we're gonna lose! We really do have Argonaut here!"

Bell cringed as Tione rolled her eyes and forced her sister to sit. "So...wait." He looked around. "You didn't know?"

"Nope!" Tiona sad happily, looking at him dreamily like a hero had come right off the page in front of her.

"Knock it off," Tione said. "It's just the name of a skill, he's not really a hero from thousands of years ago."

"You have no sense of fun."

"Why you..!"

As the two sisters bickered, Ais leaned in. "Is that really the name of your skill?" When he nodded, she said "Wow. Now there'll be no living with Tiona. Why..." she trailed off. "How did you even get a skill like that anyway?"

Bell grinned shyly. "Remember the fight with the minotaur where I became Level 2? Well, you were about to save me...again...and I couldn't just let that happen. I couldn't allow myself to continually be saved by the girl whose hero I wanted to become. So I got up and told myself I wanted to be a hero who could overcome any odds, to be the hero who could protect the girl." He scratched his head again. "Yeah. That's how I got Argonaut."

Ais' blush could have fried an egg. "Well. That explains why you were always so nervous around me. I thought you were afraid of me, you know. You hurt my feelings a lot."

"...sorry."

She leaned into him with a smile. "I think it worked out." Noticing Finn stand, she poked at the scrapping sisters next to them. Glancing where she pointed, they quickly dove back into their breakfast. "You should eat, too. When Finn looks like that, we're about to head out."

She was right. In no time at all Spear had mobilized and they were entering the fifty-first floor. The Xenos immediately proved a valuable asset. Beings born of the dungeon, they could sense the presence of incoming monsters far more accurately than the surface adventurers. In the labyrinth of the fifty-first floor, with its many sharp corners and crossroads, this extra few seconds of forewarning kept the invasion force out of any real trouble. A few colonies of deformis spiders were encountered near the beginning, but they were quickly dispatched. Finn was pleased at the Xenos strength and forewarning and by the number of first-tier adventurers here; with this force, he felt confident they could clear any floor the dungeon could offer. But clearing floors wasn't the point. Power had purpose, and the purpose of this force was to kill an insane god. He had to deliver them to the deepest part of the dungeon while they were still strong and whole. They pushed forward.

They shortly arrived at the battleground they had fled several weeks ago. Finn noted with interest that the crater where the demi-spirit had been born was healed, as was the hole where it had fired at him and Ais as they ran. More interstingly, the green substance on the ground had not grown into a thicker, more jungle-like scene. Even the air wasn't as humid as he remembered. The entire green mass under their feet seemed...dead.

"Odd," Gareth grumbled next to Finn. The prum nodded as Gareth looked around. "Not only that; don't you think we'd have run into more resistance? We've seen a good number of black rhinos and those detestible spiders...but nothing like we'd normally expect."

Riveria came to Finn's other side, nodding in agreement with the dwarf. "Indeed. Do you think Ouranos is exerting more power to restrain the dungeon?"

Finn shook his head and scratched his collar conspiculously. Looking close, they noticed a small red jewel sewn into the fabric, hidden amongst the embroidery. Their captain had an oculus planted on his collar. "No. Ouranos wouldn't waste strength at a point like this when adventurers can handle things just fine. But you're right—the dungeon does seem a little lax."

"The dungeon never makes things easy."

"The dungeon really is a capricious bitch."

Finn smiled as Riveria and Gareth voiced their distaste for the situation. "Agreed. However easy she's making things for us now, we'll pay for later. I fear the Hell of the deep is going to be worse than any of us could possibly imagine." He sighed. "Cel is preparing for our arrival. Let's not keep her waiting."

They reached the ramp to the fifty second floor a couple hours later. Making sure Shakti, Ilta, Ottar, and Gareth were ready, Riveria ordered Fairy Force to have their spells ready while Support put together the Salamander Tarp. Being the fastest—much to Bete's irritation—Freya Familia's Allen Fromel was sent to bait the dragon. Crouching near the end of the ramp a few meters from the rest of the party, he loitered with a palm flat to the ground, feeling for vibrations. Soon he stood, legs tensed as a rumbling sound welled up from below. Throwing himself to the side, a lance of dragon fire burst through the ground. Two or three more bolts followed, steam rising from the molten rock rimming the newly created tunnel.

"All forward!" Finn yelled. As quickly as possible, Support ran out the tarp while Fairy Force—its mages with skill in air magic concentrating very hard—took up the central position, Spear surrounding them. Arranged, Finn yelled "Drop!"

It was a rapid descent, but despite the unusual footing situation the first-tier adventurers were able to compensate. Over Gareth's head, Tione eyed her captain suspiciously. "Please tell me you didn't get this idea from me knocking that stupid hummel off the shelf, Captain!" She scowled when he grinned at her. "You'll remember—that thing broke!"

"But you're not made of porcelain, are you?"

Scowl slipping, she slowly smiled and winked at the pallum. She'd show him what she was made of.

Several heavy thumps rocked the Tarp as they fell and Finn saw the strain an the mages faces. Dragon fire was striking them from below; the Tarp held up superbly. "We're nearly there!" he called to Riveria.

The High Elf nodded. Raising her staff, she shouted "On me...release!"

Streams of energy of all sorts shot over the adventurers heads as over a dozen upper-class mages released barrage-type magic. Red, blue, white, green, yellow and many other colored bolts of magic issued forth from the center of the group, rising up before turning sharply to speed past the Tarp. Not-so-distant explosions and roars rocked the fifty eighth floor. The residue of so much expended magic was so sharp it burned Finn's nose, but Riveria was already using her skill to soak up the leftover energy and recirculate it back into Fairy Force's reserves. They had time to launch two more devastating barrages before they landed. A fourth was being prepared when Finn ordered them to halt. Scanning the area, there were only three dragons left.

"Wow, Fairy Force is awesome!" Tiona exclaimed. "They got almost all of them!"

Indeed, there were a great many monster corpses on the ground with clear signs of magical trauma...but there were far fewer corpses than there should have been if the floor had been normally occupied.

"Shut up, idiot," Tione snapped. "Can't you see something is wrong?"

"Quiet," Finn told both of them sharply. Now was not the time for animated discussion. "Shakti, Ilta—you're up. Gareth and Ottar assist them. Everyone else, take care of the two flanking dragons and form a defense perimeter around the last. I want our new tunnel made and everyone ready to go the moment Support gets here."

So many first-tier adventurers working in sync made light work of the two dragons Finn targeted. The third now had the two strongest adventurers in the world attached to each wing joint, holding it immobile as Shakti and Ilta worked. The process was...not easy to watch.

As Ottar said, monsters acknowledged strength and allied themselves with the one who subdued it. Ganesha Familia put on taming shows during Monsterphilia where tamers would face a wild monster, consistently beating it in combat and occasionally directing it with their whips. Like breaking a horse, only much deadlier and much greater force had to be applied. Still, the tamers at Monsterphilia won the monster's obedience without damaging them. It took time and patience, but it was possible. With the shortened time frame, Shakti and Ilta were doing everthing possible to force the monster to submit to their will. They looked slightly sick as they carried out their work; there was very little skill in what they were doing. It was more along the lines of torture.

Taking an eye and ripping asunder a wing, the two proceeded to dodge its attacks while Ilta cracked her whip authoritatively in front of it while Shakti—who refused to let her subordinate perform such a distasteful task—continued to maim the beast.

"That's enough," she called to Gareth and Ottar. "Let him up; the last part has to be between beast and tamer, alone."

Ilta faced the lamed Valgang Dragon. Dodging a final strike, she flicked her wrist sharply. He whip drew a long scarlet line along the dragon's nose. It reared its head with a snort, like it was going to attack again, but another whipcrack, and another, and another, forced it back and away from Ilta as she advanced. Stepping boldly in front of its large jaws, Ilta cracked her whip a final time and held her hand low to the ground. Followng her hand, the creature's head drifted down until it rested in the dirt. Snorting smoke, it blinked at Ilta before closing its eyes in submission.

"It's ours," Ganesha's Level 5 Amazon said, wiping her brow.

Noises from the tunnel above them signaled the arrival of Support. "Excellent work. Do it," Finn said.

Ilta guided the dragon facing away from the party. Once set, the dragon gathered its noxious acid at the back of its throat and launched a fireball at the floor. As it burrowed into the ground, color swirled behind the flames is it ate deeper into the rock. A sense of forboding filled Finn's body. "Ais! Tempest, now!"

Thick black smoke rose from the hole the dragon created. The heavy, suffocating mass quickly filled the room, but Ais was able to choke out her magic. Tempest funneled the smoke away from the party and to the tunnel above them where it dispersed over the next several floors. As the flow of smoke billowing up gradually lessened, Finn didn't think they had to worry about smoking out Shield Group on the fiftieth floor; the floors above them were so large the smoke probably hadn't risen much past the fifty fifth, if that. The room finally clear, Finn looked down the shaft to see a handful of openings to other levels below them before the tunnel disappeared in darkness. There was nothing to indicate the source of the smoke. Checking around the group, he was glad to see there were no ill-effects. He noticed Bell speaking with Ais, who then pointed to him. Bell followed her finger to meet Finn's eyes. Nodding at the girl, he approached the prum.

"Ais said you haven't encountered this before, but...we recognize the smell. It's what the green stuff demi-spirits feed off of smells like when it burns. We learned that in Knossos, when Asterius died."

Finn's eyes narrowed. "You're absolutely sure?" The boy nodded. "Hmm. Well, I don't see any sign of the green substance now. Perhaps it all burned away...perhaps it was left as a trap of some sort. Perhaps we accidentally hit a demi-spirit nursery or some sort of food storehouse." He looked down the tunnel again. "It doesn't matter. Our mission hasn't changed. Maybe it will be even easier, if we really did destroy something important to the Corrupted Spirit. Perhaps even jewel fetuses were stored there gathering energy and we just destroyed them." Tearing his eyes away from the tunnel, he asked Asfi for a lantern. Opening the shutter as wide as possible, he ignored Asfi's gasp of protest as he dropped it down the opening.

"Is it...is it still falling?" Bell asked. "It's so hard to tell."

"It's stopped," Finn replied. "And it's not just the end of the dragon's range. That's the bottom of the dungeon. We're there."

Bell snapped his head toward Finn in surprise. "How can you tell?"

Gripping his tingling thumb, Finn winked. "Just a hunch. But my hunches are usually good." Quickly setting up the next descent, Finn ordered the dragon be sent first. As the dragon slithered down the hole, Spear Group arranged itself as before, with the addition of Support in the middle, and followed it into Cel's abode.

As they fell, Finn grew increasingly grave. The tamed dragon had stopped making noises; even the air seemed devoid of sound as it rushed by the group. A strange, otherworldly placidness enveloped the group as they fell through silence and darkness. When they reached the bottom...there was nothing.

Disturbingly, there was absolutely no sign of the tamed dragon they sent ahead. Not a single monster waited for them, not a single roar or bellow greeted them. This did not mean there were none, Finn thought grimly. In a completely foreign world, perhaps the monsters here had camoflauge or some sort of invisibility magic...but he didn't really believe that. Whatever occupied this floor was powerful enough that monsters didn't need to prowl. Catching Asfi's eye, he ordered the Crozzo swords be handed out. There was one for every Spear Group member, including the Xenos. He saw several people jump in surprise as they felt the awesome firepower now in their hands.

Finn began appraising their surroundings again. He was surprised by the lack of jungle terrain. He had thought the earth goddess, with her method of raising demi-spirits, would have transformed her realm into a green hell, but this...this was just empty. The floor was wide, open, and very tall. Finn sensed that it was as high as at least any three other deep floors combined. The effect was very...airy. He frowned. Perhaps Cel was more like Ouranos than even Ouranos believed.

It was very dark; there was no source of light on this level. Fortunately, Asfi had a number of other lanterns and magic stone devices of her own design to pass out. The floor was simple dirt, no different than one might expect on the surface. With no indication of where to go, Finn asked Lyd if the Xenos could feel anything.

The Xenos had odd expressions. Lyd raised a shaking finger. "That way," he said. "It's strange...this deep...the mother..." He shook his head and his focus became a little sharper. "We can feel her, but it's strange, Finn. I feel that she's in the center of the floor...but also in the floor. All around us." The lizardman shifted uncomfortably. "She is watching us."

"Are you going to be okay?" Finn cast a critical eye at the Xenos. If they were being interfered with, they could prove a liability.

"Yes," Lyd nodded. "This floor is massive; it will take some time to reach her. The sense is just...a little surprising, that's all. We will be fine by the time we reach her."

Ordering them to fall in, Finn trusted Lyd's instincts to lead them through the dark. There was no resistance at all, but even after hours of oppressive silence they had yet to reach their goal. Even the usually chipper Tiona couldn't overcome the gloom that settled on them.

Bell shifted his shoulders like he was trying to ease off a heavy burden. "It's like a god's aura," he whispered to Ais. "It you focus on it, you can feel her. All the pressure weighing down on our shoulders...it's like standing next to Lady Hestia or Loki, only heavier. Darker."

"It is a god's aura," Finn reminded him. "We're getting close."

A single lightsource shone ahead. A deep, dark purple laced with bright white, like a stomcloud heavy with lightning, shone a few hundred yards ahead of them. Canceling their own lights, Spear approached in the darkness until they saw a growth like a tree sticking up from the ground. When they got closer, they realized it was no tree.

Cel's eyes were black, devoid of all life and light. Her face had the beauty of a goddess, but those cold, dead eyes lent her a corpsified nature. Where there should have been legs there were roots sunk deep into the dungeon floor. Finn understood the Xenos feeling of her presence, now. Cel was not an inhabitant of the dungeon—she was the dungeon. Like Udaeus on the thirty seventh floor—perhaps she had drawn inspiration for him from herself—Cel had literally grown into the dungeon and her divine will suffused its walls. Finn reflected this was probably how the dungeon healed so rapidly, responded angrily to extensive damage done, and quickly targeted gods within its walls. The exposed abdomen separating her root-legs and relatively normal upper body featured the criss-crossed pattern of plantlike skin that was the hallmark of hybrid creatures. Her long, pale arms cradled a large amber-colored crystal orb surrounding...Finn's eyes narrowed. It was not a jewel fetus. It looked much more like the description Loki had given of Ais before she had been accidentally revived by Freya. He couldn't see the encased body very well, but it was undoubtedly the Corrupted Spirit that spawned the demi-spirits. But that meant...

Finn looked at the main lightsource that had attracted their attention. It was coming from something shaped like a man. He looked closer. It was man—an old man, or it looked very much like one. The aura of power surrounding it belied any claim it may have to being mortal, however.

Cel had two Great Spirits.

"These are my children." The voice that spoke to them from the darkness was cold and wet and stuck to their souls like fungal rot on a tree. Laughter floated in every word, somehow not at all conflicting with the simultaneous rage, disappointment, and revulsion. "And such good children they are. Not at all like the rebellious ones who led you to me."

The Xenos twitched as she spoke. Finn raised an eyebrow. They looked to be in great pain. "Problem?"

"It's...her..." Lyd choked. "Our bodies were...created by her. She is...gah!" The lizardman cried out as he fell to a knee. Raising a palm to Finn, he hauled himself up; several other Xenos were affected the same way. "She's trying to control us, but she can't. She made our bodies, but our souls are our own. She can't take us...but she can hurt us at will."

"Such poorly behaved children," Cel wept from lifeless eyes. "Just like all those created by the careless 'gods' of Tenkai. I never should have made you. I was convinced to experiment..." her eyes flashed at the old man standing immobile beside her, "...but you were failures. I much prefer crafting new things with the divine spark...what you so quaintly call the 'soul'. Imitating Heaven's version of reincarnation was foolish; it only ends with more disobedience and chaos." She smiled merrily at the adventurers before her. "But you! I cannot blame you for being born what you are. And such delightful toys you will make when I take your spark and forge it anew into a Child of Cel. Tell me," her roots creaked as she leaned forward conspiratorially. "What do you think of my children? Not these," she waved a disgusted hand at the Xenos. "No. My obedient, orderly children—are they not grand?"

"You mean the creatures in the dungeon?" Finn was being deliberately dense, playing for time. He didn't want to provoke her just yet, and he had to keep her focused on him. He had given the signal as soon as she began speaking.

"Yes," Cel smiled broadly. "They are beautiful, well-behaved creations, superior in every way to what those ridicuous pretenders who came after made. Coming into my world and filling it with their nonsense, their chaos and disorder! Like this one..."

Roots shot up from the ground behind her; a scream came from midair and blood shot out in streams as the roots penetrated an invisible body. Knocking off the magical cap that made her invisible, Asfi came into view, suspended by the growths that tore through her body, dagger inches from the back of Cel's head.

"Such rude disobedience." Cel flicked her roots and Asfi soared through the air, landing with a sick, wet thud next to the party. A member of Support was on her with healing items immediately. "None of my children behave so. My so-called 'monsters' are superior in every way. They work together; do not fight or rage or hate. I took the spark left by those lazy, worthless gods who trampled through my playpen and created beings stronger, faster, and with far less argumentative spirits than those contrary mortals they so delighted in...before abandoning them to their own devices. I will take up the slack left by those deities and complete the task begun so long ago—I will take the spark of every living being in this world and make them my own children. They will be cared for as a goddess should mind her children: forever peaceful, forever cared for, forever obedient."

Relief poured through Finn's body as he saw Asfi stir. "Heartbreak and terror," he said. "That's what your 'children'—your monsters!—sow. You hate the other gods out of envy. You cannot create the way they do, so you steal their work and twist it into something foul—the only thing you can call your own."

Cel scoffed. The effect echoed across the dungeon, making the walls and ceiling crack. The Xenos winced at the sound. "You sound just like that fool, Ouranos." The walls cracked deeper at the sudden rage and vitriol in her voice at saying the sky god's name. "What does that old fool know about attentiveness or caring, he who left me here? What do any of those supposed 'gods' know, they who abandoned the world out of selfish boredom! I challenge their right to govern the lives of this world—they could not even secure the loyalty of their First, greatest children." Cel favored the old man beside her and the orb in her hands with a brilliant smile. "I have the fealty of the First Children, the Great Spirits of the lower world! Soon, Ouranos' strength will be expended and I will cover the world with peace and order. Finally, I will be able to create without interference. Now..." Her smile was a sick, twisted thing. It promised pain. "It has been eons since I have had the pleasure of witnessing live entertainment with my own eyes. Please, do try to live more than a few moments, yes?"

With a final, sharp crack, the walls and ceiling of the dungeon crumbled and the sound of wings filled the air. Finn ordered light—suspecting the possibility of total darkness, Asfi had created a large magic stone projector. While not powerful enough to touch the walls in any direction, the ceiling and several hundred feet around them were illuminated.

Black dragons.

Every adventurer in Spear knew the hallmark signs of the One-Eyed Black Dragon. Though it was a unique creation of Cel, the Guild suspected it had been made from an existing race of monsters. Examining the approaching mass of flying beasts, Finn concluded that assumption was correct. The Living End had come from the floor they now stood on, and these were its brothers and sisters.

Finn realized something else—the reason for the size of this floor and its bare nature. Cel, at the deepest level, was not behaving as an earth goddess ought. She was trying to emulate the sky god she was created from. Beasts of the ground may have been her natural strength, but the sky was her passion.

Her passion was now pouring from the cracks in the dungeon, one after another. The first had already reached the edge of their defensive circle. A scream followed by a wall of flame as the adventurer nearest it swung his Crozzo blade made the dragon crumble to ash...but three more replaced it immediately. More would arrive from the outer walls soon and then they'd be surrounded and too outnumbered to do anything...and then even more would be behind them. Finn had led his people to slaughter. This had to be ended quickly. Cel had to die, no matter the cost.

"Riveria!" Finn called, raising his own Crozzo blade. "Offensive magic only—barrage the dragons and use Lefiya to attack Cel." He switched tacts as Riveria called orders to her group. "Spear! Form line between Fairy Force and Cel. Magic sword attack on my mark—now!"

Most of Spear was bogged down on the opposite side of Cel defending Fairy Force in their center; only seven adventurers, plus Finn, were part of the attack. Still—eight Crozzo magic swords going off at the same time made a significant dent on the battle. An entire third of the encircling dragons simply vanished as fire, ice, and wind rushed towards the rooted goddess. The fury of the attack was so loud the echoes rebounded off the walls miles away and caused dust and chunks of collapsed ceiling to rain on the adventurers. Lefiya's Arcs Ray pierced through the wall of mixed magic, heading straight for the goddess' heart.

"Charge!" Finn ran as quickly as possible with his seven companions in tow. He didn't think magic would be enough to kill a goddess. It was relatively slow; she would stop it with arcanum. But if she were distracted enough by the magic for an adventurer's blade to get close...

Abruptly, the magic vanished. Not stopped with a defensive spell or ending at a certain point. All of it...gone. Finn and the others were now running directly for Cel without cover. She smiled.

"So brave...but this will not do. Such naughty children; why don't you play over there?"

An odd wrenching sensation tugged at Finn's core, and then he was alone. Light from the projector shone several hundred yards away...but the beating of wings and deadly snapping of teeth was far, far closer. Ducking low, rows of sharp teeth glinted in the dim light just where his head had been an instant before. Thanking Loki he still had his Crozzo blade, he ran as fast as possible, clearing the way to the rest of Spear. He saw tremendous flashes of magic across the floor in all directions—the other seven must also have been transported away from Cel and had the same idea of getting back to the main party. Screams from different directions told him not all made it.

His sword crumbled just as he made it back to the edge of the light. Five others ran into view, seeking shelter in the defensive shell Riveria summoned. After losing sight of Finn, she changed tactics. Providing the strongest defense she could, Spear had turtled against Fairy Force as the spellslingers in the middle fired as rapidly as possible. Supplemented by Crozzo's blades—which were much more effective in close-quarters fighting since more enemies could be hit at once, each strike taking down massive swathes of dragons—they were safe for the moment. But as Finn dropped the handle of his own broken magic weapon, he knew this advantage would not last...and the monsters wouldn't stop coming.

Then he saw a spell he had never seen before.

In the middle of Fairy Force, Lefiya put everything she had into her recent discovery. Riveria was—or had been—the only known mage able to combine chants. However, as her mentor explained to her, it was not due to a skill or developmental ability unlocked by falna—it was a skill learned by time, experience, and incredible amounts of disciplined practice. Desperate to learn anything that may help her familia—her family—Lefiya had twisted Riveria's arm into teaching her. She had only successfully managed it a few days ago and the results were spotty, but Lefiya didn't concern herself with that now. Her family needed her. She had to come through. Besides, Lefiya thought, it's not like I'm combining a long chant. Embodying the lessons taught by the Way of the Tree and finally accepting the lessons her mentor drilled into her about teamwork, Lefiya became the mage she was meant to be and trusted in the might of those around her while she, almost peacefully, gathered Mind for her strike. Storing the first combined chant on her left arm in a Fairy Ring, she chanted the second before raising her staff and completing the combo: "Firebolt!" She thrust her left hand into the air. "Cannon!"

Her Arcs Ray spell was a heavy-hitting cannon blast that homes in on enemies. Bell's firebolt spell was short, easy to chain, required almost no Mind—especially for a talented mage with deep Mind reserves—and added significant punch when added to another spell. Lefiya smiled as she chanted for the next strike, watching her previous spell split apart. Chaining firebolt had another effect. Analysing the spell, Lefiya realised the attack was actually nine separate bolts of magic. With a little Mind, she could separate those bolts to attack different targets...and each would take on the homing attribute of Arcs Ray. Eighteen bolts of magic struck eighteen targets...and eighteen magic stones were destroyed, clouds of ash scattering in a dark cloud. After her initial salvo, Lefiya decided to use her Mind as efficiently as possible. No longer using her Double Cannon ability, Lefiya cast her short-chain spell one at a time, and with Arcs Ray's short chant time, this meant she was killing nine dragons every ten seconds or so.

Shocked at Lefiya's sudden outbreak, the rest of Fairy Force bared their teeth as they pushed their spells faster and harder. Even when the Crozzo swords broke around them, the circle of attacking dragons could not tighten on their group. It came at a cost, though. Support was fetching Mind potions and stamina boosting items for every member of the group; they had already lost a lot of stock due to Dian Cecht's betrayal...what was left wouldn't last long.

In the background, Cel was laughing and clapping gleefully. Her children would be reborn at her desire, or she could collect their spark and make something new with it. She had nothing to lose—this was all entertainment for her. Beside her, the old man watched Lefiya cast her firebolt-enhanced spells with extreme interest.

As Finn closed with the rest of Spear, two dragons appeared on his left. Knowing there was no way to avoid both, he twisted and brought up his spear, preparing for the blow. It never came. As his spear tore through the throat of the first, the second fell dead. Quickly scanning for his savior, Finn saw he was alone. Sparing a moment to look at the body of the second dragon, he saw a tiny arc of electricity play between two scales. He smiled as he continued running towards Spear. Maybe Bell had been correct after all.

The day before the invasion force left, an incredibly enthusiastic Bell had asked to meet with Finn. Placing Zeus' copy of Dungeon Oratoria on the desk between them, Bell quickly explained that his grandfather had left clues for him. Finn had been unconvinced at the time, but he allowed Bell to walk him through the clues and present his theory. Bell explained that the random details changed throughout the book all tied into the tale of Argonaut he was told as a boy. Finn had lifted his stack of notes over the discrepencies in the book and said that nothing there related to Argonaut at all. That was when the learned that Zeus had passed a different—or, at least, more—tales of Argonaut than the rest of the world knew. Going back to Argonaut's story and matching the word clues to what Zeus wrote revealed a short message—'Jupiter lives'. Finn had no idea who or what Jupiter was, much to Bell's amazement. The young man explained that Jupiter was the Great Spirit that helped Argonaut defeat the minotaur. More than that, Bell believed the reason Zeus had written about it and passed on that message was because Jupiter—a Spirit of Lightning—was a First Child of Zeus. Moreover, the message that he was alive signified to Bell that perhaps the Spirit in the dungeon wasn't corrupted or captured—perhaps they had an ally waiting in the depths to help them finish the job Zeus began.

At the time, Finn had mused that if this were true it would explain the incredible interest Ouranos and Hermes had in the boy. As Zeus' heir, it was possible that he had been groomed to work with a Great Spirit like the adventurers of old. Still, Finn hadn't believed it. Seeing the dead dragon mere feet away changed his mind.

But how to get the attention of the Spirit? If it really had been down here for so long without being corrupted or destroyed it had to be smart...would it consider them calling for a help a sign that they weren't the ones he could help? And how did a spirit and a mortal even bond in the first place? If it took some sort of ritual or required some sort of contract to be agreed on, there wasn't time for it.

"Down, Finn!" The prum threw himself forward at Riveria's warning. The dragon flew inches above him. Green light cracked as jaws pierced Riveria's defensive magic with brute force, cutting short a scream as they closed around an elven mage. The dragon dissintegrated a moment later, the target of one of Lefiya's spells, and the dead elf fell a few feet in front of Finn's face, dark eyes staring into his.

"Get up, Finn!" Riveria hissed urgently. "There will be time later, but not if you don't keep your head on straight!"

Standing, Finn spared one last look at the fallen mage before coming to a decision. Looking to the old man next to Cel, he shouted as loudly as he could. "Jupiter!"

The old man didn't move, but Cel looked delighted. "Ah, so you know my adopted First Child? Such an ornery boy..." Cel licked her lips with relish. "He came to me from Zeus, isn't that right dear?" The old man remained still, eyes fixed in the distance. "Perhaps Zeus would still be here is Jupiter hadn't realized I was the better choice to rule this world. But the Lord of the Skies did for Zeus, and I remain." Cel's hair flailed madly as she caressed the orb in her hands. "But how rude of me! If you are introduced to one, you must be introduced to the other! Gugalanna..." She called to the orb delicately, like a parent fawning over a newborn. "Gugalanna, dear, why don't you come say hello to our guests? I'd love for you to play with them."

Casting the orb high into the air, it hung there, suspended, as the creature inside turned to face the party. It was a small, shrivelled creature. Having had so much of its being chipped away over such a long time, the being inside the crystal was a pitiful sight...until it smiled. The cold malice emenating from the creature was enough to fill Finn's insides with ice water.

"Riveria! Lefiya! Defensive magic, now!" Finn ordered everyone to fall in as close as possible to Fairy Force. "Now!"

The orb began to spin rapidly. As three layers of defensive magic fell on the group, a dissembodied voice slithered across the battlefield.

"I am Gugalanna, Aspect of Death!" The icy feeling in the pit of Finn's stomach melted into a boiling hot sickness, as if he had eaten rot and decay. The sick aura the voice pressed on them was enough to drag even Ottar to his knees. One of Lefiya's defensive spells failed; the circling dragons rushed the barriers, chomping through one and eagerly gnawing at the second. There was no defense against the voice of the Corrupted Spirit. Her mere presence was enough to lay them prostrate. "Soon you will add to my power, that I may add to my Lady's!"

I'm sorry, Finn thought as the second barrier was breached. A dragon was scrambling on the outside of the shell, working its jaws deeper and deeper to reach the defenseless adventurers inside. Then one person inside the group stood.

White robe standing out sharply from her surroundings, Airmid Teasanare, Dea Saint, bore the sickness imposed upon her with unmatched grace as she began chanting. Soon, a harsh white light fell on the adventurers. Finn felt strength return to his limbs as her healing aura enveloped him, the sick feeling soothed away. The adventurers regained their feet, slaying the dragon about to break through as Riveria and Lefiya reinforced their spells and Lefiya cast the third, completing the shield.

As shrill shriek vibrated through the air like a snapped chord as Gugalanna and her master were both simultaneously thrilled and enraged at the challenge presented by this young human woman. Smiling and drooling inside her shell, the sick, dissembodied voice of Gugalanna screeched throughout the dungeon again.

"If you think to humble the Aspect of Death, little human, then you will face legion."

With a mad cry, the crystal orb began spinning even more rapidly, cracks forming on its surface. With a high-pitched shattering noise, Gugalanna's crystalized body broke apart into dozens of jewel fetuses. The force of the blow scattered them in all directions; several dozen bounced off the magical barriers protecting Spear; the rest either hit or were picked up by monsters. In the blink of an eye, the process of converting a normal monster to a demi-spirit was underway...over a hundred times. Once they finished growing, there would be two demi-spirits for each mortal present.

Eighteen magic bolts flew through the air. Three apiece targeted the forming demi-spirits, each digging deeper into the creatures incredibly resistant flesh until the third obliterated it. In a few moments, six demi-spirits had been killed. A victorious roar went up among Spear, but the victory was short-lived. Demi-spirits grew quickly; Lefiya had killed them while they were relatively vulnerable, but now the rest were already finishing maturing and Lefiya had only just begun a new spell. The Crozzo swords were gone and Bell hadn't fully charged his Argonaut skill. Finn had told Bell he was on Corrupted Spirit duty—as soon as he recovered from the crippling sickness Gugalanna inflicted upon them, he had begun to gather energy for his strike. But now there were too many targets for it to do any good. Thinking madly on what to do, Finn almost missed the movement next to Cel.

The old man moved for the first time. Lightning crackled and thunder rolled across the floor as Jupiter, Aspect of Lightning, arced through the air, body coalescing into something that looked like a thunderstorm...and entered Lefiya.

"Ahahahaha!" Cel practically doubled over with laughter...but murder was in her soulless eyes. "Oh, Jupiter! You are far more entertaining than I thought! You really were playing the long game, weren't you, you undisciplined child? I see now, your suggestion that I experiment, your manipulation of the dungeon through me to keep those 'Xenos' safe...you were looking for a way to kill me the entire time, weren't you?" Cel giggled. "And you think that little elf is the key? Oh, I so look forward to using your spark to create something new! It has been far too long since I've molded anything with the spark of a First Child." Cel settled back, every inch the queenly executioner. "Gugalanna, be a good girl and bring me your traitorous brother's spark."

Inside Lefiya's head, it was suddenly crowded. "Umm..."

"We don't really have time for that, now, do we my pretty little maiden?"

"Say what..?!"

"Oh, come now!" Jupiter smiled broadly...and somewhat salaciously. "It's been so long since I've partnered with anyone...I'm used to warriors, but if Zeus decided to send a mage, I'll take it. And so like him to send me such a beautiful young maiden! I really must thank him when we return to the surface."

Lefiya stammered and glared at the male image in her head. "I really have no idea what you're talking about...but if you really are a Great Spirit and want to help us...help!"

Jupiter frowned sadly, but nodded. "Of course. I must save the girl and her friends before attempting to ride off into the sunset with her. Let's do this!"

Lefiya didn't have time to be disgusted with his attitude before lightning flooded her veins. As the demi-spirits swarmed, ready to rip her apart to collect the wayward Jupiter, Lefiya raised her staff.

Whoa, she thought as her spell fired off almost instantly. Nine demi-spirits fell immediately. She didn't know much about hero stories, but Lefiya had spent years in Orario's Education District. She had read many studies on the effects of spirit bonding versus falna. She knew that ancient adventurers bonded with a spirit had roughly the equivalent of Level 4 power or higher depending on the power of their companion spirit. Piled on top of her Level 4 status...

Lefiya cast another chained-spell and nine more demi-spirits fell dead in the blink of an eye. The physical change from her bonding with Jupiter was astounding. It wasn't that her spells were really any faster—she was able to clearly speak much faster which impacted her chant rate.

"That's right!" She was startled when Jupiter's voice came from the back of her mind. "Really let loose! No-no," he said to Lefiya's thought that he was an interfering busybody. "I only have your best interests at heart. After all, you're how I get out of here. And yes, I can read your thoughts. Now, let's save your friends and kill this insane bitch! You cannot comprehend how long I've had to stand next to her-royal-pain-in-the-ass and play nice."

Finn and the others could only stare in awe as Lefiya became Hyper-Lefiya. Lightning crackled down her arms as she fired spell after spell into the cloud of demi-spirits and black dragons. Fire, lightning, and pure energy poured from her body as she sent a spiderweb of magical bolts across the sky, felling monsters by the score. Within moments the room was empty; the rustling of wings still sounded in the distance as reinforcements rushed the fill the gap, but there was nothing alive except for Cel and Spear Group inside their circle of light. Lefiya turned electric eyes to the insane goddess and pushed pure power with all her might. The air sizzled and fried at its passing; every adventurer around her boiled as the sweat on their skin turned to steam in the heat of her magic.

And then Lefiya collapsed.

Her magic disappeared entirely; even the heat didn't linger. It was simply...gone. Applause rang across the room. "Bravo," Cel said, acknowledging the unconscious Lefiya. "That was a wonderful show. So silly, though, to think you can kill a god. What hubris! I am afraid you and Jupiter must be punished, however, for killing my Gugalanna—I rather like the unusual ways her mind worked. She was quite mad, you know. Such delicious thoughts. It's always interesting hearing what an insane person has to say." Cel flicked her fingers as if getting rid of a stray thought. "No matter. I already have her spark; what should I make of it, do you think? Perhaps strengthen my champion...or should I create a new Child?"

"She's going to create an abomination!" Lyd limped into view. A good portion of his leg had been bitten through. "She's going to create a new monster rex right on top of us!"

"You are the abomination," Cel snapped. "You are just as soft, just as contrary, just as chaotic as any mortal who walks the surface! But even they have their uses...Gugalanna quite enjoyed using them as toys and tools to grow her seeds, giving me more children. She gave me the idea to turn those insolent fools into useful servants, cultivators of my garden. I must admit, it did give me joy to see them scurry about at my command. They are not true children of mine...but their independence is great entertainment. Would you like to see?"

Before anybody could respond, roots shot up from the floor, grabbing a Level 4 adventurer from Support. The man screamed as he was dragged—the closer he got to Cel, the tighter the vine around his belly squeezed until, when he was just a few feet in front of her, he burst in half, guts spilling onto the dungeon floor.

But he didn't die.

The roots came from below, entering his body. Taking energy directly from Cel through their connection through the floor, his body jerked and spasmed but refused to pass on. A particularly thick root slowly worked its way up his chest, stopping just below his heart.

"I ask you," Cel's voice was sickly sweet as she cooed to the man. "What is there to be gained in fighting me? I know how you crave power...status...you wish to be elevated above others, to be seen as the finest specimen of a man." The roots drug him closer to her as she spoke. Once he was close enough, she lightly caressed his arm and neck. "Be mine. Become my child and I will grant you my power. I will roll over everything on the surface and they will be powerless to stop me. I will create a new world from the ashes of the old...and you will be at the top. With me." Everyone shuddered as she licked the man's neck before cooing in his ear once more. "Will you take my offering?"

The man was shaking...not entirely from pain. "Yes."

No sooner had he spoke than the root in his chest peirced his heart. With a terrible scream, the roots connecting him to the floor separated into legs and severed themselves from the ground; the skin it created was the criss-crossed flesh of a hybrid. The man's eyes widened as he reached behind him without looking. Instinctually, he flexed his fingers around the hilt of a root sword that rose from he ground. With terrifying speed and strength, he rushed the nearest Spear Group member. With a single slash, Hedin Selland, Level 6 of Freya Familia, fell; cut in two before he could even react.

"My Lady..." the newly created hybrid bowed to Cel, rejoicing in his new power. "This is beautiful! Thank you!" Holding his sword agianst his previous allies, he grinned maniacally as he challenged anyone who thought they could take him.

Without a word, Ottar stepped forward. Glancing at the pieces of his fallen familia member, he calmly readied his sword. And waited.

With a bloodthirsty cry, the hybrid charged the Warlord. In the blink of an eye, Ottar was past the man. Turning slowly, he saw his opponent still facing the opposite direction. Still waiting patiently, it was a moment before the hybrid turned, a sick smirk plastered to his face. Then, along the line where plantlike flesh met human, he slid apart.

For the first time, Cel was silent. Ottar's demonstration of the quality of mortalkind and gods falna over her creations was too much for her. With an enraged roar, all amusement faded from her voice as she screamed for them to die. Throwing her arms outward, a wave of pure arcanum swept toward the group.

A white veil fell on the group as Airmid raised her healing aura. Dia Fratel was an active healing force that affected the results of attacks. It was not a shield like Riveria's barrier magic, which physically stopped attacks.

Arcanum, she learned, was entirely different. The wave of arcanum Cel unleashed was not an attack that relied on fire or energy or steel to deal injury and death—it was death. The power of an insane goddess crashed into the healing light of the Saint...and stopped. Airmid screamed at the sudden pressure as Cel howled in rage, forcing her will more strongly against that of the young woman who challenged her. Strain gripped Airmid's features as she held her spell.

As their wills were pit against each other, Airmid began to lose. She struggled with everything she had, but her personal reserve of Mind had nearly been depleted during the stand-off with Gugalanna and without her handmaids to provide relief, she slowly began collapsing in on herself. Dia Fratel did not splinter or fracture, but it began to steadily shrink as Cel's might bore down on the Saint. A dark purple haze shone through the white light encapsulating the adventurers as the goddess' hungry power pushed toward them. One of the Xenos warriors had the body of an Obsidian Soldier—a monster made of volcanic rock with a large purple light in place of an eye, they were large, powerful opponents...but bulky and slow. As it turned to retreat closer to the center of the formation as Dia Fratel collapsed, part of its shoulder left the confines of the light. The dark purple energy flowing flom Cel rushed upwards along the surface of Airmid's protective shell. When it touched the Xenos...it vanished. Cel's will had, faster than the eye could see, destroyed its body and harvested its soul. Airmid screamed again as she put everything she had into maintaining her magic.

Red and gold shuffled next to her and the sound of chanting sounded faint over the roar of blood pounding in her ears. The next she knew, golden light fell on top of her...and Dia Fratel stopped shrinking. Blinking as the rush of blood to her head ebbed, Airmid looked at the sorceress beside her. The young renart who had accompanied her in the baggage train, Haruhime, twitched her fox ears as she smiled at the human girl. Smiling back, Airmid wasn't sure exactly what magic had been cast on her...but she wasn't going to waste the strength. Standing tall and proud, the Saint bowed her head in prayer as she focused the entirety of her being on protecting those around her...and the will of the goddess lost.

As Dia Fratel pushed outwards, casting aside her arcanum like a maid sweeping a dusty room, Cel stopped her continual assault. Lashing out in rage, whips of arcanum struck the white shell around them with devestating force...but Airmid did not break. Each attack was as fruitless as the last.

Finn, paying attention to the mental clock running in the back of his mind, gave a signal. Ready to enact his final, desperate plan, Finn halted when his thumb spasmed violently. "Protect Airmid!" he commanded. "Below! They're coming from be—!"

Before he could finish, dozens of roots erupted from the ground beneath their feet. For the first time, Spear's large numbers worked against them as adventurers tried to dodge in the confined space of Airmid's safety. Several hit in midair and were impaled; those wounds were healed even as they were caused, though the roots remained where they were—the roots spiking through their bodies coupled with healing magic made every fiber of their being explode in pain as their bodies were ripped, resewn, and torn again in rapid succession. Those that managed to dodge the attacks in midair were not so lucky when they hit the ground. Lashing like whips at knee-height, the roots took the legs of adventurers from beneath them. Most adventurers wore armor over this critical area and their first-tier status protected them from seriously crippling blows...at first. Armor quickly wore down under the heavy barrage og strikes as the roots began slicing deeply through muscle and scoring bone. All that fell had their bodies lashed mercilessly over and over again. Again, Airmid's healing magic kept them alive and regenerated wounds, only for their injuries to reappear. In her anger at the human Saint defeating her arcanum, the goddess turned her magic into a perpetuating loop of torture for those she was supposed to protect. The young woman's eyes were round and full of tears as she maintained her spell, praying for a miracle. She was untouched, largely because of Ais' wind magic. Ais stood next to her and Haruhime, the sheer force behind her wind mulching the roots to harmless bits as soon as it came from the ground...but it also meant they were isolated. Further, Ais could not use her magic to protect everyone—her application of wind wasn't a defense, it was an attack. If she tried using it more broadly, her own wind would cut through the adventurers with more lethality than the roots.

The Grand Bell tolled. Outside of Airmid's protection, Bell's body glowed pristinely white as five minutes of Argo Vesta imbued his sword with power—the Crozzo sword he had saved for this moment. Turning her attention to the defenseless Bell, Cel howled as she raised her hand to him. A blast of arcanum lanced toward the boy, who did not move an inch. At the last moment, Cel's arcanum was pushed away by an unseen force. Cel screeched as she followed the interfering power to its source—Ais, glaring defiantly up at her.

"Aria!" Glee, anger, and surprise mixed in her voice. "Oh, how I have longed for thee! Perhaps this bit of entertainment actually has purpose now you are here. I have wanted you for thousands of years; your spark will make my champion truly invincible! With you, there is no need for me to stop at Gekai. Heaven itself will bow to my will, and order and obedience will reign throughout all of existence. My children come..." The beating of wings filled the air as the dragons from the walls, miles away, finally arrived. Dirt and rock rained down on the tortured, immobilized adventurers as the ceiling cracked again at Cel's command—hundreds more dragons poured from the openings. "You have been surprisingly resilient considering the futility of your task. Perhaps I will make something special of all your sparks. When Ouranos' power fails and hordes of my children roll in waves across the surface world, your sparks will power the creations that lead them! You will become the children that take back the surface in my name!"

Hundreds of black dragons swirled overhead, ready to attack. Of the seventy five adventurers they arrived with, only four were on their feet: Haruhime, a Level One who had already cast her ace-in-the-hole magic; Airmid, who was solely focused on maintaining her healing aura; Ais, busy protecting the two of them; and Bell, outside Ais and Airmid's protection.

"No!"

Electricity crackled as several roots exploded in lightning—six people were up. Lefiya-Jupiter, laying so long under Airmid's influence, had broken free from Cel's arcanum-forced sleep. Rising, Jupiter destroyed the roots around them. Able to chant, Riveria began casting before she even moved to stand; soon her green magic barrier shielded the group. Within moments, Fairy Force was on its feet as they targeted the roots that assaulted the rest of Spear.

"Now, Bell!"

Lefiya's voice was heard clearly over the din of battle. She cast spell after spell as rapidly as possible. Bolts of energy rained around Bell as the black dragons dove and snapped at him. With everything he had, Bell swung the Argo Vesta enhanced Crozzo blade at Cel.

Everyone in the battle—including Lefiya-Jupiter—stood dumbstruck at the power unleashed by Bell's strike. Every dragon between he and Cel disappeared; not even ash escaped the force heading toward the goddess, rooted in place before the devastating blow about to hit her. She raised her arms, casually manipulating arcanum to dissipate the attack just as she had Lefiya's earlier. The power went from the air like it had never been. Staring at the white-haired boy as he stood several meters in front of her, magic sword crumbling to dust, she grit her teeth savagely as she prepared another arcanum blast at the defenseless human...when she froze. Completely immobile except for her eyes, swiveling wildly in wide-eyed rage, she couldn't even scream as a spear pierced just below her heart. Behind her, Finn twisted his blade with finality. He had trusted that Cel would stop the attack and be too distracted to notice him. The oculus on his collar dimly reflected the light from Airmid's magic. And Ouranos had come through at the end, using as much power as he could to hold Cel so Finn could deliver the final blow.

Finn sighed. It was over.

Roots shot through his arms and chest, wrapping around his ribs and lifting him up into the air. The roots tore through the ground as they carried the prum around the goddess rooted into the floor. He found himself face-to-face with the insane goddess. This close, he realized Ouranos had been absolutely correct about her having no soul. Her eyes were more dead than the elf who had fallen in front of him. Looking down at the spear just beneath her heart, she grinned up at Finn as the Fortia Spear crumbled to nothing—there was no hole in the goddess.

"Ouranos," Cel's voice was disturbingly soft even as it seethed with rage. "My supposed 'love', my creator...was that the best you could do? I look forward to remaking you." Another root slowly grew from the floor. Rising to face-height, it whipped out. The oculus in Finn's collar shattered. The root grew to a fine point, playfully dancing in front of Finn's heart. "I must thank you, mortal. Did you not feel it? That old fool used the last of his strength giving you the chance to kill me. But I am eternal...and now, I am free. Already my children rush towards the surface."

Indeed, the dragons around the room where already heading up through the hole they had created...and more kept streaming out of the cracks in the dungeon walls. The vast majority of Orario's strength was in this room—the surface was doomed. And that didn't take into account the monsters on higher levels. If every floor was spawning monsters like this, then it was possible the upper levels had already overflowed onto the surface.

The hordes of ancient times had returned. And it was because Finn had missed. No, worse—he had miscalculated. There were no other plans, no more distractions. Her arcanum was too powerful to overcome. Blood pouring from multiple wounds as the roots squeezed his innards, Finn was left with the same thought he began the invasion with: how do you kill a goddess?

"You smile?" Finn didn't realize he had been. Cel grinned in response. "I think I might make you into my new Gugalanna. You are quite as insane as she, I believe."

"I try to not be so crass..." Finn choked as roots grew through his body. "But Gareth was right." He coughed blood. "You really are a bitch."

Shrieking, Cel plunged the abnormally sharp root toward his heart. The pain never came. Instead, Finn felt himself falling as something cut throught the roots holding him aloft, immediately followed by pressure on his side as somebody bodyslammed him out of harm's way. Landing in the dirt several feet away, Finn rolled to see his rescuer. Then he felt the pain.

Tione, weapons dropping from limp hands, stood in his place—the strike meant for his heart found hers.

Forgetting everything and everyone around him, Finn entered his berserker state with a soul-wrenching roar. All sense of pain or physical impairment vanished as red filled his vision. The roots still in his body splintered and broke, tearing him apart slowly from the inside...but he didn't feel anything as he charged. It was his second missed opportunity. Cel had been examining Tione with great interest—the insane goddess could not comprehend the young mortal's actions. Contemplating things she had never seen before, Cel had become completely unaware of everything outside the young Amazon. Her mystified state was broken when Finn cut Tione loose, throwing her roughly into Airmid's magic veil before planting his dagger deep into Cel's roots. Again and again he stabbed the now-amused goddess as her body showed no mark of ever having been wounded by the prum's relentless attacks. Caught in a blood rage, Finn lost all sight of Cel's divine nature as he unleashed flurries of fruitless strikes. As his dagger flew toward her face, his body froze as Cel held him with arcanum. His knife point was barely an inch away from her head, point directly between her eyes.

"No, no, no," Cel chided. "For a moment I was just as foolish as that pretender sky god. Wondering at the love-sick actions of a mortal woman..." Cel shook her head. "To business. You are strong...and quite insane. Yes," she relished the blood rage that shone in Finn's eyes. "Yes, you will make a fine addition to my champion. Your spark is mine." She reached out; the roots inside Finn trembled in response. "No easy end for you, I think. You have been far too troublesome. Never fear; from pain you will be reborn as part of something greater than you could possibly imagine." The bits of Cel inside Finn began to move in accordance with their master's will. The pain registered even through his berserker state as he was slowly mulched on the inside.

Blood sprayed on the prum's face. Odd, he thought dimly. Shouldn't my blood shoot outwards? Looking up, he saw Cel looking at him oddly. Funny, he thought. I don't remember her eyes being so far apart. Her eyes continued growing apart and the pain in Finn's body—while still considerable—lessened enough for him to focus.

Cel's head was split in two, the blade that did it continuing down through her neck and deep into her torso, ending just before where she was rooted into the floor. The sounds of dragons flying to the floor above them ceased. An unearthly quiet filled the dungeon as Cel's body split apart. Tiona stood behind the goddess' carcass, Urga grasped tightly as the Amazon, grim and terrible, struck again and again. The savage strikes were moist at first as she tore through flesh, but quickly gave way to the dull thump of steel on wood as she ripped apart Cel's connection to the dungon floor. Satisfied the job was done, Tiona grabbed Finn and ran him into Airmid's light, laying him next to Tione. The root had still been in her heart when Finn severed it; it was gone now and the hole in her chest had closed, but Tione's eyes remained closed.

"Airmid! Support!"

Blood pounding in his ears, Finn was vaguely aware that people were shouting around him as he stared at Tione.

"Finn, we need to reach the surface! We need to get Tione out of here, do you understand! Finn!"

Who was speaking? Finn didn't care about words. He wanted to rip out throats and lay waste to everything—anything—that could be thrown at him. Had they killed Cel? Questions, questions—unimportant. Blood. He wanted blood.

"Finn!"

A sharp smack drew his gaze to a tall elf. Jade hair, tattered robe, a staff; not much of a challenge, but she would do. Rushing her from where he lay on the ground, he found himself back on the ground in short order.

"Finn!" the elf sounded chiding...and scared. "You're still in your berserker state! You need to come back—you need to think! You're going to die without help!"

Finn attacked again. Thinking wasn't what he needed. Not what he wanted. He was pushed to the ground again, blood leaking from several wounds. Death was irrelevant.

"Tione will die if we don't get to the surface! We need you to lead us out!"

The blood pounding in his ears throbbed angrily as his heart skipped a beat. Slowly rising, he shook his head. Tione. The surface. He had to get to the surface. Red leaving his vision, he met Riveria's gaze. "Let's move."

Checking his eyes, Riveria placed a hand on him and called for Airmid. "You need assisstance first. We need you for the return to the surface. Tione is stabalized, but Airmid can't do more here."

"How many did we lose?"

He followed Riveria's gaze around the floor. There were five bodies he recognized as first-tier adventurers scattered across the floor, as well as the traitor who became a hybrid and the elf from Fairy Force. Six members of Support lay on the ground. Looking around, Finn noticed there were no Xenos on their feet. All twelve of them, Lyd included, were gone.

"They turned to ash," Riveria said. "The instant Cel died, it seems magic stones lost their source of energy. The Xenos dropped where they stood. The dragons, too—all the black dragons down here just fell from the air. And it's not just monsters." The High Elf jerked her chin to Asfi. Finn noticed for the first time how dim it was—the projector Asfi made was out. "She says all the magic stone lamps and other magic stone powered equipment is dead. Without the Xenos we don't have a guide, and without a light in this darkness..?" Riveria shook her head. "If the dungeon really was an extension of Cel's body and that body is dead, it is reasonable that the entire dungeon has lost every natural light source it had. We can't rely on Airmid's healing light to show the way through however many floors we just went down."

"Sixty six."

Finn and Riveria turned to find Lefiya looking at them shyly. "That's what Jupiter says, anyway. We're on the sixty sixth floor, the bottom of the dungeon. And..." she frowned, as if hearing something unpleasant. "Ugh! Creepy old man..." she muttered. She saw the prum and High Elf exchange a look. "It's nothing; I'll explain later. Jupiter says he can lead us out. He knows the way to the surface."

Ordering everyone to fall in, he has them pick up the dead and wounded as quickly as possible. He and Tiona grabbed Tione's litter themselves. Lefiya-Jupiter took the lead. As Airmid let go of Dia Fratel, Lefiya raised her staff; lightning crackled above it, casting a sphere of light for several meters in every direction.

"Well done!"

Numerous weapons were drawn at the unexpected arrival of a black-robed mage. Finn didnt have the time or energy to tell his troops to put away their blades. He was far more interested in what the mage could do for him.

"Fels!" The prum quickly approached. "Your transportation magic—get us back to Shield on the fiftieth floor then take us all back to the surface."

The Sage shook his head. "I can't do that; there are far too many people. Jupiter knows the way, and with Cel dead the monster threat is ended. Your speed as upper-class adventurers would see you to the surface faster than me taking you piecemeal over several trips. I came merely to offer my congratulations on a task well-done and convey Lord Ouranos' deepest gratitude."

"I need the surface," Finn said. "Not gratitude. Can you take Tione back? Please?"

Fels glanced at the litter bearing Tione briefly before his head snapped to her, his full attention gathered. Finn got the impression that if he still had a human face, his mouth would be gaping. Quickly, he said. "Right away. Miss Teasanare should accompany her."

"I'm coming, too!" Tiona would not be denied.

At Finn's nod, Fels said. "Of course. I can transport one more."

"I must remain with the group," Finn said as he stared at Tione. "I have to be with them when we reach the surface."

Nodding, Fels moved on the wounded Amazon, Tiona and Airmid stepping beside him.

"Do not take us to my shop," Airmid said. "If possible, take us to Miach Familia."

Fels nodded in understanding. He had heard everything that happened on the thirteenth floor through Finn's oculus. In a blink, they were gone.

"Move out, Lefiya! Everyone—follow that light!"

Fels had been right. Without any resistance, they were able to make excellent time through the dungeon. Under normal circumstances it may have been unnerving to run through almost total darkness through unfamiliar terrain. After their recent trials, however, something as simple as following a ball of light was easy—particularly if it meant they could return home.

They reached the fiftieth floor in no time at all. The fort the Xenos had built still stood—it was to be the last legacy of the Xenos, and useless now the dungeon was dead. Shield Group tried to explain they had been getting along when the Xenos just dropped; Finn told them he knew it hadn't been murder. Folding the remaining troops into his group, they all ran for the surface as fast as possible.

It was nighttime when they returned. Fire lit the area; the magic stone lightposts were dead. Scores of civilians and Guild workers were sweeping large piles of ash out of Babel Plaza. More than one body bag lined the streets adjacent the plaza.

"You!"

An angry mob of cityfolk came down on the returning invasion force. They were not armed, but they were excedingly angry. "You! What did you do down there, huh! What do you think you were doing? It's like...it's like..." The mob's speaker trembled, tears leaking down his cheek. "The dungeon went crazy," he said. The mob behind him bowed their heads at the shared horror. "Most got stopped here in the plaza. While you were down there doing whatever fool thing angered the dungeon, the rest of the adventurers were defending the city—like they knew what you were doing would lead to war on the surface!" The leader of the mob spat at Finn's feet. "And how many of them died here! Where were you! And not all the monsters were contained here. Some got into the city before the adventurers could hunt them down. My little Clara..."

Finn lowered his eyes as the man's voice broke. It must have happened just before they killed Cel. When he had wasted his opportunity and given over his rational self in favor of bloodlust.

"That's enough, Gene." A soft voice lighted on the broken, angered man standing opposite Finn. An elven warrior stepped from the edge of the plaza to stand between them. "I understand your loss, but it was not the fault of these good adventurers. Finn Deimne is the reason the monsters met resistance on the surface—without his orders, they would have swept the city. I am sorry for your Clara...but it is nobody's fault."

"Lies!" The man, Gene, raged at the newcomer with all the hatred he showed Finn. "If he really did have those adventurers waiting, then he knew whatever he was doing could cause the dungeon to do what it did! He killed my daughter!"

"No," the elf said. "We failed you. It was our duty to stop those on the surface—defending people from monsters is what adventurers are meant to do, and we, the Astraea Familia, are meant to protect this city." She gently stepped forward, placing a hand on Gene's shoulder as she met his eyes. "Go, bury your daughter. Causing more conflict won't bring you peace, but you can put her spirit to rest."

Lowering his head, Gene sobbed. Squeezing his shoulder gently, she watched the mob disperse. As they rambled out of earshot, she turned sharply to Finn. "What the Hell did you do down there, Deimne?" She demanded.

"Exactly what I said I would, Lelita." Finn sighed deeply. "We killed a god."

The elf's eyes widened before she controlled her emotions. "You mean...success?"

Finn nodded.

Lelita drummed the hilt of her sword thoughtfully. "That explains everything we saw. We were being overrun; I sent our reserve forces to hunt down stragglers that got past our lines, but the monsters just kept coming. Then, in an instant..." she waved her hand at the piles of ash around them. "It's like their magic stones all simultaneously got destroyed."

"They did," Finn said. "Cel was the source of energy behind the magic stones. When she died..."

Lelita nodded in understanding. "There's going to be more fallout than this. We issued a warning against use of magic stone items per your instructions, but the people didn't want to lose their conveniences without good reason...and saying an invasion force was about to kill the god behind the monsters was a reason that would result in a panic. There are a lot of things running on magic stones throughout this city; by tomorrow, I expect we'll be awash in reports of more deaths and injuries—lifts, boat engines, some of the newer, fancier medical equipment. All will have failed because of this. Not to mention the conveniences people didn't want to lose—magic stone ovens, entertainment devices, magical craftsmen and their gizmo's, lighting..." Lelita waved around at the dead lightposts. "You've changed our entire way of life."

"That's what my Finn was made for."

A welcome, familiar voice hit Finn's ears. Loki stepped between Lelita and her follower. "How are ya, Finn? And the others?"

"Tione," Finn said promptly. "And we need to talk about Lefiya, but that can be done later...and in private."

"Right-o," Loki said, craning her neck to look at the elf. An arc of electricity shone in her eye. "Eek! No kidding..." Suddenly serious, she leaned down to Finn's level. "Tione is in Miach Familia Clinic with Tiona and Airmid. I've dealt with Dian Cecht..." Loki scowled ferociously, "...but there's still a lot of work to be done. The requests ya left with Ganesha Familia and the orders left with me, the Guild, and Astraea Familia have been and continue to be carried out. We can handle it, though, with what we have. Go ahead and release yer people back to their familias; I imagine their gods will send 'em out on damage control and end up helping us out anyway..." Finn noted that Loki sounded very sure of that. She had been busy while he was gone. "...so ya go ahead and go to Miach Clinic."

Nodding in thanks, Finn turned to his troops. Sincerely thanking them for their time and effort, he apologizes for the abrupt parting. They all have duties to attend to. Dismissing them to their respective familias, Finn turned to Gareth and Riveria. "You two take charge here. Get everyone home and rested. I know they'll want to see Tione, but I don't want them rushing her right now. We'll organize visits later."

Leaving as soon as his orders were acknowledged, Finn head straight for Miach Clinic. A chienthrope opened the door. Introducing herself as Naaza, she led Finn to the back where Tione lay on the sole bed in the clinic. Tiona and Airmid sat on either side of her. Airmid stood as Finn entered the room.

"She is doing well," she said, moving next to Tiona so Finn could better sit next to Tione. "Her vitals are stable and strong. I can detect no injury in her, actually."

Finn held the sleeping Amazoness' hand. It was warm, but slack. "Why won't she wake up?"

The Saint spread her hands. "I am not entirely sure. I have never seen a case like this before." Watching Finn idly rub his thumb across the back of Tione's hand, she said "I'll do everything in my power to see her on her feet as fast as possible." Naaza coughed beside her. "We will."

Nodding vaguely at the words he only half registered, Finn bowed his head next to the unconscious Tione. He wouldn't leave until she walked out with him.

In the chamber underneath the Guild, Ouranos remained sitting on his throne. There were no more prayers to send, no more dungeon to keep contained...so why did he feel so uneasy? He had spent so long with Cel that feeling her constant presence was a part of his being. She was, in fact, part of his being. When she was killed her personality should have been destroyed and the power he used to create her should have come back to him...but he felt as old and tired as he looked. Something had happened, he was sure of it. What, exactly, was illusive.

The sky god shook himself as he stood from his throne. The dungeon was quiet and, thanks largely to the efforts of Ganesha and Astraea Familias, the city was more or less in one piece. Finn had been correct about Astraea's popularity and her skill at choosing level-headed followers; though only having six members, their interpersonal skill and charisma combined with public opinion of their familia had de-escalated several events across the city before they could turn into riots and looting. Stepping away from his throne, he decided to agree to Finn's last request. Ascending the steps from his chamber for the first time, Ouranos entered the main Guild Hall.

It was packed. Hundreds of people crowded into the space as the receptionists and managers ran mad trying to alay their fears as much as possible. The sight of Ouranos in the lobby shocked the crowd into silence; the shock doubled when he used arcanum. Magic Mirrors spread across Orario. Above every street and in every room of every house, Ouranos' face and voice was clear to all.

"Citizens of Orario," he began. He would tell them the truth...most of the truth. There were still things he needed to accomplish, if his divine intuition was correct. "The unfortunate chaos and disruptive forces acting upon our way of life today are the result of an invasion force I personally authorized. This coalition party penetrated the farthest reaches of the dungeon. On the bottommost floor, they encountered the source of all monsters. Many brave adventurers gave their lives to destroy that source, but destroy it they did. The source was a rogue goddess named Cel." Astonished gasps rose from the crowd before him; everyone, even the Guild workers, were shocked at the blasphemy the primordial god of Gekai uttered. He was sanctioning the killing of a god? "Cel was not a goddess in the way you know. She was insane; troubled in the extreme. And now she is gone thanks to the efforts of Orario's adventurers. During the battle, Cel's resistance resulted in the Dungeon producing vast amounts of monsters; most were killed in the battle at Babel Plaza. The rest died with Cel. Orario—Gekai! You are free!"

Several moments passed before cheers and shouts erupted in the Guild Hall. They were echoed throughout Orario. Turning back to his chamber—he had nowhere else to go—Ouranos frowned the entire walk down. There was one more battle left.

In Twilight Manor, Loki waited until after she had checked on all her returning children before scoffing at Ouranos in private. That old man had some brass balls, lying to everyone like that. Going over what Riveria and Gareth reported and piecing together other bits from assorted stories her children had told her over the past few hours, there was something very fishy going on. She didn't have all the puzzlepieces yet...she had work to do. And she needed Finn. Walking into his office, she looked at the dent next to the doorframe. She and Finn both needed Tione back.

Miach Clinic was too small for everybody to stay comfortably, but nobody wanted to leave. Tiona stubbornly curled up on the floor next to her sister's bed, saying it was far more comfortable than the cell in Telskyura they grew up in. Lord Miach had given up his bed upstairs in favor of the back office; Naaza and Airmid now shared the room. Finn never left the chair beside Tione's bed.

Fingers delicately gripped the prum's shoulder. Looking up, he saw Miach staring down at him kindly. "If you'll excuse me," the god whispered so as not to wake Tiona, "there is something I very much think you need to see."

Squeezing Tione's hand, Finn followed the god to the back office. Over the course of the evening he had been impressed with Miach and Naaza's knowledge and enthusiasm...especially since Airmid had just nodded along with them and easily integrated into their discussion over healing practices. He had wondered why they had such a small, poor familia when they had such skill and passion. Walking into Miach's office, Finn immediately had the answer. Looking at the diagrams of arms hanging all over the walls, Finn sympathized. He would do anything he could to help Tione. "What is it, Lord Miach?"

Pulling two chairs next to his desk, Miach directed Finn to take one. Sitting comfortably, the god placed a small vial on the desk. "Do you know what that is?"

Finn examined it closely. "It looks like it should be a health potion," he said, turning it over in his fingers. "But it's curdled. I didn't know that can happen."

"It can't." Miach carefully took the vial from Finn and set in on the desk at arm's length. "Not under any normal circumstances. Bell Cranel brought this to me after your adventure on the fifty-first floor. I did not understand much at the time...but I detected something extremely interesting—and extremely, dangerously disconcerting—about it. After the events of today, I feel I understand."

Finn leaned forward. "Does this have something to do with Tione, Lord Miach?"

"I believe so."

Finn leaned back, expression sharp. "Carry on, then, please."

"Bell ran through intense fire and came into close contact with a demi-spirit...but that should not have resulted in this. I ask you—was there something unusual about that demi-spirit? Was it unique in any way?"

Nodding, Finn said "It had two distinct creatures on its lower body. Usually a demi-spirit only parasitizes one, but this had two."

Miach nodded, satisfied. "I feared as much. I believe that demi-spirit was unique—and extra powerful—because it was a new experiment by Cel. She was obsessed with creation, yes? I believe that, as a new creation, it carried her taint. Her corruption. That," he eyed the vial warily, "is what curdled the potion. It contains the corruption of an insane god."

Finn was instantly on edge. "When she died, everything connected to her died. The dungeon is no more. Cel is no more."

"And the corruption in this vial should be gone. But it's not just in the vial I sense Cel's taint. I feel it in Tione."

Finn shot to his feet.

"Please, please!" Miach held a calming hand to the upset pallum. "Please, sit. She is in perfect physical health; the quick application of Airmid's magic and the aid she received here saw to that. But I fear she will not wake until Cel is truly vanquished."

Finn sat heavily in the chair. Glaring at the vial across the desk, his instincts said Miach was right. The vial; Fels fearful look at Tione before he transported he to the surface; Ouranos' deceitful announcement; Cel's talk of 'her champion'; Cels comment on remaking Ouranos...he felt there was something there. He needed to think more on it. He needed to return to Loki. "Lord Miach, would you be so kind as to send Loki a message for me?"

"Certainly," he responded kindly. "However, I suggest you speak with Hestia first. If you are amiable, I asked for her to meet us here; she's just outside."

After Finn agreed, Miach rose to invite Hestia into the office. The tiny goddess delicately sat in the chair Miach vacated as she greeted Finn. "I want to thank you for bringing Bell and Haruhime back home alive."

"It was a pleasure working with them," Finn said. "Haruhime, especially. She saved everybody."

Hestia's big, round eyes blinked a few times before she regained her composure. "Helping your family by getting Tione back is more important right now. From what I understand, Cel did not have a soul. All she was was a personality cobbled together out of bits and pieces of Ouranos and held together by the power he gave her."

Finn saw those cold, dead eyes. "Yes. She did not have a soul."

"Yet, she created things. At first she made things like her, but then she figured out how to take the souls—the divine spark—of mortals and reforge them into her own creations. That spark, I think, became the magic stones."

Finn nodded. It made sense. "And when we killed her, her control over them vanished. The souls trapped inside went back to Heaven."

Hestia nodded. "Sure...but maybe not all of them."

A chill went down Finn's spine. "What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Zeus and the Three Great Quests. I think Ouranos was wrong; it was a terrible mistake killing Cel before facing the One-Eyed Black Dragon. Bell and Haruhime told me everything Cel said. Do you recall her talking about her champion?"

"She said she would add our sparks—or the sparks of the Great Spirits—to it."

"She said more than that," Hestia said darkly. "She also singled out Ais. She desperately wanted to add Ais' power to it. Also, think about what she said about 'the Lord of the Skies' defeating Zeus. Ouranos himself said that she created the Black Dragon to consume the power of Aria. I believe the One-Eyed Black Dragon is her champion."

"Okay," Finn nodded. "I was already on that track. Do you have any other theories? Anything that will help Tione?"

Hestia raised her hands. "Please, bear with me. I believe I know why Zeus failed. The other Great Quests—Leviathan and Behemoth—were regular monsters. Powered by the souls of multiple Great Spirits, perhaps, but they had a magic stone—their power level was capped. They were limited. And if the stone was destroyed, the monster was vanquished. The Black Dragon isn't a monster. It has no magic stone."

Finn slowly leaned forward, resting hs elbows on his knees. Chin in his palm, he considered. "Why do you say?"

"It's just a theory," Hestia said quickly, "but it's the only thing I can think of that explains Zeus' downfall, how Cel could remake Ouranos, and why," she looked sadly at Tione, "her taint still exists."

Finn frowned, thinking. "I don't follow."

"Ouranos sent you to kill Cel to weaken the One-Eyed Black Dragon, correct? Because otherwise her connection to it made the beast too powerful to overcome. Well...what connection would that be? It had to have been something beyond a regular magic stone...something much more intimate. Something like a part of herself."

"Hmm..." Finn thought about it seriously. "It could be possible. Ouranos separated himself to make Cel; it's entirely possible she used some of her own power to create the One-Eyed Black Dragon. It wouldn't need a magic stone becasue it's not really a monster—it's a part of Cel." Finn missed his desk. He always thought better at his desk. "That explains why Cel's taint still exists and why Ouranos believed killing Cel would make a campaign against the Black Dragon more viable...but how does it explain why Zeus Familia lost or how Cel could remake Ouranos? Why do you say killing Cel first was a mistake?"

Hestia folded her hands together in her lap. "Zeus lost because he fought it like a monster and because he miscalculated his opponent. He believed Cel, an earth godess, would not be able to create anything of quality for the air. But Cel is Ouranos—a sky god. The bottom floor of he dungeon, what was it like? Wide open spaces, filled with dragons? What do all the monsters want, hmm? To be on the surface world, to see the sky." Hestia shook her head. "Zeus went into battle with the wrong idea. The Black Dragon is the most terrifying thing in creation...not because of its raw destructive capabilities or that it houses the essence of an insane goddess—but because it _can_ hold the essence of a god. Do you know of any other creature that can do that?"

Finn had to admit he didn't.

"The One-Eyed Black Dragon is the only thing in existence that can eat a god. And when I say 'eat', I mean consume its power. Cel wants Ais because of her connection to Aria, the Great Spirit of Air, but she never intended to stop there. She wanted to consume Ouranos—she would depose her creator, revenger herself upon the one who locked her away, and rule in his place as Lord of the Skies." Hestia leaned in close and placed her hands on Finn's knees. "I think that when you killed Cel, the personality, the...entity...you slew is gone. She never had a soul; there was nothing holding it together...except the power Ouranos used as glue. That power was not vanquished. It merely sought out itself."

The chill down Finn's spine turned to solid ice. "You mean to say that when we killed Cel, all of her power went into the One-Eyed Black Dragon?"

"Not just her own power," Hestia whispered. "The power of every spark she was holding onto when she died. The adventurers she killed...and Gugalanna. When you killed her, you made the Living End more powerful by far—you imbued it with the full strength of a god, a Great Spirit, and several first-tier adventurers. Worse: the Black Dragon is not restricted by a magic stone. It's ability to absorb power is limitless. It becomes stronger with everything it kills."

Finn closed his eyes. He hated being crass, but..."Dammit." He knew Hestia was right. "And Tione?"

"Her heart was connected to Cel before she died. Tione was separated and her body survived...but her spirit is no longer there. She will never wake unless the Dragon is defeated. She is just like Aria, now. Her spirit is a captive to the One-Eyed Black Dragon."

Finn stood, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Finn never turned back, kicking the door open. "I'm going to rip that beast apart and bring Tione home."


	6. Part VI

"I see."

Bell bowed his head as his familia members finished their tales. Scant hours had passed since their return to the surface. Bell and Haruhime faithfully relayed everything that had happened during their expedition. In return, the others shared their experiences. Lili had noticed the odd behavior of the remaining adventurers above ground and realized Finn left them behind for a purpose–she realized he had forseen the possibility that monsters could spill out of the dungeon. With Hestia's permission, Welf and Mikoto joined with Takemikazuchi's followers and helped fortify Babel Plaza. They had been in the heart of the surface battle when Cel overcame the last of Ouranos' strength. Lili, meanwhile, had been asked to escort Hestia to Maria's Orphanage on Daedalus Street. They made it halfway to the Hostess as the first monsters broke past the defenders in the plaza, but Lili had been able to protect them long enough to reach the lights coming from the Hostess of Fertility's windows. Any monster that fell within that light was almost instantly obliterated by Momma Mia; the Level 6 dwarf suffered nothing to live that might prey upon those within her sphere of protection. They lowered their eyes as they finished their stories, Welf crossing his arms as he leant against the wall, sporting a scar down his right cheek and favoring his leg.

Thinking to the terrible flow of monsters streaming towards the surface with a fury sent a shiver down Bell's spine. There had been something in the air at that instant; he could feel the moment the old god Ouranos lost his grip on the dungeon as Cel unleashed her anger. He remembered the body bags lining the plaza, the rubble and blood and ash, the screaming of the wounded and the face of the man who had lost his daughter. They had all been through so much, everyone. He had wanted so badly to protect them, to protect everyone by helping Finn and the others end Cel. Yet, everyone had been drawn into the fight anyway. Despite knowing he had followed orders, he felt like a failure. Finn had been very specific with Bell about his role in the invasion. Against Cel and her Corrupted Spirit, Bell's strong, flashy attack was meant to take out the Spirit and serve as a distraction–he had never been expected to deliver the killing blow on the goddess. However, the Spirit, Gugalanna, had split herself into hundreds of demi-spirit seeds that spread across the room; by the time he had charged his skill, there hadn't been a single target to destroy, only the ones directly before him. For his second objective...

Bell frowned, still staring at the floor. Finn had failed. Unleashing everything he had into distracting the insane goddess, Bell had been elated at the sight of the Fortia Spear piercing her heart...and then it wasn't. If Finn hadn't missed, so much suffering could have been avoided. Still, Bell did not blame him. It was an extraordinary situation and that strike would have killed anything else in the dungeon. His frown deepened. But Finn had missed twice. The second time, Bell had been shocked at the savage bloodlust in the tiny prum's eyes as he wasted a second opportunity. He, too, had cried out when Tione was wounded, but even Bell knew that their mission had to take priority–there was too much at stake, yet Finn made it personal, had placed his desire for revenge above the goal of the expedition, above the lives of his party, above the lives of every person in the world. Bell thought about his admiration towards the legendary pallum. He had sacrificed his greatest attribute–intelligence–to blindly rage against the one who had wounded his heart. One one hand, Bell sympathized; what would he do if Ais had been the one so grievously hurt? On the other hand, Finn's rage had made him enough a target and a distraction that the others had been given room to maneuver and Tiona had been able to finally kill her. Did he still admire Finn? Was he still a hero? Or was he just a man? Bell was afraid he was watching one of his idols fall and he wasn't sure how it made him feel. It certainly made him rethink the kind of hero he wanted to be. But none of that mattered now. He clenched his knees in a white-knuckled grip. His familia had suffered...but the job wasn't done.

"Guys..." Bell took a moment to make sure his voice was normal. It took longer than expected to work the lump out of his throat. "I'm sorry. Our victory came too late and at an incredibly high cost. None of you, none of them," he gestured to a window looking into the city, "should have had to pay for our failure. We were too slow." He bowed his head again. "I'm sorry."

Small, soft fingers cradled his chin, gently raising his head up. Bell opened his eyes as his goddess left a soft, warming kiss on his forehead. Smiling down at him, she sat on the couch between he and Haruhime, dragging each of them into her for a hug. Disengaging, she rose to gather Welf, Mikoto, and Lili whom she also embraced before leading them to site around her in a semi circle as she resumed her seat beside Bell.

"It's okay," she said softly. She placed a finger under Bell's chin as his head began to dip again. "It's okay," she repeated, taking his hand. "This is a blessed day, not only for the Lower World, but for our familia. All of you stood for the good of others; you are all heroes this day. And because of your bravery, tonight we are a whole family. There are not many who can make that claim." She squeezed Bell's hand. "So don't you think you failed down there. Orario was built to stop monsters, and last night it was called upon to fulfill its duty. Above ground and in the dungeon, the adventurers of Orario made the world proud."

"The job's not done yet." The others looked at Bell as their captain spoke wearily. This was not a topic he was eager to pursue, but one that was best brought up sooner than later. "Killing Cel was only half the job. Her last, greatest creation is still out there. The One-Eyed Black Dragon. Somehow, some way, we need to find and kill it." Bell flexed his fingers around his Hestia's, looking his goddess in the eye. "I made a promise. It's not just fulfilling the Great Quests; I promised to help restore Ais' family. That includes Miss Tione, now." He placed his other hand atop Hestia's, holding her hands between his as he pleaded. "Please, kami-sama. I know this makes you unhappy, but I ask you understand and help me. When Loki Familia calls, I must go with them. Please, goddess."

Hestia softly smiled down at her first child. He was not asking for permission; his look was identical to when he was preparing to face Asterius. His decision had been made; he only asked for them to not stand in his way. "That won't be a problem," she said gently. "We've already discussed it. We're coming with you."

Bell looked at them sharply, but Welf quickly cut him off. "Ah, don't even think about trying to talk us out of it, Bell." Despite his injuries, the redheaded smith had the familiar mischievous glint in his eye. The others, too, smiled with the resolve of adventurers as they looked at their friend and captain. "We've already discussed it. You've left us behind too many times. Level difference be damned, we say." He clapped a hand to Bell's shoulder. "This time, we're all going."

Their determination hardening his own, Bell didn't even think of rejecting his family. "Alright, then. Let's get to training."

Ais thoroughly inspected Desperate. Satisfied, she sheathed her sword and stowed away her cleaning cloth and sharpening stone. This wing of the manor was quiet. The familia was in the main hall listening to Riveria's debriefing. Finn had yet to return from Miach Familia's clinic; Tiona, too, remained at her sisters side. Ais had stopped by briefly before being turned away for lack of room. She intended to go to Bell, but upon arriving outside his home she had seen him through the window. Emotionally stunted as she was, she still recognized the healing words of a concerned goddess. She would have gotten in the way. Deciding her time was best spent preparing for the battle ahead, she went to her room to see to her gear. The Black Dragon was next. Her desire to fight the beast ignited her soul, the glyphs in her skill slot, Avenger, burning fiercely into her back. Closing her eyes, she sought out her connection with Bell. He had been calmed; she knew his goddess had soothed away most of his distress. She borrowed some of that calm now, fortifying herself, allowing their strange connection to fill her with the sense of cleansing peace she always felt in his presence. She grinned slightly as she rose to set Desperate on her desk. She wouldn't be lost again. Deciding to go help tend the wounded in their infirmary, Ais reminded herself that they would get her mother back, and when they did she would be a daughter to be proud of.

Down in the main hall of Twilight Manor, Loki sat at the periphery of the room, idly playing with her fingers as Riveria briefed everyone. Calmly slipping away, she made her way to the cellar. Expertly finding her way through the dark, she reached the last vault a few minutes later. Striking a match, she lit the small oil lamp hanging in the vault archway. The light glinted off of dusty bottles racked around the room's three walls. Marks in the dust showed a table had recently been removed, leaving two chairs facing each other. Loki casually straddled the empty chair, leaning forward on two legs to grin at the occupant chained to the second. Even divine beauty was difficult to see through the matted hair plastered with blood and sweat to a swollen face. Dian Cecht remained immobile, only moving his eyes to avoid direct contact with the goddess in front of him. Loki had trained him well.

"Ya know, I never really liked ya, ya know? Ya were always such a pompous, selfish ass, even in heaven. But, ya managed to make a name for yerself here. The people of the Lower World believe in ya; trust ya. And ya betrayed them. No, no!" She put a finger to the god's lips as he rose his head to defend himself. "Ya don't get to pretend to be some noble voice of the people protestin' against my familia's foolish invasion. Yer sworn to heal and provide, yet ya harmed and took away from this city. This city of adventurers, tasked with destroyin' the threat of the dungeon; ya killed over thirty of them and put at risk almost seventy more."

Through Finn's oculus, Loki immediately knew what had happened. She had ordered her remaining, low-leveled followers to raid Dian Cecht Clinic and warehouses. Most of his familia's supplies were now spread across the city's other healing oriented familia's and those who were part of his designs apprehended, handed over to Astrea Familia for justice. The god himself, however...Loki wanted him all to herself.

"But, our time is comin' to an end. Oh," she said to the sudden gleam of hope in his eyes. "Don't think yer gettin' off so..." she smacked him hard across the most swollen part of his face, "easily. I got some people here who want a word with ya."

At her beckoning, a dozen men an women filed into the room. All wore Dian Cecht's emblem on their collar. Loki motioned for the leader to step forward. Lowering her hood, Airmid looked pitifully down at her god. Pulling a potion from her robes she splashed its contents across his brow. As his injuries faded, they were finally able to recognize their patron deity. Not one shied away as they let their Saint take the lead.

Airmid explained how she had never held Miach Familia in very high regard–after all, her only interactions with them had been through supply contracts that Naaza had, by necessity, been vicious about–until recently. Experiencing the warm, dedicated environment Miach provided and the lengths they went to in order to provide for those around them despite their poverty moved her. She felt every memory of her time in Dian Cecht Clinic grow cold. She felt despair at the thought that so many years of her life had been wasted following a god more concerned with gold than good. He had broken her faith beyond repair when he chose gold over life in the dungeon; it was only Miach's honest nature that had saved the Saint in her moment of greatest doubt. She demanded Conversion.

Knife in hand, Loki pounced as Dian Cecht struggled in sudden fury at his followers words. "Now, now," she hissed, grabbing his wrist. With a sharp twist eliciting a cry of pain, she turned his hand palm up and slashed the exposed flesh. Blood dripping steadily to the floor, she locked eyes with the chained deity. "I'll have none of that. One way or another, yer leavin' Orario. Either ya refuse to release yer people and I send ya back to Tenkai..." she wiggled the blood-soaked knife in front of his face, "and all yer people are free to convert, or ya release yer most talented and famous kids and take the rest with ya. Try to start again outside the city. Yer choice."

It didn't take long for Dian Cecht to break eye contact. Head bowed, he asked Airmid to turn around. In moments, all his follower's Status' were unlocked. Airmid leading the way, they all left without a backwards glance. Leaning forward, Loki unlatched the chains restraining the beaten god. "One last thing," she said, twirling a pair of manacles between them. "Yer gonna turn yerself in to Astrea Familia." She raised an eyebrow as he started to open his mouth. She smiled as he wisely refrained from speaking. "Ya broke the trust of the people and yer gonna answer for it. I expect a report that ya've admitted yer crimes to Astrea personally within the next couple hours."

Watching him go, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, she knew there wouldn't be any problems. Just one more left, she thought as the man disappeared from view. Issuing a sharp whistle, there was a brief pause before a loud thump came from behind her. Turning, she saw Asfi al Andromeda lying on the cellar floor.

"Hey there!" Loki was surprised. "Finn said ya took a helluva hit down there; I'm surprised to see ya on yer feet so soon." Something dark flashed across the young woman's eyes; she wasn't completely over the experience. Inwardly, Loki scowled at Hermes. He must have something up his sleeve to make this poor kid take on such a dangerous mission so soon after the invasion. Watching the horror play through her eyes, she decided to relent. "Let her up, yeah? It's okay."

One of Loki's children, the Level 4 cat-person Anakitty, came into view perched atop Asfi. Two Hades Head caps were clutched in her fist; hers, and the one she had removed from her captive. "These things are pretty neat," Loki said, nodding at Andromeda's inventions. "Ya've really helped out a lotta people with your gizmos...but yer not so great at accountability. How much have ya given out that ya never got back?" She waved a hand at the young woman's chagrined face. "No matter. Yer not in trouble. Not so long as ya deliver a message to Hermes for me."

Accepting Anakitty's hand, she stood tall before Loki. "What message?"

"I don't want him interferin' in this business with Dian Cecht. He might think the quickest way to provide stability is to keep the public's trust in him, use him as a puppet to help guide the people back to a sense of normalcy."

Asfi frowned. "That doesn't sound so bad. Why not pursue that path?"

Loki's frown matched Asfi's. "Because comin' clean and lettin' people see what's wrong will be better for the children of this world in the long run. They need to learn to figure things out for themselves. That's the message I want ya to pass on." Loki turned and head down the dark passageway Dian Cecht had shambled down. A quick gesture to Anakitty and the cat-person tossed a Hades Head cap to Asfi before falling into step behind her goddess. Loki didn't look back as she said "The age of gods is coming to an end."

The muffled scrape of straw on stone mixed unpleasantly with wails from the wounded and bereaved. Workers swept ash from monster corpses and tended those who could be tended; others pressed merchant wagons into service as funeral carts, pairs of men working to stack bodies as respectfully as possible. Still others ran to fight fires or provide some sort of other emergency relief work. In the midst of all of it stood a man in nondescript clothing, clutching a scarf to his face to keep the ash out of his mouth as he surveyed the scene around him. The wind shifted, his feathered cap slightly lifting off his head to reveal a tasseled mop of orange hair. He spoke as a young human woman came into view behind him.

"What do you think, Asfi?" She had never heard his voice so leaden. He waved a heavy hand at the scene before them. "What do you think the songs and legends of today will sound like in a thousand years? Will they remember the pain and suffering? The cries of terror and anger? The confusion, frustration, and hurt that permeates the air?" Hermes scoffed. "Does any legend paint a realistic picture of what heroes actually had to face, accurately describe what heroes had to overcome?"

Asfi was silent. Unsure how to respond, she decided to report on her mission. "Hermes, Lady Loki requests that..."

"I have no intention of stepping in." Asfi looked shocked at the sudden response. Hermes continued. "She's right. The age of gods is ending." Eyes narrowed, he tipped his hat low before striding purposefully towards the heart of the city. "But there are still things we can do."

Two days after the invasion force returned the city had largely been cleaned up. The fires had been put out and the dead had been disposed of with dignity. Still, there was a lot of damage to be repaired and the spirit of the people would take far longer to heal. Orario was a city in mourning, unready for another adventure. Despite the monumental nature of their goal, those who were known to be venturing forth to battle the One-Eyed Black Dragon were treated with scorn. It was under this foreign atmosphere of thinly veiled contempt that Ais carried a crate from her home to the Hearthfire Manor. She had never borne the ill-will of the common folk before; it was a relief when Haruhime welcomed her inside with a smile. Setting the crate on the living room floor, she opened it to pull out a deep red cloak.

"Salamander Wool," she said. "I know you already have some in stock, but considering the information Finn and Loki got, they want everybody involved to be as well-provisioned as possible. This is leftover from our expedition to the fifty ninth floor. We were expecting blizzard-like terrain...but the Corrupted Spirit had altered everything, so we never used it." She stepped back, allowing everyone to pick through the crate for items that might fit.

"What information did Finn and Loki get?" Lili was in Commander mode as she held a woolen undershirt up to size against her chest. "You make it seem like we're headed into a blizzard."

Ais nodded. "Yes." The others stopped digging around, looking at her in mild alarm. None of them had fought in blizzard conditions before. "Ouranos told us that the dragon is located far to the north in a place where the air is supposed to be so heavy with cold that merely breathing can stun the most stubborn of adventurers."

"Wonderful," Welf said. He noticed the others looking at him. He shrugged and tested the fit of a long jacket. "Well. I'm always up for trying new things."

Ais continued like Welf hadn't interfered. "Ouranos theorizes the dragon flew north to find a place like its original home in the dungeon. We have no idea what challenges the terrain will impose nor do we know the full extent of the capabilities of the beast we're facing."

"Sounds pretty bad," Hestia said. She had worked her way between Lili and Bell and was rummaging through the box. She began playing with a sweater, saying she liked the color but was disappointed at the lack of room of in the chest region.

"Stop messing around, Lady Hestia!" Lili chided as the tiny goddess tossed the sweater haphazardly across the room. "This is serious business and will you please stop messing with our inventory!?"

Hestia squealed with delight as she pulled out a silver headband set with a small, elegant ruby. It reminded her of her Bell-kun's eyes. "Hey, Wallenwhatsit!" Ais turned, accustomed to Hestia's unusual manner of address. "What's this thing do?"

"The ruby is enchanted to have the same effects as Salamander Wool. It should help the wearer resist both flame and extreme cold temperatures."

Hestia exclaimed happily as she thread the band through her hair. It fit perfectly. Lili was not amused. "Seriously, Lady Hestia! Please leave these things alone so that people who really need these items can get at them!"

"But I do need them, Miss Supporter," Hestia said calmly. Making one final adjustment she turned to face everyone. Along with the headband she had also discovered a pair of pants and a shirt that, miraculously, fit. "How else would I be able to accompany you?"

The uproar was immediate, but quieted down after a few tense minutes. The journey to face the dragon would take months, at least. She could not–would not–be apart from her family for so long. Everyone was surprised when Ais weighed in.

"I respect that." She blushed slightly as everybody looked at her. "Loki is coming, too. Of course, our familia's are the only ones devoting the whole of our strength against this foe." She bowed her head. "Loki Familia is bad news right now; despite what we accomplished together, Finn doesn't command the same respect as before. Our recruiting has fetched us few allies. We had over a hundred adventurers when we left to kill Cel; nearly a hundred fifty with the Xenos. Now, including deities..? We have twenty."

That news marinated for several uncomfortable moments. Nobody said anything, but it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. Considering their numbers–minus the goddesses–and the levels of each adventurer there, their combat strength was less than one half of what Zeus alone had when he and Hera had both been wiped out. That meant their fighting strength was only a quarter of that which had failed so spectacularly last time. Even Ais knew how bleak the odds were. For her it didn't matter–her goal demanded the attempt be made regardless of their chances of success. She was incredibly relieved and happy to discover, however, that the one closest to her also did not feel despair. Through their link she felt his calm, reassuring presence–she knew, beyond a doubt, his confidence was unshakable.

Bell came beside Ais to squeeze her hand. He addressed his familia. "It doesn't matter. Others before us have failed, but they aren't us. And we have something they didn't."

"What's that?" Haruhime was wide-eyed. She loved when Bell looked like that; the resolute demeanor, the poise–it was the image of a hero taken straight from her favorite tales.

"Need." The others looked askance at their captain. "Need," Bell repeated. He squeezed Ais' hand again. "Zeus and Hera didn't need to destroy the dragon. We do. We helped kill an insane goddess...but her power is still out there, absorbed by the dragon." The others nodded. Given their level of cooperation, Finn had given them regular intelligence updates. Hestia, too, was involved in the planning with Loki and Ouranos. They knew everything that was known or suspected about their target. "Our job isn't done until we destroy the last vestige of Ouranos' mistake." And I need to help Ais save her family; Bell kept his final thought hidden. "We need to end the threat to the Lower World. And we will."

Warmth slowly spread through the room at Bell's confidence, breaking the icy hold on the others. Uncertainty melting away, they resumed their search through the gifted Salamander Wool. Looking on, Ais and Bell remained holding hands. They didn't need words to convey comfort or support. Holding each other in their hearts, they were prepared for whatever may come.

Across the city, stones skipped across the surface of Orario's curtain wall. In the forgotten place that played host to Ais and Bell's secret training sessions, a lone elf despondently kicked loose pebbles as she shambled aimlessly.

"I was...a mistake?"

With a gentle crackle like thunder in the distance, the storm cloud that entered her in the deepest part of the dungeon left her body, twisting to take the form of a wizened old man. The ancient Great Spirit Jupiter was still inside Lefiya, technically. He said it was part of the bonding process that they would always be together, unless he chose to leave. He had the ability, however, to project himself in such a way that he seemed a separate entity, like now, as he fell into step beside the saddened mage. "That's a pretty harsh way of looking at it," he said playfully. "It was a case of mistaken identity...but bonding with such a beautiful maiden could never be called a mistake!"

"Ugh!" Creepy old man, she thought for the thousandth time. An image of the old man winking, saying "You know it!" came unbidden to her mind. "Hey!" She whipped around. "I told you to stop that! Besides, Loki ordered you to stay hidden. Go away."

Jupiter shrugged and raised his upturned palms. "Can't. All part and parcel, Milady. I'm a part of you, now. And don't we make a great team! I mean, come one! I've never worked with a mage before and how awesome were we? Besides," he leaned over and bumped shoulders with his partner; an arc of electricity snuggled warmly into her body. "I thought you came to this secret place because you needed to talk."

Lefiya sunk lower into her sadness. "Yeah. That's what makes it even worse. I really like part–part!–of this partnership. But it was never meant for me. You were meant for the supposed 'hero' sent by Zeus. You were meant for Bell." Lefiya had come to terms with Bell and Ais' relationship; she had thought she had lost her jealousy and come into an honest rivalry with the human boy. But this, sharing such intimate space with a powerful being that increased her power and usefulness to such an insane degree...and knowing it was a mistake. That it had been meant for him. She couldn't help but feel jealous. "Now...we're out of danger now, but we're headed towards the fight you say you were meant for. The Living End. You can go to him, you know. That human." She carefully avoided meeting his eyes.

You can't really hide anything from me, Beautiful! Jupiter's voice sang in her head. His physical body reached out to lift her chin. Finally able to clearly see her face, he said "And I don't want you to try. I may not have made the choice expected of me, but I refuse to believe I made the wrong one. You're stuck with me, beautiful maiden."

"R-really? You really mean that?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jupiter clapped her back like an old comrade."You're totally hot."

"Not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Haha! Yep, you're stuck with me. We're awesome together! Besides..." a lecherous grin flashed through her mind. "I've never experienced such an amazing bath time!"

"Ugh!" Lefiya knew she'd never stop being revolted by her new personal poltergeist. Even though her natural elven sensibilities concerning personal space and perversion were constantly, intimately affronted, she knew Jupiter wasn't really a bad guy. He just needed a strong hand. "That's it!" She said with finality. "From now on, I will always bathe alone." Jupiter groaned before pointing out that other women were a distraction anyway–after all, who could possibly be better than Lefiya herself? "Blindfolded!" Lefiya screamed, fighting the terrible blush that warmed her cheeks.

Chuckling as he let go of his human form to return to the elf, Lefiya walked away fighting a small smile of her own. She wasn't a mistake. She and Jupiter were partners. Looking at the paper in her hands, the small grin widened to a full smile. Her status sheet featured a surprise–a new developmental ability.

Spirit Connection.

Tossing the paper in the air, she watched it play in the breeze for a moment before casting firebolt to incinerate it. "Show off," she grumbled to Jupiter. The lightning aspect of the spell glistened with extraordinary power that a short-cast spell should never have. It was the signature of that lightning in the spells Lefiya cast in the dungeon that drew his attention in the first place; he told her it was 'of Zeus.' Inside, Jupiter grinned at her pleasure. Rejuvenated, she head back towards home. Bell Cranel had given her two gifts when he gave her his spell. She had the partner she never knew she needed.

The next day was set for their departure. Gathered by the city's north gate, Bell counted the adventurers with them. The whole fighting force of Loki and Hestia Familia's were there, but only a smattering of other deities were represented. Miach had supplied Airmid, who was sitting in the seat of one of three supply carriages. Freya had supplied her two most powerful followers, Ottar and Allen Fromel, but none others had come. Hermes was there chatting with Hestia and Loki, Asfi at his side. Bell raised a hand in warm greeting to Ryuu, busy talking with a handful of other elves–fellow members of Astrea Familia who were staying behind to keep the peace in the city. And that was it. Three wagons, three deities, and fewer than twenty adventurers. This is it, Bell thought to himself. This is what mortalkind has to offer against the greatest threat it has ever known. Clutching the Hestia Knife, he steeled himself. It would have to be enough.

"It's the only one you have, right?" Bell turned to find Welf beside him. The smith nodded to the black blade. "You lost the others, yeah?"

Bell nodded. "When Cel died, everything connected to living things in the dungeon was destroyed with her. Not just magic stones and the Xenos; even drop items." Hakugen and Ushiwakamarunishiki, being made from the horns of a unicorn and a minotaur, had disintegrated. Many of the adventurers present had weapons, armor, or components that had been lost permanently or that had lost some utility. Many had been unable to replace them with suitable items. "It's not just our numbers. We have fewer and lower quality supplies than we're used to. It's going to be rough."

Welf nodded. "Don't worry too much. We'll be traveling for months; plenty of time for me to whip up a few things. I've got a little mobile forge, courtesy of Lady Hephaestus."

Bell wasn't sure what emotion was on his face at saying the goddess of the forge's name. "Welf?"

The smith shook himself. "It's nothing. Just a few things she said to me before we left." Looking away in the direction of Hephaestus Familia's home, he waved at hand at the city around them. "Know where we are, Bell?" He continued when the white haired boy shook his head. "This is the Industrial District. My old shop is just a few streets away, remember? Remember how loud this part of the city was? Couldn't even hear yourself think half the time. Listen now."

Bell cocked his head. He hadn't considered the silence. "It's dead."

Welf pointed a finger at his friend. "Right in one. This place produced thousands of magic stone products every day. This place made goods that were shipped all over the world. Now it's dead. We killed it. I don't resent what you did," Welf said hastily to Bell's shocked face. "No, killing her was necessary. It's just...this city, the world, was made the way it was after Ouranos' example. The gods came down and helped structure everything the way we know today." Looking around at the empty buildings and destroyed livelihoods, he asked "Do you think we rely on the gods too much?"

Bell was quiet. His devotion to Hestia was beyond question. Faith in his deity aside, he knew from experience how fickle and capricious gods and goddesses could be. "I don't know," he finally said. "But...they always separate the Lower and Upper Worlds very clearly when they speak. Maybe they have been reminding us that this is our world, not theirs. Maybe we just haven't listened well enough."

"An astute observation."

Hermes appeared behind the two young men. "This isn't our world." He leaned in, orange eyes more serious than any time Bell had seen them. "I want you to remember something, Bell. The gods weren't always here on Gekai. And we won't always be." Leaning back, he pushed his hat up as he slowly walked away. "Sometimes, a person just has to push with everything they have against overwhelming odds, even if everything else seems lost. Like the heroes of ancient times did."

Before Bell could call after the retreating god, Finn jumped atop a carriage and took command of the group. There were no grand speeches. The few adventurers there knew what they were about and there were no crowds to see them off. Just a handful of low-leveled familia members wishing individuals well mixed with a few relatives saying their goodbyes. It was without fanfare they departed, Asfi–the most well-versed in terrain outside the city–leading the way.

Bell noticed immediately they were not heading due north. He turned to Ais, walking beside him. "Finn didn't say anything about a detour. Where are we headed?" All the blonde knight could do was shake her head.

The light had begun to shift when they saw the roofs of several large buildings poking through the treetops. The land had begun to rise; there were in the foothills of a mountain range. Following the road around a hill, the war party was met with a gate. Two guards nervously watched the group of adventurers as Finn approached.

"Greetings!" the prum called. "We're here to collect our supplies."

The guards shook and stuttered as they said that Finn and his group wasn't expected. Weapons trembled in their hands as Finn's voice grew dark.

"Where is Demeter?"

"Our Lady isn't here!" One guard squeezed out. He raised his spear against the group. "Th-there is nothing for you here, Braver! These warehouses store emergency famine relief supplies for Orario! They aren't meant to be taken."

Finn could have been made of stone for the emotion he showed. "Demeter owes us. She owes Hermes and she owes me...personally. She promised us a portion of the contents of these warehouses and I will collect."

Though terrified, the other guard joined the first. Raising his spear, he pleaded with the angry pallum. "P-Please, Sir! We haven't received any such orders! These stores are meant for Orario! Things are already bad enough, if there's another emergency..!"

The two men were on the ground an instant later, Finn standing between them. "Stay down," he said. Directing his attention to the party, he quickly ordered their two wagons be brought to the nearest warehouse and filled. Accompanied by adventurers, several dull thumps sounded as whatever Demeter Familia guards posted there were quickly overcome, the locks busted, and bags of food laid into the wagon beds.

"What is going on, Ais?!" Bell was incredibly agitated. "How did this turn into a raid against a farming familia?"

"Let's ask," Ais looked equally as troubled. Raiding was not their way.

Finn observed the work being carried out. The first wagon was already half full; if they continued to make good time, they'd stay right on track. His neck hairs raised at the presence behind him. Turning to meet Ais and Bell, he bit back the irritated response playing on the tip of his tongue. He raised a hand. "I know. This wasn't supposed to happen. Demeter is, apparently, trying to go back on a promise. I'm simply not letting her. I am taking what we're owed. Nothing more."

Ais, having lived with and even been partially raised by the man, slowly fell back into line. Though she didn't like how things were playing out, she trusted Finn as a person that he–and they–were in the right. Bell was not so convinced. Seeing Finn as a hero, a living legend, and already harboring doubts about how a hero should behave, Bell wanted more.

"We don't have to do things this way!" Bell said. Meeting Finn's darkened eyes, he did his best not to flinch. "I mean, you said you had an agreement with Lady Demeter, right? We could just send a messenger and clear everything up without fighting."

"I already asked if Demeter was here. She wasn't. Or the guards weren't willing to fetch her. Either way, it amounts to the same thing. See this?" Finn walked to the second wagon and lifted the canvas back. It was empty. "That's it. That is what I was able to gather for provisions from the city. We took so much for our last invasion and the people suffered. Most of what we took was poisoned by that..." Finn bit his lip, "...Dian Cecht. I'm sure you observed the lack of support as we left Orario. If they don't care to say goodbye to us, what makes you think they'd care to feed us? We're on our own, so I leveraged what I had over Demeter to get her to promise these supplies."

"Leveraged...blackmail?" Despite seeing where Finn was coming from, this did not sit well with him. "You blackmailed a goddess?"

"She was part of Evilus, Bell. Well, partially," he appended to Bell's shock. "Demeter was drawn into an Evilus plot a few months ago and tried to provide cover for their operations. She agreed to outfit our war party in exchange for me forgetting that part of her history."

"Still..." Bell tried to find the words. "Even if that was the agreement, we didn't have to attack these people. We'll be traveling for months and Orario isn't far behind us. We could have waited a day for a peaceful resolution."

Finn lost his temper. Grabbing Bell roughly by the arm, the boy found himself rushed to the carriage Airmid drove. Checking nobody else was around, Finn took a deep breath before parting the canvas. Donated by Miach and driven by Airmid, Bell had assumed it was full of medicine and healing items. This was true...but they weren't supplies for the expedition force. Nestled securely on a makeshift cot, laying as if in the deepest sleep, Tione rested. Dropping the canvas, Finn turned to Bell and Ais, who had followed and seen the wounded Amazon.

"There is no time to argue or debate." Finn tried his best to calm down. He recognized, after all, how questionable this whole affair may seem to an outsider. A raid like this was not how he liked to operate. But he refused to waste time, even a single afternoon, if it meant Tione being held captive that much longer. Still, Bell was part of his war party and he would not allow dissent. "You don't have to like it, Bell. But you're a part of it." Bell wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought a hint of real emotion tinted the prum's voice. He was desperate. "Will you help me?"

Staring at the canvas covering the woman who sacrificed herself for love of her captain, Bell nodded wordlessly as he moved to help those loading the wagons.

They pushed hard the rest of the day, stopping to set up camp just before sunset. Accustomed to sharing a tent during the dungeon invasion, Ais and Bell worked companionably setting up their tent, much to the shock of the rest of Hestia Familia. Mumbling that at least he'd have more room to spread out, Welf set to raising his own tent while the girls grumbled that coed tents weren't fair. Nobody raised any serious complaints, however–after getting to know Ais during her many visits to their home and seeing how she and their friend interacted, they knew there had never been a battle for his heart. It had always been hers. Campfire discussion that night wasn't particularly lively; the days events and the rough pace Finn set pushed the lower-level adventurers pretty hard. Finishing a spartan meal, they quickly said their goodnight's and went to their tents.

"Ais..." Laying down together, Bell found her hand in the dark and pulled her closer. Snuggling into into him, she asked if everything was okay. He frowned. "I'm not sure. Did Finn seem...off...to you today?"

Blonde hair assaulted his nose as she nodded against his chest. "Yes. But I think it's to be expected. Orario is against us. I think he's upset at the city; not that he's lost fame or status, but in the people themselves. He believed in the city, their adventuring spirit. He's been the strongest, most influential voice pushing for adventurers to complete the mission Orario tasked them with...and they lost their spirit. He brought us all here and he's doing it almost alone. That pressure is hard on anyone." She hugged Bell tightly. "And that doesn't even get to Tione. She was far more important to him than he ever let on. I think...I think her getting hurt broke something in him. He's not the same. But he's still Finn. He's still our leader."

Thinking of Aria and Ais, Bell thought he had an inkling of what Finn might be feeling. The difference between Ais and Finn was time–she had nine years or training and instruction, plus she had been gradually fortified with companions. For Finn, everything was still fresh. Was he acting out now as badly as Ais had when she was little?

"No." Bell hadn't realized he'd asked the last question aloud. During their time together on the surface before the invasion they had discussed a great number of things; her childhood and start in the Loki Familia among them. He was a little surprised at her frank admission of being a troublesome brat–her words–but was brought to smiles at seeing her evolution into the woman she became. "Finn is way more together than I was. I shed myself of everything nonessential to my goal. Finn has at least a veneer of being civilized." Bell felt her spirits dip. "But he's close."

Ducking his chin, Bell pressed a kiss onto her crown as he held her closer. There were a lot of unknowns in their journey; many in their own party. He didn't know how things would pan out, but there was one thing he knew for sure.

"Everything will be fine, Ais." He gently pushed himself back to look into her eyes. "We'll get your mother back. And Tione." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers for a moment before dipping in for a kiss. "I'll do everything in my power to help get your family back."

Drawing him back in for a long kiss, Ais finally broke off to bury her face in his chest. She felt his certainty, his resolve not just through their connection, but in his voice and the way he held her. "I love you," she whispered. She was so happy to have found her hero.

The next several days were uneventful. Asfi led them steadily north at a sustainable pace. At Welf's request Finn began stopping for camp earlier in the day so the smith would have time to craft weapons and armor for the party. Welf worked hard to ensure everybody would be properly kitted by the time they reached their destination. Most of the adventurers trained or spent the evening wandering the area around camp. Finn disappeared every night; it wasn't long before Bell and Ais discovered his destination. Waiting until the others occupied themselves, he slipped off to Airmid's cart. He spent every night in vigil over Tione.

The deities were mostly well-behaved. Hestia and Loki took advantage of being outside Orario to gleefully wander their surroundings. Despite the fact the party had not seen a wild monster–killing Cel apparently killed all the surface monsters, too–their familia's insisted they still went with a guard. Equally drawn to explore, Mikoto and Haruhime often accompanied Hestia while Loki went with Riveria. That made Ais smile. She knew Riveria was driven to explore and see new things. It was why she had left her home all those years ago. Since then, however, she hard scarcely left the dungeon city. It made her happy to see the contented smile that made her adopted mother's face glow.

Hermes, having spent lifetimes outside Orario's walls, wasn't inclined to wander once camp was set. Mostly because he seemed tired; the poor god rested every chance he got. But also a little because Hestia and Loki's squabbles immediately ceased when he was around as they teamed up to berate any small thing they perceived he did wrong. Perhaps there was a reason he was tired.

One day, boisterous and full of vigor, Gareth Landrock set about on a mission to keep morale high. Various games of skill and chance made their rounds of the camp. The dwarf's favorite game, however, was the test of strength–arm wrestling. It was great fun for the adventurers, seeing famous adventurers test themselves against the strongest dwarf in the world. One by one, Gareth yawned and laughed his way to victory. His one defeat came at the hands of Ottar. A level higher and having attained S-rank strength at every previous level, it wasn't much of a challenge, but the show was good. The assembled adventurers guffawed at Gareth's red face as he strained to push the Boaz warrior back even a fraction of an inch. Losing gracefully, Gareth rubbed his wrist as he called on Bell, the last adventurer in line.

Ais rubbed his back reassuringly as Bell took his place across the table. Locking hands, Bell pushed with all his might. Gareth's arm twisted suddenly, getting dangerously close to the table as his eyes widened in shock. Taking his opponent more seriously, Gareth began to take on an light red hue as he pushed back to center. "Not bad, boy!" He blustered. "We've not really had a chance to chat, eh? So, you're the one Ais chose." He looked down his nose at the skinny human. "Not much to look at, but you've got a little something in there, eh?" Pushing Bell's arm down steadily, he grinned. "Oh, come on now, boy! I thought Ais had better taste than this!" Lowering his voice as he leaned in, Gareth whispered "How do you expect to be her hero if this is all you can provide?"

Rubellite eyes burning behind narrowed lids, the air around the two adventurers grew heavy as Bell put his entire will into their battle. Slowly, he fought back to center, each staring at each other over their clenched fists. Both straining, they decided to push at the same time. With a mighty crack, the table they rested on split in two, dwarf and human toppling forward to land in a confused dogpile. Gareth laughed merrily as the crowd around them applauded the show. "Aye, aye! Not at all bad! Good show, lad!" Clapping him on the shoulder as they stood, Bell returned the gesture and offered a crooked smile of his own. He thought he might really like Gareth. In the background, Ais giggled as she watched Riveria roll her eyes.

Eventually, they came to the first village along their route. The villagers were confused, but joyous. New construction projects were evident along the edge of the village and there were signs of new fields being cut out of the wilds. The monsters that preyed on them had gone. They weren't sure they believed the adventurer's story about being the group responsible for ending the threat. Killing an insane goddess, after all, seemed a rather tall tale. Regardless, they were offered a place to kip for the night.

And so they fell into a routine. Weeks stretched into months without incident. It seemed the surface monsters had indeed been eliminated. Welf cranked out goods at an impressive rate; each customer seemed happier than the last. Lili had, to nobody's complaint, taken over camp responsibilities in Finn's absence. The other girls and the goddesses happily ventured around, Mikoto occasionally bringing back game to supplement their dry food stores. Her cooking skills quickly gained a host of admirers amongst the war party.

Bell and Ais grew closer as well. They spent more time together alone than the entirety of the time they'd known each other before. Their new feelings were strange and exciting, but they agreed to hold off advancing the physical aspect of their relationship. They decided they were too young. Besides, discussing the future, they decided they really wanted their life together to fully begin in the safer world they were helping to create. Ais never said anything, but Bell knew she wondered if they would even be on this mission if her parents had waited. It was strange, Bell thought, as they held each other that night. He thought discussing his future with a woman would be terrifying, that he wouldn't be able to string two words together. But with Ais, it was natural. He fell asleep fully aware how lucky he was.

They awoke the next day with mist on every breath. The nights were getting colder and the days shorter. Game became more scarce as they continued, and Finn ordered the Salamander Wool be equipped.

"This is it," Hermes announced as they approached a tiny snow-covered village. "This is the last bit of civilization before entering the northern mountain range. The people that live here are hard, but honorable." Bell noticed this village, unlike other settlements they passed, had no wall or defenses in place. Hermes noticed Bell looking. "Indeed, they've never needed walls or falna to defend their homes. Any wild monster that threatened them would draw out the strength of the entire village."

Examining their supplies, Finn ordered them to pull into the village. The people there knew Hermes; with his aid, they were quickly granted an audience with the village chieftain. A large Boaz woman in furs greeted them. Finn asked about possible trade for food, but their response was less than encouraging. Impatience getting the better of him, the prum stormed out of the room. Following, Bell found their leader leaning against a post not far removed from the village's main thoroughfare.

"Finn?"

Bell moved closer, unsure how the unstable prum would react.

"We need supplies, Bell."

His voice haunting. This was not the same man who led them in the dungeon, the one who encouraged and led the strength of Orario not so long ago. Ais was right, Bell could hear it in his voice. Finn was broken.

"We have weeks of travel left," Finn continued. "It's only going to get colder. Do you know what cold does to a body? You grew up in the mountains, you ought to. But this is a cold like you've never experienced. Your body will shut down long before we even see our opponent if you don't carefully provide for your body's needs. You'll need to eat more just to keep your core body temperature from dropping, and even more to keep you moving forward. And even more if you want to be able to fight!" The thick wooden post shattered in his grip. He turned to face Bell, eyes wide. "We don't have enough. These people do. Before we leave, we'll have enough. Is my meaning clear?"

"Yes," Bell said simply. "But you're not." He gulped at the sudden stillness in the air. Finn was barely keeping it together. If Bell had a misstep, he'd be the one on the ground. "Finn...these are good people. They've done nothing to deserve being stolen from." Feeling the tension rise, Bell raised his hands. "Just, please give me a couple hours. Let me see if I can help. We can't..." Bell straightened his back. He may have idolized the legendary Braver, but Finn was a hurting man with tunnel vision. "We can't do things your way."

Finn moved so fast Bell barely saw a blur. He raised his arms, preparing to get grabbed or knocked to the side. Instead, he found himself gripping palms with the man. "Bell Cranel," Finn said softly. Shame laced the desperate tone Bell heard before. "You are a better man than I. Go," he pushed himself backwards, turning to walk back to Tione's hospital bed. "See that you get what we need. We'll all die if you don't."

Charged with that responsibility, Bell prayed Hermes smooth tongue worked on the people here. He had asked the god to speak to the chieftain while he chased after Finn. Coming back to the room they were in, Bell saw nothing much had changed. The Boaz woman was incredulous that Finn was the one responsible for leading the party that resulted in the annihilation of surface monsters. Not that it mattered to her; her people had dealt with them just fine since time immemorial.

"You too," the Boaz said to Bell as she dismissed Hermes. "Get back to your camp. Our people fought to claim everything we have; there is nothing to spare for you."

"I understand." Bell moved forward, looking up at the tall Boaz woman. "You know our quest?"

She nodded. "The old beast of the mountain. The one that orange-haired man claims destroyed the strength of the south." She leaned down, nose-to-nose with Bell. "What's that to do with my people? The old beast has never bothered us."

"Maybe not," Bell said. "But that's not why you're not helping us."

"Oh?" The chieftain stood up crossing her arms. "Please, what are my true motives, pray tell?"

Reaching in the pouch around his waist, Bell pulled out the familia emblem he took from Asterius' ashes. He heaved a sigh of relief that he was right when he saw the Boaz's eyes widen. "This." Examining it thoroughly after picking it up from Asterius' remains, Bell had at first thought the etching on the back was simply a bunch of scratch marks acquired over time. Approaching the village, however, he recognized it matched the mark symbolizing the home of the village chieftain. Flipping it over to show the mark, Bell said "The people from your village believe in completing the Great Quests. You don't have a problem with our goal. You just don't believe we're going to succeed."

"And why waste resources on a doomed venture?" The large woman didn't shy away from admitting Bell was right. "We have observed your party for the past few days. You have less than a quarter the fighting strength of Zeus and Hera. You have no hope." Sniffing, she waved a hand at the emblem Bell held. "Where did you get that anyway?"

He decided to be honest. To his thinking, these people practically living in the shadow of the black dragon probably knew more about it than any other people alive. And if they stayed here out of a connection to Zeus, judging those who came to fight the beast, then maybe they knew about Zeus' trump card. "We have Jupiter."

The reaction was immediate. Within moments the chieftain had gripped her heart while reached forward to hold Bell's collar. Breathing heavily, she demanded he prove it. Fetching Lefiya-Jupiter, Loki and Hestia following in their wake, Jupiter came out to a grand reception he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Don't get too cocky," Lefiya snorted at the old man. She directed her attention to the bowing Boaz. "Please, do not inflate his ego. He's already plenty troublesome enough."

Standing, the tall woman took a few moments to gather herself before issuing orders to resupply the party. Though she didn't know how they hoped to prevail, she was not going to second guess the will of the Great Spirit. Leaving the room in the rush of sudden activity, Bell met Finn's eyes as the prum stuck his head out of Tione's carriage. Watching the villagers load their wagons, Finn nodded thanks. Bell return the nod as Finn ducked back in the carriage, heaving a sigh of relief that Finn hadn't pressed the issue. Stealing to provide for his people wasn't the kind of hero–wasn't the kind of man–Bell wanted to be. He would be lying if he said he wasn't also relieved to avoid a stain on Finn's reputation. However strained his emotional state may be right now, Bell didn't want a few rash actions tainting the memory of the man. Asking a passing villager what bags were to be loaded, he shouldered a load and got to work, this time with a smile.

The village hosted them with a celebration that night. Though every person there would have said they didn't need the adoration of Orario when they left, it was undoubtedly good for morale to have such support. The villagers also opened their homes to the weary travelers, providing warm beds for the first time in months. For the first time since their journey began, Bell bid Ais goodnight as they went to separate beds. She went peacefully, proud her love had found a solution and provided for their party. He went with questions on his mind. The chieftain had come to him during dinner–him, not Finn–to tell him that there would be help for them at the end of the road. She didn't elaborate on who or in what way that help would take form. Wondering what exactly they were going to find in the coming weeks, Bell pushed through the door to his room.

"Been awhile!" Bell started at Welf's voice. He hadn't realized they were sharing a room tonight. "I may be pretty, but if you try to cuddle with me like your previous roommate, we're going to have problems."

Bell cracked a smile. "No worries." He looked around the room. Welf's gear was stowed away and his bag still tightly packed. Only a red smithing hammer lay across his lap as Welf sat cross-legged on the bed. "What are you up to?"

The smith ran his fingers down the shaft of the hammer, eyes reflecting the red of the hammerhead. "Thinking," he said. Longing filled his voice. "The last things Hephaestus said to me..." he closed his eyes. A tear trembled at the corner of his eye before falling, following the scar running the length of his right cheek. "I miss her."

"Yeah." Bell sat down beside his friend. "You said things were going great between you." Knowing that Welf would never in good conscience let his familia go into danger without him, Bell said "I'm sure she's proud of you for being here. We all are, and grateful."

He waved a hand. "Of course. It's just...I haven't been able to do it."

Bell cocked his head. "Do what?"

Raising the hammer, Welf asked if he knew what it was. When he casually said 'a hammer,' Welf grinned wryly. "Ha! Not just a hammer. This is a gift from Lady Hephaestus's personal selection." He caressed the head. "It matches her hair." Taking a deep breath, he set the hammer to the side. "She gave that to me when I asked to leave her familia. Using it, I have created one piece that pleased her. Just one."

Reaching behind him, he pulled out a sheathed sword Bell had only caught glimpses of before. "This," Welf said, drawing the blade. White light softly emanated from its length; Bell felt a wave of emotion come when it was bared. It felt all too familiar–it was exactly what he felt when he thought of Ais.

It was love.

"I see," Bell breathed. Welf cocked his head at him. "I think I get your relationship with Lady Hephaestus a lot better now. No wonder you miss her so much."

Welf's jaw dropped slightly before his lips turned into a grin. "You get that too?" At Bell's nod, Welf's smile grew. "Haha! Well, I guess it's proof this isn't a sham." He sheathed the weapon and returned it to its place. "The thing is...I made that for me. I had something very specific in mind...or, rather, I had nothing in mind." He frowned. "I haven't been able to replicate the results. That's what we talked about before I left."

"Smithing?"

"Being a true Master Smith. Do you know how smiths are chosen to join Hephaestus Familia?" He continued when Bell shook his head. "We're shown a sword. A simple blade–nothing magical or particularly special about it. It was crafted by Hephaestus herself with human hands the moment she descended to Gekai. It was made without the use of arcanum or any sort of divine guidance. It is simply a testament to human skill and devotion. The only things that went into that sword are sweat, skill, and dedication. And it is...perfect. It is the lure that draws every able smith in to her familia. We all want to top her creation. That's why I was so eager to party with you when we first met–I wanted to rank up faster, to get more skills and abilities to forge better items, hoping I would be able to reach closer to her."

Welf's chin sank to his chest. "But even with everything I have accomplished, I cannot deliberately find my way there. The sword I just showed you? It was an accident. I have no idea how to create such things at will. I'm not a smith. I'm a joker." Gazing longingly at the hammer he set aside, he said "That's why I'm thinking so hard about what she told me on our last evening together. I know the clue is in there somewhere, but I don't see it."

"What did she tell you?"

Clenching red hair in tight fists, Welf squeezed his eyes shut. Her words were burned into him. "She said that every smith crafted with a vision in mind; something of theirs that they would then pass on to others. She said there was a disconnect between the creator and the buyer that only the creator could bridge. She said this disconnect was the original, ancient source of modern smithing contracts, exclusive business between smith and adventurer." His brows crinkled. "She also said to remember how she was when she created her perfect sword." He leaned back onto the wall behind the bed. "I just don't get it, Bell. What disconnect am I supposed to be bridging? People ask me for things and I make them–they're happy, I'm happy. I don't understand why I can't make things like this," he slapped the handle of the white sword. "And remember how she was? She's a goddess! She's unchanging, immutable...eternal. Was she different when she first descended? I have no way of knowing. I don't understand, and trying to figure it out is driving me nuts. You get it?"

Bell shook his head. Though not as immature as he once was, the mysteries of gods and women were still beyond him. "No. But it kind of sounds like something I'm dealing with." Welf raised an eyebrow in question. "I've been thinking about heroes–who they really were, as people, not storybook versions. And I've been thinking about who I am, the kind of hero I want to be." He stayed open and honest with Welf. The older male knew his desire to become a hero and supported him. He knew Welf was too good to laugh it off. "I think your talk with Lady Hephaestus is the same. I'm looking at Finn and wondering about the kind of man I am and want to be; she seems to be telling you more about the road to being the best version of yourself." Bell laughed. "We're both thinking about the future and have no idea what most of this stuff means."

They shared a laugh. It was nice, Bell thought, being with Welf like this. He thought of something else. "You know, it almost seems like she's trying to show you the road not only to being the best smith you can be, but also the path leading back to her side." He favored Welf with a big smile. "She believes in you, loves you. She wants you back. Even if you can't recreate what you've only done once, at least you know you're loved and supported."

"Sappy," Welf quipped, but he was fighting a quirky grin as he said it. "Ah, shut up!" He smacked Bell's shoulder. Grabbing the hammer and rolling over as he asked Bell to blow out the light, his frown returned. He wanted to be back with his love, but he couldn't appear before her without understanding her words. He thought on them with everything he had as sleep claimed him.

The snow began to fall more and heavily as they went on, the landscape quickly becoming painful to behold in its harsh brightness. The wind picked up, hurling slurries of winter hell at the adventurers with relentless fury. Days of this passed before the mountains came into view. "Don't trust your eyes," the Boaz chieftain had told them. "They are much further away than they appear. When you first make them out, at least two weeks of travel still remain." Every day they grew larger on the horizon and the days grew even shorter, the sun hiding behind its rocky face, burning the mountain's profile into their eyes with its waning rays.

"It's kind of odd, isn't it?" Lili asked, her tiny frame bundled in three layers of Salamander Wool. The cold had begun to affect even the first class adventurers; Lili, Welf and the others were far worse off. "The shape of the mountain. See how the peak is hooked there? I asked Lefiya. Did you know she spent a couple years in Orario's Education District? She said that they were probably carved by water at some point, or possibly wind erosion and landslides. She said there's a lot of possibilities, but still. Odd shape."

"There a point to this, Lil' E?" Welf coughed.

"Not really," Lili hugged her wool tighter. "Just something interesting. And talking helps keep my face from freezing."

Evidently Welf agreed that talking was a survival necessity as they began bickering for the rest of the day. That night, jewel shining brightly in her silver headband, a heavily bundled Hestia mushed through the snow to Bell and Ais' tent. "Excuse me, Wallenwhatsit, but I need my Bell for a moment!" Rolling her eyes at the blonde girl's sad expression, she added "Fine! You're welcome too. Just hurry up!"

She led them to the larger tent she shared with the women of her familia. Inside, Welf and Ryuu had also been gathered alongside Lili, Mikoto, and Haruhime. A small fire burned under a grate with a little tin on top. Carefully removing the lid, Hestia revealed a cake. "Happy anniversary, Bell!"

"...what?" Bell was confused.

"Honestly!" Hestia put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks. "Today marks one year since we found each other. Today, it's been one year since the Hestia Familia formed!"

Ais clapped with the rest as recognition dawned on Bell's face. "Oh! Well...thank you, goddess. Happy anniversary." He turned to offer a respectful bow to Ryuu. "I'm very happy you're here as well, Miss Ryuu. We wouldn't even have a familia if not for you."

"It has always been a pleasure." Ryuu graced the group with a rare smile. She had been smiling more and more often lately.

Mikoto cut and served the tiny cake. "I apologize it's not more, Bell-dono," she said shyly. "With rations being what they are, we were lucky to get this."

"It's more than fine! It's great!" Mikoto flushed at Bell's praise. He took a bite. "Excellent!" The ninja bowed her head to hide her blush.

The small group stayed together for the next few hours until Hestia suggested they all stay together for the night since it was so late and cold. They agreed, laughing at Welf's bluster when Lili agreed only after demanding he didn't do anything weird in the girl's tent.

The mountains continued growing larger until one day Finn stopped them earlier than usual. "We're here," he announced. He ground the butt of his new spear into the snow. He was standing just before the land began to rise. "These are the foothills. From here, it will be a few days before we reach that plateau," he pointed with his spear, "where I hope to bait the dragon. We have..."

The most terrible sound Bell ever heard bent the air, turning the air around the war party into a wall of pure pressure that brought them to their knees. Even Ottar, the strongest man in the world, could not stand at the sudden attack. Bell felt the snow rise around him as his body was pushed down. Beside him, Ais and Hestia were also sinking, the shorter women both in more imminent danger of drowning or being crushed in snow than he. Reaching to either side, he managed to push the both of them up and out of immediate danger at the expense of his face slipping below the surface of the snow.

"Bell!"

"Bell, no!"

Ais and Hestia managed to scream their worry, but Bell, completely submerged in the thick snow, couldn't hear them as he used his strength to try to keep the two most important women in his life alive as long as possible. As he was about to run out of oxygen, light flashed red against his eyelids and he felt fingers frantically brushing against his face. Opening his mouth, he sucked frigid air into starved lungs–it was the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt. On his right arm, Ais used her superior reach to dig his face out of the snow. Even as they sank, she and Hestia dug frantically to keep them all alive.

Green light fell on the party. One person had managed to keep their feet. Lefiya-Jupiter cast a protection spell that put Riveria's work to shame. Getting to their feet, the party looked around warily before following Finn's gaze to the top of the mountain.

It moved.

The odd shaped hook Lili noted several days before from dozens and dozens of miles away–what they thought was simply the mountain's peak–moved. An unbelievable portion of the white-hell sky turned deepest black as the dragon unfurled its wings, shaking off the snow that had accumulated as it rested. Rising to stretch to its full height, the party felt a heavy weight bear down on their minds, inciting feelings of panic even in the first class adventurers. The pressure wasn't magic and so Lefiya's magic couldn't protect against it. Bell recognized what it was an instant later–a natural monster ability, unique to the Black Dragon. A psychological attack designed to disorient its prey.

It was looking at them.

That was it. The dragon had noticed them, and even from miles away its gaze was enough to nearly paralyze all those gathered with fear. Unseen in the white-hell, Airmid finished chanting her healing aura, banishing the effects. A few adventurers shook their heads as if to make sure their terror had really gone. Some didn't look convinced. Atop the mountain, the great beast threw its head back and roared, jaws open in terrifying profile, teeth clearly distinguishable even from miles away. The sound wave from its roar crashed against Lefiya-Jupiter's barrier.

It cracked. Then it shattered.

The entire war party was blown backwards, carriages and supplies scattered haphazardly. Before he hit a snowbank, Bell saw Finn stab his spear through the front of Airmid's carriage and deep into the ground, holding it still with all his strength. Clawing his way back to the surface as quickly as possible, he looked up just in time to see the dragon turn and crawl away to the other side of the mountain. They were not decent prey; it was done with them.

Calling out for his goddess, Ais, and familia members, Bell quickly helped dig them out, sighing when all were accounted for. They were shaken, but alive. There were no casualties, but there was also very little hope.

"What the hell was that!" Allen Fromel of Freya Familia hollered. He stomped angrily towards Finn, the tiny prum still clutching his spear and staring hard at where Tione lay. "Well?"

Slowly, Finn stood. "If I had to guess, it was a sonic attack from its roar, followed by a psychological attack from its gaze, and then another sonic attack."

"No shit," Allen spat. He raised his weapon to the mountaintop. "How do you expect us to fight this thing? We just got our asses handed to us and all it did was look at us and make some noise! You hear me, you damned stubborn pallum? We just lost our first battle from miles away, and it didn't even attack us!"

Nobody said a word. Finn twisted the grip on his weapon, staring hard at his thumb. "Make camp," he finally decided. "The dragon is gone; it's decided we're not worthy. We'll be safe here for the night. We'll take this information into account and come up with a plan."

Muttering about the bull plans of fallen legends, Allen pushed his way through the others to dig in the snow for their scattered supplies. The others joined in, eager to set up tents and get warm and safe, even if, in this case, safety was simply hiding behind a piece of cloth and hoping that if they couldn't see the monster, the monster couldn't see them. They quickly froze, joints becoming stiff as they dug through snow and ice to retrieve their gear. Eventually, they were able to settle down before fires in their own tents, but only for a brief time. They knew Finn would want to press on, so they all made their way to his command tent to discuss the coming battle.

It was chaos. Arguments broke out between everyone, most saying that this was a fools quest and should be abandoned. Though they didn't say anything, even Riveria and Gareth, Finn's left and right hand, looked grim. Behind them, Loki, Hestia and Hermes calmly observed the proceedings. Bell was the only only to see Hermes smile as a tendril of cold wind brushed against his neck. Turning, he saw a person enter the tent, casually shaking off snow and kicking boots near the tent flap. Turning, the person lowered his hood and unwrapped the thick scarf keeping his face obscured. A thick grey beard tumbled out, its tangled mass not concealing a hearty smile as he looked at Bell, who felt somewhat faint.

"Hello, Grandfather."


	7. Part VII

"You're alive!"

"And my ears work, boy!" Zeus tossed his scarf to the side with a beaming smile. "No need to shout."

Taking a half-step forward, Bell was frozen with indecision. Unable to tell whether he wanted to tackle his grandfather in a hug or to the floor, he managed to blurt "But...the goblins! You were killed!"

"Ah." The old man looked sheepish. "That. Well, it was necessary. Time for me to move on and all that."

Across the tent, two angry goddesses looked on. "Ah, dammit, Zeus! Did ya play the 'dead grandpa' card? 'Cause that's low, even for ya." Next to Loki, Hestia nodded severely, arms crossed.

"Come now, ladies, Bell! No need for the long face!" Hermes, sporting a toothy grin, grabbed Bell's shoulder in one hand and embraced Zeus with the other arm. He spoke to the grizzled old god with unbridled enthusiasm. "You should be real proud, Zeus! You said he lacked spirit, but it's been a pleasure watching the little man grow into a fine adventurer!"

"...'lacked spirit'?"

Hermes curdled under the looks from Bell and Zeus. The older god struggled to appease the boy he raised. "It's not like it sounds, boy! You were young and..."

"And I don't want to hear it. I already know."

As the young man left, Zeus pushed Hermes back with an irritated grunt but was prevented from following by Finn. The prum wanted to know what he was doing there and if he had anything valuable to contribute to their effort. The war party converged on Zeus and Hermes as they were pressed for answers. While Finn led the questioning, Ais slipped out after Bell.

He hadn't lingered. Following his footprints led to their owner standing in the shadow of the mountain, arms tightly hugging Salamander Wool to his torso.

"He doesn't believe in me," the boy said when Ais reached his side. He stared ahead where the One-Eyed Black Dragon disappeared. "Never did. All those hero stories, all the lessons and thirst for adventure he tried to instill...it makes a strange sort of sense. He wanted to make me one, but gave up when I didn't meet expectations. And Hermes! Finn was right. He was working for Grandf—Zeus—the entire time. He never stayed long in Orario until I reached Level-2. He knew who I was and who raised me all along. He was watching me, throwing obstacles and tests in my path trying to mold me into a hero after Grandf—Zeus!—gave up on me. He didn't come straight here." Gold met red eyes burning with anger. "Zeus. He faked his death, left me behind like so much garbage because he didn't believe I had what it took. He raised me for years...and dropped me as a bad investment so he could search for the real hero he wanted. He didn't come here until after Hermes began reporting on me."

Ais wasn't sure what to say. Agreeing didn't seem like the smart move, nor did trying to defend the old god's actions. She decided that words were unnecessary. Leaning into his shoulder, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, pleased that he held her back tightly. After a time, Ais felt some of the tension leave the boy's body as he calmed down. "You know," Ais pushed back a little to look up at Bell. "Gods...they aren't perfect. Leaving you the way he did was dirty. From a certain perspective, though...it was probably the best thing for you." She raised her hands in a pacifying gesture as Bell whipped his neck around. "You never would have come to Orario otherwise. Never would have met your goddess or learned to adventure on your own. Loki Familia would have been obliterated without you, Cel would still be alive, and we wouldn't be standing here today, ready to end the quest that began so long ago." Holding his hand, Ais gently pulled him down for a kiss. "Your grandfather has been through a lot; in many ways he's just a tired old man. He didn't see what was in front of him. But without him, you're not you. And you are a hero to a lot of people, Bell." Snuggling into her favorite place in his side, Ais closed her eyes as she tenderly pumped his hand. "You're mine."

Gold eyes fluttered open as her pillow started to heave unexpectedly. "Are...are you laughing?!"

"Sorry." Bell hugged her close with one arms and wiped his face with the other. "It's just, it makes me so happy hearing you say that. Thanks, Ais." Jerking his chin at the tent behind him, he suggested heading back. Hugging him one last time, Ais agreed.

"This is not what you were meant for!"

The two returned to a heated argument. Zeus and Jupiter stood in the middle of the room; two old men, one irritated, the other calm.

"It may not be the way you intended my power to be implemented," Jupiter held out his hands. "But, you'll remember, the decision was left to me. I stand by it."

Zeus frowned at the smile that crawled unbidden to Lefiya's lips. "She's a beauty, I'll give you that. But you ought to place more weight on the fate of the world than on peeping at bath time." He forestalled Lefiya's surprised yell and Jupiter's retort. "No! You weren't made for a mage, but a frontline fighter! Specifically, the hero I would send to you. You were made for Bell! Do you know why?" Like the rest of the tent, Jupiter remained silent. "Because magic won't do anything to this beast. It's hide is thicker and tougher than a Black Goliath's and its scales reflect magic back upon its caster like a juggernaut's armor. No magic can harm the One-Eyed Black Dragon. A bond with this elf, no matter her talent or resolve, is a waste."

"I refuse to believe that," Jupiter stood strong beside Lefiya. "She and the other mages may not be able to harm the dragon, but what good would my strength do supplementing a single adventurer, no matter their abilities? How much good did strength and skill at arms do you and Hera, hmm?" Anger flared in the old god's chest, but he remained silent. Jupiter leaned in kindly towards his creator. "You gave me this choice. Respect that I made the right one. Perhaps the strength gathered here is enough, and we will be better used for defense."

A strangled laugh mixed with a derisive grunt. "You really think there's a defense against the power this monster wields? I watched this one's barriers crumble as the dragon growled from miles away! And you think she and a few other mages without the benefit of your help can protect everyone in close quarters combat?"

"Yes."

Lefiya stood smartly at Zeus' last words. "I can do far, far better!" Clenched fists crackled with static power as her emotions practically oozed magical potential. "I was taken by surprise last time. It won't happen again." Steel entered the small elf's voice. "I won't allow that thing to harm any member of this party."

Staring hard with a critical eye, Zeus relaxed with a sigh. "I admire the fire, little mage." He met Jupiter's eye. "You were made for a task. There is no way I will ever believe you gave up on completing it. I will trust your judgement."

"Fine, fine," Finn waved away the argument as Jupiter returned to Lefiya. Focusing squarely on Zeus, he asked "You were here for almost a year. You told us about its hide and scales; we already know about it's psychological and sonic attacks. What else can you tell us? Have you noticed any weaknesses?"

"Well..." Chagrine painted the old man's face as he rubbed his neck in apology. "No. Hera and I together lasted less than three minutes. Many succumbed to fear and lost their minds. All were crushed to the ground by its roars, bones creaking and snapping as the very air around them pressed their bodies into the earth with all the gentleness of a hammer on anvil." His voice became soft, sad. "It didn't need anything else. A few of Hera's mages—the most powerful in the world, even more so than you," he waved a hand at Riveria, "managed to get off some spells. That's how I know about its ability to redirect magic. A handful of my warriors were able to stand and somewhat fight." Zeus bowed his head. "It ended with a single step. One foot, blacker than anything you can imagine and bigger than the home my familia occupied back in Orario. It dropped from the sky...and so ended the most powerful adventurers ever assembled on Gekai."

Dead silence weighed heavily in their tent. Even the crackles of the fire and the roar of the blizzard outside seemed muted. Finn was the first to break the reverie. "The past year, Zeus." He wasn't about to let a story break him or his war party. Not when they were so close. "What has it been doing for the past year? Maybe there's something you witnessed we can turn to our advantage."

"Nothing." Zeus shrugged his shoulders at Finn's glare. "What? It's the truth. In a year, the first time I saw it move was when you approached. It's been dormant ever since I arrived; probably for a long time before, too."

Finn grunted. "That doesn't seem right," he said. "Are you sure you've kept constant vigil? I'd have thought there would have been some sort of reaction to witness about five months ago."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"We killed Cel."

Eyes popped into massive orbs, electric blue and terrified. "You...you did...what?!" Reaching out behind him for support, Hermes rushed in and led the agitated god to a seat. "Why would you do that?!"

Zeus was not at all happy to learn of Ouranos' involvement. "If ever there was a blinder, more tired old man than me." Looking at the assembled adventurers and lingering on his his grandson, Zeus sighed. "I didn't notice anything, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Cel, Gugulanna, and whatever souls Cel was in possession of at the time...they all went into the Black Dragon. Half the power of Ouranos, the primordial god. Gugulanna, a Great Spirit, First Child and Aspect of Death. However many monsters and adventurers died during your battle." He shook his head. "The One-Eyed Black Dragon is even more powerful now. By a staggering degree."

Finn's hand sliced through the air. "Enough with the doom talk. We killed a god once; we can certainly do it again. Does that dragon use arcanum?" Zeus shook his head. "Then there's no problem." Finn drew himself up. Though small, his presence and bearing was decidedly impressive. "We are going to cast that thing down and take back...our world." Finn recovered so quickly, Bell wondered if anybody else caught his slip. Subtly peaking around, he saw the tight lips on most of Loki's followers. They knew. Were they also worried their leader was only thinking about Tione? Bell didn't get a chance to continue the thought before Finn spoke again. "All we need is a plan. How do you kill something when blades won't cut its flesh and magic is completely useless?"

Ais nudged Bell's shoulder. Following her eyes to the pouch at his waist, Bell understood. "I might have a way." It was intimidating how every eye in the room was focused solely on him. He coughed. "It's possible...I fought a creature once who was completely immune to magic, and even five first-tier adventurers couldn't cut it." He turned to Zeus and Hermes. "Are there any caverns in these mountains, by any chance?"

"Caverns?" Hermes scratched his head, confused at the sudden change in direction. "No, I don't think so."

"Gareth," Bell switched his attention to the dwarf. "On the trip up here, didn't you tell a story about dwarven soldiers who lived in these mountains?"

"Aye." Gareth stroked his beard in thought. "There's an old tale about a band of our bravest warriors. Legend has it they defended our homeland against the monster hordes with great zeal and they had a fortress built into the heart of the northernmost mountain range." He shrugged. "Can't get any more north than this. Maybe there's something to the old legend."

Finn shook his head. "Where are you going with this, Bell? What do old dwarven legends have to do with a monster that can't be cut?"

"Asterius. When we fought, I quickly discovered cutting him was impossible. But even if you can't cut through something, blunt force trauma works just fine. If there is a large enough cavern to lure the dragon into, then Fairy Force can use their magic to raze the mountain and bring the entire thing down on top of it." Bell shrugged. "If Zeus is right about how strong this thing is, then what can we do that several hundred tonnes of falling stone can't do better?"

Silence stretched for several moments before a slow smile grew on Finn's face. "I need maps of the area anyway before we can plan a proper engagement." Orders were quickly handed out. Hermes was to organize scouting parties into the mountains while Lefiya-Jupiter, Riveria, and Fairy Force prepared for the strongest magical barrage they'd ever launch.

Bell and Ais volunteered for scouting. Drawing lines and connecting landmarks on their parchment, Bell supressed an involuntary shudder. The last time he mapped an area, he and Ryuu had nearly died a few dozen times. Gold eyes bored into his back. Smiling over his shoulder, the young man hurriedly pressed on. It was the only thing they hadn't talked about, and before a battle guaranteed to be far tougher than the thirty seventh floor was not the time to discuss it.

It was not too far into the next day when a breathless Hermes huffed into the command tent. "You'll never believe it, Finn!" Sweat plastered orange hair to a divine face despite the cold. "There really is an ancient dwarven outpost tucked away inside the mountain! Why, they must have..!"

Finn raised a hand. "I'm sure it's interesting, but I'm not interested in it right now. Is the cavern large enough to fit the dragon?"

"Oh, definitely!" Hermes was a little sad the lost piece of history he discovered was about to be blown up...but considering the worthiness of their goal, he figured he'd get over it. "The hollow is big enough to fit most of Orario; possibly all of it. It's difficult to tell in the dark."

"Excellent. Let's make sure Fairy Force is up to the task...and we'll have to prepare the bait."

Bell was thrilled to learn about the discovery of the cavern and that there was a reasonable chance they'd succeed where Zeus failed so miserably. He was happy to see plans enacted and preparations made. He was less happy to discover Ais was the bait.

"It makes sense." Ais was firmly onboard with Finn's idea. After all, Cel called the dragon her champion and claimed it to be Lord of the Sky. It couldn't claim that mantle until it consumed Ais and fully subdued Aria. "I'm what the dragon really wants. Once I activate Tempest...things are going to get interesting fast."

Bell nodded. "I'm coming with you." It was not a question.

"I figured you'd say that," Finn weighed in. He pressed something into each of their hands. Bell held it up to reveal a pair of earmuffs. "Asfi made these last night using most of the crafting components we have left. She's not entirely sure they'll work and there's not a chance to test them, but they're supposed to negate the affect of the dragon's sonic attack."

"We're field testing equipment like this while dangling Ais in front of the Black Dragon?"

Finn lifted his palms at Bell's distaste. "Better than not having them at all. If they work, great. If not, Airmid should be close enough to help you out."

Bell gripped the earmuffs tightly as Finn walked away. "I don't like this," he whispered to Ais. He knew she could feel his trepidation through their bond, but he needed to get the words out. "He's taking more risks. He's not acting like himself."

Torn between her love and the man she considered family, Ais decided speaking the truth was the best course of action. "He's not himself. But he's not to blame for this. I volunteered." Calming his flare of emotion, she continued. "I have to go. I am here to get my mother back, just as he's here for Tione. I would face that beast no matter the odds, even without Asfi's creations."

Eventually the plan was set and the battlefield prepared. Bell and Ais walked to the plateau Finn had earlier marked for their initial battle. It was ideally suited for Ais to use her wind and was close to the entrance to the cavern. A day of labor had helped widen the entrance to admit the monster. All they had to do was lure the dragon and run as fast as possible.

"Fairy Force should be in position," Ais squinted at the top of the mountain. People moved amongst the middle of some far distant rocks, tiny at this range. The circle of mages was gathering strength. "They're waiting on us. Let's go."

Calling her magic, Ais sent it in a wave across the face of the mountain. Mere seconds passed before a high wind blew across the plateau in answer. Ais' eyes went round, lips slackening in surprise before lunging to tackle Bell. The two rolled out of danger just as a large boulder crashed down where they had been standing. No, not a boulder, Bell realized. A claw. Pitch black and roughly the size of a large house, Bell couldn't help but gape at the natural weapon. He traced it to the foot it connected to then up the leg as far as his neck could allow. He barely reached the monster's navel before Ais gripped his shoulders, hauling him bodily up.

"Run!"

The two ran pell mell atop the mountain. The dragon roared its hunger for Ais' magic...and Asfi's earmuffs worked. The two sprinting adventurers weren't sure if the dragon was confused about its attack not working or if was disappointed in its challenger running away. And they didn't care; the longer it held back, the more distance they could put between them.

"It was my mother, Bell!" Ais yelled as they cleared the plateau. Claws screeched against rock as the dragon stirred into pursuit behind them. "The wind before the dragon attacked! I felt her, it was her—she warned me!"

"That's great!" Judging by his ears, the dragon had simply taken one massive step and was just behind them. "Run!"

The harsh glare of sun on snow vanished suddenly. A low rumble echoed through the mountain peaks—the dragon sounded suspiciously, eerily like it was laughing as a foot came down on the two fleas who disturbed it. Unlike its most recent prey, however, these irritants retained all the speed and agility of their Status. Pouring energy into their legs, the two adventurers hit sunlight just as the sky crashed down. The force of the dragon's stomp threw Bell and Ais forward, careening helplessly through the air. Landing several dozen meters away, they realized they had been knocked off the planned route.

"Left!" Ais was better with directions than Bell. She took the lead. "And down!"

Fortunately, the blow they dodged also knocked them closer to the cavern entrance. Ais periodically fired off bursts of magic to keep the dragon hooked; it roared and raged as it followed, but they managed to stay out of melee range. In less than a minute they were at the cavern mouth, rushing inside as Ais sent off a final gust of wind.

"Oh..."Bell looked around at the blackness of the cavern. "We didn't think this through."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around," Bell spoke quickly, swivelling his head every direction, looking for an answer. "We're in the target area where the dragon is going to be killed. This place is bigger than Orario—no matter how fast we run, we'll never reach the other side, and even if we get there, we didn't have time to map this area fully. We don't know if there are any escape routes. The only way out..." Bell turned to face the sunlight streaming through the hole several hundred meters behind them, "...is the way we came in. Past the Black Dragon."

"Oh." Staring at the stone floor for a moment, the knight raised her head decisively. "Okay, then."

Bell grinned. There were many reasons he liked Ais, but her cool demeanor and acceptance of situations and solutions was a very attractive quality. She made life and death ordeals far easier to handle. His grin vanished when the sunlight at the cavern entrance did. Jaws slid into the cavern, quickly followed by a face. From here they could clearly see the disfigurement Albert inflicted. A mass of swollen tissue bubbled over where the right eye had been; despite this, the area had a sunken quality, as if the eye had rotted out over time. There was no time for them to dwell on Albert's accomplishment as its good eye locked onto them. Bell shuddered. It was the same dead, black as Cel.

"We have to keep moving!" Bell ushered Ais back as they retreated further into the cavern. "This thing is way too big; we need to get its entire body into the target area." He pointed to the closest wall. "If we draw the dragon the opposite way, then once it's in we can run down there, away from the dragon and following the wall out."

Agreeing, Ais moved further back and away from their escape route. Wide black shoulders squeezed into the hole, breaking it apart to admit the rest of the beast. It roared, the force of it's cry sending a rain of dust and pebbles down on white and gold hair.

"It's in!" Ais saw the last bit of tail enter the hollow of the mountain. "Finn should be signalling Fairy Force at any mo..!"

A series of explosions rocked the earth as massive cracks split the cavern ceiling. Hundreds of large rocks fell and the earth shook; Ais fell to the ground and Bell stumbled, but the dragon barely noticed the disturbance.

They've already started! Angry thoughts filled the boy's head. Lifting Ais from the ground, Bell trusted in his strength and speed as he followed their escape route. The dragon's size worked against it in the narrower confines there where the stone wall met the floor. Unable to bend its neck or raise its feet, the dragon grumbled in irritation as Bell and Ais ran by. Another volley of magic shook the earth. Lefiya-Jupiter must be going all out, Bell thought. Strike after strike tore across the mountain above them...then the sky fell down.

Snow and light fell on the three occupants of the cavern...along with hundreds of tonnes of stone and ice. The Black Dragon cried in pain as a large boulder hit its shoulder. A satisfying crunch told of the broken bone underneath its unmarred scales. Many others struck the beast one after the other. Despite its speed, it was a large target in a narrow space. Any it avoided meant three more striking it. In wild, pained thrashes, the dragon slammed its body into the nearest wall—just where Bell and Ais were running.

Seeing the wall of black scales rapidly approaching, Bell jumped as high as he possibly could. Landing on the beast's thigh, he continued to carry Ais as he ran across the dragon's leg. Dodging more successfully due to their small size, they were able to avoid the stony deluge from above...at least the larger stones. Dozens of smaller stone shards filled the air, slicing several gashes across the exposed parts of their bodies. Finally, Bell leapt from the dragon's back into sunlight, landing in snow several meters from the cavern entrance. From there, with the destruction they had caused, Bell and Ais could see Fairy Force atop the next peak, swirling arcs of magic landing relentlessly on the remains of the mountain above the Black Dragon's grave. With a final effort, the mages finished their destructive work. The cavern closed behind them, the dragon crushed beneath the weight of the earth.

A burst of wind blew sharply upwards through the spaces in the rocks burying the great beast before dying down to nothing. Alone in the snow, Ais and Bell held each other, shouting in joyous victory and at the thrill of being alive. Hugging him tightly, Ais' voice quickly cracked as tears took over. "She's free, Bell." Ais pulled away from Bell, rolling in the snow to look at the ruined mountain. "At the end, the wind that blew...that was my mother. She's free of the dragon, after all this time she's...she's...gone."

The war party met up with them as soon as they were able, but a stern look from Bell kept them away from the still crying Ais. There would be time for celebrations back at camp. For now, the golden knight mourned.

"I can't believe it's over." Zeus and Hermes were talking in the command tent. The war party had returned with news of their triumph. Though happy, Zeus could not help but feel a little bit cheated. "After everything my familia suffered...after all the death and destruction and pain...and Bell came up with an idea to crush it—literally—in just a few moments."

Hermes clapped a hand on his master's shoulder. "This is what you raised Bell for, after all. He is the hero created to defeat the One-Eyed Black Dragon. Are you really so surprised he did it?" Orange eyes narrowed. "Are you disappointed?"

"I'm thrilled!" The old god knew it would be inappropriate to answer truthfully. He didn't need to say a word, though, for the goddesses just a few feet away to pick up his true feelings.

"Ugh," Hestia and Loki said at the same time. They didn't even look at each other in distaste, so united they were in disgust for the male deities.

Loki took the lead. "Come on, Shrimp. If I stick 'round these arrogant bastards any longer I may puke."

The goddesses left the gods to their ever louder celebrations. Settling into an even stride developed over months of adventuring together, the two shortly found themselves perched atop a large rock. Backs to the battlefield, they stared out at the vast snowy plains glinting in the final rays of daylight. A hearty guffaw, unmistakably Zeus, drifted on the thin air.

"Wha'd'ya think, Shrimp?" Loki growled. She jerked a thumb in the direction of Zeus' laughter. "Should we punish 'em when we get back home?"

"Why waste the effort?" Hestia casually threw her ponytails over slim shoulders. "It seems like punishment enough just being them."

Loki slapped her knee with a delighted chuckle. It made her happy to know they were of the same mind. After a few moments she settled down, drawing her knees to her chest. Resting her chin between her knees, she looked across the vast barren landscape before them. There was a question she wanted to ask...but, annoyingly, she found herself at a loss for words. More than wanting an answer, she didn't want to risk damaging their fledgling friendship. Much as she hated to admit it, Hestia was actually pretty easy to get along with. Loki smirked. She certainly wasn't afraid to stand up to her, unlike every other deity...apart from Freya, whom Hestia also bore enmity. Maybe it would be okay to ask...

"It is our duty to watch over the children of this world," Hestia mirrored Loki's position, staring out into nothing. "But it was never ours...and never will be. The time of gods is ending."

Stunned, Loki tried to formulate a sentence. "So, ya...ya accept it, then?"

"Of course." Loki was amazed at the calm demeanor of the loli goddess. And impressed at her divination. Boobs Fer Brains was smarter than she let on. "It's not too difficult to see."

Silence stretched between them. Loki had questions...and regrets. Despite everything—the power struggles, the games, the thrills and adventures—she was simply a mother. She cared for her children every bit as much as the raven-haired goddess beside her. Resting a cheek on her knees, she took the other woman in. How would she handle losing children like Loki had?

"I am Goddess of the Hearth." Hestia also rested a cheek atop her knees, smiling warmly at the other woman. Seeing her confusion, Hestia explained. "All the children of the world who have a place to call home are mine. Every one warmed by a fire is touched by my love and care. And every lost soul who enters heaven without any sense of home, warmth, or family is welcomed into my home until they are ready for the beyond." A low huff escaped Hestia's lips. "I had a reputation in Tenkai. The other gods and goddesses thought I was lazy or self-centered because I never left my temple to come play with them." Head sinking below her knees, Hestia closed her eyes in sorrow. "Quite the opposite. I was far too busy. There were so many children who needed my guidance. Too many."

"Then..." Loki squinted at her companion. "Why come to the Lower World?"

"To see what was missing." Hestia explained her realization that something must have been missing on Gekai for the children to be so lost when they reached Tenkai. "I thought it would be better to come into this world personally so children could better understand family here before entering the next world. Also," shoulders sagged in shame. "I did my best, but some souls...those poor, lost children...were almost beyond my help. I thought that maybe I could help them better by knowing more; by living amongst them, sharing a home and a fire whilst feeling their pains and desires. You'll remember—heaven is empty of both."

Loki nodded. It was true. It was one of the major reasons why gods descended in the first place. She felt shamed at Hestia's noble reasons for coming down when she had simply been bored. But, that chapter of her life had closed. She had her own familia, her own family. And some of them had been taken from her. Loki silently thanked the whims of fate for bringing her into contact with Hestia; it seemed, despite her lack of ambition, the tiny goddess held a unique position in Heaven. Perhaps she could help Loki reunite with her lost children.

"Well...one of these days, I'll have to seek ya out." Grimacing at the softness of her voice, Loki forced a gruff nonchalance. "I mean, Olympus isn't too far from home. I'll need yer help findin' some of my kids."

A stab of annoyance quickly turned to a blush as Hestia laughed beside her. "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about any of your kids being lost, Loki. You're a flat-chested eyesore, but a good mother. A good goddess."

"Why, ya bra-busting loli..!"

Their good-natured ribbing came to an abrupt end as the earth shifted beneath them. They scrambled off the rock, running back to camp as tremors ripped through the ground, stone and ice tearing asunder as the rubble-strewn mountain began to heave upwards.

The Black Dragon was rising.

"Thrice-damn that arrogant, stupid, foolish old man!" Loki screamed as they ran. "I knew he and that orange-haired lackey were celebrating too early!"

The two rushed to the center of the war party's defensive huddle just as Lefiya-Jupiter took control of Fairy Force. Green light fell on the party. Despite her anger, exhaustion and fear, Loki spared a moment to be proud of her child's development and resolve—Lefiya was really outdoing herself. The dual magic shells surrounding them were so dense it was difficult to see out of. Even the blinding colors of the snow and sky were nullified in their tiny green world. But it did nothing for black. From the ruined mountain several hundred meters away the dragon tore itself from its stony prison, stretching to its full height as it roared its anger and hatred at the adventurers below.

Loki gaped at the shadow that fell upon them. Her green world seemed less. Only the dragon stood out, its terrible, inky black profile growing clearer by the second. Her focus snapped to Lefiya and Airmid, the party's two greatest defenders. Despite not having been utilized much, both were looking very strained. Their faces shifted again into pained grimaces and Loki's vision shifted towards black. With a start, she realized what was happening. The One-Eyed Black Dragon didn't just have scales as dark as the void—it was the void. All light was being sucked away, diminished and then annihilated by its very presence...including their defensive magic. Judging by the looks worn by the Saint and Thousand Elf, if the dragon stood unchallenged for just a few more moments, they would quickly become tapped and the war party would be completely vulnerable.

A soft hand grasped her elbow, forestalling her cry to Finn. "Don't worry," Hestia was surprisingly calm, looking to the fore of the party. "This is where we have have faith in our children."

Following her eyes, Loki found her friend's first child on the front line between her Finn and Ais. Holding his knife before him as if in prayer, white light began to glow. Quickly spreading, Loki noticed the warmth that touched her core through all the terror the dragon inspired. It was hope. The light coming from the boy was not—could not be—absorbed or destroyed by the great beast. As it reached Fairy Force, the relief on their faces was palpable. Their defenses strengthened as jaws set with even more determination. Fortified by hope, the war party—some consciously, some instinctually—fell in behind Bell, their light against the dark.

"We need five minutes!" Finn yelled at Fairy Force. Five minutes was a long time in a fight, particularly against a foe like the Black Dragon. But there was no choice. And, nodding at Lefiya's grit teeth, Finn knew it wasn't a problem. He turned with another nod to Bell. "You get one chance. Now's not the time to hold anything back."

Free of its temporary grave, the dragon bellowed in rage at the tiny defiant light growing so far below. Flexing massive forearms as broad and long as any avenue in Orario, the monster brought down its claws with ferocious speed. The air hissed and cracked as it was cut through...then a dull thud as they were stopped by Lefiya-Jupiter's outer barrier.

"Damn..." Zeus was impressed, watching blow after be deflected by Lefiya's spell. He raised his hands. "I can admit when I'm wrong. You made the right call." The old god was too far away and the battle far too loud for the elf to have heard him, but arcs of electricity crackled in answer.

The chimes got louder around Bell, glowing pristinely white at the fore of the party. "Two minutes!" Finn shouted at Fairy Force, elated. Waiting behind magic barriers, the first-tier warriors hadn't a chance yet to be active. It was an unusual strategy, one demanded by the unusual foe they faced, but it did give Finn time to think. Most of his thoughts were bent on Tione as they had been for months. Most of the rest focused on the battle. But a small part of him, the part responsible for the smile curling the corner of his lips, recognized that their small band had outlasted Zeus and Hera. In less than two minutes Bell would deliver his strike, and then...

The dragon's next strike did not fruitlessly slam into the barrier. Instead of landing across, the beast's claws struck point-first into the heart of the spell. Several mages screamed at the sudden energy draw Lefiya-Jupiter pulled to keep their spells up; a black claw pierced the first layer and was dangerously close to breaking the second. Another slash and more screams—the elves of Fairy Force had been strained during the first three minutes of the assault, but with Lefiya and Jupiter simply using them as batteries along with Riveria's ability to return and replenish magical power, they had endured the constant draw with grace. The first strike was damaging enough to require a massive amount of energy to keep their protection from failing. The second strike completely shattered the outer layer, and the power Lefiya-Jupiter required to maintain the inner was enough to cause multiple bouts of Mind Down. Three elves—half of Fairy Force—were on the ground. Strain painted the remaining elves at having to bear more of the load. Even Riveria was brought to her knees, elegant face haggard with effort. It was a cascade failure—every elf that fell put more strain on the others which in turn meant they tired faster. Soon, even the strength of a Great Spirit would fail in the face of the Black Dragon.

As an adventurer wears down after bearing repeated hits from an enemy, so do mages when their barriers are struck. The difference was a regular adventurer bore the strain of the encounter on their shields and armor first, then their muscle. Defensive magic, on the other hand, is an expression of power come from a mage's mind—taking a hit to that, particularly several powerful hits in a row, takes a frightening toll on a magic user. Ryuu collapsed from mental exhaustion alongside two other elves as claws raked into the party's defenses for a third time. Only Lefiya-Jupiter stood. Riveria was conscious and providing power, but the poor elf was barely strong enough to keep her eyes open. It would be over soon.

The dragon twisted its head, roaring at a new sound that seemed to agitate it. The Grand Bell tolled clear, bouncing through the mountain peaks in such a way that seemed almost melodic as they rang together in harmony. The sound drowned out the cries of the great beast. It bore the same quality as his light—it was hope.

Bell clenched the grip of the Hestia Knife and checked the security of Asfi's earmuffs. Magic was useless against the dragon and Bell didn't want to waste his shot with a low powered attack. He would have to leave Airmid's protection, just like the dash to lure it into the cavern. Readying his mind, Bell ran.

Terror flooded his mind as the dragon lowered its head, focusing all its rage and hatred on the single adventurer to have left its shell. The force of its roar almost took Bell off his feet, but, trusting in his superior agility to keep good footing, the strength of his Status propelled him forward. Bell cut to the side, his Escape ability activating as the dragon suddenly lunged forward. Fast as he was, teeth still managed to close around his Salamander Wool cloak. Bell ripped the fastener at his throat before the dragon could jerk its head, barely losing momentum though the cold now pressed his body with almost as much ferocity as the dragon's sonic attack. Running alongside its extended neck, Bell quickly reached his target. Leaping as the beast reared back, his blade found its mark directly over the monster's heart.

White light blasted through the sky, obliterating the void it struck with absolute power. Like soap to a stain, Bell's pure, unadulterated power clashed with the corruption that was the pride of an insane goddess. Across the war party, jaws dropped at the expenditure of power they beheld and a few cheers went up...but those who celebrated were quickly silenced as the blackness consumed the periphery of their vision. The dragon still stood. The blinding white of Bell's attack lessened, the Grand Bell silent. Something fell from the dragon, black against black—a single scale. A paltry reward for such great efforts. And something else fell beside the scale. A tiny speck of white hair against the Black Dragon's body, from hundreds of meters away Bell looked like just another snowflake in the blizzard.

But not to golden eyes.

Ais ran as fast as she could, but was too late to catch Bell before he landed with a sickening thud into the snow. Fortunately the snow was deep, but it was also strewn with rock and ice. Several bones broke and blood stained the white-hell landscape as lacerations opened up all over his body. Unprotected by Salamander Wool, the extreme cold lessened the blood flow, but he was in great danger of freezing to death—even Zeus' Level-9 adventurer had nearly frozen when they set foot on the fifty ninth floor's blizzard. Here, in very similar conditions and as a Level-5, Bell did not have very long.

Lifting him up, Ais ran for the party and what little protection remained behind Lefiya's shield. Calling on Tempest to aid their escape, she was shocked to find herself facedown in the snow. Betrayed by her own wind, her magic wrapped around her feet, its purpose perverted by the beast Cel claimed to be Lord of the Sky. Sickened as the world turned black, Ais flipped over to see a massive foot descending upon them. Scrambling, she fought the snow to hold Bell against her, desperately attempting to get her feet under her so they could run...but she could not. Held by her own magic—by her mother's magic, twisted into foul use by the Black Dragon, Ais was helpless, only able to grab Bell and pull him to her bosom. Unconscious, broken, Ais felt his exhaustion and wounds through their bond. Though asleep, she felt him there. She wasn't alone. She had never thought of it before, but it was a comfort now. She didn't want to die alone.

"You're a coward."

While Ais ran towards her love, Hestia turned from Zeus, refusing to acknowledge the sputtering old god's complaints and arguments that the Lower World and its problems were for the children of this world to handle.

"Perhaps," Hestia strode towards the edge of the green light. "If they were facing a normal threat. But this...this is a result of our meddling. Besides. Our children serve with devotion and offer their lives under our names; it is the least we can do to return that love and devotion." She looked at back at Loki, the tall goddess subconsciously wringing her hands as her beloved Ais ran into danger. Her next words were a whisper. "Devotion and love. That's all family is. And that's what I'll take back home."

It was some seconds after Hestia disappeared outside Lefiya and Airmid's protection that Loki noticed a tiny, irritating woman was no longer beside her. Screaming after her, it took Zeus and Hermes to keep her from following.

As the monster's foot came down, green filled Ais' vision. Lefiya stood above her and Bell, staff held upright as she and Jupiter held a single defensive spell with everything they had. Twisting to take a quick look at the rest of the war party, Ais was amazed to see Riveria, blue stains running down her cheek from a sloppily applied Mind Potion, maintaining their lines. Lefiya-Jupiter, already strained to the point of passing out, stood alone without any reserve power to call upon as the full weight of the One-Eyed Black Dragon dropped on them.

Lefiya screamed as black covered them—the dragon's foot encircled them. Like stepping on a marble, black flesh pressed around her barrier all the way to the ground. Green light splintered and cracked as Lefiya screamed in agony...but she held. It grew slightly brighter as the dragon's foot lifted, but its terrible quality of soaking in light and life took its toll on the battered elf. Even with Jupiter, she had reached her limit. The dragon's claws dragged at the spell protecting the three beaten adventurers, shattering the last defense they had.

Gathering up the unconscious elf, Ais was surprised at the soft white light above her. Bell..! Had he..? But, no. Bell slept on her chest and she could feel through their bond how very little life was left in him. His heroic strike had taken a hefty toll—it did more than take Mind. It took will. Willpower took strength and Bell poured all of his into his ability. Bell would not be waking again for this fight; his last attack was even stronger than when he killed the demi-spirit on the fifty first floor and that resulted in him being knocked out for over a week. What was..?

Flowers? Ais thought. Why are there two flowers in the snow? Not flowers, she realized. Hairbands. Raven hair tickled her face. Lady Hestia stood calmly before the Living End, hair flowing freely. Ais noticed she wore only her normal outfit and had removed even the silver and ruby headband, yet the tiny goddess did not shiver or bow in the frigid air. Ais gasped.

Arcanum.

The Black Dragon roared with delight at the prospect of such a fine meal, snapping its head down to meet the deity with bared teeth. Her power would soon be his, and this small, insignificant goddess would never again be seen on Gekai or in heaven.

The soft glow around Hestia grew as she smiled kindly down at Ais. The blonde knight realized the power holding her had vanished. "Run."

Getting to her feet, Ais grabbed Bell and Lefiya, roughly slinging them over her shoulders as she screamed at the goddess to come with her. She made to grab Hestia, but an invisible force had her clawing at air a foot away from the deity. Hestia turned back with another smile. "It's alright, Wallenwhatsit-kun." Ais cried at the familiar name. It had become something of a pet name over her time bonding with Hestia and her familia at their home. "You three get to safety. I'll see you again someday...hopefully, a long time from now."

A gentle wave of pressure, like the polite but firm arm of a mother directing their child away from danger, compelled Ais to obey. Tears froze on her face as she carried her fallen companions to Riveria's circle. With her Level-6 speed, half the distance was closed before the rules of the Lower World made Hestia's earthly body forfeit. Breaking the ban on the use of arcanum, Hestia's soul shot upwards in a pillar of holy light...squarely striking the dragon in its good eye on her way to heaven.

Ais turned to witness the passing of Lady Hestia. The Black Dragon claw at its face, blinded and, for the first time, scared. Thrashing in pain, the beast scurried away haphazardly, ramming itself into the few standing parts of the mountain that remained as it retreated across the rubble and ruin of the battlefield. Within moments the monster's profile was hid in snow, it's whimpering bellows nullified by distance.

Hestia's followers, already wearing multiple layers of Salamander Wool against the blizzard, stood nearly frozen without the benefit of Status to keep their bodies functioning. Yet, not a word was spoken as they took what supplies were available to garb their fallen captain. The war party rapidly made for camp, Ais carrying Bell ahead to their tent to start a fire. He was warmed by the time the rest of Hestia Familia arrived. Ais found herself unable to speak, but that was alright with the others. Nobody felt like saying anything; it was too fresh.

But not for everyone. With the enthusiasm of a little boy getting a present, Zeus charged into the crowded tent before they had been gathered an hour. "That was incredible!" Ais scowled as a heavy hand clapped on Bell's shoulder. Airmid had yet to be by; several bones were broken, among other injuries. "He did it! Did you see the scale fall after Bell hit it? He gave us an opening! Right over the heart! That skin is tough, but it's a damn sight more vulnerable than those armored scales! One good hit, that's all we need! If we can cut through that, we can destroy it!" He turned to the others. "I'm sorry for your loss, but...well, the battle will continue. We need every adventurer available combat ready. If you'll accept..." Zeus raised a hand as if extending friendship, "...I would be honored to welcome you into Zeus Familia!"

Four sets of eyes stared blankly. Slowly, Lili stood. Anger and revulsion tore her vision apart as she took the presumptuous god in. Though her relationship with Lady Hestia had often been adversarial, the fact remained that, aside from Bell, she and Hestia had been together the longest and, in many ways, their bond was just as deep. Lili loved the goddess—her goddess—who brought her into a home. A family. Leading the others, she bore down on the surprised deity with a vengeance, verbally assaulting his attempt to make them turn from Hestia so soon.

Before things could truly devolve, Loki entered the tent. Quickly grabbing the old god—none too gently—she forced him into the snow Re-entering a few seconds later, the tall, lithe goddess sat across from Ais. Considering the immobile Bell, she observed the remnants of Hestia Familia. A few months ago she would have been impressed—no, shocked—at the devotion and loyalty of the Shrimp's followers. Now, though, it was obvious how she inspired such feeling.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask ya to Convert," Loki said. "If y'all let me, though, I'd like to say somethin'." She took their silence as assent. "See, a lot of people might expect words of comfort...but yer adventurers. And yer needed still." Lili sat down. Loki let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Finn wasn't the only pallum who could be scary. "Hestia isn't here anymore...but it would be a mistake to think she's gone. If I know her, she's lookin' down right now, probably sayin' somethin' stupid like 'Say somethin' postive, Flatty!' or 'Man, she's really bunglin' this one.'" She flashed a grin to no response. Quickly swallowing her facial expression, she opted for the direct path. "Hestia sacrificed herself for all of us. Ya may not have Status, but yer still here and yer still adventurers. I understand if ya don't want to fight, but there's things to be done that don't involve fightin'. Yer still her children. What're ya gonna do to honor her sacrifice?"

Loki stood to leave, but Welf moved first. The goddess twitched, worried she might have gotten carried away or misjudged Hestia's children, but Welf ignored the vermillion-haired deity. Standing over Bell, the smith reach out to take the Hestia Blade laying next to his bed. Drawing it, he examined the blade carefully. It had been a thing of beauty; it had been alive. The hieroglyphs on the side were like a falna for the weapon itself. Now they were gone, unwritten from existence just like the falna on their backs. The blade was a reflection of every member of Hestia Familia—weak, lessened, powerless...but still a knife. Ignoring the gasps of protest, Welf quickly opened one of the bandages on Bell's leg and wiped the blade thoroughly across the wound, coating the blade with its master's blood. WIth a quick word of apology he leaned over to pluck a few hairs from Ais' head. Heading out the tent, Welf stopped at the entrance. Coming back, he fumbled at Bell's waist before withdrawing Asterius' familia emblem from Bell's waist pouch. He left without a word.

The girls had no idea what was going through his mind, but the fire in his eyes was unmistakable. He had found a way to move forward, to do something useful. What could they do? Lili was never a strong adventurer, but her keen mind, slyness, and sense of organization on the battlefield were hers to keep. With Finn behaving erratically, she needed to be in the command tent. Softly touching the foot of Bell's bed, she offered a short bow to Loki before departing. After her was Mikoto. The ninja thought of training with Takemikazuchi—though he bore no falna or special abilities, his natural skill and superior technique was enough to face two Level-2 adventurers...and win. She possessed a unique skillset nobody else present could match; she could help read the battlefield and look for opportunities to turn the tide. Haruhime lost the ability to enhance the abilities of multiple adventurers, but her skill to enhance a single adventurer was a race ability unique to renarts. Without Status her ability was greatly diminished, but she could still offer strength to the party.

Alone, Loki and Ais sat on either side of Bell. "Well," Loki drummed her fingers on Bell's bed. "Guess that's that." She looked across at her child. "Ais..." golden eyes refused to move away from the fallen young man. Loki softened her tone. "It'll be okay. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but...I promise. Things will work out. I'll be nearby if you need to talk, alright?"

Leaving Ais behind with the boy, Loki's ears were met with the sound of hammer on metal. Welf had fired up Hephaestus' mobile forge. Looking skywards, Loki blew out a breath. "Don't worry 'bout yer kids too much, ya hear?" She couldn't get out more than a strained whisper. "They're a good bunch. I'll look after 'em fer as long as they need, yeah?" Nodding, she walked to the command tent, casually giving a thumbs-up to the heavens. "I got this."

Night fell soon after, and though it disturbed whatever rest the adventurers might have had, nobody had the heart to tell Welf off for working metal without pause. It was then Riveria visited. It had been many, many years since the high elf had been so magically tapped. Even Ais had never seen her so tired. Still, a few hours rest had restored the woman to at least an outward sense of elegant refinement.

She sat respectfully in the chair Loki vacated not long before. "This is beginning to feel like habit," she said lightly. Ais did not rise to the joke. "He used less power against the demi-spirit and it took over a week for him to rise. Throw on top of that the extreme cold he suffered without any protection, all the injuries...and the lack of falna." Riveria shook her head. "What did Airmid say?"

"She set what she could," Ais muttered. Airmid was a good friend and a great healer; Ais knew she shouldn't be upset that she couldn't work miracles all the time. "She said that to do any more would risk things healing incorrectly, possibly crippling him. She healed several bruised organs and the cold shouldn't be a problem, but..." Ais didn't want to say anymore. She hadn't needed Airmid to tell her his lack of Status meant he wouldn't recover anywhere near as quickly as before. This level of injury and extreme exhaustion was rough for first-tier adventurers. For a normal person..?

"I don't think anyone could ever accurately call this young man normal, Ais." Riveria smiled kindly across the table.

Starting at how the older woman seemed to read her thoughts, Ais shifted guiltily. "I was just thinking about how he won't wake up. How...how we're going to miss him." She smiled back. "He definitely isn't normal."

"Ais..." It was unusual for the high elf to look so uncertain. Ais cocked her head. "Do you mind if I ask...how did your father do it?" She leaned in. "Albert was one of the strongest, greatest heroes ever recorded. He singlehandedly injured and drove away the Black Dragon. Even you reported that it shed scales from its flight away from where they dueled—your father must have wounded it terribly. How?"

Images of the sunken wound under the mountain flooded the fore of her mind. The blonde knight shrugged. "I have no idea. I remember...I remember him charging. His silver sword held high, he rushed it and then..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything."

Reaching across Bell, Riveria gently squeezed the girl's hand. "It's alright, Ais." Rising, the elf set to leave.

"Wait!" Riveria turned, a questioning eyebrow raised. Ais struggled to voice her concern. "Earlier...the first time we engaged the dragon. When Bell and I led it into the cavern. I felt something before it attacked. It was my mother." Ais hugged knees to her chest with one arm, the other still held out to grasp Bell's limp hand. "She warned me. She had the freedom, the ability to do that. I knew she wasn't truly gone! But...later. Just when...when..."

"Lady Hestia?"

Gold hair dipped closer to the floor. "Yes. When Lady Hestia came to save us...she came because I couldn't move. I used my magic to help speed our escape and...it failed. No. It was worse. It betrayed me!" Ais buried her face between her knees. "I could feel my own magic being twisted against its purpose, used against me. It felt like my mother screaming in agony." The girl's head sunk lower. "I don't know how, but my magic isn't just a lure for the Black Dragon. It's a liability. And because of it, Hestia is dead."

"Do not cheapen the noble actions of others, Ais." Blonde hair whipped back as her face rose to meet the elf's. Riveria was firm, but not unkind. "To place blame upon yourself is to diminish the honor of another's sacrifice. Hestia gave her life because she loves you. Do not for an instant believe any differently."

Riveria stood quietly for Ais to put together her thoughts. "And...the other thing. My magic is a liability. How can I be strong enough to help defeat the Black Dragon if I can't use my greatest tool?"

The high elf scoffed. "Open your ears, Ais. What do you hear?"

Focusing for a moment, the only noise of note was Welf. "Hammer on metal. Welf at his forge."

"Yes," Riveria nodded. "And coming here, who took the bulk of responsibility organizing and leading us while Finn has been...occupied?"

"Lili."

"And do you know who came to me earlier, wishing to stand beside me as a personal supporter during the next battle?"

"That sounds like something Mikoto would do."

"Indeed. And the renart girl. Do you know where she is?"

"The command tent."

"Indeed. Because she recognizes her value as an asset in the coming engagement." Riveria stood a little taller. "It is humbling to see adventurers who have lost so much still act like adventurers. You may not be able to rely on your wind, you may have lost a little strength...but you're still an adventurer."

Closing her eyes as Riveria left, Ais found herself deep in thought. It was a surprise when delicate fingers gently shook her shoulder. "Ais?"

"Lefiya." Ais lifted her head from Bell's chest. She had fallen asleep. "I..." Stuttering, unsure where to go, Ais kept it simple. "Thank you. For earlier. You and Jupiter...you two were amazing, coming out alone like that. You saved us."

The elf grimaced. "It wasn't enough." She reached out to hold the other girl's hand. "Ais, I wanted to say..."

An arc of electricity shot from Lefiya's outstretched hand to Bell's chest. The mage's attention seemed drawn away, as if listening to something only she could hear. A second later she was staring wide-eyed at Bell, glancing back and forth between he and Ais. "What the..?"

Golden eyes squinted at the bewildered maiden. "What is it?"

"Jupiter." Lefiya waved her hands around. "He says that even had he wanted to, he'd not be able to bind himself to Bell. He says...he says he's already bound to a Great Spirit."

Refusing to entertain the questions bouncing around dark blue eyes, Ais stared at the floor until Lefiya looked away.

"No matter." Lefiya had the grace to let it go. She stood to embrace the knight. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not doing more. For not being able to save everyone."

The girl returned the hug, shaking her head. "No. You did more than anyone else could."

Lefiya quietly slipped away after a few more goodbyes, leaving Ais to stand vigil over Bell. Apart from Airmid, Ryuu and Bell's familia members who checked in periodically, the two were left alone for a full day and night before Finn came to see her. It was a simple visit—they would be moving out the next morning and Ais was needed. The girl felt time travelled too quickly as daylight peaked through the tent flap. There had been no change, not even the slightest thing she could feel through their connection. Bell was gone. Ais had suggested Mind Potions, but Airmid refused to hand any out. Not only from Finn's orders—they were needed for Fairy Force, and besides: what good could one melee adventurer without Status do?—but also because she explained it was dangerous. There was a reason item sellers in Orario only sold certain things to adventurers—their bodies were different, tougher, more durable. For a normal person to imbibe adventurer' potions would be like drinking poison. They were simply too strong; normal people couldn't handle them.

"I still want to spend more time with you," Ais whispered, fingers trailing the length of the bed as she slowly made her way to the exit. She stopped, grasping the tent flap tightly. "I'll see you soon." She left quickly to avoid talking herself into staying permanently. Before joining the other adventurers, though, she found her goddess sitting to the side. Relief washed over her after sharing a few words. Loki was staying behind to watch after Bell. It was the next best thing to her staying behind. Welf, too, was staying. Perking her ears, she could still hear the ringing of hammered metal through the wintry air. She was happy Bell wouldn't be alone.

As the war party vanished into the white-hell, Zeus entered Bell's tent. Checking the fire, he sat beside his grandson. Taking in the bandages and absolute stillness of his body, tears streamed down wrinkled, weathered cheeks. "I am so proud of you, Bell." Waving his hand in a brushing gesture, he said "Not just this. Everything. Always. You're my grandson, boy. You're my boy." Leaning forward, the old man rested his elbows on his knees, fingers steepled over the sleeping Bell. Restlessly tapping his lips, his hands dropped, suddenly asking "Do you remember?" Zeus leaned back, waving his arms with his next words. "Grand adventures, sweeping epics; romance, duels, resolve. Swords and sorcery!" Leaning in again, the boyish enthusiasm vanished. For the first time in many, many years, he was the god Orario remembered. "Did you ever figure out what every hero you ever loved had in common? I taught you so many things trying to instill the qualities of many different heroes...but you made your own choices, had your own favorites. Do you know the hallmark shared by those you loved the most?" Zeus stood, empty glass bottles scattering in his wake as he made his way to the exit, gentle chinking noises filling the silence. Looking back, he said "They were selfless. Selfless in a way that hasn't been seen since." Tearing his gaze away from the boy, Zeus left crunching through the snow. "I'm betting everything on you, boy."

Body nearly broken, mind lost in shadow and barely clinging to life, Bell lay alone next to the low embers of a fire, a trail of blue liquid running from the corner of his mouth.

The old battleground was a flattened expanse of rubble, but it was close and familiar to the adventurers lined up neatly under Airmid and Lefiya's protection. Asfi had begged, borrowed and stolen material to make another set of earmuffs to protect against the dragon's sonic attack. There were three total. The plan was simple: an attack rotation was set up between the only first-tier adventurers available. Ottar, Allen, Finn, Gareth, Bete, Tiona, and Ais would work in sets of three, giving the others a chance to recover inside Airmid's protection from the psychological attack that struck fear into the strongest and most hardened of hearts. Striking from three different directions, their target was the opening Bell created—they were going for its heart.

Blonde hair whipping in the blizzard winds, Ais stood at the fore of the party. At Finn's nod she called upon her magic, sending a wave of air across the newly formed plain. Though she no longer trusted her magic in combat, it was still their best—and only—lure for the beast. It still craved her magic. It took no time at all for her challenge to be answered; an angry cry tore through the air, rending the earth from miles away. The Black Dragon was coming.

Darkness. That was all Bell could see, no matter which way he turned. Or...could he turn? Was he moving freely or falling? It was so dark and he was so weak...he heard voices. Ais, mainly. Riveria was there, too. And Grandfather. He felt as though he had come to an revelation...but what? Everything was so hazy, covered in inky blackness. Words warbled and warped, twisting around his scattered mind. There was a light in the far distance. He knew it was Ais, heard her calling to him, pulling him closer...but he couldn't move. It stayed far away despite every effort. Another voice, the words a little clearer. Hestia was there. He felt warmer, but heavy limbs remained lifeless. Something felt missing...yet, not. Confusion and fear threatened to pull him further from the light, but Ais' call and Hestia's words soothed him, made him fight harder.

Then he felt pain.

Ais was hurt. Resolve fired his heart and the world grew brighter as he marshalled every fiber of strength and ability remaining to push towards the light. Reaching out with a cry, the words said to Ais replayed in his mind with renewed strength. She had asked for help and he made a promise.

Bell opened his eyes, sitting up through the creaks and protests of barely mended and still-healing bone. His vision was split and the fog in his head threatened to topple him sideways as he reached for the pile of Salamander Wool beside the bed. But the fire beside him was hot and strong, a reflection of his renewed spirit as he quickly dressed. Flames danced in ruby eyes. He knew something was wrong, felt the unusual weakness and sluggishness of his actions that couldn't be attributed to injury. He knew. She was gone...yet...

The small hearth at the center of the tent crackled merrily. "Goddess..?"

Dressed, Bell pushed to the exit of the tent, reaching back for his blade. Distracted at closing his fingers around empty space, he didn't see another person entering. Bumped backwards, Welf didn't seem surprised at seeing Bell awake, simply ushering the boy deeper into the tent so he could stand inside the warmth. "I figured it out, Bell."

Through their connection, Bell could feel Ais moving, still fighting. He didn't want to waste time, but his friend insisted on explaining. Pulling out a small bundle, he held it out before Bell. "I know what Hephaestus meant."

Loki entered as Bell accepted the package. "There ya are!" She seemed miffed. "Two days poundin' away at that anvil, and the minute I go to get a drink ye'r gone! What're ya doing...huh?!" She noticed Bell on his feet. Gaping, she was at a loss for words. Her mouth dropped further when Bell opened the package.

Inside was the Hestia Knife, reworked into something...more. The handle was the familiar, comfortable black the same color as Hestia's hair. The blade was purest white and brightest gold swirled together in beautiful harmony. On the edge of the blade, barely visible, was a deep, angry red. Holding it felt like the most natural thing in the world; it was an extension of himself. He felt the warmth and love of his goddess, the anger and thirst of Asterius, the love and devotion of Ais...and resolve. More than anything, the weapon in his hand demanded to fulfill noble purpose—it was meant to complete Bell's will. It was made to keep his promise. The aura of love and resolve surrounding the blade was an intimate thing; Bell almost felt embarrassed. It was like baring his soul to the world. He remembered his Grandfather's words, the ones Hermes mirrored not too long ago. Stay true to your wishes. Cry out your desires...let your longings burn.

"Whoa..." Loki stared at Welf with open astonishment. "How'd ya manage to create somethin' like this?"

Welf explained that many first-tier pieces he saw were not created with common items. Things like Riveria's battledress, for example, which incorporated the dress she wore when leaving her homeland. Or Finn's old Fortia Spear, which had been made from materials taken from the legendary birthplace of the Prum goddess Phiana. Even the Hestia Knife had been composed partly of Hestia's own hair and blood. After their example, Welf crafted with items unique and personal to Bell—the Hestia Knife, Asterius' familia emblem, Bell's blood and Ais' hair. "I get what she meant, now." Welf scratched the back of his head. "Hephaestus. When she talked about the disconnect between creator and client. The origin of smithing contracts. They're designed for the smith to figure out out their client and craft goods to their specifications."

"Umm..." Loki blinked, still a little awestruck at Hestia's kids. "Isn't that what smiths do anyway?"

Welf shook his head. "Yeah, but...no. Not to this level. Smiths are artisans—we have passions and ideas and values that we put into our blades. No matter how close a smith may be to their client or how well they know them, there's always a bit of themselves in the blade that doesn't show any regard for the client. A signature. A true Master Smith can take themselves out of it. The process is...selfless."

The word bounced around Bell's skull. The white and gold blade thrummed in response, liking his train of thought. Something pulled the edge of his mind. "And the other bit?" he asked. "Lady Hephaestus told you to remember her as she was. Did you figure that out?"

The redhead nodded. "When she came down...she was as us. She was human, more or less. No arcanum, no special abilities. Just pure skill and devotion—the perfect sword she made? It's a testament to what people can do with their hands. I had it wrong." He laughed wryly. "Smiths have had it wrong for over a thousand years. We chase strength and Status and abilities to increase the power and quality of our wares, but none of that is necessary. Without any special abilities, Hephaestus can craft rings around us all."

Bell clenched the raven-handle of the new Hestia Knife. "It doesn't take a goddess to be strong. To do the right thing." He met Welf and Loki's gaze. "I get it now, too."

"Whadda'ya get, kid?"

Taking Welf's scarf, Bell strode out the tent. "The kind of hero I need to be."

Ais landed hard, rolling across the snow. Laying wide-eyed in the dragon's shadow, Airmid's healing aura began washing away the vestiges of terror plaguing her mind. Ripping off Asfi's creation and handing it to Allen, the next adventurer in rotation, Ais sluggishly got to her feet. They had been attacking all-out for almost an hour. It was an impressive feat, only made possible by the relentlessness of the first-tier adventurers. Utilized for the first time, they were eager to make up for standing by during previous engagements. Striking three at a time, they kept the dragon on its heels, so to speak. Their engagement lasted so long because the dragon was kept on the defensive. It was heartening—the way the Black Dragon defended the open area on its chest meant it was aware of a weakness. Yet, despite their best efforts, the beast was simply too fast. Twisting and turning so lithely, it moved with grace unbefitting such a large being. The increasingly angry Allen, the fastest adventurer in the world, couldn't land a blow. Ottar—considered the best bet for landing a critical hit—landed next to Ais, the glow of Haruhime's magic fading as he stood. Even he, boosted to Level-8 and assisted by two first-tier adventurers, was unable to strike the target.

Ais stepped forward. Their rotation was fast; there was just enough time for Airmid's aura to rejuvenate their will to fight before they were beyond her protection again. It had become a battle of endurance—the war party had to maintain its strength and will long enough for the dragon to make a slip. Essentially, they had to get lucky.

Allen landed with a hiss. Blood stood out starkly on the snowy ground. His tail had been sliced through, cut on the sharp edge of one of the beast's scales. Numbing the wound by sticking it into the snow, the catperson turned murderous eyes upon Finn.

"We need to get out of here," he seethed. Jerking his chin to Fairy Force, he said "They can cover us to the campsite; from there we go back south. We take the strategies we've learned and come back stronger and better equipped."

Finn barely acknowledged Allen's glare, staring ahead as he stepped up in line. "No good." He kept the facts simple. "We're in it, now. Any attempt at retreat will give the Black Dragon free reign to attack. We'll die as soon as we turn around. Even if we rely on Fairy Force to cover part of the way, only the first-tier adventurers stand a chance of escaping. Everyone else would perish."

A sick grin marred Allen's handsome face. "And what's a few casualties to ensuring success?" The catperson scoffed, grip tightening around his spear. "It's not like another corpse should frighten you, Braver. You've been carting one around for months."

The rotation broke, Finn and Tiona whirling to meet the equally angered Allen. Before they could clash, another prum stepped between them.

"Enough!" Lili raised her arms between the agitated parties. Despite lacking a falna, her voice was strong and clear. It was a sign of how well her commands had been received while she filled in Finn's absence that all three stopped, the others keeping respectfully quiet. "There is no time for this! Bete and Gareth have already taken extra runs against the monster while you squabbled!" Indeed, Bete's tail was decidedly bushy, his slightly too-wide eyes twitching as he leapt back into Airmid's light. Gareth, too, looked shaken. Jerking her thumb to the rotation line, Lili ordered them to get back to work before the dragon recovered enough to kill them all. Tiona obeyed, eager to fight for her sister. Finn was a step behind, glaring at Allen as the catperson turned the opposite way.

"I've had enough of you damned uppity pallums," he sneered. "I'm going back home."

"Easy there, lad." Gareth, having taken two runs at the Black Dragon in a row, merrily twirled his Great Axe between battle-worn hands. His tremendous fortitude quickly threw off the dragon's terror. "Didn't think Freya was the sort to be wrong about the quality of people. But if you're the kind of man to be shown up in bravery and commitment by a little prum girl who doesn't even have a falna..." Gareth shrugged, prepping his legs for a sprint. "Either you fail the duty your goddess assigned or you recognize that she chose wrong. Live with the consequences, lad." He charged, axe raised high. "Or help us defeat this thing!"

"Tsk!" Anger covered Allen's shame as he thought of his Lady. "I hate arrogant, dirty dwarves even more than snot-nosed prums!" He followed the dwarf back into the maelstrom.

Despite getting their attack rotation back on track, the gap was long enough for the dragon to counterattack. As it rampaged forward, somebody in Fairy Force saw an opening. Mikoto, serving as Riveria's personal supporter, whispered frantically into the high elf's ear. The older woman nodded, telling the girl to inform Finn and Lili. As Mikoto ran, Riveria turned to another elf, who began gathering magic for a spell.

Finn gone on the offensive, Lili agreed to Mikoto's plan. Catching Riveria's eye, she accepted the elf's nod that everything was in place. Carefully observing the dragon's movements and the spot Mikoto pointed out, Lili timed the command perfectly. "Ryuu, now!"

"Luminous Wind!" Just as the Black Dragon's massive foot crashed to the ground, Ryuu cast her spell directly underneath. As Mikoto noticed, the earth was churned and damaged. This part of the mountain was where the old dwarven cavern had been—the monster was walking on dozens of meters of loose rubble. Ryuu's magic exploding under the dragon's foot bounced off the beast's magic-reflecting scales. Unable to return to the caster, they struck the stone underneath, the continuous bouncing explosions delving deeper and deeper into the earth, pulverizing rubble into sand. The weight of the dragon worked against it as sand mixed with snow; within moments, the dragon's front leg had sunk into a pit nearly to its shoulder joint.

"Wynn Fimbulvetr!" Beginning her chant shortly after giving orders to Ryuu, Riveria unleashed her own spell. Carefully directing her magic into the pit of sand and snow, the already frigid air dropped several more degrees as her spell turned the sticky mix into concrete. The dragon was trapped.

Finn had nearly returned when the cheer went up from the war party. Seeing the opportunity, he turned for another attack. The dragon roared with pure malice as it deflected blows from Ottar and Ais. As it twisted to protect itself from Desperate, Finn found himself with the perfect opening. Raging into a berserker for extra speed and strength, Finn struck with everything he had.

Finn's spear broke on a scale, the force of the strike shattering his weapon to splinters. The dragon had stood as best it could with a trapped limb, simply allowing its size to protect its weak point. Shock and disappointment broke Finn's berserker state. He flew backwards as the monster shifted, knocking him through the air.

With an ear-splitting roar the Living End ripped its leg from the ground, still covered in meters thick concrete. Rearing back to its full height, the beast spread its wings as it flexed the muscles in its trapped limb.

The concrete broke.

Shards of stone and ice fell on the adventurers...then the dragon beat its wings. A rush of wind stronger than anything they'd experienced buffeted the party, shaking the steadiness of everyone inside Lefiya's circle. The three young women of Hestia Familia were in danger of being blown clear of the magical barrier before being caught by other supporters. Then they heard the noise. Several dozen thunks sounded around their barrier. The dragon's wing buffet captured the falling shards; they were now thousands of daggers carried on the wind. Hundreds of strikes dug at their defenses, but none got through. Those inside the circle were safe.

Finn, Ottar and Ais lay outside the circle in increasingly red-stained circles of snow. Finn was the worst; over a dozen shards pierced his tiny unconscious body. Nothing vital had been hit, but considering the number and size of the wounds on his little frame, he would bleed out in minutes. Only the extreme cold kept it from happening sooner. Ottar wasn't much better off, but weakly twitching limbs showed he was conscious.

Ais was relatively unscathed. Two stone shards pierced her side. One was shallow; she pulled it from her body with a gasp of pain. The other stuck clear through her back. Grasping the front, she hesitated. Checking the holster under her leg armor, she was greeted by a single potion. Looking over the field, sharp eyes revealed the severity of her companion's wounds. Her hand fell; the makeshift dagger would stay where it was. The others needed her potion more and she was the only one who could help them. Trying to stand saw her on the ground again with a cry. A third shard split through her leg between the shin and calf muscle. She gasped again, from dismay rather than pain.

Bell had woken up.

Feeling him through their connection, she knew his stubborn devotion would see him to the battlefield. Grabbing the shard in her leg, teeth grit fiercely as she pulled. Vision white with pain, she blinked through it, gaining her feet with determination. The dragon's wing attack had blown her hundreds of meters away from Finn; Ottar was even further away. The war party was several hundred meters behind. Standing was agony; the shard through her leg had separated the muscle from bone. She was lamed. Testing her weight, she knew she wouldn't be able to move.

She didn't have to.

Hand aching around Desperate, she prepared her wind. She could distract the dragon, make it focus on her, giving the rest of the party an opening...but that was no good. They three were the only ones with Asfi's protective devices. Without that equipment, no adventurer could attack effectively. She had to return, preferably with one or both first-tier attackers.

While she was thinking, movement caught her attention. Ottar was up. Ais could just make out a golden light around the Warlord. Back in the war party, Haruhime sagged into Bete, the grim-faced werewolf lifting her out of the snow to rest on Airmid's wagon. Even so strengthened, Ottar was already slowing to a staggering gait on his way to Finn. Pushing himself with his wounds would cause him to bleed out before they could make it back to the party, and that was just the two of them. The dragon was already moving; Ais was too far away for a rescue to be feasible and couldn't move on her own. Haruhime had used her magic for the last time in an effort to save them...but it wasn't going to work.

Unless Ais made it work.

Setting herself, Ais steadied with a deep breath. She only had once chance. Aiming carefully, she quickly whipped off Asfi's protectors, tucked the potion inside, and threw the bundle towards her fallen commander. A large hand grabbed the bundle from midair; in an instant the worst of Finn's wounds were tended, Ottar saving only the barest portion of healing elixir for himself. They made it back to the war party shortly after.

Ais was paralyzed, pressed into the earth relentlessly by the Black Dragon's terrible roar. Every grumble, groan and grunt tore at her body, sinking her deep into the wintry terrain. Her back hit a large slab of rock; the danger of drowning in snow was gone, but the pressure applied by the beast's sonic attack pressed her body to the point of breaking. The stone shard stuck through her body ground her innards; the pressure was so great she couldn't open her mouth to scream. Bones cracked and bent unnaturally, her armor cutting into flesh like it weighed as much as the dragon itself. Helplessness gave way to horror as hellish orange-red light fell from the heavens.

A column of fire as tall and thick as Babel descended upon the war party. No, not pure fire—it was flaming oil, a natural biological ability. The oil clung to Lefiya's barriers, sliding to the ground to roil around the party in an increasingly larger pool of fire, gravity and the force of the dragon's breath causing the caustic material to swirl around the protective bubble surrounding them. The women of Hestia Familia, lacking a falna, were vastly more susceptible to the intense heat than the others. They were quickly protected by the others, but even shielded by layers of Salamander Wool and the bodies of upper-class adventurers, they suffered. And raw heat wasn't the worst of it. Snow melted as the flaming oil neared, turning into superheated steam that passed through the magical barrier as if it weren't even there. Flesh cracked and split as skin and muscle literally cooked. Airmid's aura healed the damage as it was caused, but nobody was spared the torment of being cooked alive.

Riveria tried chanting her ice magic, but opening her mouth only resulted in coughing up blood as steam turned her throat into a mass of blistered flesh.

"Wynn Fimbulvetr!"

It was Lefiya who saved them. Dispelling their inner layer of protection so she could use her Cannon ability to dual cast, Lefiya made use of the spell gifted by the high elf. Granted the ability to quickly chant by Jupiter, she used the dragon's magic-reflective properties to advantage. The strength of Lefiya-Jupiter's spell tore towards the source of the fire. Striking the beast squarely in the mouth, the Black Dragon grumbled in irritation as the force of the blow caused its head to jerk, stopping the stream of fire. As the spell bounced back, it followed the path of the flames, the latent heat in the air taking more and more of the edge off Lefiya's spell as it raced towards them. By the time her ice magic fell around the party it was just enough to cool the oil-based flames surrounding the group and neutralize the steam.

Hundreds of meters away, the paralyzed golden knight tried to use the horror of the dragon's next move to fuel her body...but her broken frame refused to budge as the Black Dragon descended upon the war party. Jaws opened wide as it rushed the small group of adventurers assembled far below. She had hoped Ottar would have been fast enough to return in time for the first-tiers to begin attacking again, but the rush to provide them aid and the speed of the dragon's reprisal had locked the party in place. Crushed onto the rock, held by the great beast's rage, Ais thought her sacrifice would save them. In reality, it only meant she would watch everyone die at once. Before thought could flash through her anguished mind, Death's Jaws closed around her friends and family.

The earth buckled, rising in waves against Lefiya's outer spell as massive teeth blacker than the most dreadful nightmare bit into the ground around them. The leftover heat from its latest attack was still hot enough to draw beads of sweat on the brows of first-tier adventurers and the strength of its jaws collapsed the earth like a musician playing an accordion. But they weren't dead yet. Despite the quickness of Lefiya's incantations, the dragon was that much faster. Having no time to replace the second layer of defense, she instead threw raw magic into her existing spell. Dangerously close to ignis fatuus, the elf's eyes rolled backwards, all focus on controlling the flow of magical energy against the teeth that threatened to grind them all into mash.

There's a way out of this. The thought was not Lefiya's own, but gentle prodding brought her eyes back into focus. She felt Jupiter's exhaustion, but he spared enough strength to bring the young maiden a little comfort. Directing her gaze to the roof of the dragon's mouth, the Great Spirit pointed something out.

"No..." Lefiya could barely gasp, but letting the words fall from weary lips without a thought was less exhausting than carrying on a mental conversation with the specter in her head. "Too...dangerous..."

"Definitely." Jupiter nodded, his projected form standing next to the battered mage. Looking into the abyss above them—the dragon's maw—he winced. "This abomination has eaten many of my brethren. I certainly have no desire to join them." Jupiter closed a warm hand around Lefiya's slender shoulder. "But if it works, you'll be saved. And the others. This is my purpose, Beautiful Maiden." Lefiya shuddered but didn't say anything. Jupiter cracked his knuckles, tiny arcs of electricity adding to the noise as he gathered strength. "When I leave, you'll have to bear the weight of the dragon alone. Can you do it?"

Dark blue eyes blazed—unseen by the rest of the party, they were the second light the dragon could not vanquish. "Go." Voice strained, mind warped, and body drained, Thousand Elf stood against the overwhelming darkness. "You were meant to fight—go fight. I..." the green shell grew brighter as cries came from Fairy Force; Lefiya was drawing in more power than ever before. If Zeus could witness this act, he would have told them that the tiny Level-4 elf was juggling more magical energy than Hera Familia's Level-9 mage captain ever could. She was already dangerously close to burning out of control, her spell primed into a bomb that could obliterate every adventurer there. A single misstep or flaw in her mental state would literally spell disaster. And without Jupiter to help fortify her..? "...I am a mage. I will protect everyone!"

Lefiya's mind and body rocked under the sudden weight of the beast gnawing at her defenses. Green light cracked as teeth dug closer to its meal, but the elf remained focused, Mind wholly devoted to safeguarding the lives entrusted to her. An impressive display, she was still bound by hard limits. The elves supplying her with power were draining fast; another cascade failure was imminent. Following Mikoto and Riveria's example, each mage of Fairy Force had a personal supporter running potions to them, forcing them to drink as the elves fought to remain conscious. Effective in the short term, eventually the potions would run out. Also, they were only holding because the dragon was trying to eat them—the pressure of its teeth was roughly even and the gnawing, grinding motions were spread out across the surface of her defenses. If it decided to drop fire on them point blank or rise to deliver a sharp strike, they couldn't hold.

Fortunately, they didn't need to hold for long. Rising in a storm cloud, Jupiter flew to the dragon's top row of teeth. His target was insignificant to the dragon. The space between tooth and gum is infinitesimal in most beings, but its massive size worked against it. What was tiny to the dragon was a gap wide enough for a human fist to stick through...which Jupiter did. Satisfaction lit up his face; he had been right. Jet black like the rest of the monster, the Spirit felt this delicate part of its body lacked the same defenses—particularly magic-reflective properties—as the rest. Deeply digging into the small, relatively vulnerable space, Jupiter unleashed the whole might of his power.

The One-Eyed Black Dragon reared back in pain, electricity coursing through the length of its mouth, smoke pouring from seared flesh as the smell of burned meat filled the air. There was no time for celebration, though. The pained wrenching movement tore through Lefiya's barrier, its roars falling on unprotected ears as Lefiya and the rest of Fairy Force collapsed from trauma at the sudden blow. Finn's limp form remained protected, laying wounded near Tione's cart. Ottar forced a potion down Lefiya's limp throat as she sunk into the ground and tried to put his earmuffs on the downed mage, but the strength of the Black Dragon's hatred overcame his abilities. Unprotected, the entire party was crushed under the Living End's anger and pain, trapped as Ais was.

Ais wept at the sight of green light crumbling and flickering out of existence. They hadn't been eaten, but they were completely vulnerable. A white-knuckled fist grasped Desperate painfully, the form of the handle pressing shapes into a clenched palm. The sword...her sword...she had to do something. She had to fight. Bell was still coming; she felt him. She had to move.

"Mom..."

Ais had to move.

"Mom..."

The pressure weighing on her jaw lessened; the broken girl was able to regain some function. Rather, she was able to overcome some of the pain and pressure afflicting her.

"Mom...your wind..."

Something niggled the back of Ais' mind. The Black Dragon was created to be the new Lord of the Sky...a title taken from Ouranos, the god Cel hated above all others. But Ouranos was not the being he was back then; he had already given that title to his Child, Aria. Ais' mother.

Golden eyes widened, then narrowed. She was the daughter of Aria, Great Spirit of Air, First Child of the primordial god of the sky. The magic she inherited was Spirit Magic, a legacy gifted through blood and power from the Age of Heroes. Shame filled her at the realization—she had been using her mother's magic, her mother's gift, as an adventurer wielded magic. As a mere tool.

"You...you never let it win. The dragon was never able to conquer you...and it will not conquer me. Tempest!"

Wind rose in a gale of frightening intensity, stronger than its use in Knossos. Ais was more than an adventurer—she was the progeny of the greatest heroes of Dungeon Oratoria, inheritor of the wind that carried them to heights greater than all other heroes. This monster built to be Lord of the Sky was a pretender, a pale imitation of the Spirit it sought to consume; it used the wind. Ais was the wind.

The golden knight rose. Swirling around her in fierce eddies, Tempest broke the dragon's hold. Her leg was still lamed, but the wind encasing her body was a comforting blanket; a soothing balm, like hands running through her hair. It was her mother; Ais felt the power well within her...and an answering power echoed from the One-Eyed Black Dragon.

Attention drawn by Ais' Tempest, the great beast tore itself away from the defeated adventurers at its mercy. It bounded towards the immobile young woman, savagely blasting her with sonic attacks the whole while. It wasn't effective; in her shell of pure wind, the dragon could not harm her that way.

A light smile turned the corners of Ais' lips. 'Now!' a voice seemed to say. Ais obeyed. She recognized the voice. Her mother was calling. Casting her wind forward, Aria struck from within. The Black Dragon stumbled, body pitching in the middle as its head and knees dug into the ground. The wind Spirit it consumed was even stronger than the girl before it, pressing at its innards as the girl's power hit its giant head like a wall of adamantite.

Still, the beast wouldn't stop. With a fervent shake the monster righted itself and tore at Ais' strength. She was holding it back, but she knew its raw strength would overcome her eventually. For Aria...Ais felt her mother's strength ebb away. She had been saving for a single shot—she had succeeded, however briefly, in bringing the dragon down. But Ais couldn't capitalize on the situation. Nobody could. And now the terrible mouth that consumed her mother would come for her. Stoicism went out the window. Raising her sword, Ais screamed defiance, stepping forward to meet the dragon that killed her father.

It was her last step.

The wounded leg folded beneath her, but the blonde warrior remained at the ready, sword steady. Thinking to focus her wind around Desperate, effectively releasing the Black Dragon in order to attempt a critical strike, the atmosphere shifted. She felt it before he appeared before her. Bell had arrived.

He had been stripped of armor when placed in sickbed; he had not put it back on. His weapon, she knew, drew power from Hestia; she was gone, his knife was dead. He had no falna, no Status, no special strength or abilities...yet, her heart soared. Despite everything, he stood between her kneeling form and the Living End. She felt his confidence, his fear, his love—she felt him.

"I understand, now. I know how your father did it."

Ais cocked her head; these were not the words she expected to hear. Less than a hundred meters away, the dragon roared, raging at the wall of wind Ais held against it. Yet, without Asfi's protectors, Lefiya's barrier, or even shielded by her wind, Bell did not collapse. She felt the pain the dragon's roars caused the young man...but he did not bow or bend. She realized something about the dragon's primary attack—it was designed for strong adventurers. Cel created the Black Dragon to be deadly against the foes Ouranos would naturally try to create. Orario was built to train strong adventurers to kill Cel and her creations...this creature was a testament to Ouranos', and all the deity's, folly. They influenced the mortal world, built it up according to their plans, and Cel countered by creating a foe that could not be defeated by any would-be hero coming from Orario's system. Against the war party—and even Bell before Hestia sacrificed herself—the dragon's roar amplified itself against their own power and brought them down. The same happened to Zeus and Hera. But now, as a normal man without a falna, Ais could feel the pain Bell felt from the attack, but it had no debilitating effects on a person without Status. It could not harm resolve.

Bell continued. "Albert lived his whole life without falna. He and his friends fought the monster hordes all the way back to Orario. Eventually he was bonded with your mother and received Ouranos' falna, but his strength and experience as a normal man brought the Age of Heroes to its peak. Every hero of the age lived, fought, and died without the gods' support; mortals had already reclaimed the surface before they came down." A soft laugh escaped frozen lips. "His time in Ouranos Familia...when you think about it, it was only a few months. He couldn't have been more than a Level-1 adventurer. Yet he took the dragon's eye and wounded it severely enough that it shed scales for hundreds of miles." Fingers wrapped around the handle of the reworked Hestia Knife. Ais' wind was powerful, but the Black Dragon's raw strength was pushing through. She wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. Bell didn't want her to. "It wasn't ridiculous levels of power. It was skill and resolve—he did it because he had to. That was it."

Bell smiled fiercely over his shoulder at the kneeling woman. "Your father had you and your mother. He was yours and you were his; there's nothing more to it." Bell faced the One-Eyed Black Dragon, weapon raised high. "He was a man, the kind who stood up for his values with passion. You have to be a man first...if you do that right, then people will call you a hero. And I'm yours."

Scarf whipping in the blizzard that froze the joints of Level-6 adventurers, Bell charged.

Ais took in his form. How many times, she wondered, am I going to see his back and be reminded of...of...

...father.

Looking at her sword hand, Desperate weighed heavier than ever before. It gleamed silver, just like her father's blade. The last time she saw him...it was just as now. Ancient echoes welled from her heart, words from father as she sat upon his knee.

"I can't be your hero," he had said. "Because I already have your mother. I hope one day you have a hero you can call your own."

I had it all wrong, Ais realized. I thought he may have been referring to romance...but that wasn't it at all.

She had modeled herself after him as an adventurer and only recently come to realize her mother's legacy. Seeing Bell run alone to face the Living End, she finally understood what her father meant. Desperate fell from limp fingers, the young woman closing her eyes peacefully. "My father and mother had each other," she whispered to Bell's back. She reached to him through their connection. "Just as we do."

The wind holding the Black Dragon burst, the sudden lack of restraint causing the powerful monster to stumble forward over its own momentum. At the same time, Bell felt his connection with Ais surge. It seemed natural to hear Ais' voice urging him forwards. Though falling forward, the dragon was still fast and powerful. Turning the stumbling lunge into an attack, the dragon opened its mouth to eat the rabbit-like young man running obligingly into its maw. Though lacking a Status, Bell spent hours each day honing his body into a weapon. He was weaker by far than any person with a falna, but his muscles were hard and honestly earned; they would not fail him. His stamina, too, could be outlasted by the weakest Level-1, but his spirit was limitless; resolve would not let him fall.

Now! Ais' voice screamed warning as Bell followed her advice, slipping between two teeth as they snapped shut. Emerging underneath the dragon's chin, Bell saw his target only a hundred meters away—the missing scale over its heart. Running with everything he had, Bell could not match the dragon's speed. Rising up, it had scrambled up to one foot, it's weak point rising far above Bell's reach. An orange-red glow illuminated the sky above the white-haired boy—the dragon was about to drop fire on him. Bell lunged.

For the first time in a thousand years, steel bit into the Black Dragon's flesh.

The white-gold blade slipped readily through the dragon's armored scales. The light of Bell's resolve and dedication overcame Cel's will, her greatest creation wounded by a boy who simply refused to give up. Reaching his free hand to the top of the scale, Bell pulled himself upwards, making sure of his grip before stabbing the beast again higher up. Thrashing about, the dragon twisted and turned, flapped its wings and rolled in effort to dislodge the boy...but Bell clung to the black handle, trusting the last mortal vestige of his goddess to remain true. He climbed slowly, pain and dizziness mounting. He had been severely injured in the previous battle and had only been recovering for a day, had suffered a Mind Down, and was nearly frozen to death, all without the benefit of Status to negate ill effects or provide aid in healing. On top of that, the dragon's scales were sharp—the fingers of his free hand were nearly severed they were so deeply cut. Blood loss combined with a potion-delayed Mind Down on a vanilla mortal was a bad combination...yet still he climbed, ever closer to the gap in its scales. Vision white with pain; numb, and disturbingly pale from blood loss, Bell pushed himself forwards with a terrible cry. He had reached the expanse of black flesh. Adjusting the grip on the Hestia Knife, Bell rammed the blade through the Black Dragon's heart.

You can rest now, a kind voice told him. Ais..? Jerking in mighty spasms, Bell was flung from the beast's body for a second time. This time, however, Ais was there to catch him. Wind cradled the falling boy, carrying him gently to meet Ais' tender embrace. Gone before slender arms wrapped around his frozen body, Ais held her love as she watched the dragon fall apart around them. Unlike a normal monster which turned to ash, the Black Dragon had no magic stone. Rather, it flew apart in wisps and shreds of black material, much like how Cel dispersed upon death. Glints of gold attracted Ais' attention; there was something lying on the snow. Barely visible in the white-hell lay a woman, golden hair stirring in the wintry winds.

Aria.

Grabbing Bell, she drug his limp form beside her mother, doing her best to cover them as well as possible with the Salamander Wool on hand. It wasn't long before more was made available. Having run to her adopted daughter's side, Riveria stood above them, freely offering her own layers. Recovered, the rest of the war party had risen and made their way to the place where the third Great Quest had been completed. None could say a word at the sight of the great beast falling to pieces around them, nor at the image of the young woman cradling white and golden heads in her lap, tears flowing freely. Ais finally had her family back.

"Wake up, Bell."

"Ais?" Red eyes surveyed their surroundings. Back in their tent, Bell was comfortably laid on a mattress. Sitting beside the bed, Ais pumped his hand affectionately, smiling down when his gaze reached her. She nodded. Bell raised his head looking to the tent flap. There was a great noise from outside, though his muddled head made making sense of it difficult.

"Celebrations," Ais explained. Bell could vaguely make out the sounds of cheering and singing. Ais leaned in. "Don't you remember?"

Pain shot up his arm; his fingers, healed, bore terrible scars from his climb up the dragon. Bell nodded. "But, what happened after?" The promise he made weighed heavily on him.

Gentle fingers pressed his lips shut before he could voice concern. Ais giggled. "There's someone I'd very much like you to meet." Calling outside the tent, it was a moment before a woman entered, long blonde hair glowing in the firelight. Aria was Ais matured, stunningly beautiful and graceful as she took a place beside her daughter. Bell did his best to rise before the Ancient Great Spirit—his girlfriend's mother—but Aria and Ais both pressed him down. Bell's lips formed a loopy grin; the two women's smiles were identical.

"It is my very great pleasure to meet you," Aria said first. "There will never be enough thanks for your help in freeing me." She bowed her head. "But I must make an effort. Thank you."

"Absolutely," Bell breathed. "I mean, you're welcome. I'm glad to have been there for both of you." Unsure where to carry the conversation, and a little terrified of making a fool of himself before an ancient hero he greatly admired, Bell asked what the future held.

"I'll definitely stick around for at least a generation," Aria said. She kindly squeezed her daughter's hand, bringing her in for a hug. "I've missed far too much time already. And I've never seen the surface world at peace..." She grinned. It was odd, seeing something playfully mischievous on such a beautiful face. "I think it will be nice to have some adventures with my grandkids one day."

Like a deity could not be lied to, it seemed the First Children also had the ability to divine the thoughts and feelings of mortals. Not that she needed to divine anything—nervous laughter echoed through the tent, a red-faced Ais blushing as her mother looked pointedly at the white-gold sword beside Bell. The Hestia Knife's aura blatantly revealed everything to the world. "W-well..." Ais stammered at the floor. "We did say we'd start after creating a safer world. Which we did. So...umm..."

Bell's hand found hers, fingers twining together naturally. There would be time to talk about everything later; for now, they just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Not long after that, Bell left the tent to thunderous applause. The loudest came from Finn, the small prum standing beside a restored Tione. Bell beamed at the sight, but was drawn immediately to the remnants of Hestia Familia. Seeing Bell blocked trying to reach his family, Ryuu threatened away the rest of the war party. Loki, too, helped. Stepping forward, the vermillion-haired goddess raised her voice in song. It was enchanting in its sadness...and its gratitude. For those who died, especially her new friend, Loki led the Elegia—the song for the honored dead. As the rest bowed their heads, Hestia's children found themselves drawn back to the battlefield, to the spot where their lady sacrificed herself.

"Think we'll ever get used to her being gone?" Lili asked.

"She's not." Shocked at Bell's smile, the others couldn't help but be warmed at their friend's unyielding faith in their goddess. "She may not be in Gekai anymore, but I refuse to believe she's left us." Grin widening as he observed the heavens, Bell said "I wouldn't be at all surprised if she was looking at us right now. And she'll continue to do so...until we meet again."

Moved by the surety of Bell's faith, the small family spoke happily for a short while until the need for a fire overcame their desire to be together alone. Turning back, Ais met them. Asking for Bell, he said goodbye to his friends as Ais led him away.

"I'm curious," Bell turned an eye to the girl beside him. "When I ran at the dragon our connection surged, like it suddenly became deeper. Stronger."

"Yes." Ais' blush was subtle. She was getting better with the whole 'feelings' business. She stopped, making Bell turn. They had reached the final battlefield, the place where Bell stood between Ais and the dragon. Standing opposite, curious red followed nervous gold eyes to a spot on the ground. Following her gaze, Bell saw Ais armor, sword, and battlecloth lying abandoned in the snow.

"But..?" Staring hard at the girl, Bell noticed for the first time that she wasn't armed; her armor was gone as well, and instead of her battlecloth she wore a simple white dress; her Salamander Wool was nowhere in sight. "This seems like a really bad place to change."

The perfect place, actually. White hair whipped through the air as Ais' voice sounded in his head. Surprise jerked him around looking for the source of the sound. "Uh...Ais..?"

She nodded. "It's me." Taking his hand, Ais explained that her goal of saving her mother required her to become her own hero. She had modeled that hero after her father. After breaking the dragon's hold and kneeling behind Bell, she realized she was trying to split herself across two roles—the adventurer and the Spirit. She had to make a choice, to fully invest in one or the other. She chose to follow her mother's path, trusting in her hero. "It's me, here," the young woman gestured to herself. "But, if I so desire..." In a blink Ais was gone, turned to the wind as she entered Bell. I'm here, also; always. Her words were accompanied by a warmth snuggled deep within his heart. A gentle breeze ruffled his Salamander Wool as Ais reappeared before the startled boy. She read Bell's concern. "I'm still human, Bell." She took his hand, the comfortable, familiar sensation sending tingles up his arm. "I'm still Ais. Just...more."

Holding her close, Bell didn't need any words to convey acceptance. They loved each other; that was enough. He nodded when Ais mentioned Lefiya and Jupiter—they had more experience with bonding, they would discuss the situation with them later. The young man wavered as Ais turned to go. Gaze falling on her discarded equipment, Bell made to pick up Desperate.

"Leave it." Ais ran a hand along Bell's arms, gently squeezing as she pulled him away. "I don't need it anymore."

The two left. The war party would depart in a few hours. Few, if any, people would ever come this far north. But for those who found themselves at the edge of the world, Desperate would forever lay in the ruin of the mountain, the only testament to the battle that saved Gekai.


	8. Part VIIa

The divine mirror closed, images of children celebrating in the snow reflected in moist blue eyes. Loki's promise to watch after her children was heard in heaven. Hestia stepped lightly on the grounds outside her temple. Inside lay her responsibilities. After witnessing the triumph of her earthly familia and knowing they were cared for, it was time to step up to her duties. She took a step...then paused.

Her temple was a grand thing, tall and elegant, pristinely white—in perfect keeping with the landscape of heaven, but far too perfect for the souls of the Lower World to feel comfortable in. Closing her eyes, Hestia smiled at thoughts of home. Opening her eyes, the Hearthfire Manor and grounds had replaced her temple. Every window was lit and alive with activity...except for four.

"Well, that's new."

The voice belonged to a young human woman. Line Arshe stepped beside the little goddess, along with Lloyd, Claire, Anju, and a small host of other passed adventurers. Loki Familia's members respectfully surrounded Hestia, who had pulled them from across the far reaches of Tenkai. As Loki watched her children below, so she would care for hers above.

Line spoke again. "Why change it?"

They all followed as Lady Hestia stepped through the gate, walking peacefully up the lane leading to the Manor's front door. "Because this is home," she said simply. "And every child deserves to feel as warm and happy as I did here."

"And the empty rooms?"

Smile broadening, Hestia paused with her hand on the door handle. "Those rooms are reserved for their owners," she said, heart glowing. "They will remain empty for a long, long time. But we'll all share a home again. One day."

Opening the door, the Goddess of the Hearth was greeted with happiness, relief, and love—mother had come home to stay.


	9. Part VIII The End

Many things had changed by the time the war party returned to Orario. Loki and Hermes had been sending reports to Ouranos the entire time; when they arrived, the city had regained its spirit. A grand celebration met the weary adventurers—the last party to face monsters on the surface.

Ottar and Allen ignored the crowd entirely. Ottar paused only to pay respects to Bell before following Allen, already on his way to Freya. Asfi, used to the shadows, shifted uncomfortably next to a toothy Hermes; she quickly vanished for a well-earned rest, far, far from her god.

Welf, displaying a desire as strong as those of Freya Familia, ignored everyone as well on his beeline to Hephaestus. He didn't have to go far, though, as she found him in the crowd. "You think this will bother me?" she asked. Removing the scarf covering his old wounds, she pulled his scarred face to hers with passion.

Lili, Mikoto, and Haruhime stood shyly but proudly, though it wasn't long before they were shocked into blustering messes. All three found themselves fighting off marriage proposals, having earned the respect and admiration of nearly every man in the party. All the men were denied, but the women tried and failed to keep quirky grins off their faces.

One marriage proposal that wasn't turned down was Finn's to Tione. The happy, bouncy Amazon yelled her acceptance loud enough to burst several eardrums, the adventurers around her rubbing the sides of their faces with annoyance. Still, the crowd went wild as Finn dipped his Amazonian bride low—a challenging feat only the Braver could pull off—and kissed her deeply.

Clapping and dancing around, Tiona took in the crowd's praise and adoration with as much happiness as her sister's engagement. Smiling on, Gareth and Riveria if she'd crack open a dwarven ale with him.

"You've been trying to get me to drink that swill for years."

"You always say no."

Carefully placing jade hair behind long, elegant ears, Riveria agreed to go on a new adventure with the dwarf. Jaw dropping, Gareth let out a laugh halfway between his usual confident bluster and absolute terror. Just a glass—a small glass!—of the good stuff, he thought to himself, then I'll get her that fruity stuff she likes so much.

Shaking his head at the old man he called 'Gramps', Bete thought a drink sounded like a great idea. Pushing through the crowd, an excited Lena attached herself to his arm. Raul, Anakitty, Cruz, and the other low-leveled members of Loki Familia smiled and waved before resigning themselves to the chore of hauling in the last, meager remains of their gear. They were surprised when Finn told them to leave it. They took it from the city, after all—they should donate it back. Winking at Bell, he said he knew of an orphanage on Daedalus Street where it may do some good. Volunteering to haul the wagons to Maria's Orphanage, Bell and Ais delighted in their smiles, answering all the children's questions about their adventurer. Behind the children Maria held a steadying hand to trembling lips, but nothing could stop the tears. None of her children would die in the dungeon ever again. Smiles dipped when they asked about when Lady Hestia would return to them. The children understood the loss on the adventurer's faces all too well. Assuring the children that Hestia gave herself up because she loved them dearly, Maria ushered them away, thanking Bell and Ais for coming and for the food, asking them to please visit again soon.

Hearthfire Manor was more or less the way they left it. Takemikazuchi and Miach Familia's had moved into opposite wings to keep the place occupied and maintained. Meeting the rest of Hestia Familia there, Bell and Ais learned what happened in the city during their absence.

Dian Cecht had been given a public trial and was found guilty of treason. Exiled from the city with few loyal followers, he was never heard from again. Most of his followers had demanded, and been given, Conversion. Hearthfire Manor was much fuller than before—Miach Familia had grown greatly thanks to Dian Cecht's betrayal. The exile of the trusted god, however, was a low point for the city. Things began to get better, though. People found themselves taking a more active role on their fates, relying less on the gods to settle things. Dian Cecht's trial helped them see that gods weren't infallible.

Astrea Familia had been instrumental in keeping the city together. Even there, divine intervention was rare. The elven maidens she recruited were the face, voice, and authority of the familia. They were citizens of the highest ethical discipline and they were trusted, goddess or no.

The Guild, too, expanded its leadership. Royman now shared power with a council and Ouranos had gone silent. Nobody really knew what became of the old god...but his direction and desire to stay in power had all been in attempt to undo his mistake. Even though his system had failed, his goal had been achieved. His voice never issued a command again.

The Industrial District was working again. It wasn't the thriving industry of magic stone goods, but forges ran around the clock, bringing wealth and fame back to the city. The dungeon was still useful—the walls still bore rare and precious minerals of extraordinary value and utility, and without monsters or traps hampering access mining was booming. It was a resource that would run dry eventually, but considering the levels grew larger with depth and, past the eighteenth, each level was bigger than Orario..? It was enough to keep the city afloat for a long, long time.

All was well.

The next day, Hestia Familia was shocked to see Ryuu serving at the Hostess of Fertility. She explained being struck by an odd feeling upon returning home. During the invasion to kill Cel, all three Level-4 waitresses had been in Shield Group and had made the fiftieth floor successfully. Unwilling to leave Ryuu behind, however, they had snuck into Spear Group as they pressed downwards. All had returned to the surface...though Anya and Chloe bodies were carried on Ryuu's back. Both were long buried. Seeing Momma Mia, Syr, Lunoire and May working so hard, Ryuu approached her familia home with leaden feet. Lady Astrea offered her the role of captain since she was her strongest and longest serving follower...but Ryuu couldn't accept it. Astrea was not just the goddess of justice, but of innocence. Though she had regained justice, her innocence was lost. Even she knew innocence was a precious thing, and once lost it was gone forever. Loving her goddess so, she could not in good conscious mar her Lady's name. She requested her falna be removed—the Gale Wind no longer existed. Throwing off the weight of the past, she became Ryuu Lion again, a normal elf. Astrea had held her for a long time, wishing Ryuu the best and assuring her she was always welcome. Thanking her deity, Ryuu smiled at the thought of the place where she had been taken in, cared for; healed. She belonged at the Hostess where she could help spread the love and care she received...along with some justice, occasionally. When Ryuu showed up the second time, Momma Mia had merely grunted, asking why she was standing around when people needed served. Smiling broadly, she had gotten to work.

"You're still standing around!" Mia's deep voice boomed across the pub. "Get after it, Lion!"

Bell looked after Ryuu as she bowed her exit from the group to tend another table. It was unusual, unexpected...but his friend and companion was happy with the family she loved.

Upon returning home, Bell and the others were astonished to find a restored Naaza at Miach's side. With a little help from Airmid, the healing god had found a way to make his most faithful follower a new arm. And that was not the only new feature—a gold band set with a glittering stone rested on Naaza's left hand.

"You're engaged?!" Mikoto couldn't help but shriek with joy at the development.

"What can I say?" Naaza's tail began to wag as Miach gently scratched behind her ears. "He has good taste. Nobody is more faithful or loving than a dog-person."

Happy for her friend and ecstatic at the possibility of Takemikazuchi, whom Miach was good friends with, finally seeing the possibility of a relationship, the excited ninja practically flew to her old familia's home. Kneeling before her ex-god, Mikoto presented the female half of the sword set she had been gifted. Kneeling opposite her, Take presented her with the male half, _Tenka_. Rising after patting her head and welcoming her home, Mikoto knelt dazed and confused. Calling after him, she confessed her feelings and her belief that the swords they shared were akin to an engagement agreement.

Take blithely waved away the young woman's heartfelt words. "I am sorry if you took it as such," the ignorant god said. "I do love you, Mikoto...the same way I love all the children of the shrine. I feel fatherly affection for all of you. Thank you for confessing your feelings, but I cannot reciprocate."

Embarrassed, humiliated, and denied by her love, those feelings were compacted by the fact Lili and Haruhime had followed her and witnessed the entire thing; Chigusa, too. As she placed her sword on the ground beside _Tenka_, the three savagely berated a chagrined Take before ushering the downcast Mikoto away. Angry at herself for not seeing her love was unrequited, Mikoto found herself running blindly through tears. Running headlong into something very solid, he found herself on the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss Mikoto?"

A kind voice preceded a hand. Accepting it, the young ninja found herself facing Cruz Bussell, a Level-4 Loki Familia supporter who had been with them on the Black Dragon quest. He had always been polite and kind, and was an exceptional student when she had given out martial arts lessons on the long northern road. He had also been an admirer of her cooking, she remembered...though he wasn't one who had proposed to her the day before. Deciding spur of the moment to ask him out, she was crushed again when he refused.

Bearing the tirade from the other girls as Mikoto's face darkened, Cruz calmly waited for them to finish calling him an insensitive lout before getting a word in edgewise. "You're angry," he told Mikoto. "I get the feeling you're upset at another male. If I said yes to you right now, it would be a disservice to us both. I'd be cheapening you by taking advantage while you weren't thinking straight, and cheapening myself because I don't want to be a rebound. We're both better than that."

Shame brought a little color to the hurting young woman's cheeks, but nobody could see it her head hung so low. A chienthrope could tell, though.

"No need for that, now." Strong fingers lifted her chin. "I admire you greatly. You are a tremendous adventurer...every bit as much as you are an amazing woman." Taking a step back, the dog-person smiled. "I wouldn't at all mind taking you on a proper date if one day you're willing to give this an honest go."

Blown away and unsure what to do, he got several steps away before Mikoto called out, asking him to pick her up tomorrow night at the Hearthfire Mansion. Smiling broadly, he accepted.

Returning home in a bundle of excitement, the girls were met by a messenger with a letter for Liliruca Arde. Eyes widening as they scanned its contents, Lili finally put the paper down with a deep breath.

"Well?" The others pressed.

Waving a hand at the letter, Lili smiled tensely. "Not really sure what to make of it. It's from Finn." Leaning in towards the small prum girl, the others asked what was going on. "He says that after marrying Tione he plans on retiring from public life. He recognizes my leadership abilities and thanked me for picking up the slack where he failed." Tiny fists clenched and unclenched rapidly. The girl wasn't sure what to do. "He asked me to step up and help lead Orario into the next era. Says he believes I'm one of the few people who can shoulder the responsibility." Chestnut eyes scanned her companions faces. "He wants me to lead Loki Familia."

The ensuing discussion was loud, but quick and decisive. It was humbling, and warming—her friends also believed in her. Grabbing a pen and paper, Lili prepared a response. She would accept his offer...but not Loki's blessing. The new era, she reasoned, would be one without the gods. Besides, she thought sadly, I could never have another goddess.

Weeks went by. Lili practically lived in Twilight Manor, learning as much as possible from the legendary Braver. Raul, the second-string commander and Finn's projected replacement, became Lili's replacement. Finn couldn't help but laugh gleefully—and also slightly wince—at Lili's trial-by-fire method of tasking Raul with important things. He had to admit it was effective, though. Forcing him to attend every meeting; to take notes, ask questions, and present counterpoints, the High Novice was already vastly more confident and independent than before. It would take more time, but Lili fit in well and people quickly found themselves confidently subordinate to her leadership style.

With the others occupied, Haruhime spent most of her time with her friends in Takemikazuchi Familia, naturally falling into the same role she filled in Hestia Familia. One day out shopping, a shadow fell on her. Bete was there for her. Beyond confused, she said she thought he and Lena were an item, not to mention his disgust for weak people.

The werewolf snarled. "That idiot? She never had a chance, even before she got involved in some ridiculous plot ending in my humiliation. She's just a foolish girl who can't take no for an answer."

"...and hating weaker people?"

"Hah..." Bete's abs flexed as he laughed. Haruhime had grown accustomed to his unusual manner of dress...but now, for some reason, she found herself flushing with heat. "How many times have we met, Renart?"

"Twice," Haruhime replied promptly. "The first time when you were chasing Bell. You kicked me in the face..." the blonde fox-girl raised an eyebrow, "...and the second time was in Knossos. I used my magic to enhance your strength to fight the creature Filvis."

A shaggy head shook. "Four times. The invasion to kill Cel. You were by far the weakest member...but you didn't complain. You kept yourself together; we'd all have died if not for you. You are..." angry at being embarrassed, the werewolf trailed off in a mutter.

"What?"

"Graceful!" he snapped. Brow shading over as Haruhime giggled, he said "And killing the dragon. Again you were the weakest, lowest person there—but even when you lost that little bit of strength after your goddess died you kept fighting. You earned my respect as an opponent before. Recently, you've gained my admiration as a woman."

Flushing again, this time wasn't due to bared skin. There was a subtle strength in his words, a simmering heat that brought a blush all the way to quivering eyes. She almost missed his next words.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Be ready." Passing by, his tail brushed against hers before disappearing into the crowd. Careful not to fall flat on her face at the sudden, very pleasant touch, Haruhime picked her way home.

"Okay..." The shopping was forgotten.

Across town, Welf had borrowed Bell's knife to show Hephaestus. Laying it on her desk, he bowed before the goddess he admired. Barely looking at the sword, she pushed it to the side. Proud of him as a smith and as a man, she didn't need the blade to see the mark on the redhead's soul. The effort had changed him...he was cockier than ever. Pulling him in, she told him he was lucky she found his smirk handsome. Drawing her close, Welf put every promise he would ever make into their kiss.

Soon, it was on everyone's ears that Gareth and Riveria, while not necessarily in a romantic relationship, were leaving the city together after Finn and Tione. Gareth, mildly upset his goal of engaging in heated battles had come to an end, decided to offer Riveria protection as she finally set of to experience the world she so longed for. The high elf laughed merrily when the disgruntled dwarf resigned himself to doing 'soft, boring elven stuff'. Retorting that she had spent a lifetime following him around in the dungeon, it was time to do things she enjoyed for a change. Bickering like an old married couple, they packed their bags and prepared for a long journey.

Lefiya-Jupiter spent a lot of time in the Education District. Jupiter was a treasure trove of information about the ancient world...though Lefiya constantly had to tell the Spirit to behave. He insisted on embellishing stories, much to the elf's irritation and the scholar's wide-eyed note-taking.

Over the next several decades, one by one, the gods would begin disappearing. Gekai would gradually transfer fully into the hands of the mortals it belonged to. Some would miss their deity out of respect or faith. Some for the power falna granted. Some, the novelty of the beautiful beings wandering around their city, a point of pride against the rest of the world. Most people, however, were untouched by the radical shift, so they simply didn't care. No matter how one felt about it, none could deny the age had shifted.

A few short years into this new world they shaped, Ais and Bell would marry. Jupiter, Lefiya, and Aria helped them a great deal. It would take many years, but using their information, the two were able to begin a family. Aria shed more tears than anybody at the baby boy they welcomed to the world. Holding him close, she whispered he looked just like his grandfather, Albert. True to her word, she would stick around to witness her grandkids adventures...

...but that is a story for another time.


	10. Thank you & Question

Hello and good day! I hope you enjoyed this story; parts of it went a little far afield, I think, but I tried to stay as close to the main story as possible. In actuality, the first chapter was meant to be a one-shot, but it was too much fun to write. I also had to rewrite the battle with the Black Dragon because, frankly, I wrote several versions where everybody died.

There are probably some areas that don't make any sense...I have a clear idea of what's happening in my mind, but maybe I didn't convey it correctly on paper. If you have any questions about what's going on in part of the story, drop a comment. I've never responded to any before, but now the story is complete I'm happy to clarify things.

I've got a few ideas for a follow up that explains the ending events in a little greater detail, maybe following Aria and her grandkids...I don't know, that's probably too cliché. What do you think?

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
